Alma Dorada y Monstruos
by Roy4
Summary: Vive las vivencias de Tsukune caballero de Cáncer que de alguna forma esta internado en una academia que curiosamente solo pueden asistir monstruos ¿Podrá Tsukune lidiar con este tipo de situaciones? Y de que sera capaz Tsukune para buscarle el lado bueno a esta situación en especial de como divertirse con lo que se le plazca
1. Dia 1

**Saint Seiya y Rosario + Vampire pertenece a sus respectivos dueños**

**Datos especiales**

**Por el manga Spin-off Shainta Sho en donde pone a chicas a luchar al servicio de Atenea sin mascaras de nombre Shaintas aquí como se utilizara el termino caballero para quienes nos criamos bajo el nombre de Caballeros del Zodiaco el término Shainta será traducido como doncella para determinar si es una mujer que lucha por Atenea, a opinión personal se hace más presentable que llamar ¨Mujer caballero¨ o ¨Caballera¨ como ocurre en la serie original **

**Y ultima aclaratoria, este fic está vinculado a Amor Desde el Espacio pero no es totalmente canónico a este por lo que sugiero que vean este fic como una realidad alternativa dado a que se tomaran muchas libertades creativas con relación al canon de Rosario + Vampire **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos con la historia **

**Día 1: Tsukune de Cáncer**

En un típico autobús escolar amarillo en donde se encuentra un chico de uniforme verde recostado en su asiento mientras que de lado de él se encuentra un curioso manto blanco que esconde una caja dorada que tiene el grabado de un cangrejo, esa caja no es más que la mismísima Caja de Pandora de Cáncer y el nombre del chico no es otro que Tsukune Aono el nuevo caballero dorado de la constelación de Cáncer. El Joven Tsukune mira a la ventana con una sonrisa de confianza

— _Hoy es el día ¿Me pregunto cómo será esa academia de nombre Youkai? —_ Pensó el joven caballero de Cáncer mientras ve por la ventana

¿Cómo es que este chico es el nuevo caballero de Cáncer? ¿Y porque ira a estudiar en una academia en vez de hacer sus labores como caballero dorado?

Todo tiene una explicación razonable

Han pasado 5 meses después de la gran guerra santa contra el dios Hades en la que la actual reencarnación de Atenea Saori Kido junto a los legendarios caballeros de bronce obtuvieron la gran victoria en donde el mundo podría gozar de una nueva era de paz y prosperidad. Después de que Seiya y los demás caballeros salieron del hospital y ayudaron en la reconstrucción del santuario y a la vez modernizándolo a los nuevos tiempos en pleno siglo XXI después de finalizar la reconstrucción del santuario Seiya y los demás caballeros decidieron tomar sus propios caminos para vivir vidas pacíficas y como chicos normales

Saori decide tomar cartas en el asunto y tomar muy en serio su rol como diosa protectora de la tierra y como primera labor llamar a la nueva generación de caballeros y doncellas seleccionadas para ser los nuevos representantes de las 12 principales signos del Zodiaco

Entre esos nuevos representantes se encuentra Tsukune Aono que ha sido para ser el nuevo portador de la armadura de Cáncer y ser un firme protector de la tierra y promover el bien y la justicia

¿Pero cómo es que va a internarse a una academia en vez de hacer sus deberes como caballero?

Resulta que Tsukune junto a otros caballeros y doncellas de oro entre ellos de nacionalidad japonesa decidieron por los momentos vivir como una persona normal tales es el caso de Rito Yuki de Aries, Naruko Uzumaki de Géminis, Hao Asakura de Virgo, Ichika Orimura de Capricornio y Tsunayoshi Sawada de Acuario, pero eso es otra historia

— _Hey señor chófer, por curiosidad ¿Cómo es esa Academia Youkai?_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras veía al señor chofer

El chófer que conduce el autobús se puede definir como una persona de aspecto extraño como un poco terrorífico dado que la sombra que le hace su gorra más sus ojos que brillan de alguna forma

_— La Academia Youkai. Para que lo sepas joven, la Academia Youkai es un lugar muy aterrador_ — Dijo el señor chofer mientras sonreía de una forma un tanto perturbadora

— _¿Aterrador? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Cómo ver todas las películas de Micheal Bay? ¿O ver todas las películas de Crepúsculo 4 veces? ¿O que obliguen a uno escuchar reggaetón y toda la música de Justin Bieber e One Direction durante 10 horas seguidas?_ — Dijo Tsukune con mucha curiosidad ante la respuesta del chofer

— _En lo primero ya que los otros 2 ejemplos ya son una exageración ya que sobrepasan al mismo infierno, ni si quiera el peor de los demonios llegaría a eso_ — Dijo el chofer con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

— _¿Entonces es aterrador a mediana escala_? —

— _¿Algo así joven?_ — Dijo el chofer con duda

— _Por mi está bien, esperó que ésa Academia Youkai sea un lugar interesante_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras hace una sonrisa alegre e inocente

* * *

Mientras el autobús sigue su curso va a un túnel subterráneo y de repente Tsukune comienza a presentir algo extrañó debido a su naturaleza como caballero al sentir energías como el cosmos

— _¿Que es esta extraña sensación? ¿Es como si fuera a otra realidad? O algo por el_ _estilo_ — Pensó Tsukune al sentir una extraña anomalía ¿Cómo si el ambiente se llenara de una energía desconocida?

El autobús traspasa el túnel que al pasarlo llegan a una orilla en donde se ve un mar rojo, luego el autobús se para en un árbol muerto y esta una especie de espantapájaros con una calabaza como cabeza

— _Aquí ya te puedes bajar_ — Dijo el chofer mientras oprime el botón para abrir la compuerta del autobús

— _Valla que rápido_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras carga la caja de Pandora de Cáncer cubierta con un manto blanco y sus útiles escolares —_Ya me bajó_ —Dijo tras al bajar del autobús, pero nota que solo hay árboles y algunas rocas mas no la Academia Youkai e comienza a responder lo siguiente — _Un momento ¿En dónde está la Academia Youkai_? — Dijo mientras ve todo el lugar y donde le aparece un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza en señal de duda

— _Si sigues de frente podrás llegar a la academia a tiempo_ — Dijo el chofer mientras señalaba con su dedo incide hacia el norte en donde supuestamente es la dirección de la Academia Youkai

— _¿Y acaso no me puedes llevar hasta la academia? _— Dijo Tsukune viendo de forma acusadora al chofer

— _Lo siento, son órdenes de la directiva de la Academia Youkai. Que tengas un buen día en la Academia Youkai joven_ — Dijo el chofer mientras pulsa el botón de cerrar la compuerta del autobús y arranca para irse en dirección al túnel de donde pasaron

Tsukune ve como el autobús se aleja con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia y contesta lo siguiente —_Pero que mierda de chófer, de seguro ésa Academia Youkai debe ser de bajo presupuesto para que hagan este tipo de pendejadas. Ni modo tendré que ir en donde me señaló ese cabron chófer_ — Dijo en voz alta de forma bastante vulgar. Después de ver como el autobús se va comienza a camina bajó la dirección que le indico el chófer, mientras camina nota curiosos decorados como calabazas y lápidas e piensa en lo siguiente — _No me imaginaba que aquí les encantan el Halloween. Solo esperó que no anden con musicales y canciones gay de Halloween tipo Disney_ — Pensó mientras veía los decorados

A lo lejos se escucha unos pataleos de bicicleta aproximándose cosa que no pasa por desapercibido por Tsukune que escucha atentamente los pataleos— _Parece que se acerca alguien en bicicleta y va a la dirección a la que voy — _Pensó al notar que viene alguien usando una bicicleta. Da como 3 pasos en dirección a su derecha para evitar chocar contra quién conduce en bicicleta y esta llega al lugar a dónde está Tsukune y pasa sobre él.

La quién conduce la bicicleta resulta una chica de piel pálida y un largo cabello plateado hasta la cintura, tiene ojos de color rubí intenso y viste un uniforme igual al de Tsukune solo con la diferencia que lleva una mini falda que de rayas y va en dirección a la Academia Youkai e Tsukune mira a la chica que va en bicicleta y pensó en lo siguiente —_Parece que ella va también a esa Academia Youkai, aunque parece que ella estaba consciente del pésimo servicio de transporte y por eso va en bicicleta. Al menos fue inteligente por hacer eso_ — Pensó al ver a la misteriosa chica en bicicleta

Al poco tiempo Tsukune logra llegar a la Academia Youkai y la impresión de Tsukune ante el aspecto lúgubre y poco acogedor es la siguiente— _Impresionante, este lugar parece el lugar que siempre soñé ¿Cómo si fuera el Disneylandia que siempre quise? ¿Tal vez me pueda divertir mucho en esta academia? ¿Me preguntó si entre los profesores se encuentran Mickey Mouse, El Pato Donald y Goofy?_— Pensó impresionado y con mucha curiosidad ante el aspecto de la Academia Youkai e no duda en lo absoluto en adentrarse. Mientras se adentraba y veía la cantidad de estudiantes, ve a una de las profesoras y habla con ella para saber en dónde se encuentra los dormitorios. La profesora de nombre Nekonome Shizuka le dice lo siguiente —_ Para que lo sepas dentro de una hora será inicio a la inauguración para estudiantes de primer año y de allí se le asignara el dormitorio en dónde pasará el resto del año como también el salón de clases que irá. Le recomiendo que no falte _— Dijo la profesora Nekonome mientras le señalaba a Tsukune un cartel que decía — _Para todos los estudiantes recién ingresados por favor ir a la inauguración de estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Hora 9: 00 AM_ —

— _Muchas gracias profesora Nekonome por la información. No se preocupe le prometo que no faltare_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras daba una expresión de alegría e inocencia

— _Le deseó mucha suerte en su desempeño como estudiante Tsukune Aono_ — Dijo la profesora Nekonome viendo a Tsukune con mucha esperanza de que sea un buen estudiante

— _No se preocupe profesora, siempre he sido un buen estudiante que saca 100 en todo_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras hacía pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación

— _No puedo creer que existan estudiantes con amor hacia los estudios. Me hace muy feliz como profesora_ — Dijo la profesora Nekonome mientras se limpiaba una lagrima conmovida ante las palabras de Tsukune

— _Muchas gracias profesora Nekonome_ — Dijo Tsukune manteniendo su postura de chico bueno y alegre, pero mentalmente dice lo siguiente —_Que buen actor soy, es verdad lo que dijo mi maestro Kempachi de siempre dar una sonrisa ante las mujeres bonitas_ — Pensó al recordar las palabras de su maestro Zaraki Kempachi caballero de Orión

* * *

Siguiendo las instrucciones que le dio la profesora Nekonome, Tsukune va a lo que es el patio de la academia donde ve que hay montones de sillas, la mayoría ya están ocupadas por que va a los asientos de última fila, poco tiempo después en lo que es un escenario aparecen todos los profesores de la academia que entre todos se presentan sus nombres y materia que se especializan, después de que la profesora Nekonome se presentara comienza a dar la siguiente noticia — _Bien estudiantes es hora que conozcan al director de la Academia Youkai. Con ustedes el director Mikogami Tenpei_ — Dijo la profesora Nekonome mientras hablaba por micrófono y se aleja del micrófono para darle paso a un extraño sujeto que por su vestimenta parece ser una especie de sacerdote, pero hay algo extraño en este sujeto y era en su mirada que al igual que con el chofer, este tenía una mirada algo aterradora que misteriosamente sus ojos brillan a través de la sombra de su túnica. Entre los estudiantes sentados Tsukune reconoce al extraño sacerdote

— _¡Un momento! Ese es el sacerdote que vi anoche y que dejo el sobre para estudiar en esta supuesta academia. Todo esto se está volviendo más extraño todavía_ — Pensó Tsukune un tanto impresionado al ver al director de la Academia Youkai. A lado de Tsukune uno de los estudiantes que están sentados mira el manto que cubre la caja de pandora de Cáncer y le contesta a Tsukune lo siguiente — _¿Oye? ¿Qué traes ahí?_ — Dijo el estudiante con mucha curiosidad a lo que Tsukune le contesta — _Y a ti que te importa, ni que tuviera interés en decírtelo_ — Dijo Tsukune en tono grosero e amenazante como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada, a lo que chico decide mirar para otro lado un poco asustado mientras que otro chico de lado de Tsukune mira el manto y este le contesta — ¿Y tú que mierda está mirando? Si te atreves a robarme te advierto que tu miserable vida ya habrá valido madre para mi — Dijo Tsukune en tono amenazador a lo que el otro chico hace lo mismo de mirar para otro lado y mentalmente dice — _Pero que tipo tan temperamental_ — Pensó ante sobre la actitud agresiva de Tsukune

Mientras tanto el director de la academia comienza a dar sus palabras — _Muy buenas mis queridos estudiantes de esta respetada y honrada academia, tengo mucha fe que todos ustedes darán lo mejor de sí en las materias que damos aquí, les deseo la mejor de las suerte a todos ustedes y espero que puedan convivir bien entre ustedes queridos alumnos. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ustedes, fue un placer_ — Dijo el director Mikogami mientras hablaba por micrófono en frente de toda la Academia Youkai

Tsukune vio con severo aburrimiento el discurso del director Mikogami y mentalmente dice —_Típico y genérico discurso de escuela, todo apunta que esta academia va a ser muy aburrida como la mierda. Gracias a Atenea que existe la tele transportación o si no, sí que estaría muerto de aburrimiento_— Pensó con severo fastidio tras haber escuchado el discurso del director de la Academia Youkai

* * *

Después de la inauguración a Tsukune junto a demás estudiantes recibieron sus llaves de dormitorio donde cada uno tiene un numero escrito a Tsukune le toco el dormitorio número 777 y el salón donde cursara será el 1-A cuya profesora guía es Nekonome. Ahora mismo Tsukune está en los dormitorios en busca del suyo e entre los números de los dormitorios — _775…776…777 es esta_ — Dijo mientras leía en voz alta los números de los dormitorios y logra encontrar el que se va a hospedar por el resto del año. Abre la puerta del dormitorio y ve una habitación pequeña y simple con armario, una típica cama japonesa o futon mejor dicho, una mesa de noche con espejo y un calendario con la foto de una mujer en bikini, una habitación sencilla a decir verdad

— _Hmm bastante sencilla, muy digna de una academia de muy bajo presupuesto, lo que falte que solo haya un solo baño por piso. Al menos este dormitorio me servirá de base de operaciones en caso de que me aburra_ — Dijo Tsukune al ver cómo es su dormitorio, comienza a guarda sus cosas empezando con el manto que cubre la Caja de Cáncer que lo guarda en el armario — _Espero poder usarte para una ocasión especial amigo mío _— Dijo Tsukune al hablarle a la Caja de Cáncer y comienza a ponerse pensativa— _Estaría de puta madre si algún acontecimiento a escala Tercera Guerra Mundial ocurriese ahora mismo o que haya un villano genérico que quiera tomar esta academia en un ridículo plan de conquistar al mundo y venga yo a joderle sus planes o mi favorito que venga un pobre incauto a querer que le dé pelea y le enseñe algo mucho peor que el mismo infierno. Entre todas esta es la más probable_ — Dijo mientras fantasea con lo que acaba de decir imaginándose escenarios llenos de explosiones y muerte por doquier dando una sonrisa psicópata — Y cuando eso llegue me reiré en su puta cara así. _HAHAHAHAHAHA_ — Dijo mientras hacía un dramatismo de como humillaría a cualquier villano o criminal que se enfrente y riéndose como todo un loco homicida — O cualquier cosa que pueda ser divertido — Dijo al pensar en todo tipo de cosas que se le puede ocurrir como hacer una pista de patinaje, o hacer explotar cualquier cosa que se le antoje

Después de acomodar sus cosas e cargar con lo que usara en las clases se prepara para ir al salón de clases en donde estudiara

En el salón 1-A la profesora Nekonome está dando su presentación a los estudiantes —Buenos días alumnos hoy sean bienvenidos a la Academia Youkai, como algunos de ustedes sabrán en esta academia solo pueden asistir monstruos, el mundo actualmente lo dominan los humanos y para nosotros los monstruos podamos sobrevivir necesitaremos aprender a convivir con los humanos y por lo tanto las reglas son — Dijo la profesora Nekonome en forma autoritaria de como son las cosas en la Academia Youkai y comienza a señalar en la pizarra una serie de reglas las cuales son — Regla número 1. Todos los monstruos deben permanecer en su forma humana excepto en ocasiones especiales. Regla número 2. Deben ocultar su verdadera identidad hacia los demás alumnos para evitar problemas ¿Han comprendido? Por favor sigan las reglas — Dijo mientras señalaba de forma detallada las 2 reglas principales de la Academia Youkai

Ante la noticia las reacciones de muchos estudiantes algunos reaccionaron con mucha normalidad otros con aburrimiento y en el caso de Tsukune fue lo siguiente — _¿Academia de monstruos de verdad existe tal cosa? Pero si mal lo recuerdo en el certificado decía algo relacionado con que esta academia es de monstruos _— Pensó con suma incredulidad al percatarse de que está literalmente en una academia de solo monstruos, pero se pone en posición pensativa al recordar el certificado de la academia

**Flashback**

Se ve a Tsukune leyendo el sobre de la Academia Youkai que dice lo siguiente —_ Felicitaciones usted ha sido ingresado a estudiar en la Academia Youkai, una academia de monstruos para monstruos en donde se garantiza una gran educación de alto nivel en muchos aspectos _— Lee Tsukune la nota del certificado y comienza a adoptar pose pensativa — _Hm academia que ofrece educación de alto nivel y lo mejor es gratis. Aunque ¿Qué será eso de academia de monstruos y solo para monstruos?_ Pensó al leer el detalle de academia solo para monstruos .Comienza a imaginar monstruos salidos de una película de Godzilla y de los Power Rangers

**Fin del Flashback**

Volviendo con nuestro joven caballero de Cáncer que está reflexionando de que la Academia Youkai sea un lugar solo para monstruos — _¿Con que eso se refería el sobre con de los monstruos? Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería ese chofer de que es un lugar aterrador, bastante interesante que exista un lugar así _— Pensó Tsukune mientras reflexiona sobre las circunstancias en las que está. Comienza a usar sus habilidades psíquicas de caballero para detectar el aura de todos los estudiante del salón y tras hacer eso llega a la conclusión — _Es verdad que son monstruos, su aura no humana es la prueba de ello, pero noto que hay algunos que tienen más poder que otros monstruos cómo la chica de cabello azul que está detrás mío. Aunque de igual forma, todos estos monstruos no son nada más que unos simples debiluchos al lado del poder de un caballero de bronce por lo que me tomaría menos de un segundo para exterminar a todos éstos monstruos. Pero en vista que el objetivo de esta academia es hacer que los monstruos puedan convivir en paz con los humano, no creo que sea conveniente estar matando monstruos porqué sí _— Pensó entre serio y arrogancia sobre la situación en la que esta

Entre los alumnos, uno de aspecto de matón da su opinión del objetivo de la academia —_Que reglas tan aburridas _— Dijo el estudiante de aspecto de matón a lo que la profesora Nekonome revisa su lista de estudiantes — _Tu... ¿Eres Saizo Komiya?_ — Dijo al ver el nombre del estudiante

— _¿Y podríamos romperlas si encontramos a un humano?_ — Dijo el chico de nombre Saizo Komiya mientras se relame los labios como si quisiera comer algo — _Yo haría eso, no profesora_ — Dijo Saizo en forma de justificar su propuesta

— _Bien, pero sería imposible porque cada alumno y maestro en esta academia es un monstruo, también está el hecho que en esta academia está protegida por un sello mágico si un humano lograra atravesarlo podría morir inmediatamente_— Dijo la profesora Nekonome en tono alegre aun diciendo algo que helaría la sangre a más de uno

— _¿Un sello mágico? Ahora entiendo del porque sentí una energía extraña cuando el autobús traspasó el túnel. Pero debe de ser tan débil ese sello para que no me afecte en lo absoluto_— Pensó Tsukune ante lo del sello mágico

— _En serio que aburrido y yo que quería matar a algún humano_ — Dijo Saizo dando una expresión de suma decepción al no poder matar a un humano

—_Puede que este tipo con cara de matón sea mi primer juguete del día, espero que ofrezca mucha diversión_— Pensó Tsukune con algo de diversión en su mirada al ver de forma discreta a Saizo

Saizo comienza a olfatear un olor que le llama mucho la atención — _Creo oler a un humano cerca_ — Dijo Saizo mientras ve a Tsukune

—_Hay la puta madre me descubrieron_ — Pensó Tsukune muy impresionado al notar que fue descubierto en tan poco tiempo

Todo parecía perdido para Tsukune o para toda la Academia Youkai al intentar poner a prueba el gran y poderoso poder del joven caballero de Cáncer, hasta que por suerte o fruto de la casualidad alguien toca la puerta del salón de clases llamando la atención de la profesora Nekonome — _Disculpa, perdón por llegar tarde ¿Puedo pasar?_ — Dijo una voz fémina detrás de la puerta del salón mientras tocaba la puerta

— _Pasa, la clase todavía aún no ha empezado_ — Dijo la profesora Nekomone avisando a la chica que pueda pasar al salón

La puerta se abre y entra la misma chica que Tsukune vio en bicicleta camino hacia la academia, la chica de largo cabello plateado se pone en frente de la profesora Nekonome — Perdón por llegar tarde profesora Nekonome, tuve problemas para encontrar el salón — Dijo la chica de cabello plateado avisándole a la profesora Nekonome del porque llego tarde a lo que esta le contesta — Esta bien ¿Y tú eres? — Dijo en forma interrogativa ante la identidad de la estudiante y esta se pone en frente del salón dando su presentación a la clase para presentarse — _Me llamo Moka Akashiya un placer_ — Dijo la chica de cabello plateado cuyo nombre se da a entender que es Moka Akashiya y hace una reverencia asiática de saludo ante todos los estudiantes

Moka de forma casi instantánea comienza a ser la que llama mucho la atención del salón más que nada ante los estudiantes varones y no era para menos dado que ella tiene una irrefutable belleza que la hacía irresistible, las reacciones de varios chicos eran las siguientes _—¿¡No es lindísima!?_ — Dijo uno de los estudiantes mientras le susurra al chico que esta de lado de él y este contesta — _Yo creo que siento amor por ella _— Dijo el estudiante a lo que otro estudiante contesta — _Verga sí que esta buena _— Dijo uno de los tantos estudiantes de forma muy vulgar y de pésimo gusto

— _Hay que admitirlo es hermosa, pero en comparación con Naruko, Hao, Erza, Evangeline y más que nada con Rías no es gran cosa, le daría un 8,5 y eso ya sería muy piadoso de mi parte. Pero eso no quita que este llamando mucho la atención por lo que según mis predicciones lo más probable que se vuelva la chica popular del salón o de la academia si es posible_— Pensó Tsukune con indiferencia ante la chica de nombre Moka

Moka toma asiento y convenientemente el único pupitre vacío está justo detrás de nuestro querido y protagónico caballero de Cáncer ¿Sera suerte? ¿O fruto de una de las tantas casualidades? ¿O será por causa de situaciones dadas por el todopoderoso Cliché? ¿Quién sabe?

* * *

Después de la aburrida clase que ni a dios le interesa vemos que Tsukune está paseando por los alrededores de la academia para investigar más a fondo, o simplemente para ver con que puede divertirse

— _Para ser una academia exclusivamente de monstruos lo veo muy normal, a decir verdad no se diferencia a una academia normal a decir verdad_ — Pensó Tsukune mientras hacia su recorrido bebiendo su jugo de naranja — Hasta están los grupos como nerds, emos, deportistas, los superficiales, los abusones y los populares, nada fuera de lo común, aunque claro con la diferencia de que todos son monstruos que se hacen pasar por humanos — Pensó mientras veía a diversos grupos de estudiantes de casa clase social

Mientras Tsukune sigue caminando comienza a pararse al ver a una de sus compañeras de clases o mejor dicho a Moka Akashiya siendo seguida por un grupo de chicos que la miran con corazones en los ojos en donde cada uno se acerca a Moka pidiendo cosas como tener una cita o ser su novio, entre muchas cosas

— _¿Quieres que sea tu novio?_ — Dijo un estudiante cualquiera que intenta seducir de mala manera a Moka — _¿Podrías tener una cita conmigo?_ — Dijo otro estudiante en un pésimo intento de conquista — _Hey preciosa ¿Quieres estar con un galán como yo?_ — Dijo otro estudiante enseñando músculos de forma exagerada — _¿Sabes algo? Desde que te vi no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti_ — Dijo otro estudiante en un ridículo tono romántico mientras carga una rosa en su mano

Entre tanto chico pretendiente Moka intenta ignorarlos con la mayor paciencia posible, mientras que a lo lejos Tsukune se reía de la situación en la que estaba Moka

— _¡HAHAHAHAHA! Pobre, no me imaginaba que se volviese tan popular a tan corto tiempo. Lástima que la popularidad sea un arma de doble filo y ahora mismo este sufriendo la parte oscura ¡HAHAHAHAHA! _— Dijo Tsukune mientras se reía de la forma más descarada y burlona que uno puede presenciar

Volviendo con Moka siendo acosada por sus seguidores

— _Maldición pero que molestos, ojala me dejaran en paz de una vez antes que los mate_— Pensó Moka bastante molesta mientras aguanta con el límite de su paciencia a los chicos que lo rodean

Mientras Moka camina comienza a escuchar algo que le llama la atención, eran unas risas que se escuchaban a lo lejos, voltea la mirada y nota a Tsukune que parecía estar riéndose de ella de una forma totalmente burlona y no fue la única que lo noto, también los chicos que la seguían escucharon la risa e voltearon a ver a Tsukune riéndose de forma descarada

— _¿Y ese de que se está riéndose?_ — Pregunto uno de los estudiantes que acosan a Moka

— _¿Que le resulta tan gracioso? _— Pregunto otro de los estudiantes viendo como Tsukune se ríe

— _No lo ven, se nota que se está riéndose de nuestra amada Moka _— Dijo uno de los estudiante al tomar las risas de Tsukune como una burla hacia Moka

— _¡De verdad! Entonces hay que darle una lección a ese estúpido_ — Dijo uno de los estudiantes viendo con mucho enojo a Tsukune

El grupo entero de chicos van a donde esta Tsukune con miradas de molestia y ceños fruncidos

— _¡Oye tú! ¿Crees que está bien que te estés riendo de nuestra amada Moka? _— Dijo uno de los estudiantes con mucha molestia

— _Si no me estaba riendo de ella en lo absoluto_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados manteniendo su papel de chico bueno

— _¿Entonces de que te estabas riendo? _— Comento uno de los estudiantes mirando a Tsukune con el ceño fruncido

— _De todos ustedes, montón de pobres estúpidos_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras señalaba a los estudiantes con el dedo de forma infantil

— _¿¡Que dices miserable!?_ — Exclamo bastante enojado uno de los estudiantes

— _Digo que es gracioso que gente como ustedes anden desesperados por conseguir la aprobación de una chica que les dirá no sin dudarlo_ — Dijo Tsukune manteniendo los ojos entre cerrados

— _Acaso te crees mejor que nosotros_ — Dijo uno de los estudiantes señalando a Tsukune de forma acusadora

— _Si y bastante a comparación de ustedes montón de cucarachas_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras asentía

— _¿Quieres que te golpeemos maldito?_ — Dijo uno de los estudiantes en tono amenazante mientras agarra la camisa de Tsukune y con la otra mano la empuña apuntando hacia el en pos de querer golpearlo

— _Ustedes no quieren golpearme, ni se atreverán a hacerlo si saben lo que les pasaran_ — Dijo Tsukune en tono sarcástico

— _¿Quieres ponernos a prueba? Eh imbécil_ — Dijo el mismo estudiante que está sujetando la camisa de Tsukune

— _Les advierto si intentan golpearme, todos ustedes…_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras abre los ojos de golpe en donde da una mirada aterradora, los ojos son de pupila roja y en la boca se muestran colmillos de bestia dándole un toque muy intimidante y sumamente aterrador — _¡Morirán!_ — Dijo con voz sumamente amenazante que dejaría paralizado del miedo a cualquiera

Ante esa expresión más la amenaza de muerte, todos los chicos salieron corriendo totalmente muertos del miedo, a lo lejos Moka se impresiono de lo que hiso Tsukune

— _Increíble ¿Me pregunto cómo hiso para deshacerse de todas esas molestia?_ — Pensó impresionada ante lo que hiso Tsukune

Tsukune vuelve a su particular sonrisa alegre e camina hacia otro lado hasta que alguien lo llama por detrás

— _¡Hey tú! Te hablo a ti_ — Dijo Moka en tono autoritario

— _Si señorita_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras se da la vuelta para mirar de frente a Moka

— _Te doy las gracias por haber espantado a esos chicos molestos que no paraban de insinuarme con eso de ser su novia _— Dijo Moka en tono firme

— _De nada señorita_ — Dijo Tsukune en tono respetuoso

— _De casualidad ¿Por qué te estabas riéndote? ¿Cuál era el chiste?_ — Dijo Moka con mucha curiosidad

— _Nada en particular, simplemente me estaba riéndome de esos pobres incautos que te estaba siguiendo con la esperanza de que les dijeras no y luego se echasen a llorar como imbéciles, además estaba aburrido_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _Qué respuesta más extraña, aunque pensaba en gritarles no para que no molesten_ — Pensó Moka — _Sabes creo haberte visto en mi clase ¿Cómo te llamas?_ — Dijo en tono casual

— _Me llamo Tsukune Aono. Usted señorita no necesita decirme su nombre, ya sé que se llama Moka Akashiya, lo sé porque estuve en el momento en que se presentó ante el salón_ — Dijo Tsukune en tono de cortesía

— _Dejarías de usar el término señorita, no es necesario ser tan formal_ — Dijo Moka con fastidio

— _Esta bien Moka_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _Una cosa ¿Cómo hiciste para espantar a esos chicos? Tengo mucha curiosidad _ — Dijo Moka

— _Digamos que les enseñe algo muy horrible que espantaría a un demonio hehe_ — Dijo Tsukune entre risas

— _¿Y podrías enseñármelo? Quisiera usarlo para espantar a cualquier ser molesto que me ande fastidiando_ — Dijo Moka

— _Disculpa pero solo lo uso cuando sea necesario, además si lo uso muy seguido pierde su efecto por lo que es solo lo uso en emergencias_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras pone su mano detrás de la cabeza

— _Hm… Entiendo, tiene algo de lógica_ — Dijo Moka poniéndose en posición pensativa

— _Sin más me despido_ —Dijo Tsukune mientras comienza a darse la vuelta y a caminar

— _¿A dónde piensas ir?_ — Pregunto Moka

— _A terminar mi recorrido, estoy haciendo una inspección de toda la academia para hacer un mapa mental y no perderme, también ver si puedo encontrar algo que pueda ser interesante_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras sonríe de forma alegre

Al final Tsukune se va dejando a Moka sola pero ella ve a Tsukune con mucha curiosidad mientras se aleja

—_Qué chico más extraño, al menos no es como esas molestias de hace rato_— Pensó Moka al analizar a Tsukune

Detrás de Moka aparece el estudiante de nombre Saizo que este le toca el hombro a Moka

— _Hey preciosa ¿Quieres divertirte conmigo?_ — Dijo Saizo

—_Piérdete, ya me estoy hartando que vengan gente molesta como tú a pedirme que sea su_ _novia _— Dijo Moka con severa molestia

— _Hmph no me compares con esos perdedores, yo soy alguien que si vale la pena_ — Dijo Saizo en tono arrogante

—_Parece que este no me dejara en paz, tendré que hacer algo para sacármelo de encima_— Pensó Moka al ver la actitud de Saizo —_Me importa un carajo, además he conocido a un chico mucho más interesante de lo que tú te podrías imaginar_ — Dijo mientras mira para otro lado

— _¿Y quién es ese chico que crees que es mejor que yo? _— Dijo Saizo con mucha molestia

— _Se llama Tsukune Aono y diré que es capaz de espantar a un demonio si se lo propone_ — Dijo Moka

— _¿Tsukune Aono? ¿Y en donde esta ese chico?_ — Pregunto Saizo

— _Esta por haya_ — Dijo Moka mientras señala con el dedo la dirección a donde se fue Tsukune

— _Veré como es ese Tsukune y así te demostrare lo genial que soy preciosa_ — Dijo Saizo mientras estruja los dedos

Saizo va a donde Moka le indico y esta se pone pensativa de lo que acaba de hacer

—_ ¿Me pregunto si hice bien en decirle a donde se fue ese Tsukune? Ese sujeto con aspecto de matón se ve muy peligroso, además ese chico me ayudo a quitar esas molestias de encima por lo que estaría en deuda con él, mejor veo de que ese matón no le haya hecho algo _— Pensó Moka un poco preocupada por la seguridad de Tsukune

* * *

Volviendo con Tsukune alguien le toca el hombro y resulta ser Saizo

— _Hey tu ¿Eres Tsukune Aono?_ — Dijo Saizo de forma interrogativa al tocarle el hombro a Tsukune

— _Si ese soy yo_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras voltea la mirada para ver a Saizo a la vez que mantiene su sonrisa de chico bueno

— _Acaso este imbécil es el chico que esa chica dijo que es mejor que yo_— Pensó Saizo al ver la sonrisa de Tsukune — _¿Eres el que es capaz de espantar a un demonio? _— Dijo de forma interrogativa

— _Oh creo que debiste haber escuchado de mí en alguna parte_ — Dijo Tsukune en tono infantil — _De seguro esa chica de cabello plateado le hablo de mi _— Pensó al notar que debió ser obra de Moka

— _Responde ¿Eres capaz de eso o no?_ — Interroga Saizo

— _Así es, puedo espantar a cualquier demonio de porquería_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _Si es verdad entonces peleemos, si te derroto entonces cualquier demonio me temería_ — Dijo Saizo mientras se estruja los dedos nuevamente

— _No creo que sea buena idea pelear ni mucho menos aquí_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _Te estas burlando de mi_ — Dijo Siazo mirando fruncidamente a Tsukune

— _Nada de eso, solo es si quieres pelear lo mejor sería en un lugar apartado en donde no haya gente molestando ni mucho menos los profesores ¿No lo crees?_ — Dijo Tsukune de forma sarcástica

— _Esta bien, entonces la pelea será en el bosque a las afuera de la academia y será dentro de media hora, así que no faltes_ — Dijo Saizo suspirando de calma

— _Por mi está bien, jamás huyo de una pelea por muy fácil que sea. Media hora será suficiente para que reces todo lo que necesites y reflexiones de que tuviste una buena vida_ — Dijo Tsukune de forma burlona

— _Grr… Te estas burlando de mi maldito_ — Dijo Saizo bastante molesto por el comentario de Tsukune

— _En realidad solo estaba diciendo la verdad. No es nada personal pero entre tú y yo no tienes oportunidad alguna contra mí por lo que por tu seguridad y salud mental mejor que no pelees contra mí ni fantasees que me derrotaras porque eso nunca ocurrirá_ — Dijo Tsukune de forma descarada pero manteniendo su postura de chico bueno

— _Maldito presumido, cuando comience la pelea romperé tu puta boca para que no te burles de mi otra vez_ —Dijo Saizo más molesto todavía

Saizo se va mientras que Tsukune sigue caminando solo que ahora cambia momentáneamente su sonrisa alegre a una psicótica llena de malicia

— _Que bien ahora tengo un juguete con que divertirme, espero que me ofrezcas mucha diversión Saizo Komiya, si llegas a ser aburrido creo que tendré que intensificar para que sean más entretenidas_ — Pensó Tsukune con mucha malicia en su rostro con respecto a su pelea con Saizo

Cuando Saizo le amenazo a Tsukune con lo de la pelea más de un estudiante escucho toda la conversación haciendo que la pelea fuese una noticia que rápidamente comenzó a circularse a menor medida en parte de la Academia Youkai en cuestión de minutos

* * *

En los pasillos con Moka que camina en busca de Tsukune para avisarle con lo de Saizo comienza a escuchar a unos estudiantes que están conversando de un tema en especial

— _Conque en media hora esos 2 estudiantes se pelearan en el bosque ¿Tu por quien le vas_? — Conversa un estudiante cualquiera

— _Yo obviamente por ese grandulón de nombre Saizo, no creo que ese chico sonriente tenga oportunidad_ — Dijo el otro estudiante con mucha confianza

— _Puede ser pero el otro se veía muy confiado hasta se mostraba muy convencido, puede que le haga frente a ese tipo sin ningún problema_ — Dijo otro estudiante de forma muy convincente

— _¿Y cómo se llamaba el otro? Solo sé que el grandulón se llama Saizo Komiya, no tengo idea de cómo se llama el otro_ — Dijo otro estudiante con mucha duda

— _Si mal oí creo que se llamaba Tsukune Aono, eso fue lo que escuche, pero también escuche de ese Saizo de que ese tal Tsukune es capaz de espantar a un demonio. De ser así puede que no sea buena idea meterse con ese Tsukune_ — Dijo otro estudiante de forma sorpresiva

Moka escucho con total atención toda la conversación pero más que nada tomo en cuenta de lo de la pelea que será en el bosque en menos de una media hora

— _Creo que he metido en problemas a Tsukune y parece un poco tarde para remediarlo, mejor veo cómo será esa pelea_— Pensó Moka un poco apenada sobre lo de la pelea de Tsukune contra Saizo

* * *

La media hora paso y en medio del bosque Tsukune está en una roca esperando pacientemente a Saizo para la pelea, pasan como 3 minutos más y llega Saizo e Tsukune le responde lo siguiente

— _Llegas tarde, por poco creí que te habías acobardado _— Dijo Tsukune viendo a Saizo con fastidio y molestia

— _Te crees muy valiente, parece que esta pelea será_ interesante — Dijo Saizo muy confiado de si mismo

— _Espero que así sea porque si llegas a aburrirme te espera la muerte, hasta fui muy amable en hacerte una tumba en tu honor_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras eñala en donde está la supuesta tumba de Saizo — _Esta por ahí inclusive talle una nota_ — Volvió a hablar Tsukune

— _¿Pero qué?_ — Dijo Saizo al mirar la tumba que señala Tsukune

Saizo ve una sencilla tumba que el nivel de profundidad de subsuelo es de 5 metros y la lápida tiene escrito la siguiente nota —Aquí yace un estudiante de nombre Saizo Komiya Q.E.P.D— Tras eso Saizo se puso muy furioso ante tal ofensa

— _¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Ahora te demostrare mi verdadera forma!_ — Dijo Saizo muy furioso al ver la lapida

Saizo comienza a cambiar de forma en donde su cuerpo comienza a crecer de forma desproporcional destacando mucho la parte del torso y los brazos, tanto crece que rompe la camisa dejando su torso desnudo, al revelar su forma se muestra un monstruo intimidante y proporcionado en la parte de los músculos. Algo que para cualquier ser humano normal le parecería algo impresionante como aterrador para Tsukune no se deja inmutar y ve con mucha indiferencia la verdadera apariencia de Saizo

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te inyectaste montones de esteroides?_ — Dijo Tsukune al ver con mucho fastidio e indiferencia la transformación de Saizo

— _¿Estas ciego? No vez que soy un orco_ — Dijo Saizo al señalarse a sí mismo como un orco

— _¿De verdad? No veo la diferencia entre un orco y alguien que se inyecta muchos esteroides a cantidades exageradas_ — Dijo Tsukune con mucho sarcasmo

—_ ¡Ahora sufrirás maldito! _— Exclama Saizo con más furia

Saizo comienza arremeter una serie de golpes y Tsukune simplemente los esquiva teniendo los brazos cruzados y caminando detrás mientras esquiva los ataques de Saizo sin ningún problema

— _Maldita sea quédate quieto para que te golpee_ — Se enfurece mucho Saizo, al notar como ninguno de sus golpes le da a Tsukune

— _Perdona pero no es mi culpa que seas demasiado lento como si fueras una especie de tortuga borracha_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras sigue esquivando los golpes

— _Si crees que mis golpes son muy lentos entonces qué opinas de_ _esto_ — Dijo Saizo mientras para de arremeter golpes y comienza a sacar su lengua — _Si crees que es lento_ —

— _Vaya no sabías que eres fan de Kiss, sabes tengo un amigo que conoce a Gene Simons ¿Si quieres hablo con ese amigo para que te de un autógrafo? _— Dijo Tsukune mientras hace una broma sobre la banda de Kiss

Ahora Saizo utiliza su lengua para atacar a Tsukune y este esquiva dando saltos acrobáticos muy elaborados dignos de las olimpiadas, Saizo se frustra por no poder hacerle daño a Tsukune

—_Maldición con este sujeto, no logro hacerle nada y ni si quiera se ha transformado ¿Acaso será un monstruo de alta categoría?_ — Pensó Saizo muy frustrado ante la agilidad de Tsukune

— _Te digo algo, veo que tus ataques no son lentos la verdad solo es que yo soy infinitamente más rápido que tú por lo que se me hace fácil esquivar tus ataques_ — Susurro Tsukune de forma burlona

— _Te estas burlando de mi otra vez miserable _— Dijo Saizo otra vez furioso

— _Por dios que no, acaso no notaste que lo dije con toda mi humildad sin subestimar tus habilidades, carajo no solo tienes ataques lentos sino que también eres lento para darte cuenta de las cosas_ — Dijo Tsukune con mucho fastidio y molestia

Saizo vuelve a usar su lengua para atacar a Tsukune y este deja de esquivar para agarrar sin problemas la lengua de Saizo

— _Ya me aburrir de tanto esquivar, ahora es mi turno de atacar_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras Sujeta la lengua de Saizo con una mano

— _Hijo de puta, suelta ya mi lengua_ — Dijo Saizo al ver como Tsukune le sujeta la lengua

— _Descuida, no te dolerá nada. Ahora es el momento de la diversión_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras ve a Saizo con total malicia acompañado con una sonrisa perversa

Tsukune alza con mucha fuerza la lengua de Saizo provocando que este se lance hacia Tsukune y este le da un fuerte golpe a la cara de Saizo mandándolo lejos e Tsukune vuelve a alzar la lengua de Saizo hacia el para darle otro gran golpe, repite el procedimiento como unas 10 veces dejando a Saizo muy desfigurado del rostro

— _HAHAHAHAHA Que feo estas HAHAHAHAHA _— Se ríe Tsukune muy descaradamente al ver el estado del rostro de Saizo

— _¿Qué es este sujeto? Ni si quiera se transformó para poder atacarme_— Pensó Saizo muy impresionado ante la fuerza de Tsukune

— _No te preocupes, eso no es todo o mejor dicho apenas esto empieza_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras mira a Saizo de forma siniestra

— _¿Qué?_ — Dijo Saizo muy adolorido

Tsukune comienza a usar la lengua de Saizo como si fuera un látigo y comienza alzarlo a muchas direcciones como por ejemplo hacer chocar a Saizo contra los arboles e rocas y luego contra el suelo repetidas veces hasta que a Tsukune se le ocurre una idea

— _¿Oye se me ocurrió una gran idea de diversión? ¿Dime orco que te parece jugar a la raqueta?_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras deja alzar la lengua de Saizo y se pone en posición pensativa mientras sonríe de forma oscura

— _¿La…raqueta?_ — Dijo muy adolorido el pobre Saizo

Acto seguido Tsukune va a un árbol sujetando la lengua de Saizo y hace un nudo en el árbol, luego levanta el árbol con mucha fuerza separándolo del suelo y con ello lanza a Saizo y lo golpea fuertemente con el árbol como si fuera la pelota de una raqueta cualquiera

— _¡HAHAHAHAHA! Esto es muy divertido ¡HAHAHAHAHA!_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras se ríe cruelmente disfrutando de la tortura

Después de 10 golpes el árbol se rompe y Saizo cae al suelo boca arriba donde esta vez está muy lastimado con algunos huesos rotos y a casi a punto de morir mientras Tsukune sigue riéndose como loco ante el pobre y lastimado Saizo

— _Mi…se..ra…ble ¿Q-que e…res?_ — Dijo Saizo con el cuerpo totalmente hecho mierda del daño que recibió

— _¿Yo que soy? ¿Quieres saberlo?_ — Dijo Tsukune al escuchar tal pregunta y comienza dar una mirada oscura de total terror — _Soy la Muerte en persona_ — Dijo en tono sombrío

Saizo al final se desmaya y Tsukune vuelve a su sonrisa alegre e camina en dirección a la academia como si nada hubiese pasado dejando a un muy mal herido Saizo

* * *

En el trayecto hacia la academia esta Moka en busca del lugar de la pelea

— _¿En dónde estarán esos 2? Escuche algunos estruendos y arboles destrozados, espero que esto no haya terminado en tragedia_ —Pensó Moka con cierta preocupación mientras camina por el denso bosque

Mientras camina ve a Tsukune caminando en dirección a la academia y este ve a Moka e le responde lo siguiente

— _¿Y qué haces aquí afuera?_ — Pregunto Tsukune volviendo a su postura de chico bueno

— _Pues oí que ibas a tener una pelea con ese sujeto de nombre Saizo Komiya aquí en medio del bosque y pensé que sería interesante verla_ — Responde Moka muy directa

— _¿Si te refieres con ese tipo que parece que se inyecto muchos esteroides? Digamos que ya me divertir lo suficiente con él y ahora está en un profundo sueño_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras sonríe de manera agradable

— _Perdón, lo siento si te metí en problemas no era mi intensión_ — Dijo Moka con algo de culpa

— _Descuida cuando ese Saizo vino hacia mí ya tenía idea que tenía que ver contigo y estoy consciente que no era tu intensión por lo que no hay necesidad de disculparse. Ahora mismo iré a mi dormitorio a descansar, adiós_ — Dijo Tsukune con mucha amabilidad y sigue su camino

Como dijo Tsukune fue directo a su dormitorio en cambio Moka decidió por mera curiosidad ver a donde esta Saizo, pasan los minutos y se sorprende al ver el estado en el que esta

— _Dios santo ese Saizo es un orco, un monstruo de baja clase pero que Tsukune lo haya dejado en ese estado significa que él debe ser de un rango superior_ — Pensó Moka muy impresionada ante el estado de Saizo como también teoriza del posible rango de monstruo de Tsukune

* * *

En la oficina del director de la Academia Youkai ve en su bola de cristal como Tsukune va a su dormitorio mientras da una sonrisa

— _Hm tal parece que escogí a un caballero bastante peculiar, puede que haya sido una buena o mala decisión traerlo aquí, pero puede que las cosas se vuelvan muy entretenidas de ahora en adelante ¿No? Tsukune Aono o mejor dicho Caballero de Cáncer_ — Dijo el director Mikogami mientras ve todo lo que hiso Tsukune mediante su bola de cristal

* * *

Volviendo con Tsukune en el dormitorio 777 que ahora mismo está sentado reflexionando del lugar en donde esta

— _Vamos por partes, primero estoy en una academia en donde todos a excepción de yo son monstruos en sentido práctico soy una hormiga roja en un enjambre de hormigas negras, segundo aun habiendo ese supuesto sello mágico que mata humanos yo de alguna forma estoy vivo puede que sea que no afecte a un caballero en mi caso yo que soy de oro que soy de los más poderosos y tercero si revelo que soy un humano de seguro toda la academia se lanzaría hacia a mí para matarme por lo que por obvias razones debo evitar que sepan que sea humano así evito la necesidad de reducir toda esta academia a solo pequeñas partículas y átomos tan deprisa_ — Pensó Tsukune muy seriamente del asunto — _Aunque eso no significa que no me pueda divertirme en esta academia ¿Me pregunto cuántos juguetes habrán que me puedan garantizar buen entretenimiento como el orco marca china de calidad media de hace rato? De seguro habrán juguetes de mejor calidad_ — Pensó con mucha malicia mientras sonríe de forma siniestra

Tsukune se levanta y se dirige a la ventana de su dormitorio, la abre para decir en voz alta lo siguiente

— _¡Academia Youkai! ¡Prepárate porque yo Tsukune Aono! ¡Me divertiré a lo grande!_ — Exclama Tsukune con mucha emoción al tener consciencia absoluta de lo que es la Academia Youkai

Todo parece indicar que nuestro joven caballero de Cáncer Tsukune Aono querrá disfrutar a su total gusto su estadía en la academia para monstruos la Academia Youkai en donde parece que buscara mil y un formas de divertirse de diversas maneras, solo esperemos que la academia pueda contener al terrible monstruo que es Tsukune Aono Caballero dorado de Cáncer

**Fin del Día 1**

Especial: El Salón de oro con Tsukune Aono

En un salón de clases sin nadie en los asientos se ve a Tsukune en su uniforme de la Academia Youkai en frente del salón pero en el antebrazo se una insignia que dice —Presidente de oro—

— _Hola amigos y estudiantes e maestros de la Academia Youkai les habla Tsukune Aono presidente de esta genial clase, para hoy invitaremos a unos invitados especiales que nos harán compañía el día de hoy_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras se expresa con mucha alegría y comienza a mirar la puerta del salón — _Pasen al salón Rito Yuki, Tsunayoshi Sawada y Hao Asakura por favor_ — Llama para que entren los invitados del momento

Entran al salón Rito Yuki caballero dorado de Aries, Tsunayoshi Sawada caballero dorado de Acuario y Hao Asakura doncella dorada de Virgo que los 3 están vestidos con el uniforme de la academia como si de estudiantes se tratasen, toman sus asientos cerca de donde están Tsukune

—_ Bien amigos ¿Qué opinan que yo estudie aquí en la Academia Youkai? Y les digo que es una academia que solo puedan asistir monstruos ¿Qué pueden opinar? _— Dijo Tsukune dando sus preguntas

— _Yo partiría a lo obvio en decir que prácticamente estas en el lugar equivocado Tsukune, si es verdad que aquí se prohíben los humanos como tú y nosotros por lo que te estas exponiendo a un gran peligro si te descubran Tsukune. Pero si te quieres quedar lo que quieras te recomiendo que seas discreto y precavido e evites llamar la atención de forma innecesaria, quedo claro_ — Dijo Rito con mucha firmeza y calma

— _Gracias Rito, sabes lo que dijiste fue un excelente consejo y bastante conmovedor, tanto que lo anotare en las cosas que me importan una puta mierda_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras comienza a escribir en una libreta que tiene escrito en letras mayúsculas que dice (COSAS QUE ME IMPORTAN UNA PUTA MIERDA) — _Y bien Tsuna ¿Qué me puedes decir?_ — Le pregunta a Tsuna

— _A contrario de Rito yo opino que estas en el lugar correcto, hasta me atrevo a decir que entre los montones de monstruos de esta academia tu eres el más peligroso, esa es mi opinión hijo de la gran puta_ — Contesto Tsuna de forma cruda y sin pelos en la lengua

—_ Muchas gracias a ti también hijo de puta, al final soy el que manda aquí y todos esos monstruos no son más que mis esclavos y les hare toda mierda que se me antoje cuando sea _— Respondió sarcásticamente Tsukune ante la respuesta de Tsuna — _Y tu Hao ¿Qué opinas? Y que sea algo interesante o me terminara valiéndome verga_ — Le pregunta de forma sarcástica a Hao

— _Pues yo opino que es genial estar en un lugar así y conocer todo tipo de monstruos e creaturas exóticas hasta entablar amistades con cualquier monstruos y dime Tsukune ¿Ya has hecho amigos aquí?_ — Responde amablemente Hao mientras le hace a Tsukune una pregunta de su estadía en la Academia Youkai

— _¿Amigos? ¿De qué tipo? ¿Reales o imaginarios? ¿Amigos ocasionales o mejores amigos? Hoy diré que he conocido a 2 personas agradables uno de ellos es Saizo Komiya que orco que se mete un chorro de esteroides hasta en el culo y la otra es Moka Akashiya que es una vampiresa que esta buena pero no al nivel tuyo Hao ni menos de Rías y Naruko e tampoco de Erza o Evangeline_ — Responde de forma pensativa Tsukune ante la pregunta de Hao

— _¿Y cómo es ese tal Saizo? ¿Cómo la pasaste con él?_ — Hao da otra pregunta

— _Te lo resumiré de esta manera, fuimos al bosque y jugamos a la raqueta y al final Saizo término por valer madres el orco ese_ — Contesto Tsukune de forma totalmente descarada

— _Yo lo traduciría que dejaste a ese Saizo hecho totalmente mierda porque solo se te paso la mano otra vez _— Responde Tsuna

— _Si que sabes Tsuna hasta debería darte un premio por ser un maestro en decir cosas muy pero muy obvias_ — Dijo Tsukune en respuesta a lo que dijo Tsuna

— _¿Y qué hay de esa tal Moka? Que nos puedes decir de ella_ — Pregunta Rito

— _Pues seré más específico con ella. Moka en resumidas cuentas es la chica popular de clase que todo pobre pendejo inadaptado sin vida social quiere intentar ligársela para que luego ella les dé una patada en los huevos diciéndoles que no y que se vayan a la puta que los pario_ — Responde Tsukune sarcásticamente

— _Guau eso sí que sonó fuerte ¿Qué relación tienes con Moka?_ — Exclamo Hao mientras le hace otra pregunta a Tsukune

— _Oye, oye Hao ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones? Ni que fuera Charlie Sheen queriendo coger cada puta que se le cruce en la calle. Solo diré que apenas la conocí hoy y no tengo planes de hacerla mi novia, aparte que solo le ayude a quitarle unos cuantos pendejos de encima nada más_ — Respondió Tsukune mientras alzaba ambas manos en señal de negación

— _Una pregunta ¿Qué planeas hacer aquí en la Academia Youkai?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _Interesante pregunta Rito, yo planeo divertirme como me dé la puta gana y transformar esta academia en mi parque de juegos ¿Alguien tiene más preguntas?_ — Responde Tsukune al decir sus aspiraciones a futuro

— _En realidad no_ — Dijo Hao

— Ni yo, y ya nos podemos ir — Dijo Tsuna deseando salir del salón

— _Si no tienen más preguntas entonces tomamos esta sección por terminado el día de hoy. Ahora quiero que le digan al público adiós. Digan entre todos adiós_ — Dijo Tsukune al pedirle a Hao, Rito y Tsuna que se despidan del publico

— _¡Adiós!_ — Dijeron Hao, Rito y Tsuna de forma sincronizada mientras se levantan de sus asientos y extienden las manos en señal de despedida

Fin del especial del Salón de oro

**Notas del Autor: Muy buenas hijos de puta que estén leyendo este fic que acabo de crear espero que les hayan gustado tanto a ustedes como a mí. Les diré que hice este fic porque tenía una ganas tremendas por escribirlo aparte que estaba a falta de ideas e inspiración y que se me hiso muy genial en tomar a uno de los personajes de otro de mis fic que es Amor Desde el Espacio como Tsukune versión caballero de Cáncer y darle una historia de acuerdo a como es como personaje **

**Una cosa que se tomara en cuenta y es que el fic como no es canónico al 100% con Amor Desde el Espacio se tomaran muchas libertades creativas en muchos detalles como el ejemplo más claro que aquí Moka es solo y será únicamente la versión Inner porque me parece mejor personaje que la otra Moka y porque está más buena**

**También y más importante pondré una lista de aclaratorias y sugerencias para quienes quieran dar su opinión de como quieran que sean los demás capítulos pero OJO tomen en cuenta que pondré algunas restricciones especificas en ciertos detalles **

**Empezando por las restricciones:**

**1-Queda prohibido sugerir personajes para un harem a lo que me refiero nada de meter más personajes al harem de Tsukune ya que únicamente estará conformado por Moka Inner, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore y Ruby hasta ahí ni mas no pretende ser un harem masivo**

**2-Para que lo sepan soy de los que creen firmemente que Seiya de Pegaso es capaz de ganarle a Goku y que un caballero dorado empata con un súper saiyayin fase 3 y OJO que es solo mi opinión por lo que si no la comparten está bien pero no me andén reclamando de que no es así pero si me van a responderme que sea de forma respetuosa y educada**

**3-Pido de antemano que no se quejen de que haya mucha exageraciones o cosas fuera de lógica porqué vuelvo y repito este fic NO ESTÁ DISEÑADO PARA SER SERIO Y REALISTA por ende se recomienda abruptamente no tomarse el fic muy en serio al contrario se recomienda tomárselo con humor y OJO que no se extrañe que lean cosas absurdas y exageradas dado que el enfoque del fic es en el humor primordial mente el negro y sarcástico por lo que no me reclamen sobre respetar leyes físicas y lógicas porque no tienen cavidad si se busca hacer un chiste sobre cualquier cosa**

**4- Esta estrictamente prohibido sugerir lemons y escenas de personajes teniendo sexo, nada de lesbianismo ni de homosexualidad, primero me incomoda escribir este tipo de escenas y detalles, segundo no soy bueno en estas escenas ni me interesan ok, tercero y ultima existe la internet y pueden buscar cualquier material para hacerse la paja y asunto arreglado. Así que por favor no me anden rompiendo las pelotas con meter escenas de este tipo **

**5-Nada de sugerir power ups de golpe, aquí Tsukune es caballero dorado por lo que ya es lo suficientemente Over Power para el fic aparte que solo tendrán de técnicas de ataque como máxim ni más ni menos, aparte puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz usa telepatía y telequinesis, puede tele transportarse incluso pasar del mundo Youkai al mundo humano como lo mostré en Amor Desde el Espacio aparte que domina el 7mo sentido haciendo que su cosmos sea muy superior al de cualquier de bronce y plata, para colmo sus técnicas afectan de forma espiritual afectando más el alma que el cuerpo físico en si o sea qué necesidad hay de meterle más poderes **

**Ahora vamos con las aclaratorias **

**1-Como se ha dicho con anterioridad este fic no pretende tomarse en serio a sí mismo y tampoco se esmera en ser realista o respetar leyes físicas y realistas por lo que por favor les pido que no se amarguen si notan cosas exageradas o fuera de toda lógica creíble **

**2-El fic se enfoca más en el humor y en el tipo de situaciones que se presenten entre ellas situaciones humorísticas e hilarantes como también bizarras e extrañas, también aclaro que pueden que hayan escenas serias pero serán momentáneas **

**3-El fic tendrá por los momentos de base la primera temporada de Rosario + Vampire por lo que el ritmo de la historia será de acuerdo al canon pero eso no significa que me guiare al canon enteramente dado que habrán capítulos de tramas exclusivas que se presentaran cualquier tipo de situación hasta invitar algunos caballeros o doncellas de Amor Desde el Espacio como una especie de cameo exclusivo para ese capitulo **

**4-Como el fic está vinculado a Amor Desde el Espacio no se extrañen que hayan referencias a ese fic sean directas o indirectas y como dicho anteriormente se podrán incluir de invitados especiales a algunos de los caballeros o doncellas sean de oro o de plata o de bronce como también mencionar aquí unos nuevos caballeros y doncellas que no aparecieron o no fueron mencionados en Amor Desde el Espacio por lo que hay mucha variedad por escoger o sea tengo 88 caballeros y doncellas a mi disposición **

**Ahora las sugerencias**

**1-Como este fic está enfocado al humor y a todo tipo de situaciones humorísticas no importan que tan ridículas o exageradas sean ni que se violen cualquier ley física o toda lógica coherente, pero pido más que nada que recomienden situaciones creativas y alocadas nada de limitarse de poner a alguien de enemigo y que Tsukune se lo cargue de un solo putaso y fin de la historia, que vayan más allá de solo sugerir simples peleas pueden ser peleas de robots gigantes en plan Power Rangers o de monstruos en plan Godzilla, pueden ser parodias a otros animes y videojuegos en momentos dados, cualquier mierda que se les ocurra siempre y cuando sea una idea creativa y divertida por lo que tomen nota que solo tomare en cuenta las ideas más locas y creativas que comenten en los reviews o por PM **

**2-En la parte de los invitados especiales solo serán con relación a Amor Desde el Espacio pueden ser cualquiera de los caballeros y doncellas dorados ya mostrados como Rito, Tsuna, Franky, Naruko, Hao y Grimmjow como también quienes no tuvieron mucha participación como Erza, Evangeline, Allen y Rías pueden votar **

**Eso es todo por ahora, una cosa muy importante si quieren que continúe con este fic por favor decírmelo en los reviews o por PM y se los pido porque me costó un huevo escribir este fic y muchos más así que si de verdad quieren que continúe por favor dejar review si es mucho pedir. No quiero excusas de que ¨Pero Roy4 no puedo dar review porque no estoy suscripto a FanFicction y no tengo cuenta ni soy escritor¨ A mí eso me vale mierda además tengas cuenta o no, no es un impedimento para dejar opiniones porque igualmente se puede comentar sin tener cuenta por lo que los que no tienen cuentan en no tienen excusas para nada, aunque claro están los mensajes privados o PM que para eso se necesita cuenta pero igualmente pueden dejar su opinión como sus ideas de cómo quieren que sean los demás capítulos como los votos y sugerencias ya mencionados **

**Hasta la próxima **


	2. Dia 2

**Renuncia de derechos: No me pertenecen Saint Seiya ni Rosario + Vampire, les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores **

**Ahora los datos que hay que tomar en cuenta **

**Este fic está escrito en formato tradicional para quienes no lo entendieron, si no les gusta este estilo de narración se pueden irse al coño de su madre o de manera amable les invito a quien tenga las bolas para hacer su propia versión de este fic**

**Muy importante tomar en cuenta este detallazo y es que este fic no está diseñado para ser serio o para tomarse en serio a sí mismo, más que nada está hecho para dar hincapié a situaciones humorísticas, ridículas, exageradas y fuera de toda lógica coherente por lo que no se extrañen que ocurran cosas que no parezcan tener algo de sentido alguno, por lo que les pido que saquen a flote su niño interior para disfrutar del fic **

**Ahora el caballero de Cáncer Tsukune responderá algunos reviews dados por usuarios que sí tuvieron las bolas para dar su opinión sin temor alguno **

Se ve a Tsukune vestido con esmoquin negro con corbata de moño negra en medio de su dormitorio

— _Hola amigos ¿Cómo les va? Antes de que esta genial y divertida historia sobre mi comience primero me tomare la libertad de responder las opiniones de algunos amables usuarios que se tomaron la molestia de dar su opinión con respecto a la historia y de los votos que dieron de cuál de las doncellas de oro seria mi pareja ideal — _Dijo Tsukune con mucha emoción y alegría_ — Ahora empecemos_ — Se prepara para leer las respuestas de los votantes

Saca su laptop y comienza a responder cada una de las críticas

— _Muchas gracias hermano y debo decir que no soy como Seiya dado que él es un héroe legendario que admiro mucho además tengo mucho amor y cariño que repartiré a cada uno de mis nuevos amigos de esta divertida y espectacular academia de solo monstruos, y no engaño a los profesores solo quiero tener una buena y limpia imagen con ellos para que vean lo especial que soy. Para que lo sepas tengo un libro que hice yo mismo sobre frases célebres e insultos geniales y déjame decirte que no hay peor tortura que escuchar a Justin Bieber, a One Direction junto con algo de Reggaetón durante 10 horas seguidas, yo me suicidaría sin dudarlo y como ultima aclaratoria como soy un caballero de oro esta en mi código de honor respetar a las mujeres ante todo y ser siempre amable con ellas e siempre ayudarlas en cualquier otra cosa sin pedirles nada a cambio_ — Lee la crítica del usuario Taro0305 — _Ahora siguiente critica_ — Sintoniza la critica que leerá de otro usuario

— _Yo también te amo Kira y gracias que te guste el humor negro, te diré algo y es que no hay mejor maestro del humor negro que yo, uso chistes con clase y sutileza hasta puedo decir que mi mayor inspiración es South Park con Cartman, Stan, Kyle y Kenny esos 4 son la onda del humor negro por excelencia, y no hay de que al darte un lujoso despertar de mañana_ — Lee con mucha atención a la crítica de la usuaria Kira Taisho — _Ahora siguiente critica_ — Se muestra otra crítica de otro usuario

— _ Que mal tal vez hubiéramos sido grandes amigos y compartido muchas cosas, bueno para eso existe la internet y puedo usar mi tele transportación para encontrarte en donde sea, puede que estemos de acuerdo en alguna cosas pero diré que para mí las películas de Micheal Bay son dinero tirado a la basura por sencillas razones, son mayormente explosiones de mas, chistes estúpidos y jodidamente forzados, explosiones seguido de alguno que otro chiste malditamente racista que quieren hacer ver a los estadounidenses de que son los únicos héroes que existen mientras que los demás somos los malos, y ni olvidar que casi ni tienen historia ni sustancia solo unas putas y malditas EXPLOSIONES JODER _— Lee la crítica del usuario Chivotenkai — _Ahora con la siguiente critica _— Se muestra otra crítica de otro usuario que comento

— _Muchas gracias que te hayan parecido geniales mis grandes aventuras por esta academia genial, de seguro ese crossover de Call of Duty con Medalla de Honor estará que promete mucho_ — Lee la crítica del usuario Anakin Namikaze — _Amigos pasen por su canal que tiene geniales historias_ — Tsukune recomienda con mucho cariño que pasen por las historias del usuario antes mencionado — _Ahora pasemos con la siguiente crítica_ — Se muestra otra crítica de otro usuario que comento

— _Gracias que esta divertida historia sea de tu agrado y debo decir que esta peculiar historia está hecha para tipos peculiares como yo que les encantan hacer todo tipo de cosas totalmente peculiares y con gracia_— Lee la crítica del usuario Sekishiki — _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente_ — Se muestra otra crítica de otro usuario que comento

— _Muchas gracias por opinar, lo de la tumba diría que sería una costumbre de cada quien que sea de Cáncer como DeathToll que en paz descanse, y creo firmemente de que también que otros futuros Cáncer utilicen lo de las tumbas y puede que hayan otros que lo hagan con más estilo y espero perfeccionar mi estilo de tumbas_ — Lee la crítica del usuario Carlos13 — _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente_ _critica_ — Se muestra otra crítica de otro usuario que comento

— _Pues el caballero de Capricornio Ichika Orimura diré que está muy ocupado en muchas cosas más que si mal lo recuerdo, la última vez que hable con él me dijo que estuvo la tarde estuvo encerrado en su dormitorio porque sentía que era acosado por varias partes por lo que lo mejor que lo dejemos solo hasta que las cosas mejoren. Muchas gracias que te haya gustado_ — Lee la crítica del usuario ZeroKaiden — _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente critica_ — Se muestra otra crítica de otro usuario que comento

— _Gracias amigazo sobre Eva es una gran y amable chica pero también he escuchado que tiene de pasatiempo golpear y torturar chicos, hasta he colaborado en muchas cosas con ella y es muy agradable a pesar que de vez en cuando sonríe, diré que no estoy loco y tampoco lo está Eva es solo que nosotros somos algo imperativos y nos gusta divertirnos a nuestro modo. No estoy seguro cuando si Eva estudie en esta academia de monstruos pero si llega de seguro que la pasaríamos en grande_ — Lee la crítica del usuario Zafir09 — _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente critica_ — Se muestra la última crítica de otro usuario que comento

— _Muchas pero no te preocupes no es necesario que tengas vastos conocimientos de Rosario + Vampire, puedes sugerir cualquier mierda que te ocurra sin restricción alguna_ — Lee la crítica del usuario Frikortreat — _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente critica_ — Se ve que ya no hay más críticas que responder

— _Tal parece que esas fueron todas las críticas, muchas gracias por dar sus humildes opiniones. Sin muchos giros al asunto que empiece la historia_ — La sección de respuestas de críticas por parte de Tsukune termina para darle paso a la historia principal

* * *

Día 2: Una súcubo de grandes proporciones

3 días pasaron desde que el joven caballero de Cáncer Tsukune Aono está internado en la Academia Youkai como también de su entre comilla — Pelea contra monstruos — en donde el estudiante Saizo Komiya fue suspendido por romper las reglas de no mostrar su verdadera apariencia y que ahora está en el hospital debido primordialmente a los múltiples daños que le propino Tsukune. Después de ese día comenzaron a circular un montón de rumores que giraban alrededor de Tsukune entre ellos el tipo de monstruos que es, el hecho que no se ha transformado para derrotar a Saizo, tras esos rumores Tsukune gano mucha fama entre los alumnos de la academia al grado de ganarse un apodo de nombre ´´El Chico Sonriente`` dado que mayor parte del tiempo Tsukune se la pasaba sonriendo como si nada malo ocurriese

Ahora mismo Tsukune se acaba de despertar y va entre los pasillos de los dormitorios a lavarse la cara e cepillarse los dientes, mientras hace eso ve que algunos estudiantes sin querer revelan una parte de su verdadera identidad u otros que retornan a su forma original de monstruo

— _Que montón de feos de seguro ni sus putas madres los quieren_ — Pensó Tsukune de manera burlona mientras ve a los demás chicos en su forma original de monstruos que a su vez da una sonrisa burlona por la gracia que le da a algunos

Minutos después de cambiarse va rumbo a la academia para presentar clases, mientras camina unos estudiantes comienzan a murmurar sobre Tsukune a sus espaldas

— _Oye ¿No es ese el chico que derroto a Saizo sin si quiera transformarse?_ — Murmuro uno de los estudiantes al ver a Tsukune

— _Si ese mismo además se dice que tiene un poder increíble, supuestamente puede que sea un monstruo clase S dado a que no tuvo que transformarse para mandar a Saizo al hospital_ — Responde el otro estudiante

— _En serio, entonces debe de ser alguien muy peligroso mejor ni nos metemos con él, puede que nos haga algo similar o peor ¿No crees?_ — Murmuro otro estudiante muy sorprendido ante tal declaración

— _Puede que sea solo una exageración, digo después de lo del chico de nombre Saizo no se sabe que más ha hecho además que siempre se la pasa sonriendo como si fuera un idiota. Lo más probable que solo sean rumores nada más_ — Murmura el estudiante que inicio la conversación

— _Si tú lo dices_ — Dijo el estudiante que se sorprendió con algo de duda

Mientras varios chicos murmuraban sobre Tsukune este mismo escucha con mucha atención todo lo que dicen de el

— _Vaya no tenía idea que si derroto un monstruo sin tener una transformación de monstruo me volviera tan famoso y ahora mismo estoy forjando un nombre por lo que lo traduciría por mucha más diversión ¿Me pregunto si habrán más chicos interesados en pelear contra mí? Así tendría a más gente con que pasar un agradable rato_ — Pensó Tsukune mientras mantiene su alegre sonrisa

Mientras camina uno de los estudiantes que murmuran sobre él, se para al ver a cierta chica de cabello plateado que va rumbo a la academia

— _¡Oh por dios! ¿Ella es? _— Exclamo muy emocionado un estudiante al ver a Moka

— _Es Moka Akashiya en persona_ — Dijo un estudiante mientras ve a Moka con corazones en los ojos

Mientras Moka camina en rumbo hacia la academia, de repente es rodeado por un montón de chicos que le decían todo tipo de halagos e insinuaciones de tener una cita entre muchas cosas. Moka por su parte decide callar a todos esos chicos que la rodean mediante golpes y vuelve a caminar tranquilamente hacia la academia sin que nadie la moleste

— _Maldita sea acaso tengo que aguantar esta mierda durante todo el año académico _— Pensó Moka un tanto molesta y dio un suspiro de fastidio, ve a Tsukune de forma casual — _Aunque ese chico de nombre Tsukune es el único que no me anda molestando ¿Me pregunto cómo hiso para dejar ese tal Saizo en el hospital sin haberse transformado? Debe de ser alguien muy fuerte_ — Pensó de forma pensativa al recordar como es Tsukune

Un poco lejos de Moka esta una chica de cabello azul y enorme bustos que lo observa de forma muy detenida mientras que sus pechos al moverse hacen reboing como de balones se tratasen

* * *

En medio de la clase Moka lee un libro que la profesora Nekonome pidió que la clase leyera, mientras lee ve que Tsukune lee su libro de una sola vez y lo cierra para recostarse en posición de descanso cosa que sorprende a Moka

— _¿Qué acaba de hacer? Leyó su libro de un solo golpe y luego se puso a recostarse como si fuera a dormir_ — Pensó Moka muy sorprendida ante lo que acaba de hacer Tsukune

— _Chicos ¿Alguno de ustedes podría responder esta pregunta que hare del libro? (Ve entre los estudiantes_ — Dijo la profesora Nekonome mientras terminaba de leer su libro y comienza a ver entre los estudiantes — _Tsukune_ — Llama a Tsukune

— _Si profesora Nekonome_ — Respondió Tsukune mientras volvió a sentarse de forma normal a una velocidad increíble como si nada hubiese pasado, que a la vez mantiene su alegre sonrisa

— _¿Podrías responder esta pregunta que hare? Es con relación con el libro_ — Pregunta la profesora Nekonome a Tsukune

— _Ok profesora_ _con mucho gusto_ — Asintió Tsukune a la pregunta

— _Por un momento parece que estaba durmiendo y por el otro actúa como si nada hubiese pasado, de verdad es un chico bastante extraño_ — Pensó Moka sorprendida sobre el casi instantáneo cambio que hiso Tsukune

A lado de Moka se encuentra la chica de cabello azul y de bustos enormes que mira a Moka con algo de recelo e molestia

— _Moka Akashiya mi mayor rival, parece que está interesada en ese chico que está respondiendo la pregunta de la profesora, creo que sacare provecho de ese Tsukune _— Pensó una chica de cabello azul con algo de malicia mientras ve a Tsukune

— _¡Correcto! Felicidades Tsukune, parece que te memorizaste todo el libro con maestría_ — Dijo la profesora Nekonome muy feliz ante la correcta respuesta de Tsukune

— _Así es profesora, he leído a detalle todo el libro porque me encanta estudiar y sacar buenas notas_ — Responde Tsukune en un tono humilde y que refleja honestidad e pureza

— _Me encanta oír eso. Chicos deberían aprender de Tsukune que se esfuerza mucho para ser un buen estudiante_ — Dijo la profesora Nekonome muy conmovida al grado de limpiarse una lagrima

— _Definitivamente es bastante extraño ese Tsukune ¿En serio pudo memorizar todo ese libro de 300 páginas con tan solo leerlo de una solo sentada?_ — Pensó Moka entre impresionada como con algo de pena al salirle una gota en la nuca ante la actitud de Tsukune mas lo conmovida que esta la profesora Nekonome

* * *

Después de la clase Tsukune tranquilamente entre los pasillos hasta que…

— _¡Cuidado!_ — Exclamo la misteriosa chica de cabello azul mientras corría a toda velocidad cargando unos libros en los brazos

La chica se tropieza de forma descuidada y cae junto a los libros que cargan, para Tsukune este tipo de cosas le harían gracia pero en el caso de ser una linda chica decide ayudarla a levantarse dado que como caballero también tiene un honor de siempre respetar a las mujeres y ayudarlas en donde sea

— _¿Estas bien señorita?_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras ayuda a levantar a la chica de cabello azul

— _Gracias estoy bien_ — Dijo la chica de cabello azul un tanto adolorida por el golpe al levantarse mientras tiene la mirada hacia abajo

— _Toma ¿Estos libros son tuyos no?_ — Dijo Tsukune al recoger los libros tirados y se los da a la chica

La chica de cabello azul levanta la mirada para ver de frente a Tsukune y al verlo ve que sonríe de forma agradable con la boca semi abierta ni hablar de la forma como mira con sus ojos color café que para la chica no pudo evitar sacar un severo sonrojo

— _Muchas gracias pero estos libros son de unas amigas y debo devolvérselas cuanto_ antes — Dijo la chica de cabello azul sonrojada al ver a Tsukune de frente y toma los libros e mira para otro lado mientras sonríe

— _Ok pero recuerda señorita que es malo correr por los pasillos porque podría caerse como le paso ahora, espero que no vuelva a pasar_ — Dijo Tsukune con alegría

— _Tomare nota, por cierto te vi en clase cuando le respondiste la pregunta de la profesora Nekonome ¿Te haces llamar Tsukune Aono verdad?_ — Pregunta la chica de cabello azul

— _Así es señorita me llamo Tsukune Aono ¿Y cómo se llama?_ — Responde Tsukune mientras le pregunta a la chica su nombre

¨_Maldición se su nombre pero él no sabe el mío, cuando sea la chica popular de la academia todos los chicos sabrán quien soy_ — Pensó la chica de cabello azul irritada al ver que Tsukune no sabe su nombre — _Me llamo Kurumu Kurono encantada de conocerte Tsukune Aono_ — Se presenta la chica de nombre Kurumu de manera formal

— _Igualmente encantado señorita Kurumu_ — Responde Tsukune formalmente

— _¿Podrías solo llamarme Kurumu? Es que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de formalidades_ — Dijo Kurumu con pena

— _Esta bien, si me disculpas me retiro_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras comienza a caminar despidiéndose de Kurumu

— _¡Espera!_ — Exclama Kurumu en un afán de llamarle la atención a Tsukune

— _¿Pasa algo?_ — Pregunta confundido Tsukune

— _Es que ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_ — Dijo Kurumu

— _¿Un favor? ¿Cuál es?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Tsukune

— _Es que para más tarde necesito hacer unas labores de limpieza ¿Crees que me podrías echarme una mano?_ — Pregunta Kurumu

— _Con mucho gusto, si es para ayudar a una hermosa dama como usted acepto_ — Asiente Tsukune

Tsukune se retira y Kurumu se va para otro camino, a lo lejos Moka vio toda la escena y su reacción fue la siguiente

— No sabía que Tsukune tiene ese tipo de trato con las chicas ¿Pero porque siento que me molesta que esa chica reciba ese tipo de atención por parte de Tsukune en vez de ser yo? — Pensó Moka algo confundida y con un sentimiento de molestia por dentro

* * *

Volviendo con Tsukune que se pone en posición pensativa

— _Que chica tan agradable como bonita, diría que está un poco al nivel de Naruko y Rías en cuanto a medidas se refiere, puede que pase un divertido rato con ella_ — Pensó Tsukune de forma muy alegre al recordar a la doncella de Géminis y la de Piscis

Mientras seguía caminando ve a Moka en frente y se para a saludarla

— _Hola Moka, hoy hace un bonito día no _— Dijo Tsukune mientras extiende la mano en posición de saludo

— _Sí que es muy extraño_ — Pensó Moka confundida — _Podrías hacerme compañía por un_ rato — Le pide a Tsukune un favor

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _Nada en particular, solo quiero estar con alguien que no me ande molestando con pedir con ser su novia o tener una cita_ — Dijo Moka aparentando no tener pena

— _Ok entiendo tu_ punto — Dijo Tsukune — _Menuda suerte tengo el día de hoy como si fuese bendecido por una fragancia atrae chicas_ — Pensó mientras mantiene su sonrisa alegre

En medio del patio de la academia se ve a un sonriente Tsukune caminando con Moka mientras que lejos de ellos muchos chicos ven a Tsukune con un aura asesina por atreverse al estar con su amada Moka

— _Oh vaya, parece que hay mucho pobre resentido que no soporta que su pobre e miserable sueño imposible se derrumbe en frente de sus ojos. Espero poder divertirme más tarde con algunos de esos juguetes) Pensó de forma siniestra mientras sigue manteniendo su alegre sonrisa_ — Pensó Tsukune mientras veía las caras de molesto de muchos chicos

— _Una cosa que quiero comportarte ¿Cómo fue que derrotaste a ese Saizo?_ — Pregunta Moka

— _¿Para qué esa pregunta?_ — Responde Tsukune con otra pregunta

— _Solo por curiosidad nada más_ — Dijo Moka

— _Pues te contare a detalle lo que paso, primero fui a donde estaba Saizo y le sugerir en no resolver_ _las cosas mediante la violencia pero el muy maleducado insistió por lo que sugerir en jugar piedra, papel y tijeras si Saizo gana entonces pelearía pero si yo ganaba la pelea no se iba a realizar_ — Dijo Tsukune al contar todo lo que paso según su versión de la historia

— _¿Iban a decidir la pelea mediante piedra, papel y tijeras_? — Dijo Moka totalmente incrédula de lo que conto Tsukune

— _Si y gane pero Saizo se lo tomo muy mal por lo que dio el primer golpe y me tuve que defenderme devolviéndole el golpe por 10_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _¿Y qué le hiciste a Saizo? _— Pregunta Moka con algo de preocupación

— _Solo le di un golpecito y se durmió, no le hice gran cosa_ — Responde Tsukune en tono infantil

— _¿¡Solo un golpecito!? Si vi que estuvo a casi a punto de morir, en serio que este Tsukune es muy extraño_ — Pensó Moka impresionada ante la respuesta de Tsukune — _Por cierto es verdad que no te transformaste para derrotarlo _— Pregunta Moka

— _Para nada me tuve que transformarme, ni si quiera Saizo era muy fuerte para que haga tal_ cosa — Dijo Tsukune en tono bromista

— _Entonces debes de ser alguien muy fuerte para hacer tal declaración_ — Dijo Moka

— _No digo que Saizo sea débil, solo es que yo estoy a otro nivel de poderío_ — Respondió Tsukune aparentando humildad

— _Hmph si de verdad es así entonces debes de ser muy fuerte_ — Dijo Moka en tono pensativo

— _No es para tanto, conozco a muchas personas muy poderosas_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _Entonces te propongo una propuesta. Quiero que pelees contra mí_ — Insinúa Moka

— _¿Para qué exactamente?_ — Pregunto Tsukune

— _Me gusta medir mi fuerza contra seres poderosos y como los rumores sobre ti dicen de que eres muy fuerte por haber derrotado a un monstruo sin si quiera haber transformado, me gustaría probar si son reales esos rumores que rondan sobre ti Tsukune_ — Dijo Moka al revelar sus intenciones

— _Puedo entender tu punto, pero me temo que me negare a su petición_ — Dijo Tsukune al mover la cabeza en señal de negación

— _¿Y eso porque?_ — Pregunta Moka

— _Es debido a ciertos factores, primero tengo un firme sentido de la caballerosidad por lo que tengo un estricto código moral de siempre respetar a las mujeres a todo momento por lo que sería una desgracia de mi parte lastimar a una dama aunque sea de forma intencional. Segundo no soy alguien muy dado a pelear ni menos aún solo para pura mera satisfacción y tercera e ultima, no es por ofenderla pero usted no está a mi altura hasta me atrevo a decir sin equivocarme que en una pelea no tendría la más mínima posibilidad de hacerme un daño significativo, en cambio yo por mi parte solo me bastaría usar la punta de mi dedo índice para dejarla hecha polvo_ — Explica Tsukune

— _Me estás diciéndome que soy una debilucha acaso_ — Responde Moka mientras frunce el ceño ante la respuesta de Tsukune

— _Creo que he sido claro con que dije y reitero que no es mi intención ofenderla, no digo que sea débil y nada parecido, solo dije con exactitud que mis habilidades y poder están a un nivel casi inimaginables. Me disculpo si la he ofendido con mis comentarios_ — Vuelve a explicar Tsukune

— _Vaya para decir que presumes de tener un poder superior al mío actúas de forma muy educada_ — Dijo Moka de forma sarcástica

— _Es que he aprendido a siempre ser humilde y respetuoso con la gente_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _Te advierto lo siguiente Tsukune Aono. Yo Moka Akashiya soy una vampiresa, un monstruo de clase S de la mayor categoría y estoy muy por encima ante muchas razas de monstruos para que alguien me considere como alguien débil e insignificante. No sé qué raza de monstruo eres Tsukune Aono, pero lo más seguro que eres solo un fanfarrón que cree que por haber derrotado a un estudiante sin transfórmate no signifique que estés por encima de todos, lo más probable es que solo seas otro monstruo insignificante que necesita ponerlo en su lugar para que entienda el verdadero poder que hay en monstros como nosotros los vampiros_ — Dijo Moka de forma totalmente arrogante mientras se pone en frente de Tsukune

— _Se nota que es muy orgullosa de sí misma_ — Pensó Tsukune al ver la actitud de Moka — _Ok lo entiendo, pero estas consciente de que acabas de romper la regla de nunca revelar la verdadera identidad ante otros estudiantes _— Dijo en pos de señalarle a Moka la falta que hiso

— _No me importa, prefiero decir quién soy que digan que soy alguien débil, además la regla dicta de que solo en casos especiales y para mi este es un caso especial_ — Dijo Moka para justificar la pelea

— _De cualquier forma seria problemático si alguien más aparte de mí se enterara de tu verdadera forma_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _Promete una cosa Tsukune Aono, enfrentémonos a las afueras de la Academia Youkai para que enseñe lo que es poder, quedo claro _— Insistió Moka

— _¿Y que gano a cambio?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _Bueno… en realidad no pensé en eso_ — Cuestiona Moka que a la vez le sale un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza pensando en que debe ofrecer

— _¿Qué tal esto? Si gano me dejaras en paz y olvidaras todo esto de enfrentamientos, y si ganas tú decides lo que quieres hacer _— Sugirió Tsukune

— _¿Si gano yo? Harás todo lo que yo te diga sin derecho alguno de protestar, quedo claro_ — Sugirió Moka

¨_Puede que esta chica me genere muchos problemas a futuro si la dejo ganar_ — Pensó Tsukune al tener un mal presentimiento de Moka — Trato hecho, si quieres puede que el enfrentamiento sea dentro de 2 horas, es debido que tengo algunos favores que hacer — Acepta la pelea

— _¿Cómo de esa chica de nombre Kurumu?_ — Pregunta Moka

— _Exacto por lo que el enfrentamiento tendrá que esperar _— Responde Tsukune

— _Esta bien, pero te advierto que no tardes o prepárate a sufrir las consecuencias_ — Dijo Moka al dar su amenaza

Tsukune: No te preocupes la puntualidad es lo mío

* * *

Después de la declaración de enfrentamiento por parte de Moka, Tsukune decide ir a buscar a Kurumu para pasar el rato, pasan unos minutos y logra encontrar a Kurumu e esta lo ve con mucha alegría en su mirada

— _Viniste Tsukune _— Dijo Kurumu con mucha alegría

— _Siempre cumplo cualquier promesa, por cierto a donde hay que limpiar_ — Dijo Tsukune formalmente

— _Te diré a donde es, solo necesitas seguirme_ — Dijo Kurumu

Sigue a Kurumu hasta llegar a un aula de ciencias que está vacía en donde se puede ver mucho desorden en los pupitres y algunas manchas de pintura e libros tirados por doquier

— _Guau cuanto desorden hay por aquí_ — Dijo Tsukune al entrar al aula de ciencias

— _Esta así debido a que unos estudiantes quisieron hacer unas bromas y terminaron por hacer todo este desorden que vez ahora, los responsables de esto por ahora están suspendidos por un mes_ — Explico Kurumu

— _Se lo tienen bien merecidos, es desagradable que en lugares como este se vean afectados por gente ignorante_ — Dijo Tsukune con desagrado

— _Iré a buscar el equipo de limpieza, si quieres aprovecha para limpiar lo que puedas_ — Dijo Kurumu

— _Con mucho gusto, daré lo mejor de mí_ — Dijo Tsukune dando pulgar arriba

Kurumu se retira del aula a buscar equipo de limpieza dejando a Tsukune limpiando

— _Fase 1 hecho, solo falta que mientras limpiemos me acerque a, el de forma accidental y use mi encanto para ponerlo bajo mi control, esto será muy fácil_ — Pensó Kurumu de forma maliciosa

Con Tsukune que se pone en posición pensativa en medio del aula

— _Para cualquiera esto le tomaría un buen tiempo hasta horas, pero como soy un caballero dorado y me muevo a la velocidad de la luz esto será instantáneo. Bien manos a la obra_ — Pensó Tsukune en limpiar el aula a velocidad luz

Al poco rato llega Kurumu con algunas escobas y palas para recoger basura

— _Listo Tsukune ya traje lo que se necesita ¿¡Pero que!?_ — Kurumu entra al aula para ver cómo le iba a Tsukune pero ve algo que lo deja impactada al ver toda el aula limpia y ordenada con total exactitud, no hay rastros de manchas o suciedad alguna

— _Ya todo el aula está limpio y ya me encargue de poner todo en su lugar e asegurarme de quitar todo rastro de suciedad_ — Dijo Tsukune volviendo a su habitual sonrisa alegre

— _Guau que rápido, de verdad eres increíble Tsukune_ — Dijo Kurumu emocionada ante la velocidad a la que Tsukune limpio el aula

— _De nada Kurumu_ — Dijo Tsukune al poner su mano en la nuca

— _En serio no me imaginaba en lo absoluto que pudieras dejar todo este lugar así de limpio en corto tiempo_ — Dijo Kurumu felicitando por lo que hiso Tsukune

— _¿Por curiosidad hay otro salón que está sucio y necesita de un arreglo? _— Pregunta Tsukune

— _Por los momentos no, pero sí que eres rápido limpiando_ — Dijo Kurumu

Tsukune y Kurumu están en los pasillos caminando mientras conversan

— _Parece que mi plan dio un giro inesperado, tendré que usar otros métodos _— Pensó Kurumu ¨_Una cosa Tsukune ¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde? _— Le pregunta en tono casual

— _Pues diría que voy a cumplir un favor de una chica en especial_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _¿De quién?_ — Pregunta nuevamente Kurumu

— _De Moka Akashiya a quien me pidió un favor especial_ — Contesta Tsukune de forma alegre

— _Maldición esto está complicando las cosas_ — Pensó Kurumu irritada internamente — _¿De ella? ¿Y qué tipo de favor tienes con ella? _¨

— _No me creerás lo que te diré, pero ella me pidió que me enfrentara contra ella en una pelea a las afueras de la academia_ — Responde Tsukune

— _¿Una pelea? ¿Y eso porque?_ — Otra vez pregunta Kurumu

— _Veraz ella quiere medir fuerzas con seres fuertes y me pidió a mi dado a la noticia de que derrote a un estudiante sin la necesidad de transformarme_ — Vuelve a responder Tsukune

— _¡Un momento! ¿Tú eres el chico que derroto a un estudiante sin la necesidad de transformarse? _— Exclamo Kurumu

— _En efecto ese soy yo_ — Contesto Tsukune a la vez que se señala a si mismo con el dedo

— _Ahora entiendo el interés de Moka por el_ — Pensó Kurumu curiosa ante Tsukune— _Vaya no puedo creerlo, pensé que era alguien de aspecto rudo pero parece que las apariencias engañan y dime ¿Sientes algo por Moka? _— Pregunta Kurumu

— _En realidad no, para mí es solo una chica que es muy orgullosa de sí misma y su petición para pelear contra mí no es más que una estrategia para satisfacer su ego, puedo decir que es hermosa y con un aire de elegancia e imponencia pero fuera de eso no me parece la gran cosa, diré que es solo la típica chica popular que quiere hacerse la importante tanto así que me dijo que si perdiera ante ella tuviera que hacer todo lo que ella diga_ — Responde Tsukune con mucha amabilidad

— _¿De verdad? Pero que chica tan engreída, por que sea popular no significa que pueda comerse todo el mundo para ella sola_ — Dijo Kurumu con desagrado sobre Moka — _Ese lugar solo me corresponde a mí y a nadie más _— Pensó mientras ve a Tsukune

— _Dentro de una media hora es que me enfrentare contra ella_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _¿Y qué harás cuando te enfrentes contra Moka?_ — Pregunta Kurumu

— _Muy fácil, le daré una lección de humildad y la pondré en su lugar_ — Responde Tsukune de forma cortes

— _Ah con que eso, mucha suerte. Por cierto Tsukune_ — Comienza a insinuar algo Kurumu

— _¿Pasa algo? _— Pregunta Tsukune

— _Puedes ser mi amigo, me siento muy segura a tu lado_ — Sugiere Kurumu

— _Es una chica agradable, pero sé que tiene una doble intensión_— Pensó Tsukune al tener consciencia de las verdaderas intenciones de Kurumu — _Puedo decir que eres una persona muy agradable y amable, pero me temo que rechazo tu oferta_ — Dijo Tsukune muy amablemente

— _¿Por qué? _— Pregunto Kurumu muy confundida ante la respuesta de Tsukune

— _Porque personalmente me gusta estar solo y pasar tiempo para mí mismo, nada más que eso_ — Responde Tsukune mientras voltea a ver a Kurumu de frente

— _¿Por eso? Pero que chico tan extraño_ — Pensó Kurumu sin entender del todo bien la respuesta de Tsukune — _Ok entiendo_ — Respondió de forma gentil

— _Si más me despido_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras se despide de Kurumu

Tsukune se va en camino hacia su dormitorio para buscar una cosa en especial

— _Aquí esta, creo que lo usare para algo muy divertido_ — Tsukune saca de su armario una capa roja

En medio del bosque se ve a Tsukune sentado en una roca mientras que Moka acaba de llegar

* * *

— _Veo que llegaste a la hora justa_ — Dijo Tsukune al ver que llega Moka

— _¿Ya estabas aquí antes?_ — Pregunta Moka

— _Si mejor dicho aquí fue en donde pelee contra Saizo_ — Responde Tsukune

— _Entonces que la pelea empiece, quiero ver que tan bueno eres Tsukune Aono_ — Dijo Moka ansiosa de querer empezar la pelea

— _Ok espero que esto pueda ser divertido_ — Dijo Tsukune

Tsukune se levanta de la roca que está sentado y de su bolsillo saca una capa roja e lo muestra estilo torero

— _¿Para qué esa capa roja?_ — Pregunto Moka al ver con curiosidad la capa roja que saca Tsukune

— _Para jugar nada mas ¿Quieres divertirte?_ — Insinúa Tsukune

— _Debes estar bromeando, ahora mismo debe estar comenzando el enfrentamiento_ — Dijo Moka con molestia

Tsukune extiende su capa roja como si fuera un torero en medio de una corrida de toros

— _¿Entonces? Que la pelea comience_ — Dijo Tsukune al alzar su capa roja

Moka corre hacia Tsukune para darle una patada y al momento ocurre

— _¡Ole! _¨Al momento de atacar Tsukune esquiva de forma elegante el ataque de Moka mientras mueve su capa roja en el habitual movimiento de torero

— _Esquivo muy ataque así de fácil_ — Pensó Moka un tanto impresionada al notar de lo rápido que fue Tsukune al esquivarla

— _Hahaha Caíste redondita_ — Se burla Tsukune ante la torpeza de Moka

— _Grr… No caeré en el mismo juego 2 veces_ — Dijo Moka muy molesta ante las risas de Tsukune

— _Entonces que la diversión continúe_ — Tsukune vuelve a alzar su capa roja en señal de desafío

Moka vuelve a lanzarse hacia Tsukune para atacarlo mientras que para solo se podría traducirse como

— _¡Ole! _— Tsukune esquiva a Moka — _¡Ole!_ — Vuelve a esquivar a Moka — _¡Ole! _— Otra vez esquiva a Moka — _¡Ole!_ — Otra vez esquiva — _¡Ole!_ — Y otra vez — _¡Ole!_ — Y otra — _¡Ole! ¡Ole! ¡Ole!_ — Y sigue con lo mismo

Tsukune siguió esquivando estilo torero todos los ataques de Moka de manera consecutiva, todo se repetía de manera consecutiva hasta volverse muy monótono de tanto atacar y atacar por Moka y esquivar, esquivar por parte de Tsukune al pasar los minutos Moka comienza a desesperarse

— _¡Maldición ya para de esquivar! _— Exclamo Moka harta de no poder hacerle nada a Tsukune

— _¿Y que gano si me quedo quieto?_ — Pregunto Tsukune de forma divertida

— ¿Con que quieres pasarte de listo eh? parece que tendré que recurrir a otras medidas más duras — Moka intenta calmarse

— ¿Pero para qué? Si ni siquiera te he lastimado físicamente para que te enojes conmigo — Contesta Tsukune aparentando no entender de la molestia de Moka

— Lamentaras haberte metido conmigo seas quien seas, nadie me humilla y vive para contarlo — Dijo Moka mientras comienza a quitarse el rosario que tenía entre sus pechos de ahí comienza a expulsar una abrumadora aura roja de poder que Tsukune por su parte no se inmuta ni se impresiona ante tal cosa, algo que para un humano normal lo dejaría anonadado pero no en el caso de Tsukune

— _Hmph veo que mantienes esa estúpida sonrisa para aparentar que no estas impresionado, ahora reconocerás lo que es poder_ — Dijo Moka al mirar a Tsukune de forma arrogante

— _Con que ese rosario contenía su verdadero poder, es impresionante pero solo está al nivel de un bronce inexperto _— Pensó Tsukune con indiferencia sobre el crecimiento de poder de Moka — Ya veo, entonces las cosas se volverán más divertidas — Dijo en tono divertido

Moka se lanza a dar una patada a Tsukune y este otra vez el esquivo estilo torero que a su vez Moka sin saberlo choca fuertemente contra un árbol

— _Oye ¿No sabía que ese árbol estaba muy triste para que le dieses un abrazo de cariño?_ — Dijo Tsukune en un disimulado sarcasmo al ver como Moka está pegada al árbol que choco

— _Solo me descuide un poco_ — Dijo Moka al sacar su cabeza del árbol

— _Entonces ten más cuidado para la próxima si_ — Dijo Tsukune y comienza a darle un guiño en el ojo hacia Moka

— _Me las pagaras miserable_ — Dijo Moka molesta y se deja sonrojar de vergüenza. Ahora se pone a embestir a Tsukune con su cuerpo y este vuelve a esquivar diciendo otra vez Ole pero con un acento español mientras que Moka choca fuertemente contra un muro de rocas

— _Ostias eso sí que debió doler, espero que la señorita no esté muy lastimada_ — Dijo Tsukune en un estereotípico acento español al ver como Moka está pegada al muro de rocas que choco

Moka sale del muro muy mareada con el efecto de espirales en los ojos, se sacude la cabeza y ve con furia a Tsukune

— _Señorita se dio muy duro con ese muro, espero que me perdonéis_ — Dijo Tsukune en su acento español

— _Ese ridículo acento español me hace enojar _— Dijo Moka muy molesta por el acento de Tsukune

— _De verdad, no sabía eso. Para que lo sepa pensaba ir a España a practicar la Tauro magia y participar en corridas de toro como torero profesional, para eso traje esta capa roja que vez ahora mismo _— Dijo Tsukune manteniendo su acento español

— _Ósea que todo esto no era más que una práctica de corrida de toros siendo tú el torero y yo la toro_ — Dijo Moka muy incrédula de lo que acaba de oír

— _Así es, pero veo que le tomo todo un tiempo para percatarse de algo tan obvio que hasta un niño de 5 años se daría cuenta, estoy empezando a dudar de su capacidad intelectual, sin intención de ofenderla claro esta_ — Asintió Tsukune que a su vez vuelve a hablar normalmente

— _¡No me subestimes!_ — Dijo Moka poniéndose roja de la ira y correr hacia Tsukune como si fuera una vaca

— _Este será mi último ¡Ole! Por hoy_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras vuelve a extender su capa por ultima a la vez esquivando a Moka para decir de forma muy elegante — _¡Ole!_ — Exclama haciendo su última pose

Después de la última esquivada por parte de Tsukune y esta vez Moka choca contra un ¿Muro de ladrillos? ¿Y dónde mierda salió en primer lugar? Al chocar contra tal muro Moka cae al suelo mareada con estrellas volando encima de ella

— _Ya el espectáculo termino_ — Dijo Tsukune al ver como esta Moka tirada en el suelo viendo estrellas encima

Después del choque contra el muro de ladrillos salido de quien mierda sabe dónde Tsukune comienza a caminar alejándose de donde esta Moka mientras recupera la consciencia y ve a Tsukune alejándose

— _¡Hey tú! ¿¡Porque te alejas!?_ — Exclama muy molesta Moka

— Porque esto ya termino. Acéptalo, yo gane y tú perdiste — Dijo Tsukune un poco serio mientras camina

— _¿¡Que!? No eso es verdad, esto no ha terminado todavía, ¡Me oíste Tsukune Aono! Esto aún no ha terminado hasta que se decide un ganador ¡Me escuchaste! ¡Esto aún no ha terminado!_ — Exclama Moka al querer negarse que perdió

— _Si me respondes con ese tono me das a entender que eres pésima perdedora. Debes aprender a aceptar la derrota para poder lidiar mejor las cosas_ — Responde Tsukune

— _No digas insensateces_ — Dijo Moka al levantar y corre hacia Tsukune de forma desesperada

— _Adiós Moka Akashiya, espero que tengas un buen día_ — Se despide Tsukune a la vez que tira su capa roja dejándolo en el aire mientras que Moka se deja atrapar de manera torpe

— _Tus malditos trucos ya me tienen harta, ven y pelea_ ¨Dijo Moka después de haberse tardado unos segundos en soltarse de la capa e mira para todo los lados y nota que ya Tsukune se fue — _Maldición se fue y todo el tiempo solo uso esta estúpida capa_ — Agarra la capa roja y nota un olor que le llama la atención — _Ese olor es, ¿Sangre? _— Lame la capa y después de hacerlo da una expresión de desagrado— _Guacala sabe a sangre vieja. De seguro ese Tsukune utilizo esta capa con olor a sangre para que perdiera la cordura y cayera en sus juegos baratos, esta vez me las pagaras_ — Se asquea de haber probado la sangre que contenía la capa a la vez jura la revancha

* * *

En el dormitorio de Tsukune este se sienta en su asiento de noche para reflexionar en lo siguiente

— _Ha sido un día algo entretenido, primero la chica de cabello azul de grandes bustos y mi práctica de torero con Moka y hablando de ella espero que me deje en paz_ — Pensó Tsukune muy tranquilamente sobre todo lo que paso durante el día

* * *

Al día siguiente en el salón de clases, al finalizar la clase como en el momento de que Tsukune se levanta de su asiento alguien le toca el hombro y se da la vuelta para ver de quién se trata

— _Hola Moka como te va_ — Saluda Tsukune

— _Quiero la revancha ahora_ — Responde Moka

— _Pero acaso no acordamos de que si yo ganará me ibas a dejar en paz_ — Recalco Tsukune

— _No estés bromeando, lo de ayer fue que usaste un truco sucio para engañarme_ — Insiste Moka

— _Si te refieres a la capa roja que use ayer, olvidé mencionar que fue manchada por la sangre de animales con anterioridad_ — Explico Tsukune

— _Entonces lo sabías y te hiciste el tonto a propósito para caer en tu_ juego — Responde indignada Moka

— _Te recomendaría a que olvides de esto y sigas con tu vida como si nada hubiese pasado_ — Insinúa Tsukune

— _No me vengas con esas insensateces_ — Dijo Moka molesta ante la insinuación de Tsukune

— _Por favor calmase de acuerdo_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _¿¡Como pretendes que me calme!?_ — Exclama Moka

— _Porque todo la clase te está viendo_ — Señala Tsukune

Moka se da la vuelta y como dijo Tsukune toda la clase incluyendo la profesora Nekonome la estaban viendo con total atención

— _Se podría saber que está pasando ¿Por qué estas actuando de esa forma Moka?_ — Pregunta la profesora Nekonome

— _Yo pues… era… que_ — Tartamudeo Moka roja de la vergüenza y antes de que diga otra palabra Tsukune interrumpe diciendo lo siguiente — Lo que paso fue que ayer me pidió un favor de ayudarla y tuvimos una discusión — Excuso en pos de defender a Moka

— _Entiendo, pero podría discutir en la hora de receso_ — Insinuó la profesora Nekonome

— _Entendido profesora_ — Asiente Tsukune

— _Entendido_ — Asiente Moka con mucha pena

Mientras Tsukune y Moka se van entre los estudiantes que los miraban se ve a Kurumu riéndose ligeramente ante lo que paso

— _Todo parece indicar que Tsukune le hiso algo a Moka para que actuara así, puede que Tsukune conozca una forma de como humillar a Moka_ — Pensó Kurumu mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa

Tsukune y Moka se van del salón, Tsukune al notar que Moka aún tenía la mirada hacia abajo aprovecho para caminar hacia otra dirección alejándose lo más posible de Moka y esta a los pocos segundos sube la mirada y nota que Tsukune se aleja de ella

— _¡Oye tu vuelve aquí, ahora! _— Exclama Moka al ver como Tsukune intenta huir de ella

— _Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer, ahora no puedo estar contigo_ — Responde Tsukune al voltear la mirada mientras camina

Moka sigue a Tsukune y este comienza a caminar más rápido e Moka hace lo mismo

— _¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _Para qué crees, quiero la revancha ahora_ — Responde Moka de manera insistente

Moka sigue a Tsukune hasta que este va al baño de los hombres a esconderse de Moka

— _Muy listo, si crees que te escaparas de mi te equivocas, me quedare aquí si es necesario_ — Contesta Moka al ponerse en frente del baño de hombres con el fin de esperar a Tsukune

Moka se queda parada como prometió y a los pocos segundos sale un chico que no dudo en intentar seducir de mala manera a Moka mientras que ella le responde con un golpe a la cara, poco después sale otro chico que hace lo mismo que el anterior y Moka da otro golpe en la cara para que se calle y después viene otro que no es Tsukune y se repite lo mismo

— _Maldita sea ¿Qué tanto se tarda Tsukune para salir? Ya han pasado 10 minutos desde que esta_ — Pensó Moka muy impacientemente

Sale otro chico que no es Tsukune y esta vez Moka le señala en forma interrogatorio lo siguiente

— _¡Oye tú!_ — Exclama Moka al señalar al estudiante que sale del baño

— _¿Quién yo?_ — Pregunta el estudiante mientras se señala a si mismo

— _Si tu ¿Quiero saber que está haciendo Tsukune Aono adentro?_ — Pregunta Moka

— _Disculpa pero no hay nadie adentro_ — Responde el chico

— _¿Qué dices?_ — Dijo Moka incrédula de la respuesta

— _Cuando llegue no había nadie y las puertas de los inodoros estaban abiertas y sin nadie adentro_ — Explico el chico

Moka entra al baño de los hombres y ve entre las puertas de los inodoros que no hay nadie y entre ellos se ve una ventana abierta

— _Ese maldito se escapó_ — Pensó Moka muy molesta al ver que Tsukune se las ingenió para huir de ella

* * *

En otra parte más concretamente en el dormitorio de Tsukune este está sentado en la mesa de noche reflexionando sobre lo de Moka

— _Parece que me he equivocado esa Moka parece que quiere retar de nuevo y parece que me va a perseguir durante un buen tiempo, esto puede que sea toda una molestia y creo que mejor saco algo de provecho con esto_ — Pensó Tsukune de forma reflexiva para al final dar una sonrisa maliciosa

Volviendo con Moka que camina por los pasillos de la academia en busca de Tsukune

— _¿En dónde estará ese maldito? De verdad se cree que se puede esconder de mí_ — Pensó muy molesta mientras camina por los alrededores en busca de Tsukune

— _Vaya, vaya miran quien está aquí _— Dijo Kurumu a lo lejos de Moka

Moka ve a Kurumu sentada arriba en el borde de las escaleras y esta cae aterrizando con la punta de sus zapatos de manera que se veía sus pantaletas mientras que alrededor de los pasillos los chicos miraban con sonrisas pervertidas a Kurumu

— _¿Quién se supone que eres?_ — Pregunta Moka

— _Yo soy_ — Kurumu comienza a adoptar una pose para reflejar prepotencia — _La grande y hermosa Kurumu Kurono_ — Se presenta de forma muy sobreactuada e exagerada

— _Pero que chica tan extraña_ — Pensó Moka al caerle una gota en la nuca por la actitud de Kurumu — _¿Y qué quieres grande y hermosa Kurumu?_ — Dijo con notorio sarcasmo

— _Vine directamente a darte una advertencia a ti Moka Akashiya. Te advierto que muy pronto_ _caerás y por fin seré el centro de atención de toda la academia_ — Contesta Kurumu

— _No entiendo lo que dices_ — Responde Moka

— _Te lo pondré fácil, mi mayor objetivo es tener mi propio harem de chicos que me adoren y me tomen como su suprema reina_ — Explica Kurumu

— _Es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida_ — Pensó Moka

— _Todo eso sería posible si no fuera por ti Moka Akashiya, por tu culpa mi plan no funciona como quiero_ — Dijo Kurumu mientras señala a Moka de forma acusadora

— _¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?_ — Pregunto Moka

— _Fácil en vez de que los chicos hablen de mí, solo escucho Moka esto y Moka lo otro y eso me enferma bastante. Se supone que debo ser yo que sea la más hablada y aclamada, pero la gota que derramo el vaso es ver que siempre eres tu quien es seguida constantemente por los chicos a cada rato para que sean tus novios y eso me pone furiosa, es como ver a alguien vivir mi sueño que siempre he anhelado _— Explica Kurumu muy molesta

— _Espera, espera para empezar yo no pedí que siempre hablen de mi o que un montón de chicos estúpidos me estén siguiendo a cada maldito rato, es más ni si quiera me agrada ser el centro de atención _— Responde Moka

— _Y quieres que me crea tal cosa, pero ya veraz Moka que tengo un has bajo la manga que te interesa mucho_ — Dijo Kurumu de forma maliciosa

— _¿Cuál has bajo la manga que pueda ser de mi interés?_ — Pregunto Moka sarcásticamente

— _Tiene que ver con Tsukune Aono_ — Responde Kurumu

— _¡Que tiene que ver el con todo esto!_ — Exclama Moka molesta

— _Wau veo que he tocado algo muy preciado de ti, mi plan consiste en robarte a Tsukune y hacerlo mío y solo mío. Por tu expresión sé que eso te destruirá y te dejara en la ruina_ — Dijo Kurumu muy convencida

— _¡Espera! ¿Qué pretendes decir con eso? No es que si Tsukune me gus…_— Moka se detiene al entender lo que pretende Kurumu con Tsukune — _Ya entiendo, pretende hacer de Tsukune su novio para restregármelo en mi cara para querer humillarme en frente de todo el mundo. Déjame decirte algo señorita popular no dejare que nadie más me humille ni tu ni mucho menos ese bastardo de Tsukune_ — Pensó profundamente al entender todo — _Hm pobre de ti no sabes de lo que hablas_ — Dijo de confianza total

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_ — Pregunto Kurumu mirando con el ceño fruncido

— _De que tu plan de querer seducir a Tsukune por si solo es un_ fracaso — Dijo Moka de manera arrogante

— _¿Qué voy a fracasar? ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!_ — Contesto Kurumu molesta

— _Simple y es que Tsukune a diferencia de los demás chicos es alguien que siente algo muy especial por mí, casi diría que él está loco por mí de alguna forma_ — Dijo Moka

— _¿Y porque estas muy segura de eso?_ — Pregunta Kurumu

— _Porque aunque no lo parezca Tsukune es de esos chicos que le gustan ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se me declare, hasta me ayudo en más de una ocasión sin pedir nada a cambio lo cual me lleva una gran ventaja _— Presume Moka

— _No me creo eso para nada, contradice todo lo que me dijo Tsukune ayer pero está en lo cierto de que ella es muy orgullosa de sí misma. Lo más seguro es que este diciendo todo eso para evitar quedar mal y en cambio hacerme ver como una idiota_ — Pensó Kurumu al analizar lo que dice Moka

— _¿Y qué me puedes decir a tu defensa eh? _— Pregunta Moka de forma arrogante

— _Esta bien aceptare que tal vez no pueda hacer que Tsukune sea mío ¿Pero por cierto? Ayer hable con Tsukune y me dijo que tú y el iban a tener una pelea ¿Dime como les fue ayer y quien gano?_ — Pregunta Kurumu de manera interrogativa

Moka al escuchar esa pregunta comienza a recordar su encuentro de ayer y da una mueca de irritación más que empuña ambas manos al recordar la humillación que sufrió por parte de Tsukune, detalle que Kurumu nota al ver a Moka

— _Lo que paso ayer fue que fácilmente le gane a Tsukune sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, de ahí me percaté de que no era la gran cosa y que solo era un presumido con algo de suerte, después Tsukune me quiso pedir de manera desesperada que fuera su novia y dijo que se dejó perder a propósito para que eso se cumpliera, en si le dije que lo iba a considerar y se puso muy feliz en darle esa noticia_ — Contesto Moka con notorios nervios a la hora de expresarse

— _A nadie engañas con eso, de seguro perdiste de alguna forma y estas mintiendo para quedar como la ganadora. Mejor le pregunto a Tsukune lo que paso realmente_ — Pensó Kurumu al notar que Moka mintió desesperadamente

— _Con todo lo he contado de seguro tendrás consciencia de que para ti sería difícil o mejor dicho imposible que puedas hacer que Tsukune sea tuyo dado que él está bajo mis pies_ — Dijo Moka de forma más arrogante

— _Esta bien acepto mi error, puede que no te pueda robar a Tsukune pero hacer que todos los chicos de la academia me adoren como su diosa _— Dijo Kurumu muy confiada

— _Por mi está bien solo me basta con Tsukune, los demás chicos te los regalaría sin problema alguno ya que para mí son solo molestias_ — Dijo Moka con fastidio

— _Mucho mejor, pero te advierto Moka que muy pronto te derrocare tu puesto y seré la reina absoluta de la academia_ — Dijo Kurumu

— Si lo que sea, para mí no interesa en lo absoluto — Dijo Moka

Ambas chicas se despiden mientras cada una toma su propio camino

— _Puse en su lugar a esa pobre estúpida, nadie me humilla y vive para contarlo en especial Tsukune que lo hare pagar por sus trucos sucios_ — Pensó Moka mientras camina

— _Esa Moka se cree la gran cosa pero ya vera que la dejare como la completa perdedora que es y de seguro que Tsukune será la clave para humillar completamente a Moka, ya estoy ansiosa de ver qué cara tendrá cuando la joda ante todo el mundo_ — Pensó Kurumu mientras camina

* * *

De vuelta con Tsukune, sale de su dormitorio para dar un paseo por la academia y de repente comienza a tener un gran presentimiento

— _Algo me dice que pasara que alguien me va a joder el día, espero que solo sea un presentimiento pendejo o si llega a ser real espero divertirme de alguna forma posible y reírme como siempre_ — Pensó maliciosamente al tener un presentimiento

Todo parece indicar que dentro de poco se formara algo bien grande

**Fin del Día 2**

Especial: El Salón de Oro con Tsukune de Cáncer

En un salón de clases sin nadie en los asientos se ve a Tsukune en su uniforme de la Academia Youkai en frente del salón pero en el antebrazo se una insignia que dice ¨Presidente de oro¨

— _Hola amigos y estudiantes e maestros de la Academia Youkai les habla Tsukune Aono presidente de esta genial clase, para hoy invitaremos a unos invitados especiales que nos harán compañía el día de hoy_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras se expresa con mucha alegría y comienza a mirar la puerta del salón — _Pasen al salón Franky, Naruko Uzumaki y Rías Gremony_ — Llama a los invitados del momento

Pasan al salón Franky caballero de Tauro, Naruko Uzumaki doncella de Geminis y Rias Gremony doncella de Piscis, los 3 están vestidos con los uniformes de la academia y toman asiento

— _Muy buenas ¿Qué opinan de lo que paso hoy? ¿Alguna pregunta en particular? _— Pregunta Tsukune

— _Yo opino que eres todo un loquillo Tsukune, mira que tener a 2 señoritas en poco tiempo es todo un logro hasta deberían darte una medalla_ — Responde Franky de manera humorística

— _Muchas gracias Franky y no es que sea todo un loquillo como dices es solo que soy un poquitín imperativo con las cosas_ — Responde Tsukune

— _¿¡Solo un poquitín!? Si eres un bastardo que le encanta hacer sufrir a todo el mundo para tu propia diversión_ — Exclamo Naruko

— _Si, si lo que tú digas Naruko y muchas gracias por los halagos_ — Contesta Tsukune de forma sarcástica

— _Pero sabes Tsukune sí que te luciste con lo de la corrida de toros con esa chica de cabello plateado_ — Dijo Franky

— _Por cierto ¿De dónde salió ese muro de ladrillos en medio de un bosque?_ — Pregunta Naruko

— _No lo sé, solo sé que estaba ahí nada más, no es que yo lo haya construido a velocidad luz_ — Contesta Tsukune — _Ahora que opinan de Moka y Kurumu_ — Vuelve a preguntar

— _Sobre esas 2 solo diré otra vez que son unas totales bellezas que cualquier hombre mataría por tenerlas. De verdad eres un hijo de puta bastardo con suerte Tsukune _— Contesta Franky humorísticamente

— _Son bonitas sí, pero sus personalidades son un asco total una es una arrogante que se cree la gran cosa y la otra es una vanidosa que quiere que todo el mundo la trate como una reina, no creo que sea buena idea relacionarse con ellas pero creo que ellas se identifica con cierto cangrejo manipulador_ — Dijo Naruko en tono despectivo

— _¿Quién? ¿Mascara de la Muerte? No me extraña que se parezcan a ese miserable bastardo en muchos aspectos_ — Dijo Tsukune en tono de desagrado mezclado con total sarcasmo

— _Oye Naruko ¿No crees que estas siendo muy cruel con ellas? No parecen malas en_ _si_ — Responde Rías ante el comentario de Naruko

— _Ah por casi olvido que aquí tenemos a una arrogante, vanidosa y para colmo manipuladora como cierto cangrejo del demonio_ — Dijo Naruko mientras mira con severo disgusto a Rías

— _Hey, no es mi culpa que seas una envidiosa amargada, por eso es que los chicos siempre me quieren a mí y no a ti. Ademas al menos no tengo doble personalidad que parece un animal salvaje como cierta bipolar que necesita ir urgentemente al psicólogo_ — Dijo Rías fingiendo temor

— _Grrr… Eres una zorra inmunda. ¡Te voy a matar!_ — Exclamo muy furiosa Naruko al grado de que su caballero como las pupilas de sus ojos se volvieron rojas color rubí, se levanta de su asiento para asesinar a Rías de Piscis

Antes de que Naruko intentase matar a Rías, Franky rápidamente le da un golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente y su cabello e volvieron a la normalidad más un gran chichón

— _Guau parece que Naruko necesita ir al psicólogo urgentemente o mejor dicho a un centro de control de la ira_ — Comento Tsukune al ver a Naruko en el suelo — _Volviendo al tema ¿Tienen más preguntas, sugerencias, opiniones o lo que sea? _— Pregunta Tsukune

— _Yo tengo una advertencia Tsukune. Te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado con esa Moka y Kurumu_ — Advierte Rías

— _¿Cuidado? ¿Para qué? Ni que fueran doncellas de oro como tu mi querida Rías _— Responde Tsukune

— _Te diré que a veces las mujeres pueden ser más peligrosas de lo que aparentan en especial las que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quieran a toda costa, lo sé por experiencia propia_ — Dijo Rías

— _¿Y eso que quiere decir Rías?_ — Pregunta Franky

— _Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú mismo Franky _— Responde Rías

— _Sea lo que sea lo tomare como un tal vez ¿Por cierto, como le va a tu esclavo Rías?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _Issei sufrió un accidente de muerte otra vez por intentar espiar las aprendices de doncellas en los baños, el pobre necesita de una gran operación en la entrepierna porque fue cruelmente castrado_ — Responde Rías

— _Puta madre eso sí que debió de doler bastante. Mándame saludos a Issei de mi parte_ — Dijo Tsukune sintiendo lastima por el esclavo de Rías de nombre Issei Hyodou

— _Muchas gracias, Issei necesita todo el apoyo posible para al menos recuperar algo de su lastimada hombría_ — Dijo Rías un poco preocupada

— _Bien tienen más preguntas de casualidad_ — Insinúa Tsukune

— _En realidad no se me ocurre nada, aparte que tengo que asistir a una conferencia de robótica en la universidad_ — Dijo Franky

— _Yo tampoco tengo algo que preguntar, ya dije todo lo que me parecía necesario_ — Dijo Rías

— _¿Y qué hay de Naruko? No creo que este bien que este tirada en el suelo _— Pregunta Tsukune

— _Descuida yo me encargare. Pero necesitare de una camisa de fuerza de titanio más de unas vacunas contra la rabia_ — Responde Rías

— _Parece que esta sección termina por hoy, por favor amigos díganle adiós al público y lo digan entre todos_ — Pide Tsukune a Franky y a Rías que esta última sujeta a Naruko, que se despidan del publico

— _¡Adiós!_ — Dijeron Franky y Rías mientras que esta última sujeta el brazo derecho de Naruko para dar la expresión de despedida

Fin del especial del Salón de oro

**Notas del autor: He vuelto perras y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto a ustedes como a mí **

**Notaran que en las respuestas de comentarios puse que sea un personaje que responda bajo su forma de ser los reviews de los usuarios que comentaron, esta idea lo pensé como un chiste más del fic como también de una forma clara y directa de romper la cuarta pared donde sea los propios personajes que hablen con el público en una especie de relación entre persona real y de ficción. Tal vez sea una idea sumamente extraña y bizarra pero este fic está hecho para eso, que sea extraño y bizarro **

**Hemos visto lo loquillo que puede llegar a ser Tsukune con hacer de torero con Moka como también esta puede llegar a ser con el fin de satisfacer su orgullo, pero Kurumu es otra que no se queda atrás para nada**

**Para el siguiente capítulo será una competencia de quien humilla a quien en donde Moka y Kurumu jugaran sus mejores cartas para cumplir sus fines y ver quien será la reina de la academia mientras que la otra la absoluta perdedora que se llevara la peor parte. Todo indica que Tsukune será la piedra angular de todo esto**

**¿Sera Moka capaz de cumplir su revancha de querer humillar a Tsukune? ¿Podrá Kurumu cumplir su meta de ser la reina de la Academia Youkai? ¿Y qué coño de la madre hará Tsukune en medio de todo embrollo? Esperen hasta el siguiente capitulo **

**Ahora pasemos por las votaciones de ver quien será la pareja ideal de Tsukune de Cáncer entre las doncellas Rias Gremony de Piscis, Erza Scarlet de Libra, Evangeline McDowell de Escorpión, Hao Asakura de Virgo y Naruko Uzumaki de Géminis**

**Primero pasemos con Rías que tiene alrededor de 2 votos, luego están Erza con 2 votos también e igualmente Evangeline tiene 2 votos, parece que nadie quiere a Hao al grado que solo tiene 0 votos pero suerte Hao que sé que hay usuarios que votaran por ti, por ultimo esta Naruko que tiene 2 votos dando un empate con Rías, Erza y Evangeline **

**Recuerden dar sus votos en los reviews si quieren o creen con cuál de las doncellas mencionadas es la pareja ideal para nuestro amado Tsukune de Cáncer **

**Rías Gremony: Doncella de Piscis **

**Evangeline McDowell: Doncella de Escorpión **

**Erza Scarlet: Doncella de Libra**

**Hao Asakura: Doncella de Virgo**

**Naruko Uzumaki: Doncella de Géminis**

**Eso es todo por ahora, una cosa muy importante si quieren que continúe con este fic por favor decírmelo en los reviews o por PM y se los pido porque me costó un huevo escribir este fic y muchos más así que si de verdad quieren que continúe por favor dejar review si es mucho pedir. No quiero excusas de que ¨Pero Roy4 no puedo dar review porque no estoy suscripto a FanFicction y no tengo cuenta ni soy escritor A mí eso me vale mierda además tengas cuenta o no, no es un impedimento para dejar opiniones porque igualmente se puede comentar sin tener cuenta por lo que los que no tienen cuentan en no tienen excusas para nada, aunque claro están los mensajes privados o PM que para eso se necesita cuenta pero igualmente pueden dejar su opinión como sus ideas de cómo quieren que sean los demás capítulos como los votos y sugerencias ya mencionados **

**Hasta la próxima **


	3. Dia 3

**Renuncia de derechos: No me pertenecen Saint Seiya ni Rosario + Vampire, les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores **

**Ahora los datos que hay que tomar en cuenta **

**Este fic está escrito en formato tradicional para quienes no lo entendieron, si no les gusta este estilo de narración se pueden irse al coño de su madre o de manera amable les invito a quien tenga las bolas para hacer su propia versión de este fic**

**Muy importante tomar en cuenta este detallazo y es que este fic no está diseñado para ser serio o para tomarse en serio a sí mismo, más que nada está hecho para dar hincapié a situaciones humorísticas, ridículas, exageradas y fuera de toda lógica coherente por lo que no se extrañen que ocurran cosas que no parezcan tener algo de sentido alguno, por lo que les pido que saquen a flote su niño interior para disfrutar del fic **

**Ahora el caballero de Cáncer Tsukune responderá algunos reviews dados por usuarios que sí tuvieron las bolas para dar su opinión sin temor alguno **

**Se ve a Tsukune vestido con esmoquin negro con corbata de moño negra en medio de su dormitorio **

— _Hola amigos ¿Cómo les va? Antes de que esta genial y divertida historia sobre mi comience primero me tomare la libertad de responder las opiniones de algunos amables usuarios que se tomaron la molestia de dar su opinión con respecto a la historia y de los votos que dieron de cuál de las doncellas de oro seria mi pareja ideal_ — Dijo Tsukune con mucha emoción y alegría — _Ahora empecemos _— Se prepara para leer las respuestas de los comentaristas

Saca su laptop y comienza a responder cada una de las críticas

— _Para que sepas mis motivos de no querer luchar son totalmente y firmemente verdaderos, pero la segunda puedo hacer una que otra excepción de vez en cuando. Sobre echar leña al fuego no sé de qué hablas, no es que yo cause que mucha gente se peleen entre si por decirle que uno tiene mejores cosas que el otro o que uno es capaz de barrer el suelo con otro. Sobre Alastor escuche que formo una banda con un asesino de aspecto gay de nombre Wuipy Wuipy el Piscis Negro que anda con la mierda de ser el hombre más hermoso del universo y ahora mismo ese Alastor hará dúo con Justin Bieber en un concierto _— Dijo tras responderle al comentario del usuario Chivotenkai — _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario _— Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

— _Descuida amigo el capítulo está listo_ — Dijo al responder al comentario del usuario Zerokaiden — _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario _— Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

— _Amigo te advierto que esas 2 más una que se unirá a la banda van a discutir y seguirán discutiendo por alrededor del capítulo y de los que siguen y seguirán. De Toy Story solo puedo decir que ese Buzz lightgear es todo un loquillo que hace que las cosas se ponga más graciosas y de nada que te haya parecido un gran capítulo del recuerdo. Sobre las votaciones pues claro huevon que puedes seguir votando coño hasta me atrevo a decir que puedes seguir votando todas las veces que te den la puta gana_ — Responde el comentario del usuario Taro0305 — _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario _— Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

— _Sobre el esclavo sexual de Rías sería algo curioso de ver, tal vez descubra la forma de cómo ser menos pendejo de lo que ya es ese huevon de Issei_ — Responde el comentario del usuario XxRisesxX — _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario _— Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

— _ ¿Una batalla estilo Smash Bros? Hmm interesante, puede que yo sea El Capitán Falcon porque se jode fácil a todo el mundo y Tsuna de Acuario seria Luigi e Rito de Aries seria Mario, Franky de Tauro seria Donkey Kong, Ichika de Capricornio como Link, Erza de Libra obviamente Samus, Hao de Virgo seria por supuesto Ness aunque eso sería travestismo por su parte, Allen de Sagitario seria Yoashi porque a ese puto le gusta que lo monten, Rías de Piscis seria Kirby porque ella es muy adorable para ser Kirby, Naruko de Géminis seria Pikachu y algo así como ¡Naruko de Geminis yo te elijo! O similar, Grimmjow de Leo seria Fox porque ese amargado cara dura se parece y Evangeline de Escorpión seria Jigglypuff porque ella canta muy bonito. Ese sería el elenco _— Responde el comentario de un Guest — _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario_ — Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

— _Yo también te adoro Kira y mándame saludos a tu gato, sabes un adivino me dijo que dentro de 100 años aproximado la nueva doncella de Escorpión será una de nombre Yuno Gasai y que gran coincidencia la verdad_ — Responde el comentario de Kira Taisho — _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario_ — Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

— _No sé de qué me hablas amigo, no es que yo use algo de cemento y robe algunos ladrillos para construir un muro de ladrillos en medio de la nada, todavía es un misterio quien fue el responsable de construir tal muro aunque por cierto debo devolver el cemento más los utensilios de construcción que le robe a aquel tipo. SI tanto insiste que Evangeline sea mi pareja idea por mi está bien pero veamos que dicen los votos al final_ — Responde el comentario del usuario Zafir09 — Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario — Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

— _Muchas gracias que te haya gustado la historia amiga y gracias por el voto_ — Responde el comentario de la usuaria Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul — _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario_ — Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

— _Muchas gracias pero no entiendo eso de que soy un dios o algo por el estilo, mira si nadie de esta academia no puede contra mí es problema de esos pobres huevones, pero ten por seguro que hay seres más poderosos que yo como los dioses del olimpo y Chuck Norris_ — Responde el comentario del usuario Ryomy — _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente critica_ — Se ve que ya no hay más críticas que responder

— _Tal parece que esas fueron todas las críticas, muchas gracias por dar sus humildes opiniones. Sin muchos giros al asunto que empiece la historia_ — La sección de respuestas de críticas por parte de Tsukune termina para darle paso a la historia principal

* * *

Día 3: Niñas traviesas

En la Academia Youkai más precisamente en el patio de la academia, se pueden ver a montones de estudiantes viendo el tablón de anuncio de las siguientes notas de quienes tuvieron mayor puntuación en el último examen y entre ellos se encuentra Moka viendo su puntuación

— _A ver en qué puesto estoy, 350 no… 380 tampoco… 400…_ — Dijo Moka mientras lee el tablón de anuncios en ver cuál fue la nota que saco — _428 puntos 13avo lugar Moka Akashiya. Esa soy yo_ — Dijo al ver que su puntuación es de 428 llegando a 13avo lugar siendo una puntuación muy destacable

Cerca de Moka varios chicos se quedaron viéndola con mucha admiración más por la puntuación que saco — _Increíble no sabía que Moka aparte de hermosa fuese tan lista_ — Dijo uno de los estudiantes que ven con corazones en los ojos a Moka

— _Creo que debo estudiar para poder salir con Moka_ — Dijo otro chico mirando muy entusiasmado sus libros para seguir estudiando mas

— _No por nada soy la más inteligente de toda mi familia_ — Pensó Moka con suma arrogancia al recordar que desde pequeña siempre la tachaban de sobresaliente desde la primaria y secundaria

— _ 201 Puntos, bah no es gran cosa ni que necesitase de ser una nerd para que todos me adoren _— Dijo Kurumu un poco lejos de donde esta Moka con severa desgana y aburrimiento

— _Pero que estúpida, acaso cree que son tener un par de melones desproporcionados automáticamente podrá graduarse_ — Pensó Moka al ver la actitud desinteresada de Kurumu

Por curiosidad Moka decide seguir en ver las demás puntuaciones de los estudiantes para ver quien es tiene mejor puntuación y al verlo sus ojos se pusieron como platos al ponerse atónita de saber quién tiene puntuación mejor que ella

— _500 Puntos…. Tsukune Aono 1mer lugar… es imposible — _ Dijo Moka totalmente perpleja al ver que Tsukune la supero por mucho — _ ¿Cómo es posible que ese Tsukune obtuvo mejor calificación que yo, si yo soy una estudiante muy sobresaliente en muchos aspectos? _— Pensó muy incrédula

Moka se da la vuelta e mira a los lados y ve algo que le llama bastante la atención, ve a Tsukune rodeado de montones de chicas que le piden que sea su tutor o tener una cita entre algunas cosas similares

— _Tsukune podrías estudiar conmigo por favor_ — Dijo una hermosa chica de cabello castaño que le pide un favor a Tsukune

— _Necesito ayuda, podrías ayudarme Tsukune_ — Dijo otra hermosa chica de cabello rojo

— _ Tsukune quieres salir conmigo _— Dijo una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules

— _Se mi novio Tsukune, si_ — Dijo de manera tierna una hermosa chica de cabello negro

— _Señoritas, señoritas mil perdones pero no podré hacerles los favores que me piden_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera agradable y dando una sonrisa que para las chicas lo hacen ver muy atractivo

— _¿Pero porque Tsukune?_ — Dijo la misma chica de cabello azul dando una adorable mirada

— _ Porque estaré muy ocupado en muchas cosas importantes y ojala tuviera el tiempo para estar con ustedes señoritas. Pero se de todo corazón que las apoyare a donde _pueda — Dijo Tsukune de manera motivacional a la vez que medio abre la boca haciendo una sonrisa donde su dientes brillan causando un efecto de luz muy llamativo

— _¡AAAAAHHHH!_— Las chicas gritaron de emoción ante las palabras de Tsukune

— _Uummm… ¿Por qué me molesta ver como Tsukune este rodeado de chicas_? — Pensó Moka molesta mientras se infla la mejilla y extiende ambas manos hacia abajo empuñándolos en un curioso gesto de celos

Con Kurumu ella ve en el tablón de que Tsukune está en primer lugar con la puntuación perfecta — _Parece que Tsukune es bastante listo con las materias, puede que aproveche eso para hacer que sea mío y derrotar a esa patética Moka_ — Pensó Kurumu con arrogancia y se da la vuelta para ver a Tsukune rodeado por chicas, cosa que le provoco que su mandíbula cayera hacia el suelo totalmente incrédula de lo que ve, para colmo la cara que pone Tsukune con la sonrisa que lo hace ver como un actor famoso de Hollywood, hace que Kurumu desee estar en el lugar de las chicas que rodean a Tsukune. Vuelve a darse la vuelta para caminar directo a una pared y dar un puñetazo en señal de frustración

— _Maldita sea, como fue que Tsukune se volviese tan popular de pronto y lo peor que ahora hay más competencia que esa estúpida Moka, tendré que usar medidas drásticas_ — Pensó Kurumu muy frustrada como también un poco celosa de como su plan se está dificultando

* * *

A lo lejos de Tsukune es observado por lo que parece ser una niña pequeña que lleva vestida un curioso atuendo que consiste en un sombrero negro de punta, una capa negra, una mini falda amarilla, camisa de tirantes amarilla donde curiosamente parece una bruja, la niña en si es de cabello castaño oscuro corto, ojos de color morado y piel de tez blanca

— _Tsukune Aono, es el chico que empato conmigo_ — Dijo la misteriosa niña vestida de bruja

— _Felicitaciones Yukari Sendo_ — Dijo un misterioso chico de mirada penetrante acompañado por otros 2 chicos de mirada igual de penetrante donde el principal nombra el verdadero nombre de la niña vestida de bruja llamada Yukari Sendo

— _¿Ustedes son mis compañeros de clase? _— Pregunta Yukari

— _Como predije, tú obtendrías el primer lugar como esperaba de una niña genio como tú. No por nada estas en grados superiores, pero… Vas a sufrir si te quieres hacerte la gran cosa_ — Dijo el misterioso chico

— _¿Cómo que gran cosa?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Yukari

— _¡Por ejemplo! ¡Tú atuendo parece un cosplay! _— Exclama otro chico de pelo cortado que acompaña a los demás

— _No importa como lo mires, está en contra de las reglas de la escuela_ — Dijo otro chico de aspecto obeso mirando detenidamente la ropa de Yukari

— _ Esto es porque… _— Dijo Yukari nerviosamente

— _Hay dios, como presidente de la clase, tu mera existencia no es más que un gran dolor de cabeza hahahaha_ — Se ríe descaradamente el chico proclamado como presidente de la clase junto a los otros 2

Yukari al ver como el trio de chicos se burlan de ella discretamente a espaldas alza una vara mágica con corazón como centro haciendo que caiga una cubeta metálica encima del presidente de la clase junto a los otros 2 que se reían de ella

— _Hahahaha que tontos son_ — Se reía Yukari en venganza de la burla que sufrió

— _Tú… ¿¡Que acabas de hacer mocosa insolente!?_ — Exclamo el presidente de la clase molesto y se lanza hacia Yukari, pero ante todo pronóstico alguien le sujeta el brazo deteniéndolo al instante

— _Disculpa caballero, se puede saber por qué motivo levanta la mano en contra de una dama_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera muy educada mientras le sujeta la mano del presidente de clase

— _Suéltame imbécil, solo voy a darle su merecido a esta mocosa que se burló de mi_ — Dijo el presidente de la clase de mala gana

Ante la respuesta del dichoso presidente, Tsukune no duda en poner fuerza

CRACK

— _Aaahh_ — El presidente grito de dolor al sentir como Tsukune le aprieta el brazo al grado de casi dislocarlo

— _No le enseñaron que debe de respetar a las damas_ — Responde seriamente Tsukune

— _Cállate, ella no es una dama es solo una mocosa que debe ser castigada_ — Dijo el presidente

Tsukune decide soltar al presidente, pero de manera que lo tira al piso y este se levanta e junto a los otros 2 chicos miran a Tsukune con mucho rencor

— _¿Quién te crees que eres para que andes de entrometido?_ — Dijo el presidente

— _Solo soy un hombre que cumple el deber ser de ayudar al prójimo cuando más lo_ necesite — Responde Tsukune

— _¿Acaso tú no eres Tsukune Aono, el chico que sacó puntuación perfecta junto a Yukari?_ — Preguntó el chico obeso

— _Pretendes hacerte el genial con interponerte en el camino _— Dijo el chico de cabello corto

— _Nada de lo que dicen tiene relevancia ahora mismo, por lo que les pido amablemente que dejen en paz a la señorita_ — Dijo Tsukune seriamente

— Miserable con quién te crees que te estas metiendo, para tu información yo soy el presidente de la clase por lo que soy tu superior — Dijo el presidente de la clase de forma autoritaria

— _Para mí solo eres un cobarde que se quiere escudar con la fachada de presidente, pretendiendo justificar cualquier acto arbitrario con el fin de satisfacer sus propias necesidades_ — Responde Tsukune de manera casi cortante

El presidente junto a los otros 2 chicos se molestaron por el comentario de Tsukune que se iban a lanzar a atacarlo, pero Tsukune da una mirada fulminante que intimida a los 3 haciéndolos retroceder

— _Hmph, esto no se quedara así me oyen_ — Dijo el presidente a la vez que decide retirarse junto a los 2 otros chicos

— _¿Se encuentra bien señorita? _— Pregunto Tsukune al darse la vuelta para ver a Yukari de frente

— _Muchas gracias, no sé cómo podría devolverle el favor_ — Contesta Yukari de manera cortes

— _No tiene que devolverme el favor solo estaba cumpliendo el deber ser de ayudar a otros ¿Por casualidad no eres Yukari Sendo la que empate en la puntuación de exámenes?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _Así es soy Yukari y sé que tú eres Tsukune Aono, he oído de que eres el alumno favorito de casi todos los profesores y que tienes de las mejores notas_ — Dijo Yukari con curiosidad

— _Vaya no tenía idea de que fuera famoso de ese modo, creo que todo lo debo a que siempre procuro sacar buenas notas_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras se toca la barbilla en una pose de pensamiento — _Nada como una buena actuación digna de un Óscar como estudiar a la velocidad de la luz pueda arreglar_ — Pensó internamente — _Por curiosidad ¿Se podría saber porque esos estudiantes la estaban molestando? _— Pregunta amablemente

— _Es que esos chicos siempre me andan molestando solo porque no cumplo las reglas según ellos y siempre me critican por ser diferentes a ellos a como me visto_ — Responde Yukari de manera directa y con un poco de molestia

— _Hm… entiendo, te juzgan solo porque eres una bruja ¿O me equivoco?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Tsukune

— _¿¡Como sabe que soy una bruja!?_ — Exclama Yukari impresionada ante la pregunta de Tsukune

— _No es por querer recalcar lo obvio pero tu vestimenta te delata más esa barita mágica que llevas en las manos, con eso dices de manera casi directa de que eres una bruja_ — Responde Tsukune señalando la ropa más la varita mágica con un corazón como cetro

— _¿Qué esto? No tenía idea que fuese tan obvio, pero… ¿No te molesta que sea una bruja?_ — Pregunta Yukari con algo de inseguridad

— _ Hahaha para nada, no tengo motivo para juzgarte ni menos porque seas una bruja, mejor dicho deberías estar muy orgullosa de lo que eres y más por las notas que sacas. No todo el mundo puede sacar las notas que tu o yo sacamos, sería muy ignorante de mi parte juzgarte de mala manera solo porque eres una bruja _— Responde Tsukune en tono de total sabiduría y comprensión

— _¿De verdad? Gracias_ — Dijo Yukari sonriendo muy alegremente por lo que le dijo Tsukune

— _Puedo decir con certeza que esos chicos que te estaban molestando no eran más que unos pobres envidiosos que quieren desquitarse contigo para demostrar de manera bastante pobre y nada educado que son a su juicio mejores que tu_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera sabia

— _Si eso, son solo unos envidiosos que ni buenas notas tienen haha_ — Dijo Yukari riéndose de forma divertida

— _Bueno parece que no tengo motivos para estar aquí, sin más me despido_ — Dijo Tsukune dándose la vuelta mientras camina en dirección a dentro de la academia a la vez que se aleja de Yukari

— _Tsukune Aono, que chico tan genial_ — Murmura Yukari sonrojada al ver como Tsukune se va

Un poco lejos de lo que ocurrió mucha gente en especial chicas al ver lo que hiso Tsukune, muchas vieron a Tsukune con corazones en los ojos fantaseando en estar en la situación de Yukari pero otras estaban muertas de la envidia al ver como Tsukune trato a Yukari de forma educada y dándole consejos de ayuda. Pero en el caso de Kurumu y Moka decidieron acercarse a Yukari a interrogarla

— _¿Oye tu enana?_ — Pregunta Kurumu con severa irritación en su voz mientras esta de brazos cruzados

— _¿Eh? ¿Me hablan a mí? _— Contesta Yukari de manera dudosa

— _Si a ti enana, quiero saber ¿Qué tienes con Tsukune?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Kurumu

— _¿No sé a qué se refieren? _— Responde Yukari sin tener idea

— _No te hagas la tonta niñita, nos referimos lo de hace unos momentos _— Dijo Moka muy irritada casi en tono de celos

— _¿Y qué tiene que ver Tsukune con todo esto?_ — Pregunta Yukari y ve detrás de Moka y Kurumu la cantidad de chicas que murmuran entre ellas mientras ve a otras que la miran con el ceño fruncido — _Creo entender de qué hablan_ — Pensó al ver la cantidad de chicas mirándola

— _Otra vez haciéndote la tonta. Responde a mi pregunta _— Contesta Kurumu

— _Para su información es la primera vez que hablo con Tsukune_ — Responde Yukari mirando de forma desafiante a Moka y a Kurumu

— _Con que eso, para que sepas niñita yo desde el primer día ya conocía a Tsukune e inclusive el me ayudo en algo que le estoy muy agradecida_ — Contesta Moka con mucha prepotencia

— _ Y eso que, yo también hable con Tsukune una vez hasta le pedí un favor de ayudarme a limpiar el salón de ciencias _— Dijo Kurumu arrogantemente

— _¿Qué Tsukune te ayudo? Déjame adivinar, le pediste tal favor para que el haga todo y que tu no hagas un carajo_ — Insinúa Moka de manera cortante

— _Bueno ok tienes razón en eso, pero tenía pensado ayudarlo y cuando íbamos a empezar e entonces fui a buscar los utensilios de limpieza, pero no me imagine que Tsukune limpiase el solo el salón a una increíble rapidez _— Contesta Kurumu un poco nerviosa

— _¿De verdad Tsukune hiso tal cosa? ¿O solo te lo estás inventando para evitar quedar como una floja?_ — Pregunta Moka de forma acusadora

— _Hablo en serio, solo me fui casi entr minutos y al entrar vi el salón totalmente limpio sin ninguna suciedad en los alrededores. No se cómo lo hiso o uso algún tipo de magia que le permitiese limpiar todo a gran velocidad_ — Responde Kurumu un poco altanera

— _¿Qué Tsukune usa magia? ¿O sea que es brujo como yo?_ — Pensó Yukari al escuchar la parte donde insinúa que Tsukune uso magia dándose la idea de que es brujo

Mientras Moka y Kurumu seguían discutiendo entre ellas 2, Yukari no pierde tiempo y se va hacia la dirección a donde fue Tsukune

* * *

En la cafetería de la escuela se ve que Tsukune pidió un gran filete cocido de la mejor cálida cuya carne es tan que se derrite fácilmente en la boca, pidió papas fritas de gran marca y de una suave sal que les da un sabor único acompañado también de unas ensaladas como lechugas, berenjenas y tomates, por ultimo un sabroso refresco de cola en un vaso de 700 mililitros haciendo todo un combo digno de un mercado de comida rápida de la mejor calidad posible

— _Ah que bien que la comida aquí es gratis_ — Dijo Tsukune gustoso de la comida mientras empieza a devorarlo en tan solo un minuto sin dejar rastro alguno y luego usa la servilleta para limpiarse de manera efectiva todo el rostro como las manos quitando todo tipo de mancha o suciedad — _Uum… que comida tan_ _exquisita_ — Dijo muy satisfecho de la comida al grado que se recuesta en la mesa posición de descanso

Un poco lejos de donde esta recostado Tsukune, en una parte se encuentra Moka y en otra parte Kurumu ambas vigilan detenidamente a Tsukune viendo como esta recostado esperando pacientemente hacer su jugada

— _Mírenlo recostado en esa mesa como si fuera una cama, no entiendo el motivo del porqué lo hace pero espero sacar provecho de esto_— Pensó Moka mientras ve fijamente de como Tsukune esta recostado

— _Me pregunto por qué Tsukune esta recostado en esa mesa, aunque debo admitir que se ve muy adorable como si fuera un niño pequeño_ — Pensó Kurumu con una sonrisa al ver como Tsukune esta recostado

Al paso de 2 minutos aparece Yukari en donde esta Tsukune mientras que Moka y Kurumu la miran de forma amenazadora

— _Disculpa_ — Dijo Yukari con timidez

— _Umm... ¿Pasa algo señorita Yukari?_ — Pregunta Tsukune después de haberse levantado un poco soñoliento

— _¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo Tsukune? _— Insinúa tímidamente Yukari

— _Puede sentarse aquí como guste señorita, no tengo problema alguno_ — Responde Tsukune muy amablemente

Yukari se sienta en la mesa en frente de Tsukune mirando hacia el suelo un poco sonrojada por lo que Tsukune lanza la siguiente pregunta

— _Disculpa señorita, la noto muy extraña ¿Le pasa algo o es que yo tengo extraño?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _No pasa nada. Es solo que es la primera vez que me siento en una mesa con un chico _— Responde tímidamente Yukari

— _Entiendo ¿Pero de casualidad no tiene usted algún amigo?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Tsukune

— _No... Es que no he tenido a alguien de aquí que pueda llamarlo amigo ¿Usted tiene un amigo?_ — Pregunta Yukari

— _¿Si te refieres si tengo amigos en esta academia? En realidad diré con total honestidad que no tengo ninguno aquí. Pero fuera de la academia tengo a muchos amigos de gran confianza, en especial 3 que son Rito, Tsuna y Ichika que los conozco desde hace 7 años y he compartido muchas cosas con ellos_ — Responde alegremente Tsukune a la vez que recuerda un poco de su pasado con Rito, Tsuna y Ichika en muchas locuras y travesuras que el ideaba cuando era niño

Con Moka y Kurumu que escuchan toda la conversación con total atención

— _ ¿Qué se supone que hace esa niñita ahí con Tsukune? Aunque me tomo por sorpresa de que él tenga amigos y pensar que es un lobo solitario ¿Me preguntó cómo son esos amigos que tiene? _— Pensó Moka con mucha curiosidad con respecto al tema de los amigos de Tsukune

— _¿Qué Tsukune tiene amigos? No lo veía venir, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo son _— Pensó Kurumu muy interesada en saber cómo son los amigos de Tsukune

Volviendo con Tsukune y Yukari

— _¿De verdad tienes amigos? ¿Cómo se siente tenerlos?_ — Pregunta Yukari

— _Es algo genial tener amigos más cuando las experiencias que compartas sean dignas del recuerdo y si es algo verdadero que vale la pena atesorar con total cariño_ — Responde Tsukune mientras recuerda las veces que lo regañaban a, el junto a sus amigos Rito, Tsuna y Ichika mas cuando le echaba a ellos de ser los responsables de las fechorías que el cometía

— _¿Puedo conocer a esos amigos tuyos? _— Vuelve a preguntar Yukari

— _Si quisiera podría presentártelos pero por los momentos no puedo contactar con ellos dado que están estudiando en el mundo humano. Pero cuando termine el curso me volveré a encontrarme con ellos y puede que te los muestre en persona_ — Responde Tsukune

— _Entiendo _— Dijo Yukari

— _Por tus preguntas puedo notar que tienes dificultades para hacer amigos ¿Dime cuáles son tus problemas señorita Yukari?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _Bueno yo… he intentado hacer amigos, pero cada vez que intento siempre me responde que soy rara o que solo soy una niña para estar con chicos grande, pero peor es que no se me quieren acercar porque soy una bruja y por eso me consideran inferior_ — Responde Yukari un poco melancólica

— _Eso es terrible señorita, es horrible ver lo crueles que pueden ser muchos de aquí ¿Pero estoy un poco intrigado en saber por qué la juzgan por ser una bruja? ¿Acaso las brujas no son bien vistas aquí?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _Según mis padres nosotras las brujas somos mal vistas entre los demás monstruos por nuestro parecido ante los humanos, pero tampoco nos ven bien los humanos porque somos vistos como seres del mal por usar magia_ — Responde Yukari

— _Que mal, es una total lástima que la magia fuese tomada como herejía por la iglesia católica durante y después de la época de la inquisición, a causa de eso todo lo relacionado con magia sin importar si es blanca o negra es mal vista por la humanidad como un acto en contra de dios _— Dijo Tsukune

— _Si… aunque tampoco siento que necesite de uno, todo este tiempo he estado sola y aunque nadie parece que nadie se preocupa por mi he logrado destacar más que otros estudiantes siendo tomada como entre las más inteligentes. Puede que eso me baste para sobrevivir en esta academia_ — Dijo Yukari calmadamente

— _Usted señorita eres muy privilegiada, tal vez por tu condición no seas del agrado de todo el mundo pero eso no impidió que a la edad que tienes haya logrado más de lo que uno pueda imaginarse. Puede que no sea adivino, pero no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que a usted tiene un gran futuro por venir y de eso estoy seguro totalmente _— Dijo Tsukune con mucha madurez

Volviendo con Moka y Kurumu

— _¿Que tanto corteja Tsukune a esa bruja? No le veo motivos para tomar en cuenta a un ser inferior como ella que solo molesta_ — Pensó Moka con mucha indiferencia y arrogancia al ver como Tsukune entabla una conversación con Yukari

— _Que tiene esa bruja que no tenga yo para que Tsukune le diga todas esas palabras ¿Acaso tengo que ser una cerebrito para que me tomé en cuenta?_ — Pensó Kurumu un tanto celosa

De vuelta con Tsukune y Yukari

— _Sabes algo Tsukune, eres el primer y único chico que me ha tratado bien en toda la academia aparte de los profesores_ — Dijo Yukari muy alegre

— _¿Si quieres señorita Yukari? Puedo ser su amigo como gusté, veo que es una persona muy especial que tiene que tratar con el mas debido respecto_ — Insinúa Tsukune de forma muy educada y cortés

— _No... Quiero que seamos algo más y desde que me salvaste de aquellos chicos he sentido algo muy especial por ti Tsukune_ — Dijo Yukari un poco sonrojasa y mirando hacia un lado

— _ ¿Qué quiere decir señorita? _— Pregunta Tsukune un tanto dudoso

— _¡Quiero que seamos novios! _— Exclama Yukari muy entusiasmada

— _¿Qué? _— Dijo Tsukune sorprendido por la respuesta de Yukari

Ante la declaración de Yukari, Moka y Kurumu reaccionaron de la siguiente manera

— _¿Aah? ¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa niña al decir tal cosa?_ — Dijo Kurumu incrédula de lo que vio

— _¿¡EEEEHH!?_ — Reacciono Moka muy sorprendida a la vez de muy sonrojada por la declaración de Yukari y se levanta de donde está sentada para ir directo a hablar con Yukari — _¿¡Que se supone que estás haciendo!? _— Contesto muy alterada

— _¿Otra vez tú?_ — Dijo Yukari con aburrimiento

— _Repito ¿Que rayos se supone que haces? _— Pregunta Moka muy agresiva

— _¿Que no lo ves? Le estoy confesando mi amor a Tsukune_ — Responde Yukari de forma cortante

— _ A eso me refería ¿Con que propósito lo haces? _— Vuelve a preguntar Moka

— _Déjame ver... Primero Tsukune es inteligente y maduro, tiene notas muy por encima del promedio como yo, sus capacidades atléticas está entre las mejores y es el único chico en toda la academia que me trata bien y de forma muy educada, como si fuera de una familia adinerada. No necesitó dar más detalles_ — Responde Yukari de forma muy confiada

— _Esta bien tienes tu punto, pero ¿Con que motivo andas diciendo ese tipo de cosas? Acaso no te das cuenta que solo eres una niña y Tsukune es muy mayor para ti_ — Dijo Moka

— _¿Y eso qué? Además para el amor no hay edad, ni que la diferencia fuese abismal_ — Dijo Yukari

— Sí que eres estúpida niñita, no te das cuenta que por tu culpa tomen a Tsukune como un pedófilo, hasta puede que termine en la cárcel por ti — Contesta Moka de forma acusadora

— _¿Y tú quién te crees para darme ese sermón? Su madre acaso _— Dijo Yukari en tono de duda

— _Bueno yo… No es que me preocupa de que le pase a Tsukune o que me interese_ — Responde Moka muy sonrojada a la vez que aparenta negar interés hacia Tsukune

— _Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer vete a joder a otro lado_ — Contestó Yukari muy groseramente

— _Grr... Maldita mocosa ¿No sabes con quién te metes?_ — Pregunta Moka muy agresivamente

— _Una actriz de baja categoría que actúa en películas de mierda_ — Responde Yukari de manera vulgar

— _Así es como le hablas a los mayores. Lo vez Tsukune ella ni si quiera es alguien de buenos modales, deberías de... ¿A dónde se fue Tsukune?_ — Dijo Moka molesta y mira a donde esta Tsukune para percatarse de que no esta

— _Que extrañó, ni si quiera note cuando se levantó de donde estaba _— Dijo Yukari curiosa al notar que no está Tsukune

— _De seguro lo espantaste cuando le dijiste de que fuesen novios_ — insinúa Moka de manera acusadora

— _Que dramática eres, lo más seguro es que fue al baño_ — Dijo Yukari

— _Mira brujita te recomiendo que te alejes de Tsukune, me_ oyes — Insinúa Moka

— _¿O si no que?_ — Pregunta Yukari

— _Si no entonces prepárate a sufrir las consecuencias — _ Responde Moka de forma muy amenazadora y se va de la cafetería mientras que Yukari la mira con el ceño fruncido

— _Que le pasa ella, me dice que no le interesa Tsukune pero me amenaza diciéndome que aleje de él. ¿Quién la entiende? _— Pensó Yukari molesta de la discusión que tuvo con Moka

* * *

En la azotea de la academia con Tsukune pegado a una de las barandillas de la zona

— _Que evento tan inesperado. No me imaginaba que un día de estos alguien me pidiera tal cosa de ser su novio de alguien ni menos de una niña que de paso es una bruja. No es que antes no me hubieran hecho este tipo de propuestas, pero es la primera vez que siento una verdadera honestidad y pureza en tal declaración, mientras que las otras eran por capricho. No sé cómo responderle sin herirla en el proceso ¿Tal vez pedirle que solo sea su amigo? Aunque me pregunto cómo reaccionara ella_ — Pensó muy profundamente Tsukune con respecto a lo de hace rato con Yukari

Mientras Tsukune está pensando en cómo tratar el asunto con Yukari detrás de, el aparece Kurumu

— _Esta es mi oportunidad_ — Pensó Kurumu muy confiada — _¿Tsukune que haces aquí?_ — Pregunta aparentando estar curiosa de ver a Tsukune en las barandillas de la azotea

— _Solo estoy aquí porque este lugar se me hace ideal para reflexionar de muchas_ cosas — Responde Tsukune educadamente

— _Aah ya veo. Sabes Tsukune ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_ — Pregunta Kurumu de manera inocente

— _¿Un favor? ¿Cuál es?_ — Pregunta Tsukune de manera dudosa

— _Solo acércate para que te lo diga_ — Insinúa Kurumu

— _Ok Kurumu_ — Dijo Tsukune haciéndole caso al favor de Kurumu — _¿Qué quieres que haga?_ — Pregunta ya al estar cerca de Kurumu

— _Quiero que veas mis ojos_ — Responde Kurumu

— _Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto_ — Pensó Tsukune al notar las dobles intensiones de Kurumu — _¿Tus ojos? ¿Para qué?_ — Vuelve a preguntar de manera dudosa

— _Solo hazlo, no tengas miedo_ — Responde Kurumu de manera coqueta y al ver como Tsukune la ve de frente hace una técnica de hipnosis hacia Tsukune — _¿Dime que vez?_ — Pregunta Kurumu en pos de saber si su técnica funciono

— _Vaya, vaya no tenía idea de que puede usar poderes de control mental. Buen intento lindura pero un poder de ese nivel no funciona conmigo, las únicas que lograrían hacerme tal cosa serian Naruko y Hao_ — Pensó Tsukune al notar como el poder mental de Kurumu no le resulta efecto dado debido al entrenamiento que tuvo como caballero dorado — _Veo los ojos de una hermosa princesa_ — Responde Tsukune de manera romántica a la vez que aparenta estar bajo la hipnosis de Kurumu

— _Funciono. Ahora esa Moka está totalmente derrotada _— Pensó Kurumu de forma triunfal al creer que su plan de someter a Tsukune en su hipnosis funciono

— _Por cierto mi amada doncella, quiero que me hagas un favor si puede_ — Insinúa Tsukune

— _¿Qué te mire los ojos? Oh no sabía que me ibas a pedir tal cosa. Está bien lo hare_ — Dijo Kurumu un poco sonrojada ante el favor de Tsukune y comienza a mirarlo directamente hacia los ojos, pero al hacer eso comienza a ver de forma borrosa a Tsukune — _Me siento un poco extraña_ — Pensó mientras miraba a Tsukune e instintivamente cierra los ojos como si tuviera sueño

Cuando Kurumu abre los ojos comienza a ver que está en un hermoso paisaje donde hay hermosas flores de color rojo y amarillo como también animales silvestres como ardillas, aves entre otros que le dan un tono muy vivo y alegre al lugar, se ve un reflejo de sí misma en un charco donde ve que esta vestida de un hermoso vestido azul de copa (Nota: Para más detalle imagínense un vestido similar al de Cenicienta de Disney)

— _¿En dónde estoy? ¿Y por qué estoy vestida así? Aunque debo admitir que es un hermoso vestido_ — Pregunto Kurumu al querer saber en dónde está realmente

— _Esta en una hermosa pradera que reboza de vida, mi amada princesa_ — Dijo Tsukune a lo lejos en tono romántico

Kurumu se da la vuelta y ve a Tsukune vestido en una elegante ropa formal totalmente dorada que brilla intensamente mientras da una sonrisa agradable que hace sonrojar a Kurumu

— _Oh por dios Tsukune, te vez demasiado apuesto con ésa ropa dorada que te hace parecer un príncipe_ — Dijo Kurumu muy emocionada y amorosa al ver como esta vestido Tsukune

— _¿Quieres bailar conmigo? _— Pregunta Tsukune de forma bastante caballerosa mientras adopta una pose de baile

— _¿Qué si quiero? Obvio que si Tsukune_ — Responde Kurumu bastante emocionada

Kurumu comienza a correr hacia Tsukune a la vez que extiende los brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente y al acercarse extrañamente traspasa a Tsukune y se cae al suelo dandose duro con la cara, al levantarse y al abrir los ojos se libera de la ilusión que le hiso Tsukune

— ¿_Fue todo un sueño? Acaso Tsukune me tendió una ilusión sin saberlo. Pero no sé si odiarlo o amarlo por la ilusión que me hiso vivir. Fue tan hermoso la verdad _— Pensó Kurumu al notar lo que le hiso Tsukune y al reflexionar de lo que le paso se sonroja de forma alegre mientras se pone las manos sobre las mejillas sintiéndose muy feliz de lo que vivió en la ilusión

* * *

1 hora después en la clase de música se está haciendo una práctica de órgano entre los estudiantes de la Academia Youkai, entre los estudiantes se encuentran Kurumu, Moka y por supuesto Tsukune para la práctica de órgano mientras que la profesora Nekonome está de evaluadora del talento de cada estudiante

— _Muy bien estudiantes, sé que todos ustedes tienen un talento para la música y sé que muchos mueren por mostrarlo a todo el mundo_ — Dijo la profesora Nekomone muy entusiasta ante el desempeño de los estudiantes

Con los estudiantes Kurumu mira a Tsukune de manera confiada

— _Le demostrare a Tsukune lo buena que soy tocando el órgano y también hacerle ver a esa Moka que soy superior a ella en todos los sentidos_ — Pensó Kurumu mientras empuña la mano derecha

— _Bien chicos ¿Algunos de ustedes quieren practicar algún instrumento?_ — Pregunta la profesora Nekonome

— _Yo profesora Nekonome, quiero practicar con el órgano por favor_ — Insiste Kurumu mientras levanta la mano

— _Ok Kurumu enséñanos lo que sabes_ — Dijo la profesora Nekonome de manera motivacional

Kurumu se levanta de su puesto y se sienta en el órgano a comenzar a tocar. Lo que toca Kurumu es una simple recreación de la marcha de Atenas de Beethoven, la melodía en si es relajante y placentera. Después de 3 minutos Kurumu termina su práctica y se levanta para volver a su asiento

— _¡Felicitaciones Kurumu! No tenía idea de que supieras la marcha de Atenas de Beethoven, estuviste fantástica_ — Exclamo la profesora Nekonome muy satisfecha ante el desempeño de Kurumu

— _Gracias profesora Nekonome, desde pequeña estuve practicando música junto con mi madre _— Dijo Kurumu muy agradecida por las felicitaciones de la profesora como también de los alumnos

— _Bah no era nada del otro mundo, solo es un remix simplón del tema de un gran compositor que de seguro ahora mismo se está revolcando en su tumba por tal homenaje_ — Pensó Moka muy aburrida del desempeño de Kurumu

— _¿Quién quiere tocar el órgano como lo hizo su compañera Kurumu? _— Pregunta la profesora Nekonome muy entusiasmada

— _Yo iré, demostrare lo que es verdadera y única música_ — Insiste Moka de manera muy prepotente

— _Ok Moka demuéstranos de lo que eres capaz_ — Responde la profesora Nekonome de manera muy optimista

Moka se levanta de su asiento lista para tocar el órgano

Tema: Castlevania Simon – Theme watch?v=7dznhQeZU48

Moka toca una melodía que rebosa de aventura, misterio, adrenalina y estilo todo en un solo tema haciendo una combinación bastante pegadiza, muchos estudiantes incluso la profesora Nekonome se estaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Después de 5 minutos Moka termina de tocar y se levanta para volver a su puesto mientras alza su largo cabello plateado de manera triunfal a la vez que recibe aplausos por parte de la profesora Nekonome cómo también de sus compañeros de clase a excepción de Kurumu y también Tsukune que este último solo sonríe pero no muestra indicios de que le haya gustado la melodía que tocó, cosa que le ponía un poco nerviosa

— _¡Espléndido Moka espléndido! En serio que tienes un gran talento para la música_ — Exclama la profesora Nekonome mientras aplaude la música de Moka

— _Hmph no era para tanto, he hecho mejores temas_ — Responde Moka de manera arrogante — _¿Me preguntó si a Tsukune le gustó? _— Pensó un poco preocupada

— _Hay sí, hay si porqué tocó un tema súper genial que a todos les gusto ya se cree la gran cosa. Pero que chica tan presumida_ — Pensó Kurumu con severa envidia ante el desempeño de Moka

— _El tema estuvo para ser de un videojuego, no me imaginaba de que Moka es fan de Castlevania_ — Pensó Tsukune al saber de qué videojuego pertenece el tema que tocó Moka

— _ ¿Alguien más interesado en practicar con el órgano? _— Vuelve a preguntar la profesora Nekonome

— _Yo quiero intentar, parece divertido el órgano_ — Insiste Tsukune de manera juguetona

— _Oh Tsukune tú también quieres practicar, sería un placer escucharte_ — Dijo la profesora Nekonome muy curiosa ante la participación de Tsukune

— _Con que Tsukune tocará ¿Me preguntó qué tipo de tema usara?_ — Pensó Moka muy intrigada ante lo que tocara Tsukune

— _Tengo curiosidad lo que tocará Tsukune, aunque me imagino que será algo dulce y gentil que refleje su personalidad_ — Pensó Kurumu ante las expectativas de lo que tocará Tsukune

Tsukune al sentarse en donde está el órgano comienza a extender los brazos para prepararse y da una sonrisa totalmente siniestra sin que nadie se percatase

Tema: Zelda Ocarina of Time Ganon Tower watch?v=5S4h1gcCMBc

El tema que toca se podría definir como siniestro y oscuro, todos comenzaron a mirar de manera extraña a Tsukune por la música que pareciera que lo hiciera otra persona con una personalidad contraria a la de Tsukune

— _No puedo creer que Tsukune componga una tonada como esa, y a decir verdad suena muy aterrador hasta me pone nerviosa de tan solo escucharlo_ — Pensó Moka bastante nerviosa e sudando frio mientras escucha la música que Tsukune toca

— _Creí que Tsukune iba a tocar algo alegre y relajante, no algo estresante y que me ponga nerviosa_ — Pensó Kurumu temblando de los nervios

Mientras Tsukune sigue tocando de repente en el salón parece que se está oscureciendo poco a poco como si las luces se estuviesen apagando de poco a poco e inclusive se comenzaba a sentirse un ambiente pesado y siniestro que acompañado con la música más en la forma como Tsukune toca la oscura melodía no era para nada alentador

— _Profesora Nekonome, quiero ir al baño_ — Insinuó un estudiante cualquiera al levantar la mano con muchos nervios

— _Yo también quiero ir al baño_ — Dijo otro estudiante igual de nervioso

— _Profesora Nekonome no me siento, puedo ir a la enfermería_ — Insistió un estudiante que finge estar enfermo a causa del miedo que siente al escuchar la música de Tsukune

Muchos estudiantes comenzaron a salir del salón de música con excusas como ir al baño, ir a la enfermería u otras por el estilo, pero en realidad estaban tan nerviosos por la música de Tsukune que prefirieron salir que seguir escuchando la macabra melodía y al poco tiempo casi todos los estudiantes se fueron al grado que solo quedaron Moka y Kurumu viendo un tanto temerosas de como Tsukune toca su melodía

Afuera en el patio de la academia se ve a Yukari caminando por los alrededores en busca de Tsukune

— _Si mal lo recuerdo Tsukune debe de estar en el salón de música, veré como toca_ — Pensó Yukari mientras caminaba de forma alegre

Yukari llega a la ventana donde está el salón de música y echa un vistazo para ver en donde esta Tsukune, pero lo único que ve es un salón oscuro y un chico que dado a la oscuridad no ve quien es más la música que toca le llega a incomodar bastante al tal grado se separa de la ventana sin pensarlo 2 veces

— _Creo que me equivoque de salón, mejor veré si hay otro salón de música_ — Pensó Yukari muy nerviosa de lo que acaba de ver y escuchar e se da la vuelta para ir a ver si hay otro salón de música para ver si esta Tsukune

Volviendo en el salón de música la profesora Nekonome echa un vistazo a Tsukune para comentarle de lo que toca

— _¿Qué melodía tan curiosa Tsukune?_ — Comento la profesora Nekonome manteniendo la sonrisa de manera forzada pero muy nerviosa ante la música de Tsukune y este voltea la mirada a ver a la profesora y esta — _ AAhh_ — Grito de miedo al ver la mirada ensombrecida de Tsukune acompañado de unos brillantes ojos rojos junto una sonrisa psicótica e Moka y Kurumu al ver eso se pusieron pálidas del terror dado que parecía que Tsukune al dar esa mirada podía matar a cualquier ser que se le cruce

Después de unos bizarros y aterradores 10 minutos Tsukune termina de tocar, y el salón vuelve a resplandecer como si todo volviera a la normalidad

— _¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?_ — Pregunta Tsukune volviendo a su habitual sonrisa alegre

— Puedo decir que fue una canción un tanto extraña pero buena Tsukune — Respondió la profesora Nekonome sudando frio

— _¿Extraña? Yo diría más bien que fue aterrador es mas ¿Qué le paso a Tsukune para que pusiera esa cara de psicópata de hace rato? Sentí como si me viera un asesino en serie_ — Pensó Moka bastante aterrada

— _Fue lo más aterrador que escuche, no me imaginaba que Tsukune le guste la música de ese tipo. Pero esa mirada que dio siento que hoy no dormiré_ — Pensó Kurumu muy aterrada al grado que se puso de cuclillas en el asiento que está a la vez que tiembla de miedo

* * *

Después de la clase de música Moka y Kurumu van a la biblioteca a leer uno que otro libro para olvidar lo que paso en la clase

— _Tú ¿Por qué me sigues hasta aquí?_ — Pregunto Moka de forma acusadora

— _Yo no te estaba siguiendo, solo quise ir aquí nada más_ — Responde Kurumu

— _Como si te creyera_ — Insinúa Moka

— _Es en serio, solo quise ir aquí para olvidar lo de la clase de música_ — Explico Kurumu

— _¿Acaso te dio miedo la música que Tsukune?_ — Pregunto Moka de manera burlona

— _En realidad sí, me tomo por sorpresa eso y personalmente no quiero volver a escuchar algo similar durante el resto de mi vida_ — Respondió Kurumu de manera un poco nerviosa

— _Ha, para presumir de ser la reina de la academia eres muy asustadiza_ — Dijo Moka de manera arrogante

— _¿Y qué? Tú de seguro te sentiste incomoda al igual que yo cuando Tsukune toco esa música sacada de una película de terror_ — Insinúa Kurumu de manera acusadora

— _No era para tanto, normalmente ese tipo de música la suelo escuchar de mi padre por lo que en realidad estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas_ — Explica Moka aparentando superioridad

— _¿En serio? ¿Y de casualidad te gustaría que Tsukune volviese a tocar esa tonada que hiso u otra similar?_ — Pregunta Kurumu

— _Si pero, será para otro momento es que tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer_ — Responde Moka mientras se da la vuelta

— _Eres una mentirosa, tú estabas igual de asustada que yo y lo sabes bien_ — Dijo Kurumu señalando a Moka de manera acusadora

— _No sé a qué te refieres, la única que se asustó fuiste tú yo simplemente admiraba como Tsukune tocaba su melodía. No era que estaba nerviosa o que viera a alguien de un aspecto escalofriante o cosas parecidas_ — Dijo Moka

— _Que mala mentirosa eres, tanto que tú misma te delatas y de seguro que lo de tu padre te lo habrás inventado para hacerte la fuerte o me equivoco_ — Comento Kurumu

De repente Moka se pone a frente de Kurumu y le da un golpe en el rostro lanzándola a un librero

— _¡Oye eso me dolió mucho! ¿¡Porque me golpeas!? O es que no te gusta que te digan la verdad_ — Exclama Kurumu muy molesta por el golpe que le propino Moka

— _No soy yo, de repente no tengo control de mi cuerpo_ — Responde Moka de manera nerviosa

— _No me creeré otra mentira más _— Dijo Kurumu

— _En serio que no tengo control de mi misma, es como si fuera controlada o algo_ — Respondió Moka y de casualidad comienza a moverse con normalidad — _¿Un momento? Ya puedo moverme_ — Dijo un tanto extraña

— _Otra vez estabas mintiendo miserable puta_ — Responde Kurumu de manera vulgar

De repente Kurumu levita en el aire sin previo aviso y se lanza hacia Moka para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago

— _Perdón no fue mi intensión en serio, de repente no puedo moverme por mi misma es la verdad_ — Explica Kurumu sorprendida de lo que acaba de pasar

— _Grr…. Estas muerta zorra inmunda_ — Responde Moka bastante molesta y da un golpe a Kurumu e esta responde con revelar sus alas de murciélago más su cola de demonio y sus garras afiladas — _Ya veo entonces esa es tu verdadera forma, una súcubo_ — Dijo al ver detenidamente la verdadera forma de Kurumu

— _Y eso que, se por otras fuentes de que eres una vampiresa Moka Akashiya _— Dijo Kurumu

— _Hmm si sabes eso mejor que no te enfrentes a mí, date cuenta que la diferencia de poder entre una de tu especie con otra de la mía es abismal, por lo que no tienes oportunidad contra mi_ — Insinúo Moka de manera totalmente arrogante

— _Eso lo veremos _— Responde Kurumu y se lanza a atacar a Moka mediante jalarle los cabellos

— _¡Aah! Mi cabello, miserable_ — Exclama Moka y seguidamente le jala los cabellos a Kurumu e esta responde con rasguñarla con sus filosas garras y sin más Moka contraataca con otro golpe directo al rostro, Kurumu se lanza estilo lucha libre para morderle el brazo. Sucesivamente las 2 siguen dándose de golpes, mordidas, jaladas de cabellos y rasguños e intercambiándose insultos

A lo lejos Tsukune mira la pelea sentado mientras usa su cámara para grabar todo — _ Dense bien duro ¿Me pregunto cuánto dinero ganare si subo esta pelea a internet? _— Se preguntó a si mismo mientras graba con total fluidez la pelea

Volviendo con la pelea de fieras, las 2 se separan donde ambas están despeinadas, con la ropa rasgada y marcas de golpes, mordeduras y rasguños en varias partes como a su vez ambas se miran con mucho odio

— _Aja, aja…. Una vez que me deshaga de ti, no habrá nadie que se me interponga en mi plan maestro_ — Dijo Kurumu mientras jadea

— _ Habla por ti zorra, nadie se atreve a humillarme y vive para contarlo _— Dijo Moka con mucha furia

Mientras se siguen mirando con mucho rencor deciden por una vez lanzarse a atacar para finalizar la pelea y al hacerlo inesperadamente se detienen al escuchar algo que les llamo mucho la atención

— _¿De dónde son esas risas?_ — Pregunta Kurumu al escuchar unas risas

— _Debe ser de afuera_ — Responde Moka al tener una idea de donde don las risas

Moka y Kurumu salen de la biblioteca y ven a Yukari en el suelo llorando de la risa a grandes carcajadas

— _¿De qué te estas riéndote niñita? _— Pregunta Moka

— _Hahahahaha De ustedes par de tontas hahahahahaha_ — Responde Yukari riéndose a todo dar

— _Haha no le veo la gracia en lo absoluto_ — Dijo Moka con mucho sarcasmo

Mientras Yukari sigue riéndose Kurumu nota algo que le llamo mucho la atención y le comenta a Moka lo siguiente

— _Oye ¿Vez eso que lleva en la mano?_ — Comenta Kurumu señalando unas muñecas que lleva Yukari en las manos

— _Solo tiene unas muñecas nada más, aunque para la edad que tiene no me extraña que siga jugando con muñecas_ — Dijo Moka arrogantemente

— _¿Y no notas algo en esas muñecas que lleva?_ — Insinúa Kurumu señalando el pelaje de las muñecas donde una tiene cabello azul corto y la otra tiene cabello plateado largo

— _Se parecen un poco a nosotras ¿¡Un momento!? Utilizo magia vudú en nosotras_ — Responde Moka molesta al enterarse de lo que hiso Yukari

— _Ups, me descubrieron_ — Dijo Yukari al ver la mirada de enojo de Moka y Kurumu

— _ Creo que alguien necesita que la castiguen _— Dijo Kurumu con severa malicia mientras enseña sus afiladas garras

— _Mocosa malcriada, como te atreves a tener el descaro de controlarme con magia vudú en mi esto merece el mayor de los castigos_ — Dijo Moka muy molesta mientras aprieta los puños en señal de prometer una paliza de las bien terribles

Yukari retrocede muy temerosa al ver como Moka y Kurumu se acercan dispuestas a darle la paliza de su vida, pero antes de que eso ocurriese llega Tsukune al rescate y se pone a cubrir a Yukari protegiéndola de Moka y Kurumu

— _Alto ahí ¿Se puede saber porque quieren amenazar a Yukari con lastimarla?_ — Pregunta Tsukune de manera autoritaria

— _Quítate Tsukune, esto no es de tu incumbencia_ — Responde Moka

— _Aparte fue esa bruja que empezó todo, hay que darle su merecido castigo para que no se meta con nosotras_ — Responde Kurumu de manera amenazante

— _No importa quien empezó esa no justifica que quieran resolverlo mediante la violencia_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _Creo que el hecho de que esa bruja uso magia vudú en mi justifica que debo matarla por la osadía que cometió_ — Responde Moka

— _¿Es verdad que utilizaste magia vudú?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _Ehh... sí, pero era que... solo estaba probando estás muñecas para un examen. No era mi intención lastimar a nadie_ — Responde Yukari muy nerviosa

— _Lo ven chicas todo fue un mal entendido, no hay motivos para molestarse_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera muy optimista

— _No me creó nada, es mucha coincidencia de que ella lleve 2 muñecas parecidas a nosotras y que cuando la encontramos estaba cagada de la risa_ — Dijo Kurumu de manera muy acusadora

— _Como dijiste Kurumu es solo eso, coincidencias por lo que no hay que tomárselo de manera personal_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera optimista

— _Maldita sea Tsukune ¿Por qué la defiendes? No entiendes que ella es una bruja, una blasfemia de raza inferior_ — Dijo Moka de forma muy altanera

Yukari al escuchar ese comentario de Moka de que por ser bruja es una raza inferior, baja la mirada y se da la vuelta e empieza a correr muy triste

— _Huyo la bruja. Hmph típico de alguien de su baja extirpé_ — Responde Moka de manera muy arrogante

¡SPLASH!

Tsukune le da una bofetada a Moka que la deja muy anonadada como a Kurumu

— _Tsukune ¿Por qué?_ — Pregunto Moka mientras se pone la mano izquierda en la mejilla

— _Discúlpate de lo que has dicho ahora mismo_ — Responde Tsukune de manera muy autoritaria

— _Para que me debo de disculpar, fue esa bruja quien empezó todo_ — Dijo Moka

— _No me interesa, lo que le dijiste a Yukari fue demasiado grosero. Quiero que te disculpes de lo que dijiste de Yukari ahora_ — Dijo Tsukune en tono de regaño

— _Ha ha te han regañado, quisiera grabar este momento _— Dijo Kurumu de manera burlona

— _Tú también Kurumu tú te tienes que disculparte_ — Dijo Tsukune mirando de manera fulminante a Kurumu

— Ok, ok me disculpare, perdón si fui muy dura — Responde Kurumu muy intimidada de Tsukune

— _Yo no me tengo que disculpar, ni mucho menos de seres inferiores como las brujas_ — Dijo Moka de manera muy arrogante

— _Moka_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras mira de forma fulminante a Moka

— _Esta bien, por esta vez cederé_ — Dijo Moka al suspirar de resignación — _¿Me pregunto cómo hace Tsukune para que diga este tipo de cosas? _— Pensó Moka

Tsukune junto a Moka y Kurumu van en camino en donde fue Yukari

* * *

En el bosque a las afueras de la academia se puede ver a Yukari corriendo hasta parar en frente de un árbol

— _Siempre es lo mismo, siempre me tienen que juzgar porqué soy una bruja — _ Dijo Yukari en voz alta y con mucho resentimiento — _En especial esa vampiresa llamada Moka, cree que por pertenecer a una raza clase S tiene todo el derecho de menospreciar a los demás. Ya vera que tarde o temprano le hare tragar sus palabras _— Pensó al recordar lo que le dijo Moka

— _Vaya con que estas aquí niña_ — Dijo una voz masculina a lo lejos

Yukari se da la vuelta para ver que llegaron los 3 chicos que la molestaron en la mañana

— _Son ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ — Pregunta Yukari

— _Mejor dicho ¿Qué haces tú aquí exactamente? No sabes que esta contra las reglas salirse de la academia sin el más debido permiso_ — Responde el presidente de la clase

— _¿Y acaso ustedes no están rompiendo también las reglas al estar aquí?_ — Insinúa Yukari

— _No te pases de lista mocosa malcriada, a diferencia de ti nosotros tenemos un honrado puesto que nos da el privilegio de salir de la academia si es necesario_ — Responde el chico de cabello corto

— _Por lo que para tu seguridad niñita no nos vuelvas a comparar con alguien que no respeta las reglas como tu_ — Responde de manera muy arrogante el chico obeso

— _Puesto honrado un bledo, solo son unos envidiosos que al tener ese puesto de presidente se creen los amos y señores, pero la verdad es que ustedes son solo unos incompetentes que solo sirven para que la gente diga pestes de ustedes _— Dijo Yukari de manera altanera mientras saca la lengua en señal de burla

— _Miserable bruja, ahora te daremos una lección que nunca olvidaras en todo tu condenada existencia_ — Exclama muy molesto el presidente de la clase

El presidente de la clase junto a los otro 2 chicos comienzan a transformarse revelando en si sus verdaderas formas en donde su piel se vuelve escamosa, les salen una gran cola de reptil, las mano se agrandan saliendo filosas garras, los ojos cambian de forma volviéndose de reptil como también en la boca los dientes se agrandan y haciéndose más filosos como los de un cocodrilo. Al final se ve claramente que la verdadera forma de los 3 no era más que hombres lagartos

— _Ahora sufrirás tu merecido castigo mocosa ¡Tras ella!_ — Exclama el presidente de la clase en su forma de lagarto

Yukari comienza a correr mientras es perseguida por los hombres lagarto y saca su varita mágica para hacer que caigan 3 cubetas de metal encima de los hombres lagarto y estos caen al suelo con un notorio chichón en la cabeza

— _Hahahaha lo ven, son unos incompetentes como lo dije hahahaha_ — Dijo Yukari mientras se ríe descaradamente de la desgracia de los hombres lagartos

Los hombres lagartos se levantan muy furiosos y deciden entre los 3 lanzarse para atacar a Yukari, pero en ese mismo instante aparecen Moka y Kurumu que atacan a los hombres lagartos lanzándolos un poco lejos a la vez que rescatan a Yukari

— _¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?_ — Pregunta Yukari sorprendida a ver a Moka y a Kurumu

— _Vinimos a disculparnos a eso fue_ — Responde Moka

— _Perdón si fuimos muy duras, aunque no teníamos ideas de que estos lagartos te perseguían_ — Dijo Kurumu al ver a los hombres lagartos

— _¿Estas bien Yukari?_ — Pregunta amablemente Tsukune estando detrás de Yukari

— _Tsukune ¿Cómo fue que supiste que estaba aquí?_ — Pregunta Yukari

— _Digamos que vi a esos 3 hombres lagartos seguirte y supuse que algo así pasaría, aparte que le pedí a ellas que se disculparan de lo que paso_ — Explica Tsukune

— _Ah ya veo, gracias Tsukune_ — Dijo Yukari muy agradecida

— _¡Malditos! ¿¡Quien los llamo para que vengan!? _— Exclama molesto el presidente de la clase

— _¿Quieren pelea? Con mucho gusto les daremos pelea_ — Dijo Moka con mucha confianza

— _Ustedes no nos asustan, somos nosotros contra todos ustedes. No tienen oportunidad alguna_ — Responde uno de los hombres lagartos muy arrogantemente

— _No me hagan reír, ustedes lagartijas son clase B y yo soy una clase S, con eso digo que aunque sean 3 no me podrán derrotar ni en mil años seres inferiores _— Dijo Moka con arrogancia

— _Veo que a ella le gusta pelea, mejor le dejo todo a ella e hago que no vi nada y todos felices_ — Pensó Kurumu al ver la ganas de pelear de parte de Moka

Moka aprieta los puños lista para pelear hasta que…

— _Moka por favor detente_ — Dijo Tsukune de forma calmada

— _¿Por qué Tsukune? ¿Acaso no vez que quiero divertirme un poco?_ — Insinúa Moka

— _Quiero que vayas con Kurumu y con Yukari a la academia. Yo me encargare de estos 3 abusivos yo solo_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _¿Hablas en serio Tsukune? Son 3 contra uno ¿De seguro puedes contra ellos?_ — Pregunta Kurumu preocupada

— _Hablo en serio Kurumu, ahora por favor les recomiendo que se marchen lo antes posible por su seguridad ¿No querrán ver lo que va a pasar o no?_ — Insinúa Tsukne que da una bizarra mezcla entre mirada alegre e inocente con una sombra que refleja una mirada siniestra

Las chicas le hacen caso a Tsukune mas Moka y Kurumu que siente que algo muy malo esta por ocurrir

— _Ya se fueron, ahora ya no hay quién interrumpa mi momento de diversión_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera divertida

— _Tu Tsukune Aono pagarás por tus crímenes_ — Dijo el presidente de la clase de manera acusadora

— _¿Cuáles crímenes? Si no he hecho nada malo... aún_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _ No te pases de listo, hemos tenido informes de que se le ha visto salirse de la academia sin permiso alguno, desorden público en los dormitorios de chicos y el más sonado de ti, agresión a los demás estudiantes en varios horarios _— Explica de manera acusadora uno de los hombres lagartos

— _Si de agresión se refiere, lo peor que pudiste haber hecho fue agresión a mí y eso es imperdonable. Ahora prepárate para que recibas tu castigo _— Dijo con mucha molestia el presidente de la clase

— _Hehehe parece que están hablando demasiado y parece que necesitan ser silenciados _— Dijo Tsukune de manera sombría

— _ ¡Silenciados! El único que va a ser silenciado serás tú _— Exclamo molesto el presidente de la clase

— _Veamos si es que pueden, montón de lagartijas insignificantes_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera burlona

— _¡Tras el! _— Exclama el presidente de la clase mientras él y los demás hombres lagartos se lanzan a atacar a Tsukune y este se queda parado hasta que ...

— _HMmmmmph _— Gime de dolor el presidente de la clase estando en el suelo y al cubrirse la nariz después de sufrir un terrible codazo por parte de Tsukune

— _Hay lo siento me pase_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera infantil como sarcástica

— _¡Presidente! ¡Maldito vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste! _— Exclama furioso uno de los hombres lagarto al ver el daño que sufrió el presidente e se lanza a atacar y... — _Uuooohhh_ — Grita de dolor al recibir un fuerte puñetazo de Tsukune en el estómago y seguidamente le da una serie de 10 golpes en la cara, luego le agarra la cabeza para darle 7 rodillazos y finalmente da un salto para dar una fuerte patada que lo lanza directo hacia un árbol dejándolo inconsciente

— _Fiuff... Un combo de 18 golpes. Necesito romper ese record de 24 golpes_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras voltea a ver al otro hombre lagarto que lo mira temblando de terror y comienza a huir despavorido hasta que Tsukune le agarra su cola

— _No por favor, ten piedad conmigo_ — Dijo el hombre lagarto bastante aterrado al ver la mirada psicótica de Tsukune

— _ ¿Piedad? ¿Qué es eso o con que se puede comer? _— Pregunta de manera sarcástica Tsukune, como también aparentando ignorar lo que significa piedad

Tsukune comienza a usar la cola del hombre lagarto como látigo y lo tira hacia un árbol, seguido de otro árbol y repite el procedimiento como unas 12 veces e decide lanzarlo al aire para darle una serie de 11 golpes consecutivos para al final rematar con una fuerte patada en la nuca

— _Listo hice como 24 golpes. Uno más y ya habré terminado el record_ — Dijo Tsukune con mucha satisfacción

El presidente de la clase se recompone del golpe que recibió y al levantarse ve el terrible estado de sus compañeros, mira a Tsukune con mucho odio

— _Eres un maldito desgraciado. Una vez que reporte esto estarás en serios problemas, estaré muy ansioso al ver que cara pondrás cuando le diga a… ah.. aah… aaahh…_ — Antes de que el presidente de la clase siguiera hablando, de repente su cuello es apretando de manera misteriosa como lo estuvieran estrangulando alguien invisible

— _¿Qué ibas a hacer que exactamente? Te recomiendo que no le digas a nadie de que esto paso en primer lugar o si no conocerás algo mucho peor que el mismo infierno_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera calmada y sombría a la vez como también empuña la mano derecha e se acerca al presidente de la clase que lo mira con mucho terror, más cuando de alguna manera no puede moverme por más que quiera

A continuación Tsukune propina un golpe de gancho al presidente de la clase dejándolo suspendido en el aire y seguidamente comienza a dar una ráfaga de múltiples golpes por todo el cuerpo como de 20 golpes y finaliza con un fuerte golpe directo al estómago lanzándolo lejos, da un gran salto hacia donde cayó aterrizando encima de el para darle una serie de terribles pisadas por todo el cuerpo y finaliza dando otro salto para aterrizar de manera salvaje encima del presidente la clase destrozándole por completo los huesos de la columna vertebral dejándolo inconsciente y totalmente destrozado

— _¡UUUULTRRAAAAA COOOOMBOOOO!_ — Grita Tsukune con mucho entusiasmo al hacer una combinación de 50 golpes consecutivos — _Al final estos juguetes no duraron un carajo_ — Pensó al ver el estado de los 3 hombres lagartos

* * *

1 Hora después en el interior de la academia se pueden ver a Moka, Kurumu y Yukari a la espera de Tsukune

— _¿Me pregunto si el estará bien?_ — Pregunta Yukari muy preocupada

— _Yo también me pregunto si estará bien, digo eran 3 hombres lagartos_ — Dijo Kurumu preocupada

— _Lo está, si dijo que iba a encargarse de esos 3 el solo con mucha confianza entonces significa que puede, no veo la necesidad de preocuparse_ — Dijo Moka bastante calmada

— _Ya volví_ — Dijo Tsukune alegremente al abrir la puerta en donde están las chicas

— _¡Volviste Tsukune! ¿Estás? ¿Esos 3 te hicieron daño?_ — Pregunta Yukari

— _Estoy bien, esos 3 no me pudieron hacer nada hasta diría que ni si quiera sude para hacerles en frente_ — Explica Tsukune

— _¿De verdad Tsukune? ¿Y qué raza eres?_ — Pregunta Kurumu con mucha curiosidad

— _Lo siento pero son reglas de la academia o se les olvida que está prohibido revelar la verdadera forma de cada estudiante, por lo que no puedo decirles lo que soy_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _Hay por favor Tsukune, no seas melodramático, ni que fuese para tanto. Sabes de que soy una vampiresa y que la vaca de pelo azul es una súcubo o que esta es una bruja ¿Qué tanto quieres ocultar tu verdadera forma Tsukune?_ — Pregunta Moka con mucha impaciencia

— _Oye cuida tus palabras. Eh Tsukune ¿No te molesta que yo sea una súcubo? _— Pregunta Kurumu con ternura

— _En realidad no Kurumu, diría que hasta te vez linda con esas alas y la cola_ — Responde Tsukune de manera honesta

— _Gracias Tsukune_ — Dijo Kurumu sonrojada

— _Entonces si no te molesta saber lo que somos ¿Podrías decirnos cuál es tu verdadera forma?_ — Pregunta Moka

— _Absolutamente no_ — Responde Tsukune amablemente haciendo que las chicas se caigan estilo anime

— _Cambiando de tema, Tsukune ¿Crees que para mañana tengamos una cita?_ — Pregunta Yukari muy entusiasmada

— _¿Una cita? ¿A qué se debe eso?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _No te acuerdas que en la cafetería te declare mi amor por ti Tsukune, y como novios que somos deberíamos estar muy unidos_ — Dijo Yukari muy alegremente ignorando que Moka y Kurumu la miran con aura asesina

— _Hablando de eso, no sé cómo explicártelo Yukari. Pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta — _ Dijo Tsukune con pena

— _¿Por qué Tsukune?_ — Pregunta Yukari

— _Es que eres muy joven para este tipo de cosas, aparte que si nos vez diciendo que somos novios podríamos meternos en muchos problemas y por último el amor es un sentimiento muy delicado para que lo tome a la ligera, a lo que me refiero es que puede que me tengas un gran aprecio Yukari, pero yo no tengo ese mismo tipo de aprecio hacia ti y odiaría con toda el alma jugar con los sentimientos de alguien inocente, espero que me entiendas Yukari_ — Explica Tsukune

— _Entiendo Tsukune_ — Dijo Yukari con cierta melancolía

— _No te pongas triste ¿Si quieres, puedes que seamos amigos? ¿Qué te parece? Digo de una amistad puede nacer muchas cosas ¿No lo crees?_ — Insinúa Tsukune con mucho optimismo

— _Normalmente muchos romances en las películas inician como una amistad y terminan en algo más_ — Pensó Yukari al procesar lo que le dijo Tsukune — _Esta bien Tsukune, seremos amigos después de todo _— Dijo con mucha alegría

— _¿Oye Tsukune? ¿Crees que pueda ser tu amiga? _— Pregunta Kurumu

— _Bueno, viendo las circunstancias hare una excepción, por lo que es un si_ — Responde Tsukune

— _Gracias Tsukune, si soy tu amiga significa que también lo soy de ti Yukari_ — Dijo Kurumu mientras ve a Yukari de manera alegre

— _Dije que quiero ser amiga de Tsukune, no tengo interés en ser amiga de vacas lecheras que no tienen cerebro_ — Responde Yukari de manera cortante

— _Condenada mocosa, una vez que le ponga las manos encima le hare pagar por sus palabras — _Pensó Kurumu al dar una mueca de disgusto

— _Ustedes quédense con sus cursilerías, yo me voy de aquí_ — Dijo Moka con mucha arrogancia

— _Vete si quieres, no creo que a Tsukune ni a Yukari le interese ser amigos de una amargada como tú. Por lo que significa que yo gane hahahaha _— Dijo Kurumu mientras se reía como si hubiera ganado un trofeo

— _¿Qué ganaste Kurumu?_ — Pregunto Tsukune con severa duda

— _Perdón solo decía, pero me alegra ser tu amiga Tsukune_ — Dijo Kurumu un poco nerviosa y sin dudarlo se lanza a abrazar a Tsukune con mucho cariño y estrujando sus pechos

Moka al ver lo que hace Kurumu se pone celosa y rápidamente se lanza a abrazar a Tsukune

— _He cambiado de opinión, yo también soy amiga de Tsukune y es un hecho que yo tengo una relación más profunda ¿No es así Tsukune?_ — Pregunta Moka con mucha insistencia

— _¿Qué chica tan extraña? ¿Primero quiere pelear conmigo por haberla humillado y ahora me quiere como su amigo?_ — Pensó Tsukune sorprendido ante la actitud de Moka

— Hmmm no es justo yo también quiero abrazar a Tsukune — Dijo Yukari con notorios celos y hace lo mismo que las demás en lanzarse a abrazar a Tsukune

— _Por favor chicas no exageren, hay mucho amor por compartir y puede que para mañana hagamos muchas cosas juntos_ — Dijo Tsukune entre risas al ver el afecto de las 3 hacia el — _Carajo ¿Creo que no debí abrir la puta boca?_ — Pensó internamente con notoria molestia

Mientras las chicas siguen apegadas a Tsukune en una muy afectuosa muestra de amistada este intenta moverse y por error se tropieza cayendo junto a las chicas

— _Grr… Todo esto es su culpa, Tsukune no se hubiera tropezado si ustedes no estuvieran pegadas_ — Insinúa muy molesta Kurumu tras el golpe que recibió

— _¿¡Mi culpa!? SI tú eras la que más se pegaba a Tsukune vaca lechera_ — Responde Moka con mucha molestia

— _Mejor dicho ustedes eran las que estaban demasiado pegadas, si se hubieran apartado de seguro esto no hubiera pasado_ — Insinúa Yukari bastante molesta

Mientras que Moka, Kurumu y Yukari discuten entre ellas en decir de quien tuvo la culpa, Tsukune por su parte solo tenía un pensamiento en mente

— _El coño de la madre con estas 3 no joda_ — Pensó Tsukune internamente con mucha molestia al ver como las 3 discuten entre si

Tal parece que nuestro joven caballero de Cáncer acaba de forjar una curiosa como bizarra amistad con 3 chicas al mismo tiempo. O sea que puto suertudo es nuestro amable y bondadoso caballero de Cáncer (Nótese el sarcasmo)

**Fin del Día 3**

* * *

Especial: El Salón de Oro con Tsukune de Cáncer

En un salón de clases sin nadie en los asientos se ve a Tsukune en su uniforme de la Academia Youkai en frente del salón pero en el antebrazo se una insignia que dice — Presidente de oro—

— _Hola amigos y estudiantes e maestros de la Academia Youkai les habla Tsukune Aono presidente de esta genial clase, para hoy invitaremos a unos invitados especiales que nos harán compañía el día de hoy_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras se expresa con mucha alegría y comienza a mirar la puerta del salón — _Pasen al salón Allen Walker, Evangeline McDowell y Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez_ — Llama a los invitados del momento

Pasan al salón al caballero de Sagitario Allen Walker, la doncella de Escorpion Evangeline McDowell y el caballero de Leo Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez e cada uno se sienta en sus respectivos asientos

— _Muy buenas ¿Qué opinan de lo que paso hoy? ¿Alguna pregunta en particular? _— Pregunta Tsukune

— _Yo opino que eres un maldito suertudo Tsukune _— Responde Allen con severa molestia

— _¿Y eso a que se debe Allen?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _¡No te hagas el inocente Tsukune! Tú tienes tu propio harem y eso no es justo, porque a ti y a mí no_ — Exclama Allen molesto

— _De nuevo no entiendo a lo que te refieres Allen y menos no tengo idea de harems_ — Responde Tsukune

— _Por dios Tsukune tienes de ''Amigas" a una Tsundere a una chica de grandes tetas y a una lolita ¿No te das cuenta que me estas robando mi mayor fantasía?_ — Insinúa Allen con mucha envidia

— _ Si, si lo que digas ¿Tienes algo que opinar Evangeline? _— Pregunta Tsukune

— _Solo puedo decir que esas amigas tuyas parecen agradables en especial esa bruja de nombre Yukari_ — Responde Evangeline de manera estoica

— _Muchas gracias Evangeline ¿Grimmjow tienes algo que decir?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _En primer lugar no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo me convenciste para que viniera aquí a perder el tiempo como un pendejo y segundo no entiendo que le ven esas 3 pendejas en ti, si ni si quiera tienes algo que les pueda ser de su agrado e tercero y ultima me quiero irme de aquí_ — Responde Grimmjow con mal humor

— _Ok Grimmjow entiendo tu punto ¿Y si quieres puedes unirte al bando de los envidiosos sin razón aparente como Allen?_ — Insinúa Tsukune

— _Ha ha que cagado, ni que fuera como Allen_ — Responde Grimmjow de manera sarcástica

— _ Te advierto Tsukune Aono de Cáncer que una vez que me vaya de aquí tendré mi propio harem de chicas bonitas que me van a adorar como a su rey y será mil veces mejor que el de Rito de Aries o el de Ichika de Capricornio. Mi harem estará conformada de 30 chicas, no será de 50. No espera, será de 100 chicas, 100 hermosas chicas estará conformado mi harem que me adoraran como su único e importante amor ¿Quieres formar parte de mi harem Evangeline? _— Pregunta muy entusiasmado Allen

— _Jodete Allen, ni loca formare parte de tu harem imaginario _— Responde Evangeline de manera cortante

— _Descuida Evangeline deja que Allen viva en su mundo que se cree el rey por ser Sagitario y el más cercano a Atenea_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera sarcástica

— _¿Esta mierda ya término? Que me quiero irme ya coño_ — Pregunta Grimmjow

— _Si no tienen más preguntas que hacer entonces demos esto por terminado, por lo que les pido que le digan adiós al público_ — Dijo Tsukune

A continuación Evangeline, Allen y Grimmjow junto a Tsukune se ponen al frente del salón para despedirse del público

— _¡Adiós!_ — Exclama Evangeline y Allen de manera sincronizada — _Adiós amigos que les vayan_ — Se despide Tsukune de manera alegre — _Váyanse a la puta que los pario, esta mierda es de lo más estúpido que he visto en toda mi vida_— Dijo Grimmjow de manera vulgar mientras se dirige a la puerta del salón

Fin del especial del Salón de oro

* * *

**Notas del autor: He vuelto perras y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto a ustedes como a mí **

**Durante el capítulo hemos visto como Moka y Kurumu se pelean entre ellas en plan de tener a Tsukune para sus propios intereses como también se nos une una nueva chica al grupo de nombre Yukari Sendo la brujita que muestra de manera sincera su amor hacia Tsukune pero este se las ingenia para que solo sea una amistad y cosa que Moka e Kurumu no desaprovecharon para tener ventaja, donde al final se resume que ¿Todas se hicieron amigas porque si? O simplemente lo hicieron para sacar provecho de la situación y para nuestro Tsukune de Cancer puede que para el final le sea lo peor que le pudo haber pasado **

**¿Podrá Tsukune mantener a salvo el hecho que es el único humano en una academia repleta de monstruos que lo pueden matar? Aunque técnicamente él puede matar a todos ellos sin si quiera esforzarse por lo que sería al revés **

**¿Sera una buena señal la amistad de Tsukune con Moka, Kurumu y Yukari? ¿Y que pasara si ellas logran enterarse de que Tsukune es un humano? **

**¿Tsukune buscara nuevas formas de divertirse en la academia o se aburrirá y se tele transportara a donde quiera que vaya?**

**Muchas más preguntas para el siguiente capitulo **

**Ahora pasemos por las votaciones de ver quien será la pareja ideal de Tsukune de Cáncer entre las doncellas Rias Gremony de Piscis, Erza Scarlet de Libra, Evangeline McDowell de Escorpión, Hao Asakura de Virgo y Naruko Uzumaki de Géminis**

**Primero pasemos con Rías que tiene alrededor de 9 votos, luego están Erza con 4 votos también e igualmente Evangeline tiene 3 votos, parece que nadie quiere a Hao al grado que solo tiene 0 votos pero suerte Hao que sé que hay usuarios que votaran por ti, por ultimo esta Naruko que tiene 2 votos estando estancada en los votos al parecer. Todo indica que todo el mundo quiere que Rías Gremony de Piscis va sea la pareja ideal de nuestro Tsukune de Cáncer **

**Recuerden dar sus votos en los reviews si quieren o creen con cuál de las doncellas mencionadas es la pareja ideal para nuestro amado Tsukune de Cáncer **

**Rías Gremony: Doncella de Piscis **

**Evangeline McDowell: Doncella de Escorpión **

**Erza Scarlet: Doncella de Libra**

**Hao Asakura: Doncella de Virgo**

**Naruko Uzumaki: Doncella de Géminis**

**Eso es todo por ahora, una cosa muy importante si quieren que continúe con este fic por favor decírmelo en los reviews o por PM y se los pido porque me costó un huevo escribir este fic y muchos más así que si de verdad quieren que continúe por favor dejar review si es mucho pedir. No quiero excusas de que ¨Pero Roy4 no puedo dar review porque no estoy suscripto a FanFicction y no tengo cuenta ni soy escritor¨ A mí eso me vale mierda además tengas cuenta o no, no es un impedimento para dejar opiniones porque igualmente se puede comentar sin tener cuenta por lo que los que no tienen cuentan en no tienen excusas para nada, aunque claro están los mensajes privados o PM que para eso se necesita cuenta pero igualmente pueden dejar su opinión como sus ideas de cómo quieren que sean los demás capítulos como los votos y sugerencias ya mencionados **

**Hasta la próxima **


	4. Especial: Dead Rising

**Aclaratoria: Este especial es una parodia directa del videojuego de Dead Rising para la XBOX 360, este especial tiene como fin celebrar la temporada de Halloween como también ofrecer entretenimiento sin ningún fin lucrativo, para aclarar este especial no está ligado con el canon del fic por lo que los sucesos planteados son totalmente independientes **

**Renuncia de derechos: Rosario + Vampire junto a varios animes e mangas le pertenece a su respectivo dueño como también Dead Rising le pertenece a CAPCOM **

**El personaje de Alastor Fox le pertenece al usuario Chivotenkai (Lean sus fics por favor) **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos **

En medio de un bosque en pleno día se ve un helicóptero amarillo en dirección hacia un pueblo y dentro de este se encuentran 3 personas que entre ellas son 2 jóvenes reporteros que están preparando sus cámaras digitales

— _Oigan ustedes ¿Por qué quieren ir a ese pueblo?_ — Pregunta el piloto del helicóptero que es un chico de corto cabello color azul y piel de tez blanca que lleva de vestimenta unas gafas oscuras y una chaqueta anaranjada que parece de guardacostas

— _Fácil porque estamos en busca de grandes historias para contarlas a la prensa_ — Responde un chico de corto cabello castaño, ojos color café y piel de tez morena, cuya vestimenta consta de una chaqueta de cuero negra con una camisa blanca de botones, pantalones verdes y zapatos marrones, su estatura es promedio de un 1.87 metros y es compostura delgada

— _Si y aparte esa zona está en cuarentena por el propio gobierno, inclusive se ha bloqueado toda red de información incluyendo internet y teléfono. Por lo que es nuestro deber descubrir la verdad detrás de todo esto como también ganar un premio a mejor reportaje del siglo _— Comenta de manera entusiasta una hermosa chica de largo cabello rojo, ojos color esmeralda y piel de tez blanca, viste una chaqueta de cuero color marrón junto a una camisa blanca manga larga de botones, lentes color rubí de forma cuadrada, mini falda marrón junto a pantimedias del mismo color e tacones grises, su estatura es de 1.75 metros y es de compostura un poco delgada e sus grandes pechos son copa D

— _Además no podemos esperar que la televisión llegue y nos robe el reportaje hahahaha, incluso podríamos inventar teorías conspirativas que haría que medio mundo se las trague aunque sean mentiras_ — Dijo de manera divertida el chico de cabello castaño mientras le da una palmada al hombro del piloto

— _Entiendo, siempre hay que tomar oportunidades cuando se trata de trabajo. Aunque a veces me pregunto porque muchos de mis amigos o conocidos me aconsejan que trabaje en un club de strippers_ — Dijo el piloto del helicóptero

— _Tal vez por tu manía de andar mayor parte del tiempo sin camisa Gray, incluso puedo asegurar que algún día de estos terminaras violado_ — Insinúa el chico de cabello castaño de manera sarcástica

— _Quizás que una vez que terminemos podrías hacer un baile para mi quitándote la ropa, te pagaría mucho si lo hicieras por mi guapo_ — Dijo de manera muy seductora la chica pelirroja

— _Oye no te pases, no crees que terminarías por traumatizar al pobre Gray, ni que fuera puto para ese tipo de cosas_ — Dijo el chico de pelo castaño

— _Tampoco es para tanto, es más yo haría eso si es con chicas lindas como tu amiga hahahaha_ — Dijo de manera divertida el piloto de nombre Gray Fullbuster

Mientras el helicóptero avanza, se ve un pequeño pueblo en medio del bosque

— _Hinamisawa, Kanto cuya población es de 53,594 personas y donde todo el mundo visita el centro comercial. Es el único lugar interesante que hay en realidad dado que lo demás vale pura mierda_ — Dijo el piloto Gray de manera burlona mientras que el reportero de pelo castaño apunta su cámara en la superficie ve que una de las entradas hacia el pueblo está bloqueada y vigilado por unos militares armados con metralletas — _¿Qué es eso? ¿El Ejercito?_ — Pregunta el piloto Gray al ver a los militares

— _Así parece, mejor que eleves un poco el helicóptero y te adentres al pueblo mientras intento sacar varias tomas de cualquier cosa interesante que esté ocurriendo en ese pueblo _— Ordena el chico de pelo castaño mientras apunta su cámara hacia otros ángulos

— _Yo estaré en este lado para ver lo que pueda encontrar de interesante o que sea de utilidad_ — Dijo la pelirroja sentada en el otro extremo del helicóptero

— _Ok, espero que estén seguros de lo que hacen. Lo que menos quiero es tener problemas con los militares_ — Dijo con notorio sarcasmo el piloto Gray

— _Descuida en caso que los militares nos pillen diremos que solo estuvimos de paseo y que te emborrachaste y nos llevaste hasta aquí, eso siempre funciona_ — Insinúa el chico de pelo castaño de manera humorística

— _Si, si lo que ustedes digan Touji y Rei_ — Responde sarcásticamente el piloto Gray mencionando los nombres de los jóvenes reporteros

— _No es Touji es Tsukune. Tsukune Aono para tu información_ — Dijo el chico de pelo castaño de nombre Tsukune Aono mientras le corrige al piloto Gray

— _ Y el mío es Rías Gremory _— Dijo la chica pelirroja de nombre Rías Gremory

— _Mejor que te memorices nuestros nombres, porque una vez que hagamos este reportaje nuestros nombres estarán en la cima y seré millonario_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera entusiasta

— _ Hey, yo también voy a tener parte de las ganancias, por lo que también tendré mis millones de dólares y más ser reconocida como una de las reporteras más intrépidas de la historia _— Insinúa de manera humorística Rías

— _¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Yo los estoy llevando hasta aquí? Creo que merezco parte de las ganancias_ — Comenta el piloto Gray mientras que los 2 reporteros no dicen ni una sola palabra durante todo un minuto — _Típico el que hace todo el trabajo es quien recibe un carajo de nada_ — Dijo con desagrado

Ya sobrevolando lo que es el pueblo de Hinamizawa por los lados de Tsukune y Rías ven dentro de las calles varios autos atropellados como muchos mal estacionados, zonas comerciales con las ventanas rotas entre varias cosas curiosas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era las personas que deambulan por las calles donde la mayoría o casi todos se mueven de una manera extraña e errática y con mucha lentitud como si ya no fueran seres humanos, Tsukune y Rias están tomando muchas fotos del pueblo, por el lado de Tsukune comienza a enfocar la cámara en lo que parece ser un grupo de entr personas comiéndose lo que parece ser un ser humano

— _¿Qué estará pasando en este pueblo? ¿Y porque la gente está actuando así?_ — Pensó Tsukune mientras toma varias fotos del pueblo

— _¿Qué es eso de ahí? ¿Es una persona golpeando a otras?_ — Pregunta el piloto Gray al ver a un hombre de mediana edad arriba en un auto móvil golpeando con un palo de golf a varias personas que se le acercan y esta al mirar el helicóptero levanta las manos en señal de auxilio pero luego las personas que les golpeo con el palo se subieron al auto donde esta y se les avecina a agarrándolo entre muchos, hasta se jura ver que se lo están comiendo en un enfermizo acto de canibalismo

— _¿Pero qué mierda fue eso? Fue como si toda esa gente se amontonara para comerse a ese hombre_ — Dijo Tsukune un tanto perturbado después de hacer varias tomas de aquel acto que vio

— _No lo sé, pero se ven muchas cosas extrañas en este pueblo incluso se ve que hubo o se está haciendo todo un desmadre, lo cual se traduciría a la historia que buscamos_ — Responde Rías mientras toma muchas fotos del pueblo con mucho entusiasmo

Volviendo por el lado de Tsukune este enfoca la cámara a un grupo de personas que está empujando un auto bus escolar mientras que en el lado de Rías ve entre las azoteas de los locales del pueblo y de casualidad en una gasolinera ocurre que las bombas de gasolina empezaron a explotar a gran escala

— _¡PUTA MADRE! ¿¡Vieron eso!? _— Exclama el piloto Gray al ver la explosión

— _Claro que lo vi, hasta pude tomar una foto en el momento que exploto_ — Respondió Rías mientras sigue enfocando su cámara

Por el lado de Tsukune enfoca hacia la azotea de una fábrica donde se ve a una mujer siendo rodeada por 5 personas que se mueven de manera errática, se ve que la mujer carga una pistola y dispara a las personas e al acabársele las balas lanza la pistola, las personas que la rodean hasta que uno la agarra y junto a la mujer se tiran del azotea muriendo de forma horrible

— _Mierda, pero que fea forma de morir. Definitivamente algo extraño está pasando aquí_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras toma fotos de las personas que vio caer

Siguen sobrevolando el pueblo está que Tsukune ve lo que es el centro comercial de Hinamisawa donde ve a centenares de personas en la puerta principal del lugar, Rías fija su atención al centro comercial y ve que dentro de la azotea tienen un puesto de aterrizaje para helicópteros

— _ Oye Gray ¿Crees que podrías bajar el helicóptero haya en ese centro comercial? Se ve que tienen un puesto de aterrizaje de helicópteros _— Insinúa Rías tras ver el centro comercial

— _¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando. Tsukune ¿Qué opinas de eso?_ — Pregunta el piloto Gray preocupadamente

— _Buena idea Rías, mejor bajarnos e investigar más a fondo de lo que está pasando en este pueblo. Así seguramente tendremos el reportaje del siglo_ — Responde Tsukune muy animado

— _Ah carajo, ok como ordenen futuras estrellas_ — Comenta el piloto Gray con desagrado y sarcasmo

— _Si quieres solo bájanos a nosotros y recógenos en 3 días ¿Qué te parece?_ — Insinúa Rías

El piloto Gray acepta la propuesta de Rías y va en dirección hacia el centro comercial, en el trayecto llegan helicópteros paramilitares e el piloto Gray comienza a hacer maniobras para evadirlos y acercarse lo más posible al centro comercial, una vez ya cerca de la azotea Tsukune y Rías saltan del helicóptero a una altura de 3 metros

— _Hay coño eerrh… a eso le llamo un aterrizaje forzoso_ — Comenta Tsukune adolorido por el salto que hizo

— _Y que lo digas, por lo menos mi cámara no se rompió ¿Y qué hay de la tuya?_ — Pregunta Rías mientras revisa su cámara

— _Esta intacta que es lo importante. Veamos que hay dentro de este centro comercial_ — Insinúa Tsukune

— _Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_ — Comenta cerca de una puerta un chico de la misma edad que Tsukune e Rías de cabello rubio y ojos azules, piel de tez morena al igual que Tsukune y tiene 3 marcas en el rostro que parecen los bigotes de un zorro, viste una chaqueta impregnable color naranja y mangas largas negras, pantalones naranja y zapatos negros

— _Hola, venimos a investigar a fondo lo que pasa en este curioso pueblo. Vimos que la gente de aquí actúan bastante extraña y la mayoría que vi se movían de una forma rara a decir verdad pareciera como si estuvieran… _— Explica Tsukune pero es interrumpido por el chico rubio

— _Como si la gente estuviera muerta, eso quisiste decir_ — Dijo el chico rubio

— _Si eso ¿Sabes que está pasando exactamente? _— Pregunta Tsukune

— _A juzgar por sus vestimentas ustedes deben de ser reporteros ¿O me equivoco?_ — Pregunta el chico rubio

— _Si somos reporteros, reporteros independientes más que nada y este es nuestra primera investigación como novatos _— Responde Rías

— _¿Podrías responder nuestra pregunta de qué está pasando en este pueblo? Si es que sabes algo_ — Insinúa Tsukune

— _Mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos, lo que van a ver no será nada agradable_ — Responde el chico rubio de manera seria

— _Entiendo ¿Podrías darnos un resumen o una pista por lo menos?_ — Vuelve a insinuar Tsukune

— _Hmph lo que puedo decirles que este pueblo es el propio infierno_ — Responde el chico rubio

— _¿El infierno? Puede que estas exagerando pero conozco lugares que se le acercan_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _¿Cómo cuáles? _— Pregunta el chico rubio

— _Se llaman escuela, escuela secundaria, preparatoria y universidad. Esas mierdas son el infierno en su estado puro_ — Responde Tsukune con fastidio

— _En eso no te quito la razón. Adiós, suerte con su investigación_ — Dijo el misterioso chico rubio despidiéndose para caminar en dirección a quien carajos sabe dónde, dejando solos a los 2 jóvenes reporteros

— _Que chico más extraño pero debo admitir que es muy apuesto más con ese toque misterioso que tiene_ — Comenta Rías mientras fija la cámara al misterioso chico rubio

— _Veamos que habrá dentro de este centro comercial_ — Dijo Tsukune caminando en dirección hacia una puerta y Rías le sigue el paso

Al adentrarse bajan de unas pequeñas escaleras para estar en una zona donde se ven varios casilleros en la paredes junto a unas cajas de cartón e sillas de espera, están 5 puertas que 3 conducen a habitaciones vacíos y de gran espacio, otro era el baño, el ultimo a lo que son los monitores de las cámaras de vigilancia del centro comercial. Examinan uno de los monitores que conducen a las afueras del centro comercial y ven a una mujer corriendo a su automóvil siendo perseguida por 3 hombres que de igual forma se mueven de forma lenta e errática y entre todos ellos agarran a la mujer antes que pudiera entrar al automóvil e acto seguido comienzan a morderla en un horrible acto de canibalismo

— _Oh dios mío ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa gente? ¿Por qué le hacen eso a esa mujer?_ — Se pregunta a si misma Rías tapándose la boca con la mano tras ver el horrible acto

— _No lo sé Rías, pero lo más seguro será encontrar la verdad de todo esto y ponerlo a la luz_ — Dijo Tsukune asqueado de lo que vio

Después de ver la horrible escena deciden seguir indagando llegando hasta un largo pasillo que los conduce a la zona principal del centro comercial donde ve varias tiendas de diferente índole y se ve la estatua de una abeja de diseño tipo caricatura, ven en la parte de abajo que lo que es la puerta principal está sellada por una especie de barricada conformado por varios muebles como bancos y palmeras e objetos pesados como bombas de gas metálicas y escaleras largas. También se ven a 3 hombres recolectando objetos para la barricada entre ellos uno de cabello plateado y de ojos amarillos con una ropa de cuero muy a los años 90ta

— _Trae de ahí, yo iré allá por más_ — Dijo el sujeto de cabello plateado mientras estaba poniendo una bomba de gas metálica en la barricada

Los 2 reporteros miran atentamente todo el lugar y ven a una chica de pelo corto rosado que parece tener la misma edad que ellos y que está caminando de manera intranquila por todo el lugar preguntando por un tal Sasuke

— _¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¿En dónde estás Sasuke? Te necesito amor mío_ — Exclama de manera muy preocupada la chica de pelo rosado mientras camina por todo el lugar

Mientras los 2 reporteros siguen mirando todo el lugar, Rías decide tomar unas fotos mientras que Tsukune se queda parado viendo a una hermosa chica rubia que tiene 2 grandes coletas, ojos azules y piel de tez morena al igual que Tsukune y el misterioso chico de hace rato hasta tiene 3 marcas en la mejilla que lo asemejan a los bigotes de un zorro, viste un abrigo color verde oscuro más una blusa de rayas blancas y negras, pantalones del mismo color que su abrigo y par de tenis color negro aparte que tiene una buena figura e pechos copa D al igual que Rías. Tsukune se queda mirándola hasta que es interrumpido por…

— _Hey, hey no es tiempo para que te hagas pajas mentales amigo ¿Acaso quieres ser mierda de zombi?_ — Interrumpe el sujeto de pelo plateado y de ojos amarillos

— _¿Qué coño? ¿Dijiste zombis? Si esa mierda ni si quiera es real_ — Dijo Tsukune confundido

— _Mejor que mires por allá. Si esos no son zombis ¿Entonces qué son? ¿Fanáticos de Justin Bieber o de la mierda de Crepúsculo?_ — Dijo el sujeto de pelo plateado señalándole a Tsukune la puerta principal del centro comercial y está al ver se sorprende a lo que son literalmente un grupo gigantesco de muertos vivientes arrastrándose en la entrada o también llamado normalmente zombis

— _A la verga. ¡Rías tienes que ver esto ahora mismo!_ — Exclama Tsukune muy impactado de lo que acaba de ver y llama a su compañera para que contemplara a los zombis, esta al ver lo que Tsukune le señala reacciona de la siguiente manera

— _Me cago en la puta ¿De verdad son lo que parece que son?_ — Dijo Rías totalmente atónita al ver a los zombis en persona

_— ¡Si lo son Rías! ¡Son zombis! ¡Un montón de jodidos zombis de verdad! ¿¡Sabes lo que eso significa!?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy emocionado de la alegría

— _Una vez que reportemos esto a la prensa a nivel mundial seremos reconocidos como los mejores reporteros de la historia y ganaríamos incontables billones de billetes por tal descubrimiento y marcaríamos historia en la historia del reportaje_ — Responde Rías aun siguiendo atónita y al terminar de hablar da una sonrisa de satisfacción

— _¡Si, seriamos jodidamente famosos por todo el puto mundo! ¡Y seriamos tan ricos hasta mamar que ya ni tendríamos que trabajar por el resto de nuestras putas y miserables vidas de mierda!_ — Vuelve a exclamar Tsukune mas emocionado de lo que ya estaba

— _Puedo juzgar por lo que acaban de decir que ustedes son reporteros ¿O me equivoco?_ — Pregunta el sujeto de cabello plateado mientras ve que los 2 reporteros están tomándoles fotos a los zombis del frente

— _ Si, si lo somos, me llamo Tsukune Aono y ella es mi compañera Rías Gremory. Hemos venido aquí por helicóptero a investigar lo que estaba pasando por este pueblo que está en cuarentena por orden del gobierno japonés, pero no me imaginaba que la causa de todo esto tenga que ver con un holocausto zombi, algo que parece sacado de una película de George Romero y carajo que esto no se ve todos los días _— Responde Tsukune emocionado mientras para un momento de hacer fotos para luego seguir sacando más fotos

— _Ya veo para eso vinieron, me llamo Alastor Fox y déjame decirles que desde anoche han aparecido estos zombis y desde entonces fue que comenzó todo este caos, pero por lo menos estamos aquí a salvo. Al menos que suerte que estos zombis son el modelo clásico y el más realista donde son lentos y bien estúpidos, no esos nuevos zombis que imponen las películas como Guerra Mundial Z donde corren y parece perros con rabia_ — Comenta el sujeto de nombre Alastor Fox de manera irónica

— _Si entiendo, como dices_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera desinteresada mientras sigue tomando fotos a los zombis

— _Si van a estar aquí tomando fotos como pendejos, mejor que hagan algo productivo y recojan más cosas como muebles o que se les ocurran para ponerlo en la barricada lo antes posible_ — Ordena Alastor y los 2 reporteros deciden parar un momento a hacerle lo que le pide e caminan hacia el otro extremo del centro comercial

Mientras los 2 ven que poner en la barricada, Tsukune detrás de las cerraduras que cubren la otra mitad del centro comercial a un señor mayor calvo que está caminando con bastón, decide usar su cámara para ver más de cerca al señor y este nota que lo ve reacciona de la siguiente manera

— _¿¡Tienes idea de lo que has hecho!? ¡Todos ustedes tienen la culpa de esto! ¿¡Porque me enviaron aquí!?_ — Exclama el señor de manera muy agresiva intentando atacar a Tsukune con el bastón que carga

— _Podría calmarse ¿Ni si quiera sé de qué estás hablando?_ — Responde Tsukune con notoria molestia, el señor se calma y sigue caminando como si nada hubiese pasado

— _¿Qué fue eso Tsukune?_ — Pregunta Rías

— _Ni puta idea, ese viejo de mierda se encabrono conmigo sin si quiera haberle hecho nada en especial_ — Responde Tsukune molesto

De repente se comienza a escuchar un ruido proveniente de la puerta principal y al voltear ven a la chica de cabello rosado de hace rato

— _Voy por ti Sasuke, no te preocupes que aquí estoy para estar juntos otra vez_ — Dijo muy exaltada la chica de pelo rosado mientras intenta mover todos los muebles que conforman la barricada para hacer una entrada, pero al intentar hacerlo vienen inmediatamente Alastor junto a otro hombre a detenerla

— _No seas pendeja, acepta que ya está muerto de una maldita vez_ — Dijo Alastor mientras agarra a la chica

— _No, no lo está. Solo recibió una mordida en el cuello eso es todo, pronto se le pasara_ — Dijo con mucha obstinación la chica de pelo rosado mientras que hacer fuerza para ver a su amado y logra quitarse a los 2 tipos de encima e abre la barricada y corre hacia encontrarse con su amado para — _¡AAAAHHHHH!_ — Grita despavorida tras estar siendo mordida por varios zombis de todos lados terminando en una horrible muerte

Tras la estupidez de la chica provoca que los zombis entren al centro comercial y la gente que está adentro se ponen a gritar de terror mientras corren para alejarse de los zombis, los 2 tipos que intentaron detener a la chica fueron los siguientes en morir entre ellos Alastor

— _No zombi no, aléjate de mí puto muerto, no, no AAAHHH_ — Grita Alastor mientras es mordido de forma bestial por varios zombis

— _Hay coño, hay verga, hay coño, hay verga_ — Dijo Tsukune asustado al ver como se adentran los zombis al centro comercial y como estos se comen vivos a varios de los sobrevivientes

— _¡Todo el mundo suba ya! ¡No pierdan el tiempo! ¡Muévanse ya!_ — Ordena un hombre que arriba en el segundo piso que es de piel morena al igual que Tsukune y es de cabello azul con peinado tipo Elvis Presley

— _Tsukune debemos hacerle caso a ese hombre_ — Insinúa Rías muy preocupada

— _ Lo se Rías lo sé ¿Pero cómo coño pasamos a todos estos zombis que se avecinan hacia nosotros? _— Comenta Tsukune muy alterado

— _Tengo una idea_ — Responde Rías mientras agarra un bote de basura y se lo lanza a unos zombis y lo tiran al suelo, luego agarra una bomba de gas y lo lanza a mas zombis, por ultimo agarra un banco de madera y lo lanza a 10 zombis — _ ¿Qué tal? Muy útil ¿No? _— Comenta muy confiada

— _Muy buena idea, déjame intentarlo_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras va por un cuchillo de cocina y lo lanza directo a la cabeza de un zombi matándolo en el acto — _ Coñoo, a eso le llamo un Head Shot a toda potencia_ — Comenta de manera divertida dando una sonrisa de emoción e agarra una cierra disco y lo lanza hacia los zombis rebanando muchas cabezas, brazos, piernas y varias partes del cuerpo, luego agarra una gran tabla de madera para golpear a varios zombis a diestra y siniestra quitándose unos 30 del camino

— _Guau Tsukune, no sabía que tienes talento para matar zombis_ — Dijo Rías de manera divertida después de haberle roto el cráneo a un zombi con una llave inglesa seguido de romperle la boca a otro zombi

— _Tú no lo haces mal Rías, pero esto es bastante divertido_ — Dijo Tsukune después de haber rebanado a sangre fría a más de 20 zombis con un gran machete

Entre Rías y Tsukune logran pasar por las escaleras tras haber matado alrededor de 100 zombis en el trayecto y van a la puerta donde vinieron para volver a la zona de seguridad e mantenimiento del centro comercial. Al volver se encuentra con el hombre de peinado Elvis Presley junto a una chica rubia vestida con ropa de oficina color gris, Tsukune cierra la puerta poniéndole seguro y viene un chico de cabello azul oscuro de la misma edad que el e Rías que saca una fundidora de metal para fundir la puerta

— _Hey ¿Por qué haces eso?_ — Pregunta Tsukune al ver como el chico de cabello azul funde la puerta

— _Mira, es mejor tener a esas cosas lejas de nosotros_ — Dijo el hombre de peinado tipo Elvis de manera calmada y seria

— _En eso tienes razón_ — Dijo Rías

— _¿Dónde están los demás?_ — Pregunta el hombre de peinado tipo Elvis

— _En realidad no lo sé_ — Responde Rías al levantar un poco los hombros en señal de no saber nada

— _Si te refieres a los huevones que se dejaron matar por los zombis, solo diré que ya valieron verga_ — Responde Tsukune de manera pedante

— _¿No crees que lo que dijiste fue muy grosero de tu parte? _— Comenta la chica rubia

— _Mira no es mi culpa que los que estuvieron abajo se hayan dejado matar fácilmente, teniendo muchos materiales para defenderse y en vez de hacer eso se quedaron parados como los propios pendejos a esperar que los zombis se los jodiera_ — Responde Tsukune de mala gana

— _Bueno en parte tienes razón, en estos momento uno tiene que defenderse con lo que pueda o si no se jode_ — Dijo de manera irónica el hombre de peinado tipo Elvis

— _Disculpa por favor ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? Para que sepan mi nombre es Ichika Orimura y soy empleado de este centro comercial, llevo una semana trabajando aquí_ — Se presenta de manera educadamente el chico de cabello azul de nombre Ichika

— _Ok aquí empiezo yo, me llaman Franky y trabajo en la Interpol. Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber y no me hagan preguntas que no las responderé_ — Se presenta el hombre de peinado tipo Elvis de nombre Franky en un tono de fastidio

— _Me llamo Evangeline McDowell y al igual que el trabajo en la interpol, no hago preguntas_ — Se presenta de manera directa la chica rubia de nombre Evangeline

— _Pues yo me llamo Tsukune Aono y soy reportero independiente, aquí tengo mi cámara para comprobarlo y estoy aquí para investigar más a fondo de lo que pasa en este pueblo para saber porque el gobierno lo puso en cuarentena_ — Se presenta Tsukune de manera alegre e humorística mientras enseña su cámara

— _Y yo soy Rías Gremory y también soy reportera independiente. Cualquier cosa interesante que este por ahí fuera, estaremos ahí para volverlo noticia mundial_ — Se presenta Rías mientras le toca el hombro derecho a Tsukune

— _¿Esperen un momento? ¿Ustedes son reporteros?_ — Pregunta Franky

— _Reporteros independiente para ser más exactos, estamos aquí para dar luz la verdad detrás de este humilde pueblo_ — Responde Tsukune de manera informal

— _Miren niños reportero no es por ofenderlos, pero les advierto que lo que está pasando no debe salir a la luz pública, es más esto debe permanecer en absoluto secreto_ — Insiste Franky

— _ Lo siento pero ya he tomado muchas fotos para dárselas a la prensa y que esto sea la noticia del siglo. Una vez que enseñe esto seré mundialmente famoso y asquerosamente millonario, por lo que no dejare que alguien de la Interpol me arruine esta investigación _— Responde Tsukune haciéndose el importante

— _Si es que logren salir vivos, como pinta la cosa ahora, la probabilidad de sobrevivir es bastante baja más tomando en cuenta que ya los zombis se adentraron en el centro comercial. Además que aquí hay poca comida para todos nosotros sería necesario bajar para recoger alimentos_ — Dijo Evangeline

— _Bueno, por mi parte iré a afuera a investigar_ — Dijo Franky mientras abre la puerta de un ducto de ventilación y se adentra allí

— _Yo también iré afuera, necesitare tomar varias fotos para cubrir mejor la historia — _ Dijo Tsukune mientras se acerca al ducto de ventilación

— _Yo te sigo, necesitaras de alguien que te cuide en caso que un zombi te ataque — _ Dijo Rias de manera confiada mientras sigue a Tsukune

— _Esperen chicos, necesito que sepan de esto_ — Comenta Ichika

— _¿Qué es? ¿Algo importante?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _En realidad sí. Verán dentro del centro comercial hay mucha gente refugiada en varios lugares_ — Responde Ichika

— _¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? _— Responde Rías

— _Seria horrible que todas esas personas que estén refugiada mueran a manos de los zombis, por lo que les pido si es que pudieran escoltarlas para llevarlas aquí que es por los momentos el lugar más seguro de todo el centro comercial_ — Responde Ichika

— _¿O sea nos pides que actuemos como rescatistas? Sería muy arriesgado hacer eso tomando en cuenta a la inmensa cantidad de zombis que están rondando_ — Insinúa Tsukune un poco preocupado

— _Espera Tsukune, creo que sería buena idea hacer eso. Piénsalo, si rescatamos a varios sobrevivientes podríamos hacerle muchas preguntas que servirían para la historia, inclusive si ponemos pruebas de que estuvimos rescatando gente en apuros en manos de los zombis tendríamos una gran fama bien asegurada, hasta convertirnos en grandes celebridades_ — Explica Rías muy emocionada

— _Muy buena idea Rías, técnicamente llegaríamos a algo más haya de simples reporteros novatos y nos transformaríamos en los mayores héroes de la historia. Por lo que sumado a la investigación seria dinero, fama a grandes cantidades_ — Insinúa Tsukune muy emocionado

— _Oye ¿Creen que pueda incluirme en su historia? Sería como el chico que los ha guiado a grandes rescates de vidas inocentes. Seria genial ser reconocido por tales cosas _— Comenta Ichika muy positivamente mientras que Tsukune y Rías se quedan parados mirándolo de manera estática durante un minuto — _Yo solo decía nada más_ — Dijo muy apenado de la respuesta de Tsukune y Rías

— _Ok, veré si logro encontrar algunas personas que estén vivas y ver si se pueden entrevistarlos_ — Dijo Tsukune con notoria calma

— _Antes que se vayan tomen esto, son unos walkie -talkies para contactarnos. Veré por las cámaras en busca de sobrevivientes para guiarlos en donde están para escoltarlos_ — Dijo Ichika mientras le da a Tsukune y Rias 2 walkie-talkies naranjas

— _Gracias nos será de mucha utilidad_ — Dijo Rías mientras toma el walkie-talkie naranja

Tsukune y Rías se adentran al ducto de ventilación para luego salir a fuera en la azotea del centro comercial, dentro del lugar ven a un sujeto mayor de aspecto obeso que camina en los alrededores muy inquieto y Tsukune va a dialogar con el sujeto

— _Disculpa señor ¿Le pasa a usted algo?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _Si se trata de mi esposa, estuvo conmigo hace un momento y ya no sé a dónde está. Me preocupa mucho que se lo hayan agarrado los zombis y eso me aterra_ — Responde muy preocupado el señor

— _Eso es horrible ¿Si quieres le ayudamos a encontrar a su esposa?_ — Insinúa Rías

_— Sería un honor que me ayudaran a encontrarla, no sé qué haría sin mi esposa estuviera muerta — _Dijo muy agradecidamente el señor

Los 2 reporteros más el señor que acaban de escoltar caminan al otro extremo de la azotea para al final encontrarse con una señora mayor, esta al ver al sujeto que Tsukune y Rías escoltan comienza a correr despavorida al igual que el señor para al final darse un conmovedor abrazo de pareja e Rías toma una foto ante tal conmovedor momento. Tsukune dialoga con la señora para que esta junto al señor los siga hasta el ducto de ventilación para volver al refugio

Al volver los 2 señores agradecen con mucho cariño y respeto la ayuda de Tsukune e Rías, luego se adentran a uno de las habitaciones vacías a descansar

— _Bueno, fue bastante fácil haber escoltado a esas 2 personas_ — Comenta Tsukune mientras se limpia las manos

— _Si, puede que esto de escoltar sobrevivientes no sea tan difícil después de todo_ — Dijo Rías tras limpiarse sus manos

— _Gracias por haber escoltado a esas personas, hubiese sido una tragedia que uno de los 2 muriera, Se ve que es una pareja muy unida_ — Dijo Ichika de manera complacida

— _¿Y cuantos sobrevivientes hay para escoltarlos?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _ Al parecer hay muchos pero solo encontré 2, uno que se encuentra en una tienda de comida rápida en la Plaza Paraíso y según lo que vi parece que se trata de un fotógrafo como ustedes. El otro es un compañero mío de trabajo de nombre Komatsu que está atrapado en la Plaza Maravillosa, les recomiendo que los rescaten lo más rápido posible en especial a Komatsu_ — Responde Ichika de manera detallada

— _Ok_ _en seguida iré por ellos, de seguro esto será pan comido_ — Dijo Tsukune muy entusiasta

Tsukune y Rías salen por el ducto de ventilación para volver a la azotea e van a un ascensor para bajar hacia un almacén donde hay muchas cosas guardadas, Tsukune agarra un bate de béisbol y Rías agarra un palo de golf luego van a un corredor que conecta a la zona de nombre Plaza Paraíso. Al adentrarse a esa zona ven varias tiendas como también una gran cantidad de zombis rondando por doquier

— _Mierda sí que hay zombis por todos los putos lados_ — Dijo Tsukune con mucha molestia

— _Pero ve el lado bueno Tsukune_ — Insinúa Rías

— _¿Qué pretendes insinuar Rías?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _Estamos en un centro comercial ¿O no? Además todas las tiendas están abiertas y no hay nadie que las vigile, hasta hay muy buenas ofertas_ — Responde Rías con mucha picardía

— _¿Lo que quieres decir? ¿Es que?_ — Insinúa Tsukune dando una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa

— _¡QUE TODO LO QUE HAY AQUÍ ES GRATIS!_ — Exclamaron los 2 de manera sincronizada provocando que los zombis caminen hacia ellos, pero los 2 reporteros están tan emocionados que aprovechando que están armados comienzan una gran masacre indiscriminada de zombis en donde tanto Tsukune como Rías revientan cráneos, mutilan y desmiembran, hacen todo un charco de sangre a mas no poder. Después de haber matado alrededor de 200 zombis en menos de 5 minutos

— _Carajo_ _sí_ _que_ _estoy_ _sucio_ — Comenta Tsukune mientras ve que toda su ropa esta manchada de sangre

— _Yo igual, mejor veamos que hay en las tiendas de ropa_ — Insinúa Rías teniendo la ropa igualmente ensangrentada

Los 2 reporteros van cada uno a unas tiendas de ropa a cambiarse, en el caso de Tsukune va una tienda de ropa casual y recoge algunas prendas para ponérselas

— _Coooñoo me veo bien jodedor_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras se ve al espejo con su nueva vestimenta que consta de un sombrero de vaquero color beige y contiene una cinta de rayas de tigre, gafas de sol amarillas, chaqueta manga larga de piel marrón junto con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, pantalones azules con zapatos negros

— _Hmm_… _Simple pero se me ve_ _bien_ — Dijo Rías mientras se ve en el espejo viendo su nueva vestimenta que consta de unos lentes normales de forma cuadrada, una camisa manga larga de color rojo, pantalones negros con tenis del mismo color y de talón blanco

Después de cambiarse los 2 se vuelven a encontrarse viendo la nueva vestimenta del uno al otro

— _No_ _te_ _vez_ _nada_ _mal_ _Rías, aunque a mi juicio es algo_ simple _pero_ _funcional_ — Comenta Tsukune ante la vestimenta de Rías

— _Tu tampoco te vez nada_ _mal_ _Tsukune,_ _hasta me recuerdas a un_ _latino muy famoso en internet_ — Comenta Rías al ver la vestimenta de Tsukune

— _¿Y quiénes íbamos a rescatar que se me olvido? _— Pregunta Tsukune

— _Hasta donde recuerdo teníamos_ _que encontrar_ _a_ _alguien aquí en Plaza_ _Paraíso que está en el segundo piso arriba y a otro de nombre Komatsu que está en la Plaza Maravillosa_ — Responde Rías de manera pensativa

Los 2 suben arriba mientras matan a algunos zombis con unas guitarras que acabaron de recoger de la tienda de música, ven entre las tiendas y encuentran a un chico de la misma edad de ellos que viste un uniforme escolar color marrón con corbata roja y pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color, al parecer se le ve tomando fotos del lugar y lo deja al ver a Tsukune e Rías

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ — Pregunta el chico

— _Somos reporteros_ _que vinimos aquí_ _a_ _investigar lo que pasa en este pueblo. Además deberías ir con nosotros a llevarte a un lugar seguro_ — Responde Tsukune

— _¿Y_ _para que debería ir con_ _ustedes en primer lugar?_ — Vuelve a preguntar el chico

— _Amigo_ _estas consciente que aquí hay zombis a grandes cantidades ¿Acaso no sabes el peligro al que te expones?_ — Insiste Tsukune

— _ Y si es tan peligroso ¿Por qué están aquí en vez de estar en un refugio?_ — Insinúa el chico fotógrafo

— _Buen punto, aunque es verdad es muy peligroso estar rondando por aquí teniendo esos zombis cerca_ — Dijo Rías

— _Tengo un arma y con_ _eso me es suficiente_ _para sobrevivir_, _aparte se Karate y Kung fu por lo que yo. El Gran y Genial Issei Hyodou no se dejara matar por nada del mundo— _ Responde de manera arrogante el chico de nombre Issei

— _ Ok Gran y Genial Issei Hyodou, perdón por molestarte en lo que haces, nosotros por mi parte tenemos muchas cosas importantes que haces _— Dijo Tsukune de manera sarcástica

— _¿Cómo cuáles? — _Pregunta Issei

_— Somos reporteros podemos buscar cosas que sean relevantes y tomarles foto para hacerlo noticia a nivel mundial_ — Responde Tsukune con notorio fastidio

— _¿Dijiste fotos?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Issei

— _Si tomamos fotos_ _para después llevarlas a la prensa, somos reporteros independientes investigamos por nuestra propia cuenta cualquier suceso que pueda ser de gran relevancia y le tomamos foto para hacerlo noticia_ — Responde Tsukune

_— Ya veo, con que de eso se trata. Da igual lo más seguro que ni si quiera sacan buenas fotos comparados con las que yo saco que son a calidad de paparazzi experto que son mucho mejores que sus fotos de segunda — _InsinúaIsseidemaneramuyprepotente

_— Si lo que digas, te dejo que sigas con tus Obras Maestra de fotografía, mientras que yo y mi compañera Rías iremos a buscar a gente en apuros. Disfruta de tus fotos — _Dijo Tsukune con fastidio y sarcasmo mientras camina hacia otra dirección

_— Que dijiste fotógrafo pendejo, te crees mejor que una reportera que muy pronto será mundialmente famosa y millonaria — _Dijo Rías molesta

— _Ya déjalo, deje que nuestro Gran y Genial Issei haga sus cosas súper importantes y súper geniales, que nada de eso nos importa en realidad _— Insiste Tsukune

— _No sé qué piensas Tsukune, pero yo no dejare que un pendejo se burle de mí diciéndome reportera de segunda. Le demostraré que estos 4 años que tuve para estudiar periodismo sirvieron para que nazca una gran reportera talentosa y no para que un pendejo se esté burlándose de mí_ — Responde Rías muy molesta

— _Siempre es lo mismo Rías, siempre se pones de malas cuando alguien te insulto y terminas por tomarlo muy personal. Por hoy déjalo, aparte tenemos que buscar a otro sobreviviente_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _Si tanto te preocupa mejor que lo busques tú solo. Yo me quedare aquí a demostrarle a este pendejo que se metió con la reportera equivocada_ — Insinúa Rías

— _Ok tu ganas esta vez, desquítate con el Gran y Genial Issei mientras que yo arriesgare mi culo para rescatar a una persona que según vi en un mapa está al otro lado del centro comercial, por lo que significa todo un recorrido para evadir o joder zombis en el camino_ — Dijo Tsukune con notoria molestia mientras camina hacia otra dirección dejando a Rías sola con el fotógrafo de nombre Issei

Después de la extraña discusión entre compañeros Tsukune mata a 50 zombis en el trayecto mediante guitarrazos dejando la guitarra hecha mierda y recoge 2 pistolas tiradas en el suelo, al entrar a una zona que es una especie de corredor donde hay pequeñas tiendas y que solo destacan una tienda de artículos de jardín e carpintería y una gimnasia, al ver una gran cantidad de zombis no duda en hacer un tiroteo con sus 2 pistolas

— _Hahahaha que divertido hahahaha. Estos años jugando The House of The Dead rindieron sus frutos_ — Dijo Tsukune muy emocionado mientras hace su tiroteo indiscriminado de zombis y al acabársele las balas corre hacia la tienda de jardinería e recoge una gran maza de acero junto a unas grandes tijeras de jardín, 2 machetes y terminando con una podadora — _A hacer el jardin se ha dicho _— Dijo mientras comienza a prender la podadora y corre en dirección a donde están los zombis haciendo toda una lluvia de carne, sangre, pus y mierda con todo zombi que rebana de la manera más gore posible. Al poco tiempo la podadora se daña después de haber rebanado a más de 30 zombis y Tsukune no duda en usar sus tijeras de jardín para continuar con la masacre matando a más de 50 zombis llegando a limpiar toda la zona — _ Fiuff… puede que trabaje de jardinero en un futuro posible _— Se dice a si mismo tras ver el mar de cadáveres de zombis y sangre que creo

Tsukune llega a la Plaza Maravillosa y al igual que casi todo el centro comercial esta infestado de zombis a más no poder, pero llama más la atención una especie de atracción que es una pequeña montaña rusa en medio de la zona, pero lo más curioso es que está encendida y los carruajes están yendo a una gran velocidad — _¿Pero qué carajo hace eso encendido? ¿Estará dañado o qué? _— Se dice a si mismo tras ver la atracción y decide ir hacia ese lugar mientras se quita a 30 zombis con ayuda de su maza de acero aplastando muchas cabezas y demás extremidades, sube al segundo piso y se extraña ver que la zona esta despejada de zombis — _Qué raro, esta parte parece no haber ningún zombi cerca ¿Sera que habrá alguien que se encargó de ellos?_ — Pensó tras no ver a ningún zombi cerca y logra llegar a donde se maneja la mini montaña rusa e va los controles para ver a donde se desactiva el mecanismo, y al tratar de apagarla ocurre algo inesperado

— _HAHAHAHA Aléjate de esa máquina amigo UhwuaHAHAHA_ — De la nada aparece un payaso que tiene un tremendo parecido a Peniwise de It del autor Stephen King que está haciendo malabares con 2 pequeñas sierras eléctricas encendidas y este se calma al ver de sorprendido de Tsukune se calma al instante — _Todo el mundo solía reírse de mí jijiji. Soy un divertido payaso hahaha ha. Pero ya no lo soy_ — Dijo el payaso mientras el payaso en un bizarro tono alegre para cambiar a uno triste para volver a una tétrica risa perturbadora

— _Ok creo… entenderlo_ — Dijo Tsukune un tanto asustado mientras camina despacio hacia un lado queriendo evitar las sierras eléctricas del extraño payaso, por detrás de él ve que entre unos de los carruajes de la atracción se ven 2 cadáveres de niños horriblemente mutilados por los brazos y piernas

— _Cuando los zombis vinieron. Todo el mundo murió bubuhahaha HAHAHAHA. Es por eso que decidí que toda la feliz gente la tenga que pasar feliz en esta divertida atracción. Si te atreves a apagarla amigo, los zombis volverán y la diversión va, a terminar HAHAHAHAHA_ — Insinúa el payaso en un tono completamente psicótico y atemorizante mientras que Tsukune intenta retroceder para alejarse de el

OST del momento: Adam (El Payaso Psicopata) - Dead Rising Music Extended ( www . youtube watch?v=RaQfM89pdOQ)

El payaso psicópata se lanza a atacar a Tsukune con sus sierras eléctricas y este de puro milagro logra esquivarlo e comienza a correr despavorido, pero el payaso le lanza un cuchillo que le da al hombre de Tsukune de lleno

— _HAY COÑO DE TU PUTA MADRE, ESO DOLIO NO JODA_ — Exclama Tsukune molesto por el daño que sufrió y sigue corriendo hasta llegar a donde esta los zombis en medio de un mini parque para niños, el payaso lo sigue y mata a más de 10 zombis para llegar a Tsukune listo para lanzarle otro cuchillo, pero un zombi ataca al payaso dándole tiempo a Tsukune para huir — _La puta madre, necesito encontrar un arma de fuego o algo para evitar que ese payaso psicópata me asesine_ — Se dice a si mismo mientras corre a la vez que esquiva a uno que otro zombi

Al poco tiempo Tsukune encuentra una escopeta tirada en el suelo y de inmediato la agarra e apunta en dirección hacia el payaso para dispararle, dispara pero el payaso lo esquiva de manera acrobática sin sufrir algún daño — _Me cago en dios, gasta munición de la manera más estúpida posible_ — Se maldice Tsukune tras haber fallado el disparo y el payaso psicópata vuelve a lanzarse para atacar con sus sierras eléctricas pero nuevamente Tsukune lo esquiva de puro milagro llegando a partir por la mitad a un zombi cualquiera y en ese momento aprovecha para disparar e derriba al payaso dejándolo en el suelo — _Listo ya está muerto el hijo de su puta madre_ — Dijo en un tono calmado pero se inquieta al ver que el payaso se levanta — _¡Coño! ¿Pero de que mierda esta hecho este payaso para que aguante un tiro de escopeta? ¿De Nokias acaso?_ — Exclama muy frustrado

Nuevamente Tsukune corre por su vida mientras es perseguido por el payaso psicópata que lo quiere matar y este comienza a soplar un globo rojo e lo lanza, pero falla y al impactar contra el suelo explota en puro humo — _¿Pero qué coño me quería lanzar ese loco?_ — Se pregunta Tsukune al ver la aparente bomba de humo mientras sigue corriendo y ve una pistola en el suelo que contiene munición e la agarra sin pensárselo 2 veces, ve que el payaso vuelve a soplar uno de sus bombas de humo y aprovecha ese instante para disparar a la bomba, al hacerlo el payaso psicópata comienza a toser mucho por lo que para Tsukune es la oportunidad perfecta para dispararle con todas las balas que contiene la pistola pero el payaso sigue en pie sin verse signos de haber sufrido graves daños y vuelve a recuperar la postura. Tsukune sin tener idea de cómo deshacerse del payaso recoge un cuchillo tirado en el suelo y lo lanza clavándose al abdomen del payaso e este se desmaya lentamente y cae en sus 2 mini sierras eléctricas

— _BUAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA URRURA HAHAHA HAHAHA hahaha haha…ha…ha…ha_ — Muere el payaso psicópata dando sus últimas carcajadas mientras es rebañado por sus propias armas creando todo un charco de sangre a su alrededor

Fin del OST

— _Hahahaha que forma tan graciosa de morir hahaha_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras se ríe de manera descarada ante la grotesca muerte del payaso y ve que entre el mar de sangre se encuentra una tarjeta electrónica, lo agarra y va a donde está la montaña rusa para apagarla e al detenerse sale un carruaje que sale un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que tiene una vestimenta similar al de Ichika

— _¿Tu eres Komatsu? ¿Acaso?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _SI MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SALVARME DE ESE PSICOPATA, EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS_ — Exclama muy agradecido el chico de nombre Komatsu y le da un fuerte abrazo a Tsukune

— _Oye tranquilo viejo, no es para tanto ¿Aunque me pregunto qué le paso a ese payaso para que se pusiera tan loco en querer asesinarme? _— Pregunta Tsukune

— _Pues ese era Chouji que trabajaba como payaso para entretener a los niños, pero cuando los zombis llegaron y comenzaron a invadir el lugar, diría que Chouji perdió toda capacidad para razonar al ver tanto niños como adultos morir en manos de los zombis y luego se le ocurrió la idea que todo el mundo estuviera seguro en la montaña rusa_ — Responde Komatsu

— _Ya veo, entonces él quería que todos estuvieran a salvo de alguna forma. Bueno en fin, te llevare en donde está tu amigo Ichika que vigila cada cámara del centro comercial_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _¿Un momento te refieres a que Ichika está en la gerencia revisando las cámaras? Para que sepas conozco un atajo para ir directo al lugar a donde esta _— Insinúa Komatsu

— _¿De verdad? Mejor todavía, no perdamos tiempo_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras sigue a Komatsu hasta el baño de hombres para subir a uno de los ductos de ventilación que conecta directamente hacia el refugio

Al volver Komatsu toma el lugar de Ichika en vigilar las cámaras y Tsukune por su parte va a uno de las sillas de espera a descansar

— _Mejor me tomo una siesta para ahorrar energía para más tarde, así continuare con más calma_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras se acuesta en las sillas de espera

¿Podrá Tsukune y Rías lograr escoltar a los sobrevivientes y seguir vivos en 3 días? ¿En dónde carajo esta Rías que Tsukune se olvidó totalmente de ella? ¿Cuál es la causa de esta infestación zombi y quien es el culpable de todo esto?

Muchas de estas preguntas serán respondidas en la siguiente parte

**Fin de la Parte I**

**Notas de Autor: Muy buenas a todos, espero que les haya gustado este especial para parodiar al videojuego Dead Rising 1 para la XBOX 360, un gran clásico de culto que cada día está teniendo más reconocimiento incluso logrando a tener más relevancia que el mismo Resident Evil **

**Para la siguiente parte se abarcara la otra parte de la historia de Dead Rising que se parodiara muchos elementos recurrentes el juego como los sobrevivientes o los mismos psicópatas**

**La inclusión de Rías Gremory de Highschool DxD en el especial es para dejar claro que ella es la absoluta ganadora en ser la pareja ideal de Tsukune con más de 25 votos, se debe entender que se trata de ver cual entre las 5 doncellas de oro actuales combinan con este Tsukune tan especial que tenemos aquí y Rías Gremory ha ganado como la mejor opción dado a su personalidad coqueta y por UN PAR de razones más aparte que ya tengo planeado montones de cosas para ella en si ¿Alguien menciono un fic dedicado a Rías de Piscis? **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de buena fe esta gran fiesta que es el Halloween y no se preocupen que nuestro amigo Tsukune junto a Rías nos guiaran en distintas formas de como masacrar zombis en medio de un holocausto **

**Hasta la próxima parte **

**P.D: Lo siento Chivotenkai si fui muy cruel en matar a tu querido y principal OC, pero descuida lo reviviré para después matarlo de manera brutal **


	5. Dia 4

**Renuncia de derechos: No me pertenecen Saint Seiya ni Rosario + Vampire, les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores **

**Ahora los datos que hay que tomar en cuenta **

**Este fic está escrito en formato tradicional para quienes no lo entendieron, si no les gusta este estilo de narración se pueden irse al coño de su madre o de manera amable les invito a quien tenga las bolas para hacer su propia versión de este fic**

**Muy importante tomar en cuenta este detallazo y es que este fic no está diseñado para ser serio o para tomarse en serio a sí mismo, más que nada está hecho para dar hincapié a situaciones humorísticas, ridículas, exageradas y fuera de toda lógica coherente por lo que no se extrañen que ocurran cosas que no parezcan tener algo de sentido alguno, por lo que les pido que saquen a flote su niño interior para disfrutar del fic **

* * *

**Ahora el caballero de Cáncer Tsukune responderá algunos reviews dados por usuarios que sí tuvieron las bolas para dar su opinión sin temor alguno **

**Se ve a Tsukune vestido con esmoquin negro con corbata de moño negra en medio de su dormitorio **

— _Hola amigos ¿Cómo les va? Antes de que esta genial y divertida historia sobre mi comience primero me tomare la libertad de responder las opiniones de algunos amables usuarios que se tomaron la molestia de dar su opinión con respecto a la historia y de los votos que dieron de cuál de las doncellas de oro seria mi pareja ideal_ — Dijo Tsukune con mucha emoción y alegría — _Ahora empecemos _— Se prepara para leer las respuestas de los votantes

Saca su laptop y comienza a responder cada una de las críticas

— _Muchas gracias que te haya gustado el capítulo, también gracias por haber votado por todas y recuerden si no se deciden en una es válido también votar por todas por igual_ — Responde a la crítica del usuario Anakin Namikaze — _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente critica_ — Sincroniza a la siguiente critica que leerá de otro usuario

— _Gracias… pero acaso estás de acuerdo con el puto amargado de los cojones que es Grimmjow, no tenía idea que fueses un amargado sin vida social y ahora entiendo porque Alastor sea un emo de mierda que no sirve para nada_ — Responde un poco desilusionado a la crítica del usuario Chivotenkai — _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente critica_ — Sincroniza a la siguiente critica que leerá de otro usuario

— _Muchas gracias amigo, pues siempre es bueno de dar momentos inesperados, sobre Moka y Kurumu junto a Yukari van a pelearse mucho durante los siguientes capítulos, sobre los pendejos hombres lagartos diré que fue muy divertido de partirles la madre y de verdad son bien maricones Hahahahaha, sobre lo que le dije a Yukari fue una prueba de lo amable y poético que puedo llegar a ser —_ Responde de manera alegre la crítica del usuario Taro0305 — _Pasemos a la siguiente critica_ — Sincroniza la siguiente critica que leerá de otro usuario

— _Hahahaha hacer reí es lo mejor que puedo hacer y lo más saludable por razones obvias, bueno comparar Moka con un caballero de bronce fue una comparación metafórica porque diré a ciencia cierta un caballero de bronce la supera en muchos aspectos pero no diré que ella sea débil, es fuerte bajo sus estándares pero a mis estándares como soy un caballero dorado o sea estoy a otro nivel muy diferente por lo que sobreentiende que Moka a mi gusto se me hace demasiado débil para querer hacer una pelea seria contra ella, sobre los harems es verdad que lo tengo sin si quiera pedirlo y ni me importa la verdad, también agradezco tu seguimiento_ — Responde a la crítica del usuario Aleksast — _Ahora pasemos hacia la siguiente critica_ — Sincroniza la siguiente critica que leerá de otro usuario

— _Gracias la verdad, tus historias son geniales por lo que son una recomendación de calidad segura _— Responde la crítica del usuario XxRisexX — _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente critica_ — Sincroniza la siguiente critica que leerá de otro usuario

— _Muchas gracias amigo, en si Yukari es toda una loquilla y debo decir que me gusta ser un héroe para darle su merecido a los malos como esos pendejos hombres lagartos, no por nada fui entrenado para ser un caballero de oro para promover el bien y la justicia, sobre que Moka y Kurumu dejen de pelearse ocurrirá cuando los cerdos vuelen o sea que nunca dado que no veo indicios que ellas terminen en amistad verdadera. Sobre entrenarlas para ser doncellas no creo que resulte dado que apenas me acabo de ser un caballero dorado y que hasta soy un poco novato en esto por lo que no sería un buen maestro por los momento, puede que dentro de unos años cuando ya esté algo viejo con barba entrene a quien podría ser mi nueva sucesora ¿Vale soñar no?_ — Responde la crítica del usuario Zafir09 — _Ahora pasemos hacia la siguiente critica_ — Sincroniza la siguiente critica que leerá de otro usuario

— _Qué onda amiga, pues a Yukari se está metiéndose en cosa muy buenas como mejor trato y mejor seguridad personal, lo de Kurumu lo podría explicar dado que quise ser muy caballeroso ante ella y si le hiciera mis ilusiones marca registrada la dejaría en un eterno coma por traumas psicológicos. Moka tal vez sea muy mentirosa pero también es muy orgullosa de sí misma por lo que se entiende porque actúa así, gracias se me da bien la música la verdad y no podía resistirme a la idea de tocar en un órgano, sobre la sección de juegos fue solo un calentamiento de lo que se va a venir. En si podría ser que equivale a algo mucho más haya que un simple SSS, también gracias por votar_ — Responde a la crítica de la usuaria Kira Taisho — _Ahora pasemos hacia la siguiente critica_ — Sincroniza la siguiente critica que leerá de otro usuario

—_ Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, con que tú eres el susodicho escritor de en traje de paño, es todo un honor que un escritor de tu calibre se haya dado la molestia de comentar en esta humilde historia donde la coherencia y lógica se va a la mierda a cada 5 minutos. Sobre las series harems podría decir que el principal problema de esas series no sería el género en si sino en cómo son manejadas a la hora de la verdad donde casi la extensa mayoría son ejecutadas con el culo con protagonistas de piedra diseñados para que pendejos traumados que están atrapados en la FriendZone se sientan especiales por una vez en sus putas y miserables vidas Hahahahahaha. Que insinúas que esta historia es una maestra de la escritura y que si muchas series fuesen como está la cosa seria mejor eso me hace sentir como todo un puto dios, sobre la música de Castlevania también opino que es entre las mejores pero no al nivel de grandes clásicos como Final Fantasy, Chrono Trigger, Mario Bros, La Leyenda de Zelda, Metroid, F-Zero, Street Fighter ,Devil May Cry, Final Fight, toda la saga de Mega Man, Ghost &amp; Goblins, la saga Contra, la saga Metal Slug, Super Smash Bros todos los juegos y todos los juegos de Tales of que tienen bandas sonoras superiores a Castlevania a mi opinión. Muchas gracias por haber comentado escritor con traje de baño _— Responde la crítica del usuario Bustercall — _Ahora pasemos hacia la siguiente critica_ — Sincroniza a la siguiente critica que leerá de otro usuario

— _Muchas gracias que te haya gustado el capítulo, sobre las interacciones es lo mejor que se nos dan en todo sentido. Gracias por que te haya gustado el especial del salón de oro y te aseguro que este capítulo se viene otro salón de oro_ — Responde a la crítica del usuario Sekishiki — _Ahora pasemos hacia la siguiente critica_ — Sincroniza a la siguiente critica que leerá de otro usuario

— _Gracias es todo un honor que considere que esta historia de lo mejor de todo, es como una forma de recompensar todo un esfuerzo hacer todo un capitulo de 10000 palabras alrededor y admitámoslo que no todos tienen los huevos para escribir capítulos de esa cantidad, que si soy todo un suertudo tal vez sea que estoy un dormitorio que tiene por numero 777 por lo que explicaría del porque tengo tanta suerte a la hora de la verdad, lo que falte es que me llueva dinero encima y transforme este humilde dormitorio en todo un hotel de 5 estrellas. Gracias por votar por Hao que todo un alivio que alguien tuvo la decencia de recordarla_ — Responde la crítica del usuario Minato Scarlet — _Ahora pasemos hacia la siguiente critica_ — Sincroniza a la siguiente critica que leerá de otro usuario

— _Pues Moka en si actúa muy en plan de te quiero pero te odio a la vez, pero a la vez te quiero aunque no lo quiera admitir pero igualmente te odio, sobre Kurumu es toda una vanidosa aprovechadora como todo el mundo y Yukari en cambio sería la única que tiene honestamente sentimiento sinceros pero creo puede que no dure por mucho tiempo, pues la idea que yo sea muy oscuro es que es como diría uno una cuestión de moda con todo esto de ser todo un chico malo, como dijo mi amiga Rías de que los chicos malos tienen su encanto por lo que actuar de chico malo me da un encanto bastante especial_ — Responde la crítica del usuario Dantrlan — _Ahora pasemos hacia la siguiente critica _— Sincroniza a la siguiente critica que leerá de otro usuario

— _Hahahaha muchas gracias que te haya gustado, pues me han dicho que tengo un talento innato para ser maestro torero o Tauro Magia para algunos hasta tengo guardada un traje especial de torero versión metalero y no tengo puta idea del porque no lo use para aquella vez con puntas metálicas y es de color negro. Gracias por votar por Naruko, creo que ella le quedaría bien una terapia para curarle la esquizofrenia y la doble personalidad_ — Responde la crítica del usuario Leo Pen 16 — _Ahora pasemos hacia la siguiente critica_ — Sincroniza a la siguiente critica que leerá de otro usuario

— _Mucha gracias y es verdad que soy todo un puto loquillo dado que soy el alma de la fiesta, las demás es verdad que no se quedan atrás en lo absoluto. Gracias por votar por Rías y diría que somos amigos muy pero muy unidos con un vínculo muy especial_ — Responde la crítica del usuario DARK-ZERO-0000 — _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente critica_ — Sincroniza para ver que ya no quedan más críticas a contestar

— _Vaya, como ya no hay más críticas entonces sin más preámbulos a empezar el capítulo se ha dicho_ — Dijo ya terminando la sección de respuestas y apagando las luces e todo

* * *

Día 4: El Hombre Lobo. La Dama de Nieve y el Caballero de Cáncer

En el salón de clases de la Academia Youkai la profesora Nekonome está dando la siguiente noticia a sus alumnos

—_ Buenas noticias mis queridos alumnos, hoy es el día en donde cada uno de ustedes podrá ingresar a un club en especial, recuerden que para poder convivir con los humanos es necesario que cada uno de ustedes aprendan de los oficios que se ejercen en el mundo humano para que tengan una mejor noción de como son los humanos en su entorno laboral. En fin, les deseo mucha suerte al club que les sea más conveniente _— Explica de manera alegre la profesora Nekonome

— _¿Ir a un club? ¿Me pregunto cuál sería el más ideal para mí? ¿Tal vez puede que haya un club de la tortura, de armas de destrucción masiva, club del terror psicológico o club del gore? ¿O tal vez me tenga que conformar con un club de artes marciales y espero que pueda encontrar juguetes de la mejor calidad posible y que un buen tiempo hasta que sean aburridos?_ — Pensó Tsukune de manera siniestra mientras mantiene su sonrisa de chico bueno

— _¿Puede que me una al club de artes marciales, ahí espero poder enfrentarme con seres fuertes? ¿Algo me dice que Tsukune va a querer entrar también?_ — Pensó Moka mientras ve a Tsukune

— _Iré al club a donde ira Tsukune y así hare mi jugada maestra_ — Pensó Kurumu muy confiada mientras ve a Tsukune

Al terminar la clase todos los alumnos se levantan de sus asientos para ir afuera, Tsukune es llamado por la profesora Nekonome para un favor en especial

— _¿Pasa algo profesora Nekonome?_ — Pregunta Tsukune de manera amable

— _Disculpa por las molestias Tsukune, es que ¿Pudieras hacerme un favor?_ — Insinúa la profesora Nekonome

— _¿De qué es el favor profesora?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Tsukune

— _Veras hoy acaba de venir una nueva estudiante y pensé en presentarla y guiarla para ver en qué club podría asistir, pero el problema es que ella aún no ha venido y tengo varias cosas que hacer por lo que no puedo atenderla por los momentos ¿Crees que puedas guiarla de cómo funciona la academia y ver que club está interesada en inscribirse?_ — Pregunta la profesora Nekonome

— _Con mucho gusto lo hare profesora, el primer día para muchos puede ser muy difícil y en estos momentos donde uno tiene que ingresarse en clubes lo es aún más por lo que sería todo un honor en guiar a nuevos estudiantes por el buen camino y ver que función puedan ejercer_ — Responde Tsukune de manera muy inspiradora

— _Gracias Tsukune, siempre se puede contar con usted como las veces que hiciste servicio comunitario_ — Dijo la profesora Nekonome de manera muy alegre

— _Me acuerdo de aquella vez donde me pidieron que limpiara la cancha de futbol soccer de la academia_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras comienza a recordar una anécdota en especial

**FLASHBACK**

En medio de la cancha de futbol soccer se puede ver a varios estudiantes corriendo despavoridos mientras son perseguidos por Tsukune que está montado en una Go-Kart de color morado que tiene de logotipo la letra W y esta vestido en un disfraz amarillo con una gorra amarilla que tiene una W escrita en el frente

— _HAHAHAHAHA Corran, corran mis presas que la diversión apenas está comenzando Hahahahahaha_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras se reía de manera desquiciada y alza la mano derecha portando lo que parece un caparazón de color azul que tiene unas púas y lo lanza hacia los estudiantes creando una gran explosión que destruye toda la cancha

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— _Siempre puede contar conmigo para lo que sea profesora Nekonome_ — Insinúa Tsukune muy alegremente

— _De_ _eso no tengo duda ¿De casualidad en que club estás interesado en ingresar?_ — Pregunta la profesora Nekonome

— _Por los momentos no tengo un club en específico por lo que veré todos los clubes que hay para ver si hay uno de mi total interés_ — Responde Tsukune de manera sincera —_ Veré que club tiene los mejores juguetes para así divertirme por todo un buen tiempo prolongado o hasta que me aburra y veo que juguetes más habrán en esta academia _— Pensó internamente mientras mantiene su inocente sonrisa

— _Ya veo. Si no es mucha molestia ¿Crees que puedas unirte al club de periodismo?_ — Pregunta la profesora Nekonome

— _¿Club de Periodismo? Suena interesante, déjame pensarlo_ — Responde Tsukune mientras se pone en posición pensativa — _Haber club de periodismo significaría investigar los alrededores de la academia para encontrar cualquier chisme interesante e indagar en la vida de cualquier pobre incauto que pueda inventar cualquier cosa para formar escándalos de los grandes. Traducido sería como mil y un formas de divertirme con todos los juguetes que pueda ofrecer esta academia, aparte podría eliminar o modificar cualquier evidencia que diga que soy un humano_ — Pensó de manera muy siniestra — _Lo tomare en cuenta_ — Responde aun manteniendo su pose pensativa

— _Ok Tsukune respetare tu decisión_ — Dijo la profesora Nekonome

— _¿Y en donde esta esa nueva estudiante profesora?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

Mientras Tsukune está conversando con la profesora Nekonome, a cierta distancia se encuentran Moka y Kurumu escuchando toda la conversación

— _Hmm... ¿Club de Periodismo? ¿Tal vez debería entrar a ese club?_ — Insinúa Kurumu adoptando una pose pensativa

— _¿Y para que quieres ir a ese club de periodismo?_ — Pregunta Moka de manera acusadora

— _Nada en especial, simplemente tengo curiosidad de ver como es ese club de periodismo nada más_ — Responde Kurumu con severo fastidio

— _Acaso crees que me voy a tragarme eso, se de antemano que tiene que ver con Tsukune, no es necesario que me lo ocultes_ — Dijo Moka

— _Y que si es por Tsukune ¿Acaso tú también quieres ir a ese club?_ — Pregunta Kurumu en un tono descarado

— _En realidad no, me importa una mierda lo que haga Tsukune ni que estuviera al pendiente de todo lo que él hace_ — Responde Moka de manera arrogante

— _Que predecible es esta chica, es demasiado orgullosa para decir lo que siente, pero mejor para mi así será más fácil hacer que Tsukune sea todo mío y humillarla en su cara por tonta_ — Pensó Kurumu de forma maliciosa al ver la actitud de Moka

* * *

En los pasillos de la academia se ve a Yukari caminando mientras lee con mucha atención un libro hasta que sin querer choca contra alguien en especial

— _¡Auch! Fíjate por donde vas _— Dijo Kurumu molesta mientras se toca la cabeza

— _Hay sí, ni que tu fueras alguien que está atento a todo el entorno_ — Contesta Yukari de manera sarcástica

— _Mejor que te quites, no vez que obstruyes mi camino_ — Dijo Kurumu de manera arrogante

— _¿Y qué es tan importante para que su majestad se moleste?_ — Insinúa Yukari de forma burlesca

— _Para tu información pequeña nerd, voy a ir al club de periodismo. Ahí estará Tsukune_ — Responde Kurumu haciendo una pose de triunfo

— _¿Club de periodismo y Tsukune? ¿Creo que iré a ese club para ver qué tal?_ — Se pregunta Yukari a si misma mientras hace una pose pensativa

— _¡Ha! ¿Tu unirte? Dudo que quieran aceptar a niñas estúpidas como tú en el club, solo aceptaran a gente capacitada como yo_ — Insinúa Kurumu

— _Entonces quieres decir que yo estoy más capacitada de lo que tú estarás en un miserable vida. Tengo el mejor promedio de la academia junto a la de Tsukune, por lo que significa que si van a aceptar a alguien será a mi nada más_ — Responde Yukari señalándose a sí misma de manera confiada

— _Hphm… Como sea, lo que si estoy segura es que estaré en ese club junto a Tsukune y sé que en ese club necesitaran a alguien de grandes encantos como yo. Así que por favor apártate_ — Insiste Kurumu de manera totalmente grosera y prepotente mientras camina mirando con menosprecio a Yukari

— _¿Y que fue eso de ser amigas cuando estuvo Tsukune aquella vez? Esa chica aparte de ser una vaca engreída es una miserable doble cara. No dejare que se salga con la suya_ — Pensó Yukari viendo con el ceño fruncido a Kurumu en señal de desprecio

* * *

En otra parte de los pasillos de la academia con Tsukune y la profesora Nekonome

— _¿A dónde está la nueva alumna que la voy a guiar?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _Esta justo allí _— Responde la profesora Nekonome señalando a una chica que viste de manera casual, que está sentada en un sillón de espera en medio de los pasillos

— _¿Esa chica de ahí? A decir verdad se ve muy misteriosa y muy bonita a mí parecer_ — Insinúa Tsukune al ver a la chica que tendrá que guiar

La chica en cuestión tiene el cabello largo de color lila al igual que Saori Kido solo que esta tiene un peinado rebelde, su piel es de tez pálida como la nieve y tiene unos notorios ojos de color azul que de por si dan una mirada intensa hasta decir hipnotizante e curiosamente lleva una chupeta en la boca, su vestimenta consiste en una chaqueta blanca de largas mangas de color azul marino así como una minifalda del mismo color, zapatillas blancas acompañadas por unas largas medias de rayas blancas y púrpura. La chica se levanta de su asiento y camina a donde esta Tsukune y la profesora Nekonome

— _¿Tu eres el chico que me vas a guiar?_ — Pregunta la chica de pelo de color lila de manera estoica

—_ Así es, yo seré tu guía para esta academia. Me llamo Tsukune Aono _— Se presenta Tsukune de manera educada

— _Su nombre es Mizore Shirayuki, es un poco tímida y es su primer día aquí, por lo que por favor se amable con ella_ — Insiste la profesora Nekonome al presentar a la nueva alumna de nombre Mizore

— _Mucho gusto_ — Se presenta Mizore haciendo la clásica reverencia de inclinarse

— _Como hoy es el día de los clubes sería bueno que la guía a ver en qué club quisiera estar_ — Insinúa la profesora Nekonome

— _Está bien profesora lo tomare en cuenta. Dime señorita Mizore ¿Qué tipo de club estás interesada?_ — Pregunta Tsukune en tono poco infantil

— _En realidad no lo sé, no sé cómo funciona esta academia_ — Responde Mizore de manera estoica e fría

— _No te preocupes señorita Mizore, para estoy yo para guiarla por dónde tú quieras, te enseñare todo lo que aprendido en esta academia para que te sea de utilidad a futuro_ — Insinúa Tsukune de motivacional

— Bien Tsukune te lo dejo todo a ti, cuídala bien y Mizore espero que te guste la Academia Youkai — Dijo la profesora Nekonome mientras se despide dejando solos a Tsukune y a Mizore

— Ok señorita Mizore sígueme para que te enseñe todo lo que necesitas saber — Dijo Tsukune a lo que Mizore asienta y ambos comienzan a caminar hacia las afueras el patio de la academia

* * *

En el club de artes marciales se encuentra Moka luchando contra varios estudiantes masculinos en una sección de práctica mientras que al final de la zona se encuentra el presidente del club mirando con sumo detenimiento el desempeño de Moka

— _Increíble, tiene una gran fuerza como también una gran técnica de pelea_ — Pensó el presidente del club de artes marciales viendo como Moka derriba a mayor parte de los miembros del club

— _¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡TORYA!_ — Gritaba Moka en cada movimiento que hacía para lanzar cada oponente que se le avecinaba hasta lograr al cabo de un minuto derrotar a todo los chicos que conforman el club de artes marciales exceptuando al presidente —_ Hmph… Ha sido muy fácil ¿Acaso solo hay debiluchos en este club?_ — Pregunta con mucha arrogancia al ver la cantidad de estudiantes tirados en el suelo

— _Bravo, bravo ha sido una excelente demostración de tu parte Moka Akashiya y creí que solo eras una cara bonita de buen cuerpo, parece que será la última vez que juzgue a alguien por su apariencia_ — Dijo entre aplausos el presidente del club de artes marciales felicitando el desempeño de Moka

— _Eso pasas cuando subestimas a alguien de la más alta categoría_ — Responde Moka con orgullo

— _¿Quieres unirte al club? Nos servirían alguien de grandes habilidades como las tuyas ¿Qué me dices?_ — Pregunta con mucho optimismo el presidente del club de artes marciales

— _Viendo que en este club solo hay debiluchos que solo sirven como sacos de arena no veo el motivo de unirme a un club tan débil, pero veré los demás clubes para ver si hay uno que sea de mi interés y si no puede que considere quedarme en este club de quinta_ — Responde Moka con burla y menosprecio al club e inmediatamente se retira dejando solo al presidente y a sus adoloridos miembros — _¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Tsukune ahora mismo? Aunque no es que me importe en lo absoluto_ — Pensó Moka internamente con notoria curiosidad ante Tsukune

* * *

Con Mizore y Tsukune de excursión en donde este le enseña cada uno de los clubes presentes como también dando un resumen de su temática en especifico

— _Ese de ahí es el club de carpintería, donde se hace todo tipo de práctica de hacer carpintería como crear casas para aves y algunos muebles de madera e inclusive escuche que los miembros son muy amables con la gente_ — Explica Tsukune a Mizore mientras le señala a donde está el club de carpintería y van hacia ahí para saludar al personal — _Disculpan por favor ¿Aceptan nuevos miembros? ¿Es que estoy interesado en aprender carpintería?_ — Pregunta al presidente del club de forma muy educada

— _Jodete pendejo no te queremos aquí_ — Responde de forma muy grosera el presidente del club de carpintería mientras señala con el martillo a Tsukune con mucho rencor

— _Esta bien, muchas gracias por su amabilidad caballero_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera muy formal — _Ya se con quién probare mis ataúdes de madera y si mal lo recuerdo uno de los anteriores Cáncer era carpintero haciendo todo tipo de ataúdes, veré como me salen _— Pensó internamente en imaginarse en cómo hacer ataúdes de madera

Después del curioso trato por parte del club de carpintería se van a ver los demás clubes

— _Ese es el club de herrería en donde se hace practica de forjar todo tipo de objetos metálicos_ — Explica Tsukune mientras señala el club de herrería al ver como miembros del club forjan cada uno objetos afilados como cuchillos y hachas, al ver como se acerca Tsukune hacia el presidente muchos o casi todos los miembros masculinos comienzan a mirarlo con mucho odio hasta más de uno parece que quiere clavarle un cuchillo

— _Buenas ¿Puedo unirme a este club para aprender a forjar metal?_ — Pregunta educadamente Tsukune al presidente del club

— _Vete a la mierda mamahuevó, no te quiero ver aquí_ — Responde de forma grosera el presidente del club de herrería mientras alza la mano donde carga una especie de machete apuntándolo hacia Tsukune en señal de amenaza

— _Entendido noble caballero, acepto su amable respuesta con honor_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera muy formal mientras va con Mizore hacia otra dirección

— _La gente de aquí es rara_ — Insinúa Mizore al ver el comportamiento de varios estudiantes hacia Tsukune

— _Puede que parezcan raros pero puedes que te acostumbres, la gente aquí es muy amable y tiene muchas formas de demostrar toda su amabilidad e cariño_ — Responde Tsukune mientras da una sonrisa agradable — _En especial todos esos juguetes que corren, gritan e imploran por sus patéticas vidas _— Pensó al recordar en sus momentos libres las formas de cómo se divertía con sus nuevos ''Amigos'' en cosas como perseguirlos usando una sierra eléctrica, practicar el tiro al blanco y probar muchos instrumentos de tortura

Se van del club de herrería y siguen adelante hasta llegar a un lugar en especial

— _Esa zona de ahí es el dojo del club de artes marciales, lugar donde están los estudiantes más fuertes de la Academia Youkai_ — Explica Tsukune al señalar el dojo del club de artes marciales y al acercarse a la zona mira el letrero del dojo con una sombra en el rostro que parece que nada bueno puede salir de eso

— _¿Qué pasa? Te noto extraño_ — Pregunta Mizore al ver a Tsukune parado mirando fijamente el dojo

— _Disculpa señorita Mizore, voy a hacer algo muy especial. Por favor espérame aquí_ — Insiste Tsukune mientras entra al dojo de artes marciales y Mizore se sienta en un banco para esperar

* * *

Dentro del dojo de artes marciales se ve una inmensa sombra que inunda todo el lugar y llama la atención de todos los miembros del club más la del presidente del club

— _¿Quién anda ahí?_ — Pregunta el presidente del club de artes marciales ante la extraña figura que se ve a la entrada del dojo

— _¿Este es el club de artes marciales de casualidad?_ — Pregunta la extraña figura que al adentrarse al dojo, que no era más que el propio Tsukune en su alegre sonrisa

— _Así es ¿Y tú quién eres exactamente?_ — Vuelve a preguntar el presidente del club de artes marciales

— _Disculpa presidente, yo creo saber quién es él. Debe de ser Tsukune Aono si la memoria no me falla _— Insinúa uno de los miembros del club

— _Vaya sí que soy famoso. En efecto soy Tsukune Aono_ — Responde alegremente Tsukune

Al presentarse Tsukune los demás miembros del club comienzan a murmurarse entre ellos

— _¿Tsukune Aono? Creo haber escuchado algo sobre el en alguna parte_ — Se pregunta a si mismo uno de los miembros del club

— _He oído que ese Tsukune es muy peligroso y que ataco al presidente de una clase junto a sus compañeros_ — Murmura uno de los miembros del club

— _Creo que eso es solo una exageración, mírenlo ni parece alguien temible_ — Responde en voz baja uno de los miembros del club

— _Que te trae por aquí Tsukune Aono ¿Quieres unirte al club de artes marciales?_ — Pregunta el presidente del club de artes marciales

— _En realidad quise ver si de verdad aquí hay hombres verdaderamente fuertes que puedan darme pelea_ — Responde Tsukune alegremente

— _Aah entonces viniste a retarnos. Jejeje te advierto que aquí están los peleadores más fuertes de lo que te podrás imaginar, no será nada fácil pelear contra nosotros_ — Insinúa el presidente del club con mucha confianza en sí mismo

— _¿Pero qué hay de la chica de hace unos momentos?_ — Pregunta uno de los miembros del club

— _Ella es un caso especial y sé que muy pronto se nos unirá a nosotros_ — Responde el presidente del club de artes marciales

— _Veamos si de verdad que son fuertes como dicen, o tal vez todo eso no es que un montón de charlatanería barata_ — Comenta Tsukune de manera sarcástica

Muchos chicos comenzaron a molestarse al escuchar el comentario de Tsukune y uno de ellos comienza a acercarse detrás de el

— _Oye tú, no te burles del club de artes marciales o sufrirás las consecuencias_ — Responde con mucha molestia uno de los miembros del club mientras le toca el hombro por detrás a Tsukune

Tsukune voltea la mirada para ver al chico quien lo está tocando y lo mira con una mirada asesina que aterra completamente al chico e seguidamente se desmaya con la mirada perdida, al pasar eso todos se quedaron estupefactos ante tal acto

— _¿Q-Que f-fue lo que hiciste?_ — Pregunta bastante sorprendido el presidente del club

— _Solo lo mire, nada más que eso_ — Responde de manera cortante Tsukune

— _Estas mintiendo, debiste usar algún tipo de truco para hacer eso_ — Insinúa uno de los miembros del club

— Esta bien se los hare más fácil, simplemente utilice nada más ni nada menos que intimidación pura y ese pobre pendejo al desmayarse solo me da a entender lo patético que es — Dijo Tsukune de manera fría e indiferente

— _No creas que con eso nos vayas a derrotar con eso. ¡Prepárate Tsukune Aono!_ — Exclama el presidente del club de manera muy desafiante

— _Entonces… ¡QUE LA DIVERSION COMIENCE!_ — Exclama Tsukune muy emocionado como también en un tono psicótico

Todos los estudiantes comienzan a correr en dirección hacia donde esta Tsukune mientras que este hace lo mismo con los demás en un frenesís de adrenalina y sed de sangre. 2 estudiantes se lanzan a dar una patada y Tsukune con ambas manos agarran las piernas de ambos, seguidamente aprieta las piernas hasta romperles los huesos

— ¡AAAAAHHHH! — Gritaron ambos chicos de dolor al momento de que Tsukune les rompieran la pierna y luego los lanza salvajemente hacia la pared chocando contra el rostro

— Ha que fácil, ni si quiera sirvieron de calentamiento — Insinúa Tsukune de manera sarcástica

— Grr… Miserable lo vas a pagar muy caro — Contesta muy furioso uno de los miembros del club que se lanza a atacar a Tsukune con un puño de karate pero su ataque falla y Tsukune de un codazo izquierdo le disloca el brazo seguido de un fuerte puñetazo en la cara derribándolo al instante

— _¿Quién sigue? Ni si quiera he dado lo mejor de mi_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras se aprieta los puños y detrás de, el viene un alguien que lo ataca de espalda, pero rápidamente da un salto para contraatacar con una patada —_ Odio a los cobardes que se atreven a atacar de espaldas. Peleen con todo lo que tienen _— Insinúa con mucho desagrado mientras que en frente llegan 2 a atacarlo con un golpe directo al rostro y antes de que eso pasase el extiende ambos brazos para agarrarle por el cuello e aprovecha para chocar de manera salvaje las cabezas de ambos para después lanzarlos como si fueran trapos sucios

— _Este tipo tiene una gran habilidad y velocidad, además se nota una sed de sangre en su mirada como si fuera un animal salvaje cazando a su presa. Se nota que es alguien de tenerle cuidado_ — Penso el presidente del club al ver como Tsukune derriba a los miembros del club con total salvajismo y crueldad

Los miembros restantes del club comienzan a atacar entre todos mientras que Tsukune se queda para y al momento donde todos se acercan el da una pequeña sonrisa para luego a una velocidad que nadie vio logra derribar a todos los estudiantes sin problema alguno dejando solamente al presidente del club

— _Ahora solo quedas tú, espero que me puedas ofrecer un buen entretenimiento a diferencia de estos juguetes de porquería_ — Dijo Tsukune con mucha malicia señalando al presidente del club de artes marciales

— _¿¡Juguetes!? Para ti solo eran eso ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante barbaridad? ¿Qué eres exactamente?_ — Pregunta el presidente del club muy indignado ante la respuesta de Tsukune

— _Solo soy alguien que disfruta con todo gusto el placer de luchar, y ver con quien me puedo divertir destrozándolo por completo_ — Responde Tsukune con mucho orgullo y satisfacción

— _Eres un maldito psicópata, solo peleas por pura diversión. Te daré una lección que no olvidaras_ — Dijo el presidente del club muy molesto y comienza a lanzarse a atacar con todo. Pero al llegar de frente inmediatamente se detiene tras ver la mirada fulminante de Tsukune e instintivamente comienza a retroceder con muchos nervios

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detuviste si me ibas a atacar?_ — Pregunta Tsukune con mucha frialdad e indiferencia

— _Esa mirada que dio no parecía de alguien ordinario, parecía como si viera mi propia muerte reflejado en esos ojos_ — Pensó el presidente del club muy nervioso tras ver la mirada fulminante de Tsukune

— _Si no vas a atacar entonces lo hare yo_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras de un solo instante ya está en frente del presidente del club y comienza a agarrarlo por la cara apretándolo fuertemente — _Mejor cierra los ojos. No querrás ver lo que te hare_— Insinúa Tsukune mientras que el aterrado presidente hace total caso y a continuación comienza a sentir innumerables golpes y patadas por todo el cuerpo como también golpes con la pared y algunos muebles recibiendo la paliza de su vida

* * *

En otra parte con Moka, después en indagar en varios clubes decide volver al dojo de artes marciales

— _No hay ningún club que sea de mi interés, todos son igual de aburridos y lleno de gente molesta. Tendré que conformarme con el club de artes marciales, al menos ahí puedo entretenerme un poco_ — Pensó Moka con mucho fastidio

Al entrar al club se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver como esta

— _Oh por dios ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?_ — Se pregunta a si misma Moka muy sorprendida al ver lo destruido que está el dojo, ve que todos los miembros del club están en el suelo con graves heridas y moretones por todos sus cuerpos como también notorias fracturas e sangre derramada por doquier más el kanji escrito con sangre en la pared que dice —Destrucción—

Se acerca al interior del dojo para ver con más detalle toda la destrucción que hay

— _Me preguntó ¿Quién fue el responsable de todo esto? El quién debió hacerlo debe de ser toda una bestia_ — Pensó Moka un tanto horrorizada mientras inspecciona el dojo y de repente entre los miembros del club está el presidente que aparentemente aún sigue consciente pero está muy débil

— _Tu... ¿Eres... Moka? ¿Cierto?_ — Pregunta muy débilmente el presidente del club de artes marciales mientras aún sigue en el suelo

— _Si soy yo y dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? ¿Porque el dojo está destruido? ¿O quien fue el responsable de todo esto?_ — Pregunta con seriedad Moka

— _Hace...poco... vino alguien... que quiso retar a todo nosotros el solo... y nos derroto sin ningún tipo de problema_ — Responde el presidente muy entrecortado

— _Podría decirme quién fue_ — Insiste Moka

— _Ese chico... se hace llamar... Tsukune... Aono_ — Responde débilmente el presidente del club de artes marciales

— _¿¡Tsukune!?_ — Exclama Moka muy sorprendida por la respuesta

— _Puede parecer alguien inocente a simple vista... pero es alguien sumamente peligroso... él fue responsable del estado que está el dojo_ — Explica el presidente del club

— _No puedo creerlo, debe de ser una broma_ — Insinúa Moka con mucha incredulidad

— _Es en serio... ese Tsukune es una fiera bestia que masacro todo el club... y lo hiso por pura diversión... Debes de tener mucho cuidado con el... Evítalo a toda costa... Moka Akashiya...—_ Termina de explicar el presidente del club y se desmaya totalmente inconsciente

— _Debe de ser una broma, como puede que Tsukune sea capaz de hacer todo esto. Ni yo llegaría a tales extremos_ — Se dijo a si misma Moka totalmente incrédula de lo que le dijeron sobre Tsukune — _Aunque pensándolo bien esto me recuerda aquella vez con ese tipo de nombre Saizo ¿Me pregunto qué es Tsukune en sí?_ — Pensó tras recordar aquella pelea de Tsukune contra el estudiante de nombre Saizo Komiya

* * *

Después del aquel —pequeño incidente en el dojo— Tsukune le hace la siguiente pregunta a Mizore

— _Bien señorita Mizore ¿Ya se decidió por cual club quiere ingresar?_ — Pregunta Tsukune de manera amable

— _No lo sé, no me decidido_ — Responde Mizore muy tímidamente

— _Ya veo ¿Si quieres te propongo esto?_ — Pregunta Tsukune de manera pensativa

— _¿Qué es?_ — Pregunta Mizore

— _Pues pienso unirme al club de periodismo y pensaba en ¿Qué tal si vas al club conmigo? Diría que al igual que tu será mi primera vez que me uno a un club escolar la verdad ¿Qué tal? Si quieres claro esta_ — Insinúa Tsukune

— _Hmm… tal vez… quisiera ir…. No se_ — Dijo Mizore un tanto indecisa

— _Disculpa ¿Qué has dicho? No escuche del todo bien_ — Dijo Tsukune aparentando no haber escuchado nada

— _Dije que… quisiera unirme al club de periodismo_ — Dijo Mizore con voz baja y de forma tímida

— _Ahh conque eso, pues te deseo mucha suerte Mizore. Tengo fe que lo harás bien_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera alegre y exaltada

— _¿Por qué me dices eso? _— Pregunta Mizore

— _Porque eres una chica muy bonita por eso y porque muy en el fondo sé que estas destinada a grandes cosas_ — Responde Tsukune mientras da una sonrisa agradable que hipnotiza a Mizore, seguidamente Tsukune le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera una gata y al final da unos pasos hacia atrás — _Adiós Mizore, fue todo un honor haberte conocido a una chica tan bonita como tu_ — Se despide dejando a una sonriente y sonrojada Mizore que se toca ambas mejillas en señal de felicidad

A lo lejos Moka ve claramente toda la escena más la parte que Tsukune le acaricia la cabeza a Mizore y se despide diciéndole que es una chica bonita

— _Que… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué fue lo que acabo de ver?_ — Pensó Moka muy atónita son moverse de donde esta tras ver la peculiar escena

— _Oye preciosa ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo esta noche? Tengo una… hay_ — Insiste un chico cualquiera tras recibir un tremendo golpe que lo manda a volar por parte de Moka

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me molesta ver que Tsukune trate a esa chica de esa forma? ¿Por qué me siento molesta al verlo tratarla con esa muestra de cariño?_ — Pensó Moka muy irritada mientras empuña ambas manos — _Aunque me pregunto ¿Cómo se sentiría si Tsukune me acariciara la cabeza y me dijera esas palabras?_ — Se pone pensativa mientras comienza a fantasear un escenario donde Tsukune le acaricia la cabeza mientras que esta le sale orejas de gato más una cola y se pone a decir Miau pidiéndole que la siga acariciando — _No, no, no eso no debería de pasar y nunca pasara _— Pensó queriendo borrar su fantasía y se va a otro lado muy frustrada sin saber él porque

Mientras tanto con Mizore, se pone a meditar lo que le dijo Tsukune

— _Me dijo que soy bonita, me dijo que soy bonita, me dijo que soy bonita, me dijo que soy bonita. Tal vez a él le gusto y por eso es que es muy amable conmigo, de seguro solo me quiera a mí, que me quiera a mí, que me quiera a mi_ — Pensó Mizore muy feliz mientras se mueve la cabeza y curiosamente se ve una especie de aura siniestra alrededor de ella

Por otro lado Tsukune camina dando una cara de niño bueno pensando en lo siguiente

— _Posiblemente esa Mizore me vea como alguien aburrido y sin chiste, lo más seguro sea que me quiera evitar. Al menos tendré con que entretenerme en ese club ¿Me pregunto cómo será ese presidente que tiene? Espero que sea un juguete de gran calidad y que garantice buena diversión_ — Pensó Tsukune de manera siniestras mientras camina reflejando mucha inocencia

* * *

Al día siguiente dentro de la academia en un salón se ve a Kurumu, Yukari y Moka sentadas en una gran mesa rectangular mientras que en la pizarra tiene escrito — Club de Periodismo —

— _Oye tu ¿Qué haces aquí?_ — Pregunta Kurumu de manera acusadora

— _¿Quién? ¿A mí?_ — Se pregunta Moka mientras está sentada de brazos cruzados

— _Si a ti ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí exactamente?_ — Pregunta Kurumu con mucha molestia

— _Nada que te importe vaca tetuda_ — Responde Moka de mala gana

— _¿No me digas que tiene que ver con Tsukune? ¿O no?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Kurumu

— _Ni que me importarse lo que haga ese pendejo, solo vine a unirme en este club porque al parecer alguien destruyo el club de artes marciales. No se sabe quién fue porque nadie recuerda el responsable dado que todos al parecer no se acuerdan de nada _— Responde Moka con notorio fastidio — _¿Sera verdad que Tsukune fue el responsable? _— Pensó con un poco de seriedad

— _Como digas, mientras tanto yo seré la estudiante estrella en este club y seré muy popular como periodista_ — Insinúa Kurumu de manera arrogante

— _Hay sí, hay si mírenme soy una tonta que se las quiera dar de gran cosa, aunque no tenga un talento destacable ni sea muy inteligente ni nada_ — Dijo Yukari imitando de manera sarcástica a Kurumu

— _Cállate nadie pidió tu opinión mocosa engreída_ — Dijo Kurumu muy molesta

Mientras Kurumu y Yukari discuten en la puerta de entrada y salida se ve a Mizore entrar abriendo la puerta muy despacio

— _Disculpa ¿Este es el club de periodismo?_ — Pregunta Mizore

— _Si este es el club de periodismo_ — Responde Yukari a lo que Mizore al escuchar eso toma asiento

— _Oye tú, no te he visto en ningún lado ¿Eres nueva acaso?_ — Pregunta Kurumu

— _Si… soy nueva, me llamo Mizore Shirayuki_ — Responde de manera calmada Mizore mientras asiente

— _Muy bien Mizore Shirayuki, dígame ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en este club?_ — Pregunta Kurumu de manera interrogativa

—_ Es que… yo vine aquí para ver si pudiera hacer amigos… y que Tsukune me dijo que este sería su primer club por lo que me recomendó que lo acompañara _— Responde Mizore

— _¿Qué Tsukune te dijo eso? ¿Debes estar bromeando o te lo acabas de inventar? No creo que él te haya dicho semejante cosa_ — Insinúa Kurumu con incredulidad y molestia

— _Hablando de Tsukune ¿En dónde está que no lo veo aquí?_ — Pregunta Yukari mientras ve por los lados

— _Lo siento por llegar tarde_ — Responde una voz masculina que acaba de entrar al salón y lleva cargando 2 ramos de flores

— _¿Y tú quién eres?_ — Pregunta Moka

— _Un placer conocerlas señoritas. Soy el líder de este maravilloso club, Ginei Morioka pero pueden llamarme Gin como gusten_ — Dijo de manera romántica y educada el curioso chico de nombre Gin que es alguien que lleva el uniforme de la academia un poco desordenado e lleva un curioso collar plateado en forma de lobo, es de piel tez clara más ojos color café y cabello negro. Entre los 2 ramos de flores que carga da una a Moka y otra a Kurumu e le da una flor a Yukari e Mizore

—_ Eh… gracias por la flor ¿Supongo? _— Dijo con un poco de duda Yukari tras recibir el regalo

— _Mirando bien, las lindas señoritas como ustedes se complementan bien con las flores. Si tienen alguna pregunta que hacerme no duden en hacérmelas_ — Insinúa Gin de manera muy motivacional

— _Disculpa líder ¿Sabe en donde esta Tsukune?_ — Pregunta Mizore mientras alza la mano

— _¿Tsukune? ¿Creo haberlo escuchado en alguna parte? Supuestamente si iba a ingresar hoy al club, pero parece que va a llegar tarde_ — Responde Gin de manera pensativa aparentando no saber nada de nada

— _¡Aquí estoy! _— Exclama Tsukune tras aparecer repentinamente sentado en una silla rodante al darse la vuelta

— _¿Tsukune? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí así de repente? _— Pregunta Yukari sorprendida

— _Es que simplemente estaba aquí todo el tiempo antes que alguna de ustedes vinieran_ — Responde Tsukune de manera alegre e infantil

— _Y si estuviste aquí todo el tiempo ¿Cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta de que estabas aquí?_ — Pregunta Moka

— _Simplemente es que me encanta hacer entradas triunfales como si de un superhéroe se tratase_ — Responde de manera inocente Tsukune

— _Guau Tsukune, eso fue increíble_ — Dijo Mizore mirando a Tsukune con estrellas en los ojos mientras que las demás la miran con una gota en la nuca

— _Que chico tan raro, de seguro será un idiota que se puede manipular con facilidad_ — Pensó Gin mirando a Tsukune con una gota en la nuca

Después de las presentaciones entre las chicas y Tsukune el presidente Gin da una explicación de que consiste el club

— _El objetivo principal del club de periodismo es distribuir el periódico escolar, e informar cualquier acontecimiento de la academia escribiéndolo en el periódico. Para poder informar, debemos ponernos en línea. ¡Es decir, somos diferentes a cualquier club! Una vez que se unen, deben prepararse_ — Explica Gin de manera muy energética e motivacional las funciones del club

— _Bla, bla, bla, bla, pura mierda que a nadie le importa. Mientras todos se hacen el pendejo buscando basura barata, yo iré a ver que escandalo puedo generar y que vidas podría arruinar_ — Pensó Tsukune mientras finge prestarle atención a lo que dice Gin

— _Pero solo bromeaba, no estén tan tensos y llevémonos bien entre todos. Si tienen algo que reportar, solo díganlo_ — Insinúa Gin de manera relajada mientras toma asiento

Tras la insinuación de Gin todos se ponen a pensar que tipo de noticia deben de reportar

— _Yo tengo una, tiene que ver con el incidente del club de artes marciales que ocurrió ayer_ — Insinúa Moka

— _Buena idea Moka, sería una gran noticia de impacto descubrir la verdad tras eso_ — Dijo Gin

— _Yo tengo otra, está el supuesto estudiante pervertido que está espiando en los dormitorios de las chicas, no se sabe quién es dado que el estudiante se mueve muy veloz por lo que es imposible seguirle el rastro_ — Insinúa Kurumu

— _Muy buena idea Kurumu, mientras más noticias tengamos para el periódico mejor_ — Dijo Gin

— _Yo apoyo a investigar sobre ese estudiante pervertido, espiar es algo desagradable y debería ser castigado por esas fechoría_ — Insiste Yukari con notorio disgusto

— _Nosotros, el Club de Periodismo, encontraremos al culpable y hacerlo público para que reciba su merecido castigo _— Insiste Kurumu con mucha motivación mientras que los demás asienten ante sus palabras

— _Si ese es el caso, primero deberíamos encontrar gente que tengan información _— Dijo Gin

— _¿Cómo encontraremos información?_ — Pregunta Mizore

— _Las bases para informar son. Ir a todos lados pidiendo información y la otra cosa es_ — Responde Gin dejando a todos al misterio

* * *

En la biblioteca de la escuela se ven a Moka, Kurumu y Mizore mientras estas intentan poner unos posters en la pared a lo alto del lugar con mucho esfuerzo

— _La otra cosa es pedir ayuda al público y esperar a algún voluntario_ — Dijo Gin de forma despreocupada mientras las chicas intenta pegar los posters

— _Presidente ¿Está bien esta altura para pegar los posters?_ — Pregunta Mizore intentando con notorio esfuerzo subir para intentar pegar el poster

— _Solo un poco más y ya estará_ — Responde Gin

— _¿Eh? ¿Un poco más?_ — Pregunta Kurumu con fastidio

— _Si, un poco más y listo_ — Responde Gin

— _Yo también ayudare_ — Insiste Yukari acabando de llegar al lugar

— _Lo siento pero eres muy pequeña, así que olvídalo. Mejor espera ser más alta a futuro_ — Vuelve a responder Gin dejando a la pequeña Yukari muy desilusionada

Un poco cerca donde están Gin y las chicas se ve a Tsukune caminando tranquilamente, pero se para al ver a Gin sentado en cuclillas viendo las bragas de Moka, Kurumu y Mizore

— _Guau, que tenemos aquí, creo que ya tengo mi primera noticia_ — Se dijo a si mismo Tsukune mientras saca su cámara digital y toma una foto de Gin viéndole las bragas a las chicas — _¿Me lo debería guardar o mostrárselo para ver qué cara pone ese Gin? _— Se pregunta a si mismo viendo como le quedo la foto, luego se para detrás de Gin —_ ¡Oigan chicas! ¡Miren esta foto que acabo de sacar! _— Exclama bastante exaltado

Moka, Kurumu y Mizore se dan la vuelta y se bajan de la silla donde estaban paradas para ponerse al frente de Tsukune

— _¿Qué foto tomaste Tsukune? _— Pregunta Moka

— _Presten mucha atención a esta foto ¿Notan algo en especial?_ — Insinúa Tsukune

—_ Yo solo veo al presidente, a Yukari y a nosotras _— Responde Kurumu mientras ve la foto

— _¿No notan algo muy curioso en la foto?_ — Insiste Tsukune mientras muestra la foto más de cerca

— _Oigan chicas ¿No creen que deban de continuar en poner los poster y dejan la foto de nuestro compañero para después?_ — Insinúa Gin poniéndose en medio de las chicas

— _Sabe presidente, en esa posición que estaba parecía como si estuviera… ¿¡Un momento!? ¿¡Nos estaba viendo las bragas!?_ — Pregunta Moka molesta

— _No sé de qué me hablan, yo no soy de ese tipo de chicos que hacen ese tipo de vulgaridades_ — Insiste Gin mientras hace una pose pensativa y seria que consiste en cubrirse la cara con una mano

— _Entonces ¿Por qué estabas en cuclillas como si intentara ver por debajo de nuestras faldas?_ — Pregunta Kurumu molesta

— _Solo quería ponerme en una posición comida para poder vigilar su desempeño, no tenía intención alguna de ver sus bragas de color azul y rosado_ — Responde Gin mientras le da la espalda a las chicas y de repente pone una expresión de sorpresa diciendo Ups

— _¿Azules y rosadas?... ¡AAahhh!_ — Grita Mizore asustada y con la cara sonrojada mientras se pone las manos sobre la cara y va corriendo hacia otro lugar

— _Acaba de decir que vistes sus bragas y dijiste de qué color eran_ — Dijo Yukari mientras señala a Gin de manera acusadora

— _Yo… pues… es que…. Era… que… ¡Tsukune Aono! ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?_ — Exclama Gin bastante molesto

— _¿Y yo que acabo de hacer? _— Pregunta Tsukune de manera inocente

— _¡No te hagas el inocente! Para tu información el Club de Periodismo se encarga seriamente en dar noticias verdaderas y reales. No noticias amarillistas como lo que acabas de hacer_ — Responde Gin molesto mientras señala a Tsukune de manera acusadora

— _¿Amarillismo dice? Pero presidente si el amarillismo es algo muy normal en los medios y más aún en el periodismo como tal, es más así funcionan los medios sea periódico, televisión, revistas incluso la propia internet en donde lo mayor que siempre sale a la luz son puras noticias amarillistas de porquería que a nadie le importa en lo más mínimo. Pero que al final la gente se lo termina por tragar porque si ¿Y sabe porque eso pasa presidente? Fácil y es porque la gente es estúpida, muy pero muy estúpida, que se traga cualquier mierda que salga a la luz y les vale un soberano carajo si es verdad o no dado que son unos miserables e inservibles ociosos de puta mierda que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en sus asquerosas y vacías vidas. ¡Y solo son puros parásitos que solo viven en la completa ignorancia! ¡Y que solo esperan que alguien les diga cualquier basura para darles sentido a sus putas vidas de mierda! ¡Y AL SER UNOS BASTARDOS IGNORANTES SON OVEJAS FACILMENTE INFLUENCIABLES A LA ESPERA DE ALGUIEN QUE SE ADUEÑE DEL REBAÑO Y LES DIGAN QUE HACER CON SUS VIDAS PARA SER FELICES! ¡Y PARA AL FINAL ENTERARSE QUE ESE QUE LOS GUIA A LA FELECIDAD ES EN REALIDAD UNA BASURA DETESTABLE MAS QUE SE SUPO APROVECHAR DE SU PUTA IGNORANCIA! ¡PARA AL FINAL PREGUNTARSE! ¿¡POR QUÉ VIVIMOS EN UN MUNDO DE PUTA MIERDA!?_ — Responde Tsukune de manera alegre para luego cambiar a un tono oscuro y siniestro para luego finalizar con un tono totalmente iracundo e bestial como si quisiera matar a una persona en especial

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante lo que acababa de decir Tsukune

— _¿Pero qué fue lo que acabas de decir Tsukune? _— Pregunta Moka muy petrificada

— _Nada en especial. Solo fue una simple y sincera opinión mía nada más. Sin más me iré a ver que puedo investigar para el periódico_ — Responde Tsukune volviendo a su habitual tono alegre e infantil como si nada hubiese pasado en realidad e inmediatamente se va del lugar dejando a todos más petrificados de lo normal

— _¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Es como si fuera otra persona de un momento a otro? ¿Chicas que opinan de ese Tsukune? _— Pregunta Gin bastante perplejo mientras echa un vistazo hacia las chicas para ver que todas ellas se fueron

* * *

1 Hora después de lo sucedido en la biblioteca las chicas toman distintos rumbos, Moka está investigando por su cuenta el incidente del Club de Artes Marciales, Kurumu está investigando del estudiante pervertido y lo mismo con Yukari, Mizore intenta buscar a Tsukune y este… bueno digamos que está en una de sus — Investigaciones series y educativas — Que consisten en ver que secretos aguardan varios estudiantes de la academia

— _A ver, quienes serán los afortunados en ser partícipes de una gran noticia escandalosa que los podría marcar de por vida _— Se dijo a si mismo Tsukune bastante alegre mientras se escabulle por los arbustos apuntando su cámara

Tsukune fija su cámara a una pareja que está sentada en un banco en donde el chico de manera juguetona está tocando el abdomen de la chica mientras se ríe, en ese instante saca una foto

— _Hmm… Una linda pareja de enamorados que parece funcional, eh… Pondré que el chico es un violador en potencia. Eso sí sería de interés total_ — Comenta Tsukune mientras ve la foto que acaba de tomar

Va a otro lugar y encuentra una chica que se está escondiendo en un árbol que aparentemente está vigilando a un grupo de chicos apuestos, inmediatamente toma una foto de la chica más del grupo de chicos que vigila

—_ Que tenemos aquí, una chica que le encanta espiar a los chicos a escondidas, definitivamente esto será oro puro a la hora de publicarlo _— Pensó Tsukune tras haber tomado la foto

A lo lejos se encuentra Mizore ocultándose en un árbol para espiar a Tsukune sin que este se dé cuenta de nada en lo absoluto

— _¿Me pregunto que se sentirá destruir la reputación moral de un grupo de pendejos abusones?_ — Se pregunta a si mismo Tsukune tras haber tomado una foto sobre un grupo de estudiantes que acaban de hacer un acto de bullyng, luego se da la vuelta para encontrarse sorpresivamente con — _Wooa Mizore, que susto me diste ¿Qué pasa ocurre algo_? — Pregunta al ver a Mizore en frente suyo

— _¿Me… podrías ayudar?_ — Pregunta tímidamente Mizore

— _¿Ayudar en que señorita Mizore? ¿Es algo grave?_ — Pregunta Tsukune de manera curiosa

— _Es que… no sé cómo encontrar una noticia ¿Me podrías ayudar en cómo encontrar una?_ — Insinúa Mizore

— _Ahh, ya veo a lo que te refieres ¿Si quieres acompáñame para encontrar juntos algo que sea de utilidad para el club? ¿Qué te parece?_ — Propone Tsukune

Haciéndole caso a la propuesta de Tsukune, los 2 caminan a los alrededores de la academia mirando todo lo que se pueda considerar sospechoso o de sumo interés

— _Sabes señorita Mizore ¿Si quiere le doy unos consejos útiles de cómo encontrar una noticia de gran relevancia?_ — Insinúa Tsukune de manera alegre

— _¿Cuáles son esos consejos?_ — Pregunta Mizore de forma estoica

— _Ok, primero si encuentras algo muy sospechoso o interesante a tu criterio, te recomiendo altamente que lo observes muy detenidamente y a detalle sea un objeto o persona, recuerda siempre debes ser muy observadora y atenta a la hora de encontrar algo muy interesante e llamativo ¿Estas tomando nota?_ — Vuelve a insinuar Tsukune

— _Si, estoy tomando nota de lo que dijiste_ — Responde Mizore mientras escribe en una libreta salida de, vete tú a saber de dónde la saco

—_ Otro detalle a tomar en cuenta es que cuando se trata de una persona, es recomendable atentamente seguir esa persona si actúa de manera sospechosa, puede que este ocultando algo que pueda dar inicio a una gran noticia así que aprovecha en dar todo lo que puedas para encontrar algún tipo de información importante. También es importante la discreción, veras a no a todo el mundo le gustan que le siguen más si están escondiendo algo, por lo que recomiendo que seas muy silenciosa y sigas a esa persona detenidamente sin que este se dé cuenta de tu presencia ¿Lo captaste? _— Pregunta Tsukune

— _Ya lo capte, estoy anotando cada palabra que dijiste_ — Responde Mizore mientras sigue escribiendo en su libreta

— _Ok señorita Mizore, recuerde prestar mucha atención a esos 2 consejos que te di, como periodistas que somos es importante ser muy precisos a la hora de encontrar información de utilidad para el periódico de la Academia Youkai, también es importante ser constantes y nunca hay que rendirse cuando se trata de recolectar información e datos, incluso diría que de vez en cuando es importante espiar a la gente en busca de cualquier noticia, tómalo muy en cuenta señorita Mizore de seguro le ayudara ser una gran periodista_ — Explica Tsukune de manera muy positiva e inspiradora

— _¿De verdad cree usted eso? ¿Cree que pueda ser una gran periodista como dice?_ — Pregunta Mizore un tanto insegura de sí misma

— _¿Por qué dice eso señorita Mizore? Le recomiendo que no seas insegura de sí misma, sin ofender pero con esa actitud dudo mucho que logre hacer grandes cosas a lo que podrías aspirar en un futuro próximo_ — Responde Tsukune con un poco de duda

— _Es que… yo no soy muy buena en todo… siento que siempre arruino todo lo que hago y no importa lo que quiera hacer todo termina mal para mi ¿No sé si tengo algo especial?_ — Insinúa Mizore un poco nerviosa

— _¡No digas ese tipo de cosas!_ — Exclama Tsukune poniéndose en frente de Mizore

— _¿Ehh…?_ — Dijo Mizore impresionada ante la repentina actitud de Tsukune

— _Usted señorita tiene un talento que la hace muy especial, tal vez no te des cuenta pero eres una chica muy hermosa con unos hermosos ojos que hipnotizarían a cualquier hombre que los mirase, tu presencia inspira mucha paz y tranquilidad como si transformara un momento agobiante en uno donde solo hay una hermosa paz. Puede que no sepa que talento especial tengas, pero que muy pronto la sacaras a relucir y demostraras a todo el mundo de lo que eres capaz, solo ten mucha fe en ti misma señorita Mizore y sé que lograras muchos milagros de lo que te podrás imaginar, hasta podrías convertirte en una chica muy amada y respetada en esta academia especial_ — Responde Tsukune de forma motivacional y romántica dando una mirada agradable e penetrante que deja petrificada a Mizore

— _En serio… ¿De verdad crees que soy capaz de varias cosas?_ — Pregunta una anonadada Mizore

— _Así es señorita Mizore, eres una chica muy hermosa y pura que está destinada a lo más alto, de eso estoy seguro con total honestidad _— Responde Tsukune de manera motivacional

— _Esta bien Tsukune, ahora me siento que soy capaz de todo tipo de cosas, hasta creo en tus palabras de que pueda ser una gran periodista como insinúas_ — Dijo una muy motivada Mizore con estrellas en los ojos

—_ Ese es el espíritu, ahora te recomiendo que vayas a otras partes de la academia y encuentres algo muy impresionante de lo que se pueda hacerle noticia, incluso que sea primera plana algo que de seguro pueda que llegue a ser_ — Insinúa Tsukune de manera agradable

— _Ok Tsukune, le prometo que no lo defraudare para nada_ — Responde Mizore mientras comienza a caminar muy motivada hacia otra parte de la academia cargando con muchos ánimos su cámara fotográfica

— _Listo ya me la quite encima, ahora a continuar con mis inofensivas y educativas investigaciones especiales_ — Pensó Tsukune con notoria malicia viendo cómo se va Mizore mientras prepara su cámara para ver quiénes serán los pobres incautos en ser objeto de posible escandalo indeseado

Un poco lejos de Tsukune se encuentra Gin mirándolo con mucha irritación

— _Miserable, le hare pagar por la humillación que me hizo pasar. Ya vera, nadie me humilla ni mucho menos en frente de las chicas y sale impune_ — Pensó un irritado Gin mientras ve con mucho recelo a Tsukune

Gin camina hacia donde esta Tsukune y se pone en una postura relajada para aparentar un encuentro casual

— _Qué onda Tsukune_ — Saluda Gin de manera casual mientras se acerca hacia Tsukune

— _Qué onda presidente Gin ¿Cómo le va?_ — Saluda Tsukune de manera un poco infantil mientras ve como Gin se acerca hacia el

— _Sabes me disculpo de lo de hace unas horas, fui un completo idiota lo siento_ — Se disculpa Gin de forma un poco despreocupada mientras se pone la mano derecha detrás de su nuca

— _¿De qué me te tenías que disculpar presidente?_ — Pregunta Tsukune aparentando duda

—_ De lo de mirarle las bragas a las chicas, perdóname por eso, soy un hombre y ya sabes como actúa un hombre cuando se trata de hermosas chicas ¿Si me entiendes no? _— Insinúa Gin

— _Puedo entender perfectamente lo que insinúa ¿Pero sabe presidente? A mí de pequeño me enseñaron a tener total autocontrol de mis hormonas, por lo que no soy de esos que hacen cosas indecentes cuando se trata de chicas_ — Responde Tsukune recordando anécdotas de su entrenamiento cuando la esposa de su maestro Kenpachi la ex doncella de Berenice Unohana le daba lecciones sutiles y un tanto estrictas a Tsukune de como respetar a las mujeres

— _Ya veo, entonces desde pequeño te enseñaron a auto controlarte, me imagino que debió ser un proceso muy doloroso o traumante, ni si quiera quisiera imaginarme lo que debiste haber pasado_ — Insinúa Gin imaginándose de lo que debió de haber pasado Tsukune

— _En realidad no es tan malo como uno puede pensar, al final es muy útil y así me ha enseñado a respetar a las mujeres como persona con criterio propio y que merecen respeto de parte nuestras_ — Responde Tsukune de manera motivacional mientras recuerda muchas ocasiones cuando insultaba a Naruko dándole apodos como Loca Esquizofrénica o Puta Bipolar, también de las bromas pesadas que le hacía a Evangeline burlándose descaradamente de su actitud estoica o cuando era de pechos planos, ni hablar de las conversaciones sexistas y subidas de tono que tenía con Rías mientras esta le respondía de manera coqueta

— _Como tú digas. Sabes Tsukune iba a decirte que encontré algo sospechoso en una parte especial de la academia, puede que ese lugar sea en donde se esconde ese estudiante pervertido que espía a las chicas ¿Si quieres sígueme para ver cómo es ese tipo?_ — Insinúa Gin de manera ocasional

— _Ok presidente Gin, sería interesante investigar más a fondo el paradero de ese estudiante por lo que lo seguiré para ver cómo es ese estudiante y sacar una gran noticia_ — Responde Tsukune de manera alegre — _Lo más probable es que este pendejo quiere tenderme una trampa para vengarse de lo que paso hace unas horas_ — Pensó con mucho cinismo por el doble sentido de la propuesta de Gin

Haciéndole caso a la propuesta de Gin, Tsukune lo sigue hasta un lugar en donde hay una ventana en lo alto y en la parte baja esta un barril metálico de color verde, también está un gran árbol que tapa la ventana acompañado con unos arbustos de por medio

—_ Haya en esa ventana creo haber encontrado rastro de ese estudiante, mejor revisas para ver si encuentras algo de interés _— Dijo Gin señalando la ventana

— _Entendido presidente_ — Responde Tsukune y va a montarse en el barril metálico para visualizar lo que hay dentro del lugar en donde ve a montones de chicas cambiándose la ropa — _Oh veo que no me equivocaba en lo absoluto _— Pensó de manera humorística por tener la razón — _Mira presidente parece que hay varias chicas semidesnudas besándose de lenguas de manera muy sensual_ — Dijo de manera exaltada tras voltearse la mirada para ver a Gin

— _¿¡Que!? ¿¡Es en serio!? ¡Déjame ver!_ — Responde Gin muy emocionado mientras va a montarse al barril metálico a velocidad de vértigo mientras que Tsukune se aleja de poco a poco de Gin para al final tele trasportarse dejándolo totalmente solo — _Vaya que hay varias bellezas ¿Pero en donde estarán las chicas que se besan? _— Pensó mientras ve a las chicas cambiándose

Mientras que Gin ve muy emocionado como las chicas cambiándose, riéndose como todo un pervertido de estar disfrutando de un gran momento pero hasta que sin saberlo es visto por una chica donde esta reaccione

— _¡UN PERVERTIDO!_ — Exclama una chica muy asustada al señalar a Gin

— _Mierda me descubrieron_ — Dijo Gin desconcertado mientras se da la vuelta para ver a montones de chicas rodeándolo completamente cargando entre ellas, bates de béisbol, palas, escobas, rastrillos y antorchas mirando a Gin con mucho odio — _Me la vas a pagar muy caro Tsukune_ — Pensó con mucho odio hacia Tsukune mientras las chicas se preparan para darle una tremenda paliza

**Fin de la primera parte del Día 4**

* * *

Especial: El Salón de oro con Tsukune de Cáncer

En un salón de clases sin nadie en los asientos se ve a Tsukune en su uniforme de la Academia Youkai en frente del salón pero en el antebrazo se una insignia que dice —Presidente de oro—

— _Hola amigos y estudiantes e maestros de la Academia Youkai les habla Tsukune Aono presidente de esta genial clase, para hoy invitaremos a unos invitados especiales que nos harán compañía el día de hoy_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras se expresa con mucha alegría y comienza a mirar la puerta del salón — _Pasen al salón Ichika Orimua, Erza Scarlet y mi maestro Kenpachi Zaraki_ — Llama a los invitados del momento

Entran los invitados antes nombrados en donde Ichika viene con el uniforme de la Academia Youkai, Erza viste un peculiar traje de oficina y Kenpachi viste ropa militar acompañado con un porta cuchillos en la pierna izquierda, los 3 toman asiento

— _Muy buenas ¿Qué les ha aparecido todo lo que paso hoy? _— Pregunta Tsukune de manera alegre

— _¡Ha! Que puedo decir, captas mis enseñanzas bastante bien hijo, veo que mis consejos de siempre dar una sonrisa ante todo funcionan_ — Responde Kenpachi dando su sonrisa marca registrada

— _Así es maestro, gracias a tus consejos e escalado hasta lo más alto y hasta diría que soy intocable, o sea que no pueden tacharme de algo malo dado que soy tomado como estudiante modelo_ — Dijo Tsukune

— Tsukune, veo que tienes madera para instruir a la gente para que de lo mejor de sí misma, las palabras que le dedicaste a esa chica de nombre Mizore fueron muy profundas, creo firmemente que tienes madera para ser maestro e instruir a más gente para que se vuelvan caballeros y doncellas sea el caso — Responde Erza de forma motivacional

—_ Gracias Erza, salúdame a Natsu y a Gray de mi parte, nunca he intentado ser maestro pero creo que hay una primera vez para todo ¿Y tú que piensas Ichika?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _Pues yo no sé qué decir, tal vez que me cae bien tu nueva amiga Mizore, diría que me recuerda un poco a una amiga mía de nombre Laura y ese tipo de nombre Gin… No sé tú, pero me inspira mal rollo en algún aspecto_ — Responde Ichika un poco distraído

— _Yo también pienso lo mismo ichika ¿Alguna pregunta?_ — Propone Tsukune

— _Yo tengo una pregunta y es con respecto a lo que dijiste sobre los medios de comunicación y noticieros ¿No crees que exageraste un poco en tu comentario?_ — Pregunta Ichika

— _Mira niño, no sé qué piensas pero lo que dijo Tsukune fue la maldita verdad de cómo funciona este maldito mundo, en donde todo es un juego en ver como controlan a la gente ignorante y por ese tipo de cosas no te extrañes del porque hay mucha corrupción a nivel mundial_ — Responde Kenpachi con un poco de cinismo y burla

— _Cierto, pero para eso estamos para promover la verdad y la justicia en su máximo esplendor. En donde haya corrupción estaremos para eliminarla y hacer que haya igualdad entre todos lados_ — Responde Erza ante el comentario de Kenpachi con mucha convicción

— _Gracias por tu aporte maestro Kenpachi ¿Alguna otra pregunta que quieran hacer?_ — Vuelve a proponer Tsukune

— _Quisiera preguntarte ¿Qué se siente ser un periodista?_ — Pregunta Erza

— _Diría que es una labor muy dura que requiere mucho esfuerzo, se necesita tener intuición y ser muy observador para tener un buen ojo para las noticias. A mí me tomo 5 minutos encontrar como 3 noticias de gran interés y eso amiga mía es mucho esfuerzo para un primer día_ — Responde Tsukune con una fingida y sobreactuada seriedad —_ ¿Alguna otra pregunta? Ojo que esta es la última _— Propone Tsukune

— _Yo tengo una muy especial y es felicitarte por lo que le hiciste a esos sacos de arena de ese club de artes marciales, me alegra saber que aun tienes vivo ese amor por la violencia y los combates que yo también llevo, te mereces un premio por gran mérito por poner a esas cosas estúpidas en su lugar_ — Insinúa Kenpachi con mucho orgullo

— _Muchas gracias maestro Kenpachi, lo que puedo decir que no podía evitarlo en lo absoluto y digo que estar mucho tiempo sin hacer masacres me ponía bastante loco y tenia de alguna forma vaciar esa sed de sangre que tanto me gusta reservarlo para cuando lo libere muestre todo el amor e cariño que le guardo a todo este mundo como al universo en general. Como ya no hay más preguntas por hoy, les pido que junto a mi nos despidamos de nuestro amado y genial público, digan al mismo tiempo que yo Adiós a Todos_ — Insinúa Tsukune de manera muy exaltada mientras se pone en posición de saludo al igual que los demás

— _¡Adiós a todos!_ — Dijeron al mismo tiempo Tsukune, Ichika, Erza y Kenpachi despidiéndose de todos mientras que este último afila su gran machete de titanio

Fin del Especial del Salón de oro

* * *

**Notas del Autor: He vuelto perras y lamento mucho la espera dado que la hija de su puta madre universidad sí que sabe joder al momento de la verdad y para colmo estoy en época de exámenes por lo que no me puedo descuidar para nada mis estudios**

**Muchos se preguntaran porque puse a Gin y a Mizore en un mismo episodio en vez de ser primero Gin y luego Mizore, verán recibí un PM preguntándome si iba a poner a Mizore en el capítulo y le respondí que no e iba seguir el orden pero decidí meditarlo un poco decidí en probar en ¿Qué tal pongo a Gin y a Mizore en un mismo capítulo y así mato a 2 pájaros de un tiro? También puede que se pregunten del porque dividir el capítulo en partes, es debido por cuestiones de tiempo y que quiero extenderme ante la temática del capítulo para darle más trasfondo a la cosa y para evitar hacer el capítulo más largo de lo que es e dejar a todo el mundo a la espera decidí dividirlo en partes para hacer la cosa más dinámica **

**Debo avisar que se tienen planeado más capítulos para este fic que ya se están escribiéndose desde hace unos días atrás, dado a falta de creatividad y a bloqueos mentales se me vinieron a la mente 3 capítulos a futuro para el fic, solo se dará un pequeño de los 3 futuros capítulos **

**1-Que mierda es estar enfermo: Aquí Tsukune sufre una misteriosa enfermedad por lo que debe quedarse en su dormitorio por unos días, mientras tanto Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y ahora Mizore se encargaran de cuidarlo lo más que puedan cada una por sus propios motivos, también será la puerta para que ellas descubran más cosas de Tsukune **

**2-A Jugar Dragón Ball Z: Aquí Tsukune por puro ocio quiere hacer una recreación de su anime favorito que no es otro que Dragón Ball Z en donde actuara de Vegeta imitando sus técnicas e invitara a sus amigos Rito de Aries, Ichika de Capricornio y Tsuna de Acuario a que sean partícipes de una dramatización de la saga de los saiyayines en donde todos pelearan como si fuera un episodio cualquiera de Dragón Ball Z **

**3-El tercer capítulo en planeación tiene como temática principal de como Tsukune vuelve al mundo en una tarea especial de excursión en donde se encuentran con Rubí (Para quienes ya saben quién es este personaje) Para luego el reencuentro de Tsukune con sus amigos caballeros y doncellas como Rito Yuki de To Love Ru, Tsuna de Katekyo Hitman REBORN, Ichika de Infinite Stratos, Naruko de Naruto y Hao de Shaman King como también a Rías de Highschool DxD en donde esta tendrá mucha participación, hasta la planeo meter como nueva estudiante de la Academia Youkai con el fin de — Vigilar a Tsukune — Transformándose en el mayor dolor de cabeza de las chicas y hasta dicho de una forma la mayor enemiga de Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore y Rubí **

**Eso es todo lo que se viene en adelante para el fic, pueden dar ideas para aportar a los capítulos antes mencionados, también quiero dejar claro que ya en el especial de Dead Rising ya doy por entendido que Rías Gremony Doncella de Piscis es la ganadora absoluta, las demás doncellas tendrán ligeros cameos por lo que por favor no insistan que debió ganar Naruko, Hao, Evangeline o Erza debido que ya le tengo ideado toda una química a lo que es Tsukune y Rías en si **

**Como nota quiero mencionar a un usuario que no tiene cuenta pero está bajo el Nick de ZeroKaiden que en uno de sus reviews menciono en que está interesado en colaborar en algunos fics o capítulos. Si el usuario mencionado está leyendo esta nota le digo que sería todo un gran honor tal ayuda pero hay un gran inconveniente, si quieres contactarme por favor créate una cuenta aquí en esta página para que podamos conversar mediante PM (Mensajes Privados) para discutir cualquier tema **

**Igualmente si hay otros usuarios que están interesados en colaborar les recomiendo atentamente que den sus reviews o de plano contactarme por medio de mensaje privado, les aviso que soy muy abierto a cualquier idea y no por nada este capítulo nació bajo la propuesta de un usuario de nombre Aleksasta que si está leyendo esto le doy gracias por la idea, así que no tengan miedo al darme cualquier propuesta sin importar la temática. Recuerden que este fic no está diseñado para ser serio y se aprueba toda idea disparatada que se me pueda ocurrir **

**Sin más me despido hasta la siguiente parte del capitulo **


	6. Especial Navideño

**Renuncia de derechos: **

**Los animes de To Love Ru, Rosario + Vampire, Infinite Stratos y Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños como también la saga de videojuegos de Street Fighter es propiedad de Yoshinori Ono como de la empresa CAPCOM **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este especial es para celebrar la navidad y con claros fines de proporcionar un buen entretenimiento, por ende cabe avisar que este capítulo al ser un especial no es canónico en su totalidad por lo que suplico que no se tomen en serio este especial **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos **

**El Torneo Navideño de Artes Marciales**

En las calles de la ciudad de Kyoto Japón en plena nieve se puede ver al peculiar y pintoresco cuarteto de caballeros dorados caminando por las calles

— _¿Una cosa chicos? ¿Que tienen pensado hacer para navidad?_ — Pregunta Ichika

— _En realidad no tengo idea de lo que vaya a hacer ¿Tal vez solo pasar la tardé con Lala, Kiki, Mikan y Yami?_ — Responde Rito un poco indeciso

— _Tenía pensado hacer muchas cosas para navidad, pero son demasiadas cosas para hacerlas todas en un solo día_ — Responde Tsukune de manera pensativa

— _Pues no tengo nada pensado hacer algo especial para navidad, por lo que tendré que improvisar en algo ¿Cómo armar un árbol navideño supongo?_ — Responde Tsuna con ligero aburrimiento

— _Ya veo... ¿Pero no creen que debamos hacer algo especial para navidad? Como hacer algo entre nosotros 4 nada más_ — Insinúa Ichika

— _Lo dices por qué no quieres pasar la navidad con tus amigas de esa academia de chicas que nunca te dejan solo ni para dormir ¿O me equívoco? _— Insinúa Tsuna de manera acusadora

— _Haha Me descubriste Tsuna, aunque de verdad no sería de igual forma interesante hacer algo especial para navidad _— Comenta Ichika muy entusiasmado

— _Apoyó a Ichika. Últimamente no ha pasado nada que fuera emocionante la verdad, después de haber derrotado a Naruto y a sus subordinados Biju, no han pasado nada que pudiéramos tachar de memorable la verdad _— Dijo Rito

— _Pues veamos que se pueda hacer para navidad y más importante, que sea algo lo suficientemente emocionante para poder recordar por el resto de nuestras miserables vidas_ — Insinúa Tsukune de manera sarcástica

Mientras entre los 4 piensan en algo especial para celebrar la navidad, uno de ellos ven algo que le llamo mucho a atención

— _Miren eso _— Dijo Tsuna muy curioso mientras señala con el dedo índice un gran cartel y el junto a los demás se aproxima a ver lo que dice el cartel

Gran Torneo Navideño de Los Reyes de la Lucha

Los mejores luchadores de todo el país serán participes de un gran torneo para celebrar la navidad a través de ver quién es digno de llamarse El Peleador del Año y el ganador tendrá una recompensa de 1 Trillón de yenes

— _Un torneo de lucha, parece bastante interesante ¿No lo creen?_ — Insinúa Tsuna de manera entusiasta

— _Un torneo en dónde pueda medir mi fuerza y habilidades con gente muy fuerte, más el tentador premio de 1 trillón de yenes. Esto no me lo pierdo por nada_ — Se dijo a si mismo Tsukune de forma reflexiva

— _Es verdad que suena interesante ese torneo ¿Tal vez debería alistarme para probar cómo es?_ — Se pregunta a si mismo Ichika mientras estira los brazos

— _Debo admitir que ese torneo suena muy tentador la verdad. Pero hay que recordar que somos caballeros de Atenea y tenemos un estricto código de honor de nunca utilizar nuestras armaduras para motivaciones personales _— Comenta Rito de forma muy autoritaria

— _En ese tienes razón Rito... Pero se me ocurrió una idea especial para ese torneo_ — Insinúa Tsuna muy seguro de sí mismo

— _¿Qué idea se te ocurrió Tsuna?_ — Pregunta Ichika un poco intrigado

— _Digamos que en vez de venir a ese torneo como caballeros de Atenea, vayamos como si fuéramos simples luchadores callejeros cualquiera, es más ni si quiera usemos nuestras habituales técnica de cosmos energía_ — Responde Tsuna de forma convincente

— _Interesante propuesta Tsuna ¿Insinúas que en vez de usar cosmos usemos Ki o el Arte del Puño de la Estrella Norte o del Puño Imperial?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy interesado

— _En realidad no Tsukune, si utilizáramos técnicas de ese arte marcial correríamos el riesgo de matar a alguien, tomemos en cuenta que la mayoría de los que participaran en ese torneo son seres humanos normales que no soportarían golpes en los puntos de presión o en el caso de Ichika que utiliza el Puño de la Estrella Sur quedarían rebanados completamente, deberíamos intentar usar otro tipo de técnicas pero que no sean tan letales para matar a una persona_ — Responde Tsuna muy seriamente

— _En eso estoy de acuerdo, no es bueno usar ataques que garanticen una muerte segura ¿Pero que podemos usar para pelear? Aparte de usar artes marciales comunes_ — Pregunta Rito muy pensativo

— _Se acuerdan del videojuego de peleas de Street Fighter ¿Qué tal si personificamos a un personaje de ese juego utilizando las técnicas que usa? Digo son técnicas que fácilmente podríamos imitar y si los medimos bien no serían tan letales pero darían un daño considerable ¿Qué les parece?_ — Insinúa Tsuna

— _Genial idea Tsuna, siempre me ha gustado Street Fighter y sería un total honor usar las técnicas de uno de mis personajes favoritos de toda la vida, por lo que seré _ — Dijo Tsukune muy alegre mientras se pone en una postura de brazo cruzados imitando dicho personaje

— _También me parece una buena idea imitar las habilidades de uno de los personajes de ese juego. Por mi parte seré Ryu, puedo imitar a la perfección el Hadou-Ken y no tengo problemas en hacer El Puño Dragón y la Patada Huracán_ — Responde Rito poniéndose en una postura de brazos cruzados mirando al lado imitando dicho personaje

— _Te me adelantaste Rito, si tú vas a ser Ryu entonces yo seré Ken Masters, que su forma de pelear sea similar al de Ryu es más directo a la hora de pelear _— Dijo Tsuna de forma humorística haciendo una pose con el símbolo de la paz en los dedos imitando a dicho personaje

— _Bueno si así va a ser las cosas, entonces seré el sargento Guile, su Boom Sónico y su Patada Flash se asemejan un poco a las técnicas que uso por lo que sería fácil de imitar_ — Dijo Ichika mientras se pone la mano derecha detrás de su nuca imitando la pose de dicho personaje

— _Mejor que nos inscribamos ahora mismo para ese torneo que de seguro estará de puta madre _— Dijo Tsukune muy entusiasmado

— _Parece que ustedes se están divirtiéndose caballeros_ — Dijo un chico de cabello castaño de la misma edad que los 4 caballeros

— _Issei ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso Rías haciendo algo aquí?_ — Pregunta Tsuna un poco sorprendido

— _Es que Rías está en el centro comercial haciendo compras y me pidió que la ayudase. Pero mi intuición de hombre rudo me decía que era una mala idea y que debía ir por mi propio camino, hasta vaya casualidad que ustedes 4 estén aquí _— Responde Issei de forma expresando una seriedad muy exagerada rozando a ridícula

— _Interesante cuestión, abandonaste a Rías cuando más te necesitaba, pero lo hiciste para escapar de algo que posiblemente sea algo peor que la muerte. En otras circunstancias te hubiera arrancado el alma y hacerte sufrir el peor de los castigos por tal traición, pero en este caso yo haría lo mismo que tú por lo que te perdono por esta vez _— Dijo Tsukune de forma alegre y amenazante

— _Si, si lo que digas, además ¿Qué estaban planeando hacer que parece muy divertido?_ — Pregunta Issei muy curioso

Después de una rápida explicación detallada

— _Ya veo, conque planean participar en ese torneo para celebrar la navidad y que tiene por premio 1 trillón de yenes. Pues yo me alistare para así ser el ganador supremo de ese torneo y seria coronado como el hombre más fuerte del mundo, lo siento por ustedes caballeros dorados pero yo el Gran y todopoderoso Issei Hyoudou los derrotare en menos de un parpadeo_ — Insinúa Issei de manera muy arrogante y prepotente

— _¿Tu contra nosotros? HAHAHAHA. En serio que eres bien pendejo, estas consciente que cualquiera de nosotros podríamos volverte mierda con tan solo usar nuestra mente. Entiéndelo pendejo la diferencia entre tú y cualquiera de nosotros es monstruosa acéptalo_ — Responde Tsukune de forma burlona y directa

— _Puff… Ni que fuera para tanto, además no dijeron que no van a usar sus poderes de caballero para el torneo, por lo que tengo una gran ventaja sobre ustedes_ — Dijo Issei muy seguro de sí mismo

— _Lo siento Issei pero estoy de acuerdo con Tsukune, no creo que puedas contra nosotros 4, con o sin cosmos también somos muy buenos en las artes marciales y tus habilidades para el combate son buenas pero no llegan al nivel que estamos nosotros, lo siento si fui muy duro_ — Comenta Ichika de manera muy educada

— _Y de paso ¿Qué personaje de Street Fighter personificarías?_ — Pregunta Tsuna

— _¡Ha! Interesante pregunta Acuario, yo usare las habilidades de uno de los mejores personajes de todo Street Fighter además del más fuerte de todos y con las técnicas más devastadoras y letales además de las más sublimes y con más clase de todos los Street Fighters en general_ — Responde Issei muy arrogante

— _¿Te refieres a Akuma verdad? _— Pregunta Rito

— _No imbéciles, hablo de nada más ni nada menos que el espectacular Dan Hibiki, que es una versión mejorada de Ryu, Akuma y Ken a la enésima potencia, ese voy a ser_ — Responde Issei haciendo una peculiar pose de mostrar los músculos de su brazo derecho empuñando con mucha fuerza la mano y a la vez dando una sonrisa estúpida imitando a dicho personaje

— _HAHAHAHAHA Dan Hibiki HAHAHAHAHA Uno de los personajes más inútiles de la saga junto a Dhalsim HAHAHAHAHA Hay que ser un completo pendejo para escoger a ese personaje HAHAHAHA_ — Insinúa Tsukune totalmente muerto de la risa

— _Ríete lo más que puedas Cáncer, pero les hare tragar sus palabras cuando me enfrente a uno de ustedes en el torneo ya lo verán_ — Dijo Issei muy altanero mientras se va

— _Ya se fue ese chico engreído aunque debo admitir que se parece bastante al personaje que quiere representar, yo apuesto que ni durara un encuentro_ — Insinúa Tsuna

— _Mejor vayamos a inscribirnos antes que se terminen las inscripciones y después tengamos tiempo para prepararnos en el torneo_ — Comenta Rito

— _Es verdad, hasta deberíamos trabajar en una entrada triunfal y hacer geniales poses de victoria para celebrar de manera elegante _— Dijo Tsukune

Los 4 caballeros van directo hacia las inscripciones del torneo siendo junto al insoportable Issei los últimos en inscribirse para luego separarse y haciendo sus preparativos

Al día siguiente dentro de una gran edificación se encuentra una gran multitud de personas, algunas tienen un aspecto de personas de los barrios bajos como también algunos mafiosos y otros van vestidos con ropas comunes de alguien que practica artes marciales, dentro de la multitud se encuentra Rito que viste un dogi blanco con cinta negra en la parte de la cintura y una cinta roja en la frente e porta 2 guanteletes de entrenamiento color naranja, junto a Rito se encuentra Tsuna que viste igual que Rito a excepción que el dogi es rojo y guanteletes color marrón, se encuentra Ichika que viste ropa militar que consiste en botas negras con pantalones camuflados y camisa verde hoja sin mangas revelando parte de su excelente condición física de cuerpo atlético y bien definido, por último se encuentra Tsukune que viste un atuendo bastante peculiar a la vez dotándole de un aspecto imponente y de corte militar parecido a los uniformes de la Alemania Nazi pero de color rojo que consiste en una gorra militar roja que tiene de adorno una calavera dorada con alas, en los hombros lleva 2 grandes hombreras plateadas que sujetan una gran capa gris, lleva 2 brazaletes plateados en los brazos y botas negras con espinilleras plateadas, los 4 se ven muy animados

— _Veo que hay mucha gente por aquí, puede que este torneo dure mucho la verdad_ — Se dijo a si mismo Rito viendo la multitud de personas en el lugar

— _No importa cuántos sean lo más seguro que no sean rivales para nosotros_ — Dijo Tsuna muy confiado mientras se ajusta los guanteletes

— _Aunque no deberíamos confiarnos mucho, lo más seguro que hayan sujetos realmente fuertes_ — Comenta Ichika muy calmado

— _Hahaha mientras más gente haya más diversión habrá para _mi — Dijo Tsukune con mucha malicia mientras se ríe de forma sombría

En medio de un gran ring de aproximadamente 20 metros de largo esta un hombre rubio vestido de negro que lleva lentes de sol oscuras y un micrófono (Nota: El presentador de artes marciales de Dragón Ball)

— _Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes grandes peleadores de todas partes de Japón como de algunas partes del mundo, al Torneo Navideño de Artes Marciales en donde quien resulte ganador tendrá el honrado premio de ¡1 Trillón de yenes! Como uno de los mejores regalos para navidad que muchos desearían tener. Veamos entre todos ustedes grandes peleadores serán el gran ganador de este gran torneo _— Comenta el presentador del torneo con mucha emoción mientras que muchos peleadores incluyendo al cuarteto de caballeros se preparan muy animados para el torneo

En la casa de los tíos de Rito se ve Kiki viendo televisión juntó a Lala y Yami mientras que Mikan va a la puerta principal a ver quién tocó el timbre

— _Hola chicas ¿A qué se debe la visita?_ — Pregunta Mikan tras tener en frente a Haruna, Yui, Run, Saki y sus amigas, cada una con una caja de regalo

— _Se encuentra Rito_ — Pregunta Haruna

— _Se fue al centro comercial, me dijo que vendrá en unas 2 horas_ — Responde Mikan de manera cordial

— _¿Podemos pasar para esperar a Rito?_ — Pregunta Run en donde Mikan les responde con un sí, y ella junto a las demás pasan a la casa

— _No puedo esperar para darle este regalo a mi adorado Rito _— Se dijo a si misma Saki muy alegre y confiada mientras mira una caja de regalo que carga

— _¡Oigan todas! ¡Rito está en la televisión! ¡Deben de ver esto! _— Exclama Ikki muy sorprendido mientras que todas las chicas se ponen a ver la televisión para ver a Rito en medio del ring de pelea, en donde tiene oponente a un boxeador de aspecto rudo

— _Hehe No creas que voy a tener piedad porqué eres un mocoso_ — Insinúa el boxeador muy confiado mientras intenta atacar con un derechazo y Rito bloquea el ataque con su antebrazo derecho, y ataca dando 5 golpes de karate coordinados hacia torso para luego finalizar con una poderosa patada mandando a volar fuera del ring al boxeador y con ello gana el encuentro sin ningún mucho esfuerzo

— _¡Ganador! ¡Rito Yuki!_ — Exclama el anunciador mientras Rito hace pose de victoria

— _¡Rito eres genial!_ — Dijeron todas las chicas mirando a Rito sonrojadas y con estrellas en los ojos

En la casa de la hermana de Ichika se encuentra Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Rin y Laura haciendo preparativos para navidad mientras que Chofuyu ve televisión muy cómoda en el sofá

— _Por cierto instructora ¿En dónde está Ichika?_ — Pregunta Houki mientras acomoda los decorados

— _Supuestamente dijo que fue al centro comercial a comprar varias cosas_ — Responde Chifuyu mientras bebe de su cerveza

— _Aah eso, que gentil por parte de Ichika_ — Dijo Charlotte muy alegre

Mientras Chifuyu cambia de canales, sintoniza uno que le llamó mucho la atención

— _¡ICHIKA! _— Grita Chifuyu muy impactada al ver a Ichika en televisión y en medio de un enfrentamiento, tras el gritó que dio más haber mencionado a Ichika provoco que todas dejarán sus actividades y vayan hasta dónde está Chifuyu para ver a Ichika enfrentándose a un tipo alto de gran masa muscular y dado a su aspecto se puede asumir que es alguien experto en la lucha libre

— _Ríndete niño, yo ganare este encuentro_ — Dijo el luchador de forma amenazadora mientras se lanza a querer agarrar a Ichika pero este inmediatamente le da un fuerte codazo en el estómago que lo saca de ritmo e seguidamente da un rodillazo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y en ese mismo instante da un gran golpe de martillo en toda la cabeza dejándolo totalmente inconsciente

— _¡Ganador! ¡Ichika Orimura! ¡Qué forma tan sutil de ataques para derrotar a su oponente!_ — Dijo el presentador muy emocionado ante el desempeño de Ichika

— _Ehh… No es para tanto, solo estoy dando lo mejor de mi_ — Dijo Ichika un poco apenado rascándose un poco la nuca mientras da una pose de pulgar arriba en celebración de su victoria

Las chicas veían impresionadas de cómo Ichika gano con peculiar facilidad su encuentro ante un luchador de grandes proporciones

— _Increíble, vieron como Ichika derroto a ese tipo que se veía fuerte_ — Comenta Cecilia impresionada

— _Si, aprovecho el momento justo para dar un ataque de forma precisa y efectiva. No por nada es mi futuro prometido_ — Dijo Laura con mucho orgullo

— _Escuche que el premio es de 1 trillón de yenes ¿Será por eso que Ichika está en ese torneo?_ — Se pregunta Rin muy curiosa

— _Puede que así sea, pero se me hace una total imprudencia que se esté exponiéndose ante este tipo de situación_ — Dijo Chifuyu muy pensativa mientras sigue bebiendo de su cerveza

En un lujoso hotel de 5 estrellas se pueden ver Moka sentada en un sofá muy cómoda viendo por un televisor de pantalla plana de alta definición el torneo navideño de artes marciales, por otro lado Kurumu se encuentra bañándose en un lujoso jacuzzi leyendo una revista de moda, Yukari está viendo videos por internet en una potente computadora y Mizore está comiendo un gran paquete de helado de chocolate de alta calidad

— _Aahh… Esto es vida, nada mejor que pasar la navidad en un gran hotel con todo lo que uno puede soñar_ — Dijo Kurumu de forma muy placentera mientras disfruta de leer de su revista en el jacuzzi

— _Y que lo digas, le demos las gracias a Tsukune por ser muy amable con nosotras y de haber hecho todo un gasto para que estemos en un lugar como este disfrutando de la época navideña _— Dijo Yukari muy alegre mientras ve las noticias de último momento

— _Sí que buena persona es Tsukune, hasta me compro este delicioso helado_ — Comenta Mizore muy feliz mientras saborea su helado

— _Francamente Tsukune siempre ha sido muy generoso y considerado con nosotras, casi diría que no sé qué regalo podría darle para compensar todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras_ — Dijo Moka un poco pensativa mientras ve la televisión

Mientras Moka ve el torneo, el presentador anuncia a los siguientes contrincantes

— _¡El Siguiente combate será de! ¡El participante Tsukune Aono contra el participante Strider Hiryu! _— Exclama el anunciador desde la televisión llamando mucho a atención a las chicas al mencionar a Tsukune

En medio del ring se ve a Tsukune en frente de un hombre que parece ser un ninja de traje azul que lleva una bufanda roja que cubre parte de su rostro, al comenzar el encuentro el ninja se pone en posición defensiva viendo con sumo detenimiento a Tsukune

— _La mirada de este joven presenta una insaciable sed de sangre, presiento una sensación de peligro ante su presencia debo de tener mucho cuidado _— Pensó el ninja Strider seriamente mientras sigue en posición defensiva

— _Vaya, parece que este sujeto esta al consiente de lo que soy capaz ¿Veamos cuanto entretenimiento puede ofrecer? _— Pensó Tsukune de forma muy sombría mientras se queda parado de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada esperando el movimiento del ninja

El ninja Strider Hiryu se lanza a atacar directamente a Tsukune a una increíble velocidad para el ojo humano, y llega a Tsukune queriendo dar un golpe con los dedos directo al corazón pero Tsukune de manera instantánea detiene el ataque sin ningún problema

— _Tu velocidad e movimientos son demasiado lentos y simples para mi gusto ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?_ — Pregunta Tsukune de manera seca sin reflejar algún tipo de emoción

— _Detuvo mi ataque como sin nada y con extrema facilidad. Entonces tendré que intentar esto para ganar_ — Pensó muy impresionado el ninja Strider Hiryu

El ninja rápidamente retrocede unos 5 metros y comienza hacer una posición de manos para hacer una serie de rayos que salen de sus manos y lo concentra formando una especie de shuriken de electricidad que deja a todo el mundo a excepción de Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y el propio Tsukune totalmente impactados con la mandíbula casi en el suelo por semejante espectáculo

— _¡Elemento relámpago: Shuriken Relámpago!_ — Exclama el ninja Strider lanzando su técnica ninja directo hacia Tsukune que no mueve ni un musculo y al momento que parecía que lo iba a dar, Tsukune desaparece dejando a todos incluyendo a las chicas que lo miran por televisión impresionadas, luego reaparece en frente del ninja y le agarra el cuello dejándolo a su merced

— _Interesante ataque que acabas de hacer, pero no quita lo débil que es_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera maliciosa y fría mientras sujeta de manera despiadada el cuello del ninja, da un fuerte golpe al estómago mandándolo fuera del ring

— _¡Ganador! ¡Tsukune Aono! ¡Impresionante encuentro Tsukune! ¿Qué puede decir al respecto?_ — Pregunta el presentador muy entusiasmado

— _Que a pesar de tener una técnica más o menos impresionante, pero no quita que era un pobre debilucho que no sirve para nada HAHAHAHA_ — Responde Tsukune de manera arrogante y burlona dando su siniestra risa característica

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore estaban sin habla de lo que acababan de presenciar, no solo ver a Tsukune en medio de un torneo de artes marciales y que ganara su encuentro con total facilidad sino también la actitud que mostraba, siendo en sí muy diferente al que conocían normalmente

— _¿Vieron eso? _— Pregunta Mizore muy sorprendida

— _Si lo vimos y fue increíble en muchos sentidos_ — Responde Kurumu igual de impresionada

— _No solo eso, vieron como actuó Tsukune tan calmado ante su oponente y además parecía como si fuera…_ — Insinúa Yukari hasta ser interrumpida por…

— _Como si fuera otra persona muy distinta a Tsukune, como si se volviera alguien de aspecto sombrío y oscuro_ — Dijo Moka finalizando con lo que iba a decir Yukari

Volviendo con el torneo el presentador va a dar el siguiente anuncio

— _El siguiente encuentro será del participante Tsunayoshi Sawada contra el participante Issei Hyoudou_ — Dijo el presentador llamando a los siguientes participantes

En el ring se encuentra Tsuna en posición de combate en frente de Issei Hyoudou que este viste igual que Tsuna y Rito solo que el dogi es de color rosa claro y los guanteletes son de color negro

— _Lamento que tengas demasiada mala suerte Tsuna al tener que enfrentarte a un guerrero muy poderoso, hermoso y perfecto como yo el gran Issei Hyoudou_ — Insinúa Issei de manera muy confiado y con mucha prepotencia

— _¿Vas a peleas o te quedaras parloteando como un imbécil?_ — Pregunta Tsuna de manera seria mientras se mantiene a la defensiva

— _Claro que voy a pelear para demostrar cómo es un guerrero poderoso de verdad. Prepárate a que presencies mi todopoderoso ¡Gadou-Ken! _— Exclama Issei concentrando parte de su energía en su mano derecha creando una onda pequeña onda azul de energía que hace sorprender todo el mundo, pero al mismo instante se desvanece dejando a todo el mundo con cara de Poker Face

— _¿Qué carajo fue eso Issei? _— Pregunta Tsuna con una gota de sudor en la frente ante la ridiculez de Issei

— _Mierda falle, debí seguir ensayando para perfeccionar mi todopoderoso Gadou-Ken. Lo lamento Tsuna ¿Me das tiempo para practicar mi técnica? _— Dijo Issei un poco apenado

— _No me vengas con ridiculeces, te demostrare una técnica de verdad ¡Hadou-Ken!_ — Exclama Tsuna muy serio haciendo una posición de poner ambas manos de lado de su cadera y comienza a crear una onda azul de energía mucho mayor que la de Issei y lo lanza creando una especie de bola de energía que derriba a Issei dejándolo fuera de combate

— _¡Ganador! ¡Tsunayoshi Sawada! ¡Impresionante demostración de poder, lograron emular técnicas del videojuego de Street Fighter en la vida real! ¡Todo un acontecimiento sin precedentes!_ — Exclama el presentador muy emocionado por el desempeño de Tsuna

— _No es para tanto, gane porque mi contrincante era un fanfarrón que solo hablaba pero no pegaba_ — Responde Tsuna de forma seria

— _Ahora el siguiente combate será de… _— Dijo el presentador entusiasmado en anunciar la siguiente pelea, pero antes de anunciar el encuentro es interrumpido por uno de los organizadores del torneo dándole un mensaje especial — _Ah ya veo. ¡Noticia de último momento! Por cuestiones de tiempo y dado a la gran cantidad de luchadores presentes, se decidido que todo se decida en un todos contra todos y que el ultimo peleador en pie será el campeón absoluto_ — Notifica de manera inoportuna a todos los peleadores presentes dejándolos muy impresionados

— _Que noticia tan inoportuna_ — Comenta Rito

— _Concuerdo contigo Rito, aunque dado a estas fechas se entiende él porque_ — Dijo Ichika de manera pensativa

— _Que forma tan irresponsable de organizar un torneo de esta índole_ — Dijo Tsuna un poco molesto

— _Vean el lado bueno de esto, ahora podremos hacer una gran masacre a gran escala HAHAHAHA_ — Insinúa Tsukune de manera maliciosa

Tras el anuncio del todos contra todos. Todos los peleadores del torneo comienzan a pelearse los unos a los otros de manera indiscriminada generando un gran caos, mientras que Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune pelean o mejor dicho derribaban a varios peleadores con mucha facilidad

— _Esto es una locura, pero que se le puede hacer ¡Boom Sónico! _— Exclama Ichika estirando ambos brazos para al instante cerrarlos creando una onda sónica que derriba a más de 20 luchadores

— _¿Estás listo Tsuna?_ — Pregunta Rito dando una media sonrisa y manteniéndose en posición de ataque

— _Listo Rito_ — Responde Tsuna muy seguro

— _¡Patada Huracán!_ — Exclamaron los 2 sincronizada mente dando un pequeño salto para hacer una patada suspendida en el aire y dando vueltas en el mismo como si fueran helicópteros, entre los 2 derriban a más de 40 luchadores con la técnica

— _¡Vengan presas mías! ¡Que el matadero está abierto a todo momento!_ — Grita muy emocionado Tsukune en su peculiar tono psicótico viendo como más de 50 luchadores se lanzan hacia el para atacarlo — _¡Choque Psíquico!_ — Exclama mientras se lanza como un misil de aura morada hacia la multitud de luchadores, derribando a todos en el acto

Entre todo el caos del todo contra todos, el cuarteto de caballeros logran sin problemas derrotar a todos los luchadores y al final quedando solo ellos, ahora se encuentran parados mirándose de frente los unos a los otros creando un ambiente de tensión y suspenso

— _Al solo quedamos nosotros 4 en este torneo_ — Comenta Rito de forma seria mientras da una sonrisa de confianza

— _Significa que hay que tendré que darlo todo para ganar _— Dijo Tsuna muy confiado

— _Lo siento por ustedes, aunque seamos grandes camaradas, ninguno de ustedes tienen oportunidad contra mi_ — Insinúa Tsukune muy orgulloso

— _Que sea una pelea justa y limpia_ — Insinúa Ichika

Los 4 caballeros se preparan para la batalla decisiva y todos se ponen en posición de combate para dar sus más poderosas técnicas, Tsukune está en posición de jinete para lanzarse a atacar, Rito concentra su energía en sus manos, Tsuna se agacha concentrando su poder en su puño derecho e igualmente Ichika esta agachado para concentrar todo su poder en su pie derecho

— _¡Shinku-Hadou-Ken! ¡Shin-Ryu-Ken! __¡Patada Flash! ¡Gran Choque Psíquico! _— Exclamaron los 4 al ejecutar a todo poder sus técnicas y al chocarse entre sí generan una gran explosión creando a la vez una cortina de humo, al disiparse el humo se ve que las ropas de los 4 se desgarraron por el choque de técnicas quedando parte de su pecho y piernas al descubierto mientras que en televisión las chicas miraban muy sonrojadas e incluso algunas comenzaban a tener una hemorragia nasal

— _Conque quieren jugar rudo eh… Ahora ven de lo que soy capaz ¡Bomba Endemoniada!_ — Exclama Rito concentrando su cosmos en su mano para lanzar un poderoso rayo destructor hacia donde esta Tsuna y este se cubre creando un gran escudo de hielo que lo protegió de dicho ataque

— _Ahora es mi turno para contraatacar_ — Dijo Tsuna mientras concentra su cosmos gélido al máximo — _Ejecución Aurora_ — Exclama poniendo sus manos encima de su cabeza y al ponerlo en frente suyo dispara un gran rayo de hielo en dirección hacia Rito

Ichika se levanta ya recuperado del choque de técnicas y se mira como quedo su ropa destruida quedando casi en calzones

— _¡Oh no mi ropa! Si las chicas me ven así, me van a… Grrr…. ¡No se los perdonare! ¡Masamune! _— Exclama Ichika totalmente enojado mientras estira su brazo derecho concentrado todo su cosmos creando un aura negra en su brazo y lanza una poderosa ráfaga negra de cosmos en dirección al choque de técnicas de Rito y Tsuna

Con Tsukune este se levanta y mira como quedo su traje totalmente destrozado quedando igual que Ichika en calzones

— _Este traje que me costó mucho hacerlo, ahora está completamente destruido por su culpa miserables. ¡Explosión Infernal!_ — Grita Tsukune muy molesta mientras concentra su cosmos en su mano derecha para alzarlo hacia arriba sacando los 2 dedos índices (Nota: Imaginase el ¨Saludo¨ de Nappa al destruir ciudades enteras) creando una onda expansiva de cosmos que hace explotar todo el lugar

Rito, Tsuna e Ichika se detienen al sentir el ambiente pesado por culpa de la técnica de Tsukune haciendo explotar todo el lugar y con ello son afectados por dicha explosión siendo lanzados en medio del aire quedando Tsukune de pie

— _HAHAHAHA ¡Gane! HAHAHAHA ¡Se lo merecen hijos de puta por destruir mi traje! HAHAHAHA Haa…._ — Exclama muy emocionado Tsukune creyendo haber ganado el torneo hasta que detrás de, el aparece Rías Gremory le da un golpe en la nuca dejándolo totalmente inconsciente y esta va vestida un curioso vestido de noche de color morado de grandes botones y lleva una gran bufanda amarilla, lleva una gran media de cuerpo azul oscura que cubre sus piernas y todo pecho e bustos hasta lleva tacones morados combinando con el vestido

— _Lo siento Tsukune, pero yo Rías Gremory he ganado este torneo y con ello el premio HOHOHOHO_ — Responde Rías muy confiada mientras se ríe de manera muy descarada

Entre los escombros se encuentra el presentador con la ropa desgastada pero con el micrófono aun funcionando

— _¡Oh vaya! ¡Parece que tenemos una campeona de este grandioso y explosivo torneo! ¡Con nosotros la campeona Rías Gremory!_ — Exclama el presentador muy emocionado anunciado a la ganadora del torneo de navidad

El torneo termino y nadie podía creer el gran espectáculo que se formó a gracia de los 4 caballeros dorados ante la espectacular exposición de técnicas, pero lo que más impresiono en especial a las chicas fue la inesperada ganadora

— _¿Pero quién carajo es esa puta tramposa? _— Preguntaron todas las chicas de forma sincronizada sea en la casa de los tíos de Rito, en la casa de Chifuyu o en el hotel de 5 estrellas con Moka y las otras

Poco después en la entrega del premio del trillón de yenes, se ve a Rías agarrando con una mano el premio mientras que con la otra agarra una cadena dado que tiene encadenado a unos inconscientes Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune

— _Gracias, muchas gracias por el premio, fue todo un honor haber ganado este trillón de yenes, usare este dinero dado para una buena causa, y a sido todo un honor también haber participado en este torneo en donde me esforcé bastante para poder ganar_ — Dijo Rías de forma inspiradora mientras sostiene el premio, luego va hacia los inconscientes caballeros en donde manosea de forma sensual a cada uno mientras se sonroja el rostro — _Descuida amigos, pasaremos la noche buena en un lugar muy especial todos ustedes conmigo y nos divertiremos mucho, solo ustedes y yo, hasta me encargare de dejarlos lo muy dormidos para que pasemos unas buenas noches como una navidad muy pero muy especial _— Dijo de forma muy sensual ante los 4 caballeros

Ya el torneo término y Rías se lleva a los 4 caballeros a un hotel del amor dejándolos en una gran habitación de una gran cama, hasta se ve una caja que contiene muchas drogas adormecedoras y estimulantes, somníferos y todo para pasar una feliz navidad. Mientras que con las amigas de cada caballero están emitiendo una terrible aura negra que se intensifica cada vez más y todas tienen un objetivo en común

— _No sé quién serás Rías Gremory y no sabemos en donde estas, pero una vez que te encontremos te torturaremos, te maltrataremos y te haremos hacerte pasar el peor de los infiernos por haberte atrevido a profanar a mi Rito/Tsuna/Ichika/Tsunkune _— Dijeron todas de forma sincronizada en juramento para hacerle casa a la doncella dorada de Piscis Rías Gremory

**Fin del especial**

**Notas de Autor: Buenas a todos, espero que les haya gustado el especial navideño, puede que esto no tenga nada que ver con la fecha en sí pero quería ponerme creativo en la cuestión **

**Para que sepan se viene un especial para año nuevo o para dar inicio al año 2015 que debo decir que será muy importante porque incluirá un anuncio muy importante para un nuevo proyecto en mente, hasta habrá invitados especiales de todas partes**

**Mientras tanto Santa Sephiroth le dio unos regalos nuestros queridos Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune los siguientes regalos:**

**A Rito le regalo una máscara metálica hecha de los mismos materiales que las armaduras de bronce, plata y oro **

**A Tsuna le regalo una especie de aparato que emite un flash que hace que una persona pierda la memoria de forma momentánea **

**A Ichika le regalaron una serie de bombas de humo para escapes efectivos **

**A Tsukune le regalaron una Ocarina azul metálica con el grabado de un símbolo de 3 triángulos dorados y que también parece que tiene propiedades mágicas, también le regalo una Death Note de oro que puede hasta matar demonios y monstruos incluyendo de clase Triple S **

**Eso fue todo, pero hagan memoria que estos regalos ya mencionados serán utilizados en futuros capítulos para los siguientes capítulos de este fic como también en Amor Desde el Espacio **

**Nos Vemos hasta Año Nuevo y Feliz Navidad a todos **


	7. Especial: La Carrera de los 3 Tesoros

**Renuncia de derechos**

**Todos los personajes presentes de esta obra no son propiedad mía sino de sus respectivos dueños **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este especial no es canónico al fic en sí, está diseñado únicamente para mero entretenimiento sin fines lucrativos **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos **

* * *

**Especial: La Gran Carrera Por los Tesoros Sagrados**

En medio de una gran isla volcánica se puede ver una gran nave de alta tecnología sobrevolar sobre la isla dando el siguiente anunció

— _Demos bienvenida a la gran carrera por Los 3 Tesoros Sagrados organizado por la Organización XIII, que están conformado por Las Flechas de Luz que son flechas sagradas que van 10 veces más rápidos que la propia luz, El Escudo Espejo que es capaz de repeler todo tipo de ataque incluso ataques que equivalen al mismísimo Big Bang y Las Alas de Pegaso que permiten volar con total libertad e viajar al espacio exterior sin ningún problema, al juntarse los 3 Tesoros Sagrados se formará una gran armadura de un poder incomparable capaz de igualarse a los mismos dioses del Olimpo_ — Dijo el presentador un monitor que enseña un video mostrando unas flechas de multicolores, un escudo cuadrado que tiene un espejo incrustado y unas grandes alas como si pertenecieran a las de un Pegaso. Finalizando al formase los 3 artefactos forman una armadura de platino con un casco parecido a los centuriones de la antigua Roma

Dentro de la isla se encuentra un gigantesco coliseo de arquitectura romana y dentro del coliseo se encuentra la actual diosa Atenea de nombre humano Saori Kido sentada en un gran trono portando en su mano derecha el centro de Nike, de lado de Saori se encuentra una hermosa mujer de largo cabello verde, de piel blanca casi llegando a pálida y de hermosos ojos azules, su vestimenta es similar al de Saori incluso porta en su mano derecha tiene su propio centro similar al de Nike, con la diferencia que este tiene un diseño sacado de una serie de chicas mágicas, al igual que Saori está sentada en un gran trono digna de gente importante

— _Es un honor que usted esté presente en esta carrera gran diosa Atenea, debo decir que en la dimensión a la que provengo la última Atenea dio su mayor esfuerzo para salvar a toda la humanidad aunque tuvimos que ser forzados a vivir en un planeta distinto de nombre Terra-2_ — Dijo de manera educada la mujer de cabello verde

— _No es necesario tantas formalidades solo llámeme Saori, igualmente es un honor estar con usted gran pontífice Palutena. Debo decir que me da algo de tristeza que mi yo de otra dimensión no pueda haber detenido el mal que casi mata a la humanidad y a costa tengan que vivir en otro planeta_ — Responde Saori de forma cordial

— _No, no es para tanto como usted cree. Aunque en Terra-2 sea un planeta habitado primordialmente por bestias salvajes de gran tamaño y el ecosistema es muy hostil en comparación que era la tierra, es un buen hogar con mucha belleza y vida como grandes playas, montañas heladas para hacer sky y una increíble fauna llena de animales que contiene una carne de la más sabrosa y árboles que cosechan frutas de un sabor exquisito que hacen agua a la boca y verduras de un gran sabor que haciendo buenas mezclas se pueden hacer platillos de una calidad nunca antes vista_ — Dijo Palutena mientras le explicaba a Saori sobre la vida en el planeta Terra-2 y cuando comenzó a hablar de comida estaba babeando mientras se imaginaba un gran banquete para ella sola de las mejores comidas de cada categoría

— _Ya veo, esperó que algún día me puedas invitar a ver como es el planeta Terra-2 y vea como son sus paisajes y las deliciosas comidas que presume tener_ — Insinúa Saori muy curiosa ante saber del planeta Terra-2

* * *

En el coliseo se muestra una gigantesca pantalla plana se muestra de la isla una zona dónde hay mucha arena y con ella se ven a los 12 caballeros y doncellas de oro corriendo en una carrera maratónica a la velocidad de un humano normal debido a que les tienen prohibido correr en velocidad luz para que los 12 más otros 12 participantes vayan a correr rápido. Esos caballeros y doncellas son: Rito Yuki de Aries, Franky de Tauro, Naruko Uzumaki de Géminis, Tsukune Aono de Cáncer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez de Leo, Hao Asakura de Virgo, Erza Scarlet de Libra, Evangeline McDowell de Escorpión, Allen Walker de Sagitario, Ichika Orimura de Capricornio, Tsunayoshi Sawada de Acuario y Rías Gremory de Piscis que compiten en esta alocada carrera

— _Oh si, ganaremos esta carrera y tendremos esos artefactos sagrados que tanto ansió estudiarlos para ver si hago réplicas_ — Insinúa Franky muy apasionado

— _Ya somos 2 Franky, sería interesante poder ver el poder que tienen esos 3 Tesoros Sagrados _— Comenta Allen de manera bastante jovial

— _Si imagínate lo poderosos que seriamos con eso, seremos el terror del universo y podríamos masacrar e descuartizar a nuestros enemigos de mil y una formas Hahahaha_ — Insinúa Tsukune de forma maliciosa

— _Aahh otra vez con lo mismo Tsukune, no se supone que somos los guardianes del universo no los destructores del universo_ — Comenta Naruko con notoria molestia

— _Parece que los caballeros y doncellas de Atenea están tomando la delantera en esta carrera, hasta parece que no hay rastro del equipo rival_ — Dijo el anunciador enfocando la imagen a los

— _¡Hey! ¡No se olviden de nosotros!_ — Gritaba un chico a lo lejos mientras hay una tormenta de arena cubriendo unas 12 siluetas que al desvanecer se revelan a un grupo de 12 jóvenes en armaduras de oro pero de un diseño diferente a los otro 12 dorados (Nota: Las armaduras doradas de la película de la Leyenda del Santuario) Siendo más específicos 5 caballeros de oro y 7 doncellas de oro que todos corren en medio de la arena

— _¡Oh vaya! ¡Hacen aparición los 12 Guerreros dorados de la O.G.P.H! ¡Los actuales protectores de lo que la humanidad que están conformados por la gentil Orihime Inoue de Aries!_ — Exclama el presentador presentando a los miembro de La Organización de Guerreros Protectores de la Humanidad o por sus siglas O.G.P.H, se muestra una imagen de una chica de largo cabello castaño y de grandes bustos corriendo con aparente alegría — _El Fortachón y amante de la Gastronomía ¡Toriko de Tauro!_ — Se muestra una imagen de un hombre de cabello azul con una cicatriz de garras en la mejilla izquierda y de cuerpo musculoso que corre muy animado — _La Ama de las Dimensiones y de la Gravedad ¡Shion Sonozaki de Géminis! _— Se muestra una chica de largo cabello verde y de grandes bustos al nivel de Orihime que corre con una mirada de astucia — _La Valkiria de la Antimateria ¡Mako Fujisaki de Cáncer! _— Se muestra una chica de largo cabello blanco y de piel de tez del mismo color que corre con una mirada de malicia — _El Valiente León ¡Roxas de Leo!_ — Se muestra a un joven chico rubio de ojos azules que corre con mucha determinación — _La Sabia y Pura ¡Namine de Virgo! _— Se muestra a una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules y de piel de tez blanca que corre con aparente alegría —_ La Habilidosa Guerrera Shinobi ¡Sheena Fuyibashi de Libra!_ — Se muestra a una chica de cabello negro con cola de caballo y de piel de tez pálida que corre con aparente desesperación — _La Peligrosa Depredadora ¡Yuno Gasai de Escorpión! _— Se muestra a una joven chica de cabello rosa con 4 coletas — _El Intrépido Arquero ¡Pit de Sagitario!_ — Se muestra a un joven chico de cabello castaño que corre muy energético — _El Poderoso Espadachín ¡Sephiroth de Capricornio!— _Se muestra a un hombre de largo cabello plateado y de complexión muscular considerable que no llega a ser exagerado que corre con mucha seriedad — _El Genio del Hielo ¡Keima Katsuragi de Acuario!_ — Se muestra a un joven chico de cabello castaño con lentes que corre con mucho esfuerzo — _Y La Hermosa y Letal ¡Lucina de Piscis!_ — Se muestra a una hermosa chica de cabello azul oscuro que corre con notoria seriedad — _Todos ellos parecen que no se quieren quedar atrás por nada del mundo, hasta se ven muy determinados a ganar los 3 Tesoros Sagrados _— Se muestra al todo el grupo completo de la O.G.P.H corriendo a gran velocidad hasta llegar a alcanzar a los caballeros y doncellas de Atenea a la par

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y porque tienen armaduras doradas pero con partes de otros colores?_ — Pregunta Grimmjow de forma interrogativa mientras corre

— _Somos caballeros dorados al igual que ustedes, pero si quieren nos pueden llamar La O.G.P.H_ — Responde el caballero de Leo Roxas mientras corre

— _¿La O.G.P.H? Que siglas tan raras ¿Qué significan en realidad? _— Pregunta Rías un tanto intrigada

— _Es La Organización de Guerreros Protectores de la Humanidad, al igual que ustedes somos un grupo selecto de guerreros y cada uno de nosotros representamos una de las 88 constelaciones que rondan por el cosmos y nos dividimos entre bronce, plata y oro respectivamente, a diferencia de ustedes que luchan por una diosa nosotros luchamos únicamente por el bienestar de la humanidad en general_ — Responde de manera directa la doncella de Piscis Lucina mientras corre con calma

— _Interesante cuestión, básicamente son una versión de nosotros que en vez de luchar por una diosa, luchan por el bienestar de la humanidad de manera altruista. Ciertamente se me hace muy noble su causa _— Comenta Rito

— _Lo siento por ustedes. Pero quienes tendrán esos 3 Tesoros Sagrados, seremos nosotros_ — Insinúa Pit muy confiado

— _Menuda confianza tienen todos ustedes, pero seremos nosotros que nos quedaremos con esos Tesoros Sagrados HAHAHAHA _— Dijo Tsukune de manera burlona

Mientras ambos equipos avanzan en medio de la extensa arena, inesperadamente comienza a salir debajo de la misma una gigantesca creatura de aspecto intimidante parecido a una hormiga león y de 2 grandes colmillos de punta afilada junto a una gran boca llena de colmillos afilados y un par de grandes ojos amarillos de pupila rasgada, ambos equipos se detuvieron ante la presencia

**Datos**

**Nombre: Antoleón**

**Categoría: Bestia Insecto**

**Nivel de Captura: 80 **

— _¡Dios santo! ¡Parece que un Antoleón está bloqueando el camino a los competidores! _— Exclama el presentador sorprendido ante la aparición de la creatura

— _¿¡Pero que es esa cosa!? ¡Se ve muy feroz! _— Exclama Franky sorprendido

— _Es un Antoleón, es una creatura que normalmente vive en cuevas subterráneas y rara vez sale a fuera, podría ser que está aquí para cazar algunas_ presas — Responde el caballero de Tauro Toriko poniéndose en posición de ataque en frente de la creatura

— _Insecto arrogante, como te atreves a interponerte en el camino con tu asquerosa presencia. Te enseñare a no te pases de arrogante_ — Insinúa la doncella de Cáncer Mako Fujisaki poniéndose en frente del Antoleón mientras hace una particular posición en donde extiende por los lados los codos de sus brazos poniendo estos enfrente de ella y con las manos genera lo que parece ser una pequeña bola blanca rodeado una especie de aura morada y de repente el viento comienza a soplar muy fuerte en dirección a esa bola que está aumentando de tamaño mientras se está formando una gran tormenta de arena

— _¡Oh no! Lo va a usar ¡Todos corran!_ — Exclamo temeroso el caballero de Acuario Keima Katsuragi al ver lo que está haciendo Mako. Todos los de su equipo comienzan a correr sin dudar y mientras que el equipo contrario hace lo mismo pero un poco tarde

— _Desaparece insecto ¡Antimateria!_ — Exclama Mako ejecutando su técnica en donde expande la bola blanca hasta hacerla explotar en una gran explosión colateral de una magnitud similar a la explosión de una bomba atómica, la explosión es tal que todos los competidores salieron volando por los aires de diferentes direcciones

— _Por dios Mako, otra vez te pasaste de la raya ¿Acaso no sabes cuándo debes medir tu poder? _— Insiste la doncella de Virgo Namine un poco molesta mientras está volando

— _Hahahaha lo vieron, lo vieron, le di su merecido a ese insecto por ponerse de arrogante _— Dijo Mako muy feliz de lo que acaba de hacer

De otro lado se ven a Rito, Tsukune y Rías volando por los aires junto a Pit, Roxas y Lucina

— _Hmmm… Que chica tan interesante, se puso enfrente de ese insecto y le lanzo una explosión de una gran magnitud importándole poco lo que le pasaría a los demás… Me cae bien esa chica_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera pensativa

— _Lo más probable sea que ella sea de Cáncer al igual que tu Tsukune_ — Comenta Rito

— _A decir verdad estos caballeros y doncellas se parecen a nosotros pero a la vez son diferentes ¿No lo creen?_ — Comenta Rías curiosa

* * *

Dentro del estadio más específicamente en las gradas se ven a la doncella de Lince Nefelpitou con el caballero de Lira Shinji Ikari y su fiel compañera Caos de Berenice junto a otros caballeros y doncella donde uno porta la armadura de Unicornio, otro de Orión, otro de Centauro y una de Andrómeda

— _No entiendo que tienen de especial esos tesoros, si con nuestro poder somos capaces de cosas similares_ — Comenta Nefelpitou de Lince muy dudosa

— _Tal vez para ustedes no es la gran cosa, pero para nosotros nos sería bastante útil para lidiar con un sinfín de amenazas que nos hemos tenido que luchar durante tanto tiempo_ — Responde un hombre adulto de cabello castaño oscuro con barba del mismo color y de piel de tez morena, porta la armadura plateada de Orión

— _Entiendo tu punto Magno de Orión, en nuestro caso también aparecieron unas creaturas denominados ángeles que amenazaron con destruir a la humanidad. Por lo que al igual que ustedes, esos 3 Tesoros Sagrados nos servirían de mucha ayuda_ — Insinúa Shinji de Lira

— _Vaya, vaya al fin y al cabo cada uno de nosotros tenemos motivos muy similares para tener estos artilugios de gran poder_ — Dijo de forma calmada y jovial un chico pelirrojo de peinado puntiagudo en la nuca y de ojos azules e de piel de tez blanca que porta la armadura plateada de Auriga

— _Algo así Axel de Auriga, generalmente tendemos a luchar contra dioses de otras mitologías, pero últimamente como dijo Shinji aparecieron los ángeles que amenazan a la humanidad y a nuestro mundo_ — Comenta Caos de manera gentil

— _De igual manera nosotros nos sería de una utilidad tremenda y así nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas_ — Dijo de forma un poco altanera un chico de cabello castaño de ojos color verde jade que viste la armadura de bronce de Unicornio

— _Aunque de igual manera, independientemente de quién obtenga los 3 Tesoros Sagrados se ve que no serán usadas para malas intenciones, sería una total desgracia que cayeran en las manos equivocadas_ — Comenta un poco preocupada una chica de una estatura parecida al que porta la armadura de Unicornio que igualmente su largo cabello de 2 coletas es de color castaño oscuro y de ojos color verde jade con la diferencia de que su piel es de tez blanca sin llegar a ser pálida además que porta la armadura de bronce de Andrómeda

* * *

Volviendo a la carrera, en medio de una zona rocosa se ve el grupo de los caballeros y doncellas de Atenea de Franky, Erza y Allen mientras que del equipo contrario solo está la doncella de Libra Sheena Fuyibashi

— _¿Acaso se volvieron locos? ¿Cómo se les ocurre lanzar un ataque de esa magnitud?_ — Pregunta Allen muy molesto mientras corre

— _Lo siento, así es Mako de Cáncer siempre, a ella le encanta destruirlo todo a niveles colaterales y diría que es casi una bomba atómica humana que todo lo destruye_ — Dijo la doncella de Libra Sheena Fuyibashi muy apenada mientras corre

— _Ya veo, que chica tan explosiva y lo mejor que es muy directa_ — Dijo Erza muy motivada

— _Hmmm…. Conque Cáncer, diría que es algo parecida a Tsukune hasta diría que serían muy grandes amigos y compartir cosas como su amor a hacer explosiones Hahaha_ — Comenta Franky de manera humorística

— _¡Cuidado!_ — Exclama Sheena poniéndose en posición de alerta

En medio de la zona aparece una manada de unos extraños animales de aspecto reptil de escamas verdes que entre todos tienen un cuerno en la frente como si fueran un triceratos a la par de tener más semejanzas con una salamandra, entre la manada llegan a rodear al grupo de caballeros y doncellas

Datos

Nombre: Dodongo

Categoría: Bestia reptil prehistórica

Nivel de captura: 50

— _¿Qué son estos animales? ¿Parecen dinosaurios?_ — Pregunta Allen poniéndose en posición de combate

— _Son Dodongos, son bestias que normalmente cazan sus presas en la noche, aunque en raras ocasiones cazan de día_ — Responde Sheena

— _Se ven muy feroces, creo que será ideal que utilice mi ¡Gran Llamarada! _— Exclama Erza ejecutando una de sus técnicas en donde comienza a lanzar una gran llamarada de fuego de su boca como si fuera un dragón y logra calcinar a varios Dodongos en el acto mientras que los pocos que están vivos se alejan y comienzan a hacer una especie de llanto

— _¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Estarán llamando a alguien?_ — Pregunta Franky mientras ve el llanto de los Dodongos

**¡THOMP! ¡THOMP! ¡THOMP! ¡THOMP!**

— _Parece que se avecina algo peor_ — Insinúa Sheena nerviosa al escuchar la grandes pisadas

Entre en medio de la zona se ve una gran sombra que al poco de hacerse más fuertes las pisadas, al final se revela que es un Dodongo de un tamaño gigantesco a niveles desproporcionados que a diferencia de los demás este tiene una escamas plateadas

**Datos**

**Nombre: Rey Dodongo **

**Categoría: Bestia reptil prehistoria **

**Nivel de Captura: 90**

— _¡GRROOOAAARRR! _— Gruñe de manera desgarradora el Rey Dodongo creando una fuerte corriente de aire

— _Creo que hemos hecho enojar a su papa _— Insinúa Allen muy nervioso ante la presencia del Rey Dodongo

— _No se preocupen yo me encargare de esa bestia, ustedes prosigan_ — Insiste Sheena de forma autoritaria mientras que los demás corran para alejarse de la bestia. Se pone en frente del Rey Dodongo y comienza a concentrar su cosmos mientras hace una serie de movimientos como si dentro de ella reluciese un gran dragón chino —_ ¡La Furia del Dragón! _— Exclama ejecutando su técnica en donde de su puño derecho sale el dragón chino que derriba con relativa facilidad al Rey Dodongo haciéndolo volar a varios metros de altura — _Puff… eso ha sido fácil ¿No lo creen chicos?_ — Pregunta de manera calmada dando la vuelta para ver que Erza, Franky y Allen no está y recordar lo que pasaba en realidad — _¡Hay maldita sea! ¡Se me olvido que estaba en una carrera y ellos eran mis rivales! ¡Otra vez lo arruine todo!_ — Exclama muy alterada mientras se sacude los cabellos y luego se golpea la cabeza por la estupidez que acaba de hacer

* * *

Pasando hacia se pueden ver al equipo de Atenea con Rito, Rías y Tsukune junto al equipo contrario con Pit, Roxas y Lucina todos parados en frente de una gigantesca montaña

— _Parece que está montaña mide aproximadamente como entre 100 metros o 120 metros_ — Insinúa Rito de manera analítica

— _¿Cómo escalaremos esa montaña en poco tiempo?_ — Pregunta Roxas un poco preocupado

— _Tengo una idea. Roxas quiero que te sujetes a mi espalda y Lucina yo te cargare en mis brazos_ — Responde Pit muy confiado y dando ordenes

— _¡Que! ¿Es en serio?_ — Pregunta Lucina sonrojada

— _Claro que si Lucina, no te preocupes no pasará nada malo_ — Responde Pit de forma muy optimista

— _O-ok... e-entendido_ — Responde Lucina bajando la mirada más sonrojada y avergonzada

Como pidió Pit, Roxas se sujeta a su espalda y carga a Lucina estilo nupcias que esto último la deja bastante roja, luego Pit da un gran salto de altura de unos 10 metros y utilizando las alas doradas de su armadura de Sagitario comienza a volar por los cielos ascendiendo de altura mientras que Rito, Rías y Tsukune siguen en el suelo tras haber presenciado lo que acababan de ver

— _Que forma tan inesperada de subir por esa montaña_ — Dijo Rías un poco sorprendida

— _Tampoco no nos quedaremos atrás. Vayamos a lanzarnos como cohetes como siempre hacemos_ — Insinúa Tsukune poniéndose en posición de jinete

Entre Rito y Rías se ponen en la misma posición que Tsukune y los 3 saltan de una forma sorprendente que en vez de saltar de forma convencional se lanzan como si fueran cohetes propulsados, a la velocidad que se lanzan llegan a sobrepasar a Pit en un instante

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ — Pregunta Pit impresionado

— _Parece que nos acaban de pasar_ — Comenta Roxas al ver como los demás logran sobrepasar la montaña

— _Entonces tendré que aumentar la velocidad. Sujétense fuerte chicos _— Ordena Pit en donde aumenta la velocidad de vuelo de sus alas a una gran velocidad mientras que Roxas y Lucina se sujetan lo mejor que puedan para evitar caer

* * *

En medio de una espesa selva de aspecto amazónico se ven a Ichika junto a Tsuna junto al equipo contrario con Sephiroth de Capricornio y Keima Katsuragi de Acuario corriendo a gran velocidad esquivando árboles y arbustos

— _Hay que tener mucho cuidado de esta selva, lo más probable es que haya muchas bestias salvajes rondando_ — Insinúa Keima de Acuario de forma seria

— _¿Bestias salvajes? ¿Cómo cuáles?_ — Pregunta Ichika con notoria ingenuidad

En medio de los arbustos aparece lo que parece ser una planta carnívora que tiene por cabeza una coraza azul que le lanza mostrando sus afilados dientes y al momento de acercarse a los caballeros, Sephiroth extiende su brazo izquierdo y de un solo movimiento parte en 2 a la planta pero luego aparece una manada a grandes cantidades de las mismas plantas carnívoras que rodean a los 4 caballeros

**Datos**

**Nombre: Planta Babas Deku**

**Categoría: Planta Carnívora**

**Nivel de Captura: 60**

— _Creo que algo como eso Ichika_ — Responde Tsuna mientras se pone en posición de combate

— _Tengo un plan para deshacernos de estas plantas de forma efectiva. Tsuna quiero que utilices tu cosmos para crear una corriente de hielo que congele a las plantas y Ichika debes aprovechar a cortarlos, mientras que yo y Sephiroth nos encargaremos de lo demás_ — Insiste Keima dando su plan

Tsuna hace caso al plan de Keima y comienza a concentrar su cosmos para generar un gran frio que a los pocos segundos la mayoría de las plantas babas deku se congelan y Ichika comienza a cortar todas las plantas congeladas de un solo movimiento logrando así deshacerse de la manada en su totalidad

— _Ese Keima se nota que sabe lo que hace cuando se trata de hacer tácticas_ — Comenta Tsuna de manera complacida

— ¿Por cierto en donde están esos 2 que no los veo? — Pregunta Ichika mientras ve por los alrededores

— _¿Espera un momento? Nos engañaron. Aprovecharon las plantas y utilizaron ese plan para retrasarnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Arrg que estúpidos fuimos a caer en su_ trampa — Dijo Tsuna muy frustrado de lo que acababa de pasar

* * *

Volviendo con el grupo de Rito, Rías y Tsukune logran pasar la enorme montaña y estando propulsados en medio del cielo ven el estadio en donde están los 3 Tesoros Sagrados, tras eso inmediatamente se direccionan a la entrada de este mientras que el otro equipo con Pit, Roxas y Lucina vuelan a alta velocidad para ir también a la entrada, a los pocos segundos ambos equipos entran al coliseo al mismo tiempo y al entrar ven un gran cofre dorado en medio de un gigantesco ring gigantesco de aproximadamente 50 metros, ambos equipos corren despavoridamente para ser el primero a tocar el cofre pero este de manera inesperada es descendido del suelo a través de una pequeña compuerta que se abre en medio del suelo llevándose el cofre cosa que deja muy confundido a ambos equipos

— _Debido a que ambos equipos llegaron al coliseo al mismo tiempo se decidirá el equipo ganador a través de una pelea de 3 contra 3, si uno de los miembros del equipo quede en pie este será el ganador y tendrá el privilegio de llevarse los 3 Tesoros Sagrados_ — Dijo el presentador mostrando una imagen de ambos equipos en medio del coliseo

— _Con que una pelea decidirá el ganador, esto se pone más interesante_ — Comenta Tsukune de manera calmada dando una media sonrisa

— _Chicos demostrémosle que no hay nadie mejor que nosotros entendido_ — Insinúa Pit de manera autoritaria

El encuentro comienza y entre ambos equipos se intercambia las miradas de forma competitiva de Tsukune con Pit, Rito con Roxas y Rías con Lucina, Pit se lanza hacia Tsukune dando una serie de golpes frontales que este detiene con sus manos

— _Tienes mucho valor para ser Sagitario, veamos que tienes de especial_ — Dijo Tsukune de manera confiada mientras detiene los golpes de Pit

— _Si así lo quieres pues aquí tienes mis ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!_ — Exclama Pit ejecutando la icónica técnica de los Meteoros de Pegaso lanzándolos a la velocidad de la luz e impresiona a Tsukune ante tal técnica

— _No…No puedo creerlo ¿Eso era la Legendaria técnica del caballero de Pegaso? Los Meteoros de Pegaso ¿Sera que acaso eres también de Pegaso?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy sorprendido ante la técnica de Pit

— _Es una larga historia, pero veo por tu rostro que he demostrado lo poderoso que soy_ — Insinúa Pit muy confiado

Con Rito y Roxas estos intercambian golpes tras otros y a la vez se esquivan sus ataques mutuamente

— _Pareces ser muy fuerte Rito de Aries_ — Dijo Roxas mientras da sus golpes y esquiva los de Rito

— _Igual tu Roxas de Leo, hasta veo que luchas con mucha determinación_ — Dijo Rito mientras golpea y esquiva los golpes de Roxas

— _Gracias, pero diré con total certeza de que vamos a ganar y te lo demostrare con mi ¡Bombardeo de León!_ — Exclama Roxas ejecutando su técnica en donde extiende su puño derecho haciendo una tacleada directa hacia Rito, pero este no se queda de brazos cruzados y hace su…

— _¡Muro de Cristal!_ — Exclama Rito haciendo su Muro de Cristal que repele el ataque de Roxas y a este en el acto

— _Aaahhh _— Grita Roxas tras ser lanzado por el Muro de Cristal y caer en el suelo — _ Debo tener cuidado con este tipo y evitar que me tome desprevenido otra vez _— Pensó de forma analítica mientras ve a Rito

Con Rías y Lucina estás se miran atentamente hasta que Rías comienza a lanzar rosas rojas y Lucina inmediatamente hace un escudo de rosas azules que la protegió de forma efectiva, luego ve que Rías no está en ninguna parte y siente que lo rodea una sombra por detrás, se da la vuelta y ve a Rías suspendida en el aire y comienza a ejecutar sus…

— _¡Rosas Demoniacas! _— Exclama Rías ejecutando su técnica que consiste en lanzar una serie de rosas rojas de un potente veneno que van directo hacia Lucina y esta de forma instintiva saca una espada de doble filo de color dorado y que de un solo corte destruye todas las Rosas Demoniacas de un solo roce dejando intrigada a la propia Rías más por la espada — _¿Una espada? ¿Acaso estas consciente de que nosotras las doncellas no utilizamos armas externas?_ — Pregunta con mucha curiosidad ante la espada de Lucina

— _Esta espada es la Falchion y fue forjada por mi propio padre y está hecha de materiales muy resistentes para que se asemeje a las armaduras de bronce, plata y oro además que tengo total permiso de usarla incluso puedo adherir mi cosmos energía para darle una gran potencia en los cortes. Es una de mis más preciada posesiones y un importante recuerdo de mi padre_ — Responde Lucina con mucha convicción mientras muestra su espada Falchion con mucho orgullo

— Ya veo, entonces quien soy o para juzgar a alguien con un fuerte espíritu como el tuyo. Aunque para estar igualadas en este combate te presentare mi ¡Látigo de Rosas! — Exclama Rías concentrando su cosmos en su mano derecha y con ello crea un largo látigo verde cubierto de espinas e adornada de rosas en la parte del mango — _En guardia_ — Dijo mientras enseña su Látigo de Rosas de forma desafiante

Entre las 2 doncellas de Piscis Rías utiliza su Látigo de Rosas para atacar a atacar a Lucina mientras que esta utiliza su espada Falchion para defenderse, al momento en que Rías lanza otro latigazo Lucina corta el Látigo de Rosas con su espada y aprovecha para ejecutar sus…

— _¡Rosas Espadas!_ — Exclama Lucina lanzando una serie de rosas azules que logran dañar parte de la armadura dorada de Rías mientras que esta se cubre para evitar daños graves

La lucha por los 3 Tesoros Sagrados sigue hasta que entre Rito, Rías y Tsukune retroceden de sus contrincantes juntándose los 3 a la vez

— _Estos guerreros son muy duros, aunque se entiende por estar en el mismo rango que nosotros_ — Comenta Rito de forma seria teniendo grietas en partes de su armadura

— _Saben chicos, como es una batalla de 3 contra 3 ¿Por qué no utilicemos la Exclamación de Atenea para terminar este encuentro de una vez?_ — Insinúa Tsukune dando una media sonrisa muy confiado

— _En otras circunstancias diría que sería una mala idea, pero estamos a igualdad de condiciones por lo que esta vez acepto la propuesta_ — Responde Rito de forma calmada

Rito, Rías y Tsukune se posicionan formando un triángulo que entre los 3 Rito y Tsukune se posicionan en los lados mientras que Rías se posiciona al frente, entre los 3 comienzan a concentrar sus cosmos energías a grandes niveles

— _¡Oh no! ¡Lo van a usar! _— Exclama Roxas muy alarmado

— _Rápido chicos juntémonos para hacer el mismo ataque_ — Ordena Pit mientras se posiciona de lado de Roxas y Lucina se pone al frente de los 2 formando el triángulo, igualmente los 3 comienzan a concentrar sus cosmos energías a grandes cantidades desproporcionadas

— _¡La Exclamación de Atenea!_ — Gritaron ambos equipos de forma sincronizada haciendo un poderoso ataque de 3 cosmos energías unidas en una sola, haciendo una técnica del poder del mismísimo Big Bang siendo un choque entre 2 universos

Todo el mundo está conmocionado ante tan increíble muestra de poder de tal magnitud, y el poder de ambas exclamaciones se intensifica a tal grado que se hace una gran explosión de luz que ilumina a todo el coliseo, después de que la luz cesara se ve un gran humo en medio del ring en donde todos se hacen la siguiente pregunta

¿Quién gano el encuentro?

**Fin del Especial?**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Feliz año 2015 a todos, el 2014 ha sido un buen año en donde he logrado crecer como escritor y he mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que hice mi fic hasta la fecha, puede que no haya logrado subir tantos capítulos como estuve estimando pero no por ello me impidió hacer buenos fics como el que están leyendo ahora mismo **

**Sobre lo mostrado en el especial que muchos de ustedes están con cara de ¿Qué carajos está pasando? o ¿Quién coño son estos desconocidos? Por lo visto en el especial se debe a una cosa en concreto **

**Hace un tiempo que estoy planeando un nuevo fic que en un principio se planteó como una secuela de uno de mis fics titulado Amor Desde el Espacio pero debido a ciertos detalles y cambios de idea, se optara por ser un fic totalmente alterno teniendo como base el contexto de Saint Seiya pero con los personajes ya mostrados en el especial como también elementos claves de la misma como argumento y premisa básica en sí, pero todavía el fic que les estoy insinuando está en fase de planeación en varios detalles en concreto, pero la premisa como los personajes serán los mismos aunque en esto último puede que varié un poco o mucho dependiendo de las circunstancias como cambiar personajes, agregar más o eliminar a algunos en específico o hacer cambios en su participación **

**Por ultimo si van a dejar review o reseñas pido de antemano que hagan una lista de todos los elementos o detalles que más le llamaron la atención y den sus motivos del porqué, puede ser un Top 5 o hasta de 50 cosas que les haya dejado muy intrigados o también enumerar las cosas que les gustaron como las que no les gustaron. Todo eso será tomado muy en cuenta y pueden que afecten de manera leve o muy drástica el resultado final del nuevo fic en mente **

**Sin más les deseo un feliz 2015 a todos ya sean espectadores, comentaristas, escritores novatos, escritores veteranos o futuros escritores de esta genial web**


	8. Una Tierna Cita

**ADVERTENCIA: Este especial no es canónico al fic, solo está hecho con fines de ocio **

**Especial: Una Tierna cita**

En pleno día en la gran ciudad de Tokyo se encuentra el caballero de Cáncer Tsukune Aono sentado en un banco en medio de un parque público vistiendo una peculiar ropa casual de una chaqueta color café con una camisa morada más pantalones vaqueros azules con zapatos negros

— _¿Para cuándo va a venir? ¿Y por qué de esto?_ — Pensó el joven caballero mientras mira hacia las nubes un poco aburrido hasta que alguien por detrás le cubre los ojos con sus manos

— _¿Me recuerdas Tsukune? ¿Soy alguien muy, muy especial? _— Pregunta de forma muy jovial y vivas una peculiar chica que luego suelta a Tsukune mientras este se levanta para verla de frente resultando ser alguien muy conocida

— _Ah hola Akeno. Te veo muy animada y estás muy bien vestida hoy —_ Saluda Tsukune de forma casual teniendo en frente a una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro que llega hasta la cintura con ojos color amarillo que dan una mirada relajada y gentil, más un cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado con grandes bustos que la hacen la envidia de muchas mujeres. Viste una elegante ropa formal de gala en un conjunto de blanco y negro con un poco de dorado que consiste en una chaqueta negra de tela sin mangas de 4 botones dorados y una mini corbata negra más camisa blanca de manga larga, una mini falda negra que deja un poco al descubierto los muslos con cinturón negro con adornos dorados de por medio, pantimedias blancas que cubren las piernas y un par de zapatos de vestir negros con un botón dorado en cada uno. La dama se pone de manos a la espalda viendo a Tsukune con una sonrisa gentil

— _¿Querrás decir? ¿Qué hace la súper sensual y genial Akeno Himemija con un pobre plebeyo sin futuro como tu Tsukune?_ — Saluda la actual doncella de Piscis Akeno Himemija de forma sarcástica y gentil a la vez

— _Pfff... Ni es para tanto. Al fin y al cabo soy un hombre con mucho estilo y una elegancia sin igual con muchas oportunidades en varias profesiones _— Responde Tsukune haciendo una postura de persona de la alta sociedad con un tono humorístico

— _Como usted diga Sr. Dinamita_ — Dijo Akeno con una ligera risa

— _Una cosa ¿Para qué me pediste que viniera aquí? ¿Hoy es un evento importante?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy curioso

— _Así es mi querido forever alone. Hoy tienes una cita romántica conmigo para que lo sepas_ — Responde Akeno

— _¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Una cita!? ¿¡Contigo!? _— Tsukune se queda totalmente impactado como ligeramente sonrojado ante la noticia — _¿P-pero que ha-hay de Rías? _— Pregunta un poco nervioso

— _Descuida tontito también estoy atenta a lo de la cita. Mejor dicho vas a salir tanto conmigo como con la gran y genial_ — Responde Akeno hablando con la voz de su huésped Rías Gremory también doncella dorada de Piscis

— _Ok... Esto es lo más bizarro que he presenciado hasta ahora. Sé que tú y Rías comparten cuerpo siendo casi una sola, pero no me imagine a tal grado que puedas hablar exactamente como Rías sin que ella tome lugar_ — Comenta Tsukune sintiéndose incómodo ante la extraña escena que presencio

— _Y que lo digas_ — Comenta mentalmente Rías con ligeros escalofríos

— _¿Y a qué lugar quieres ir? ¿Al cine o al parque de diversiones?_ — Insiste Akeno muy sonriente

— _Sabes... Paso. No estoy hecho para este tipo de cosas. Y mejor me voy, porqué tengo muchas cosas interesantes que hacer_ — Responde Tsukune con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se da la vuelta y se va... Hasta que es detenido por Akeno que lo agarra por detrás y le manosea el trasero de forma muy sugestiva

— _No tienes por donde huir Tsukune. Irás conmigo y te va gustar o si no entre yo y Rías te perseguiremos hasta el fin el del mundo. Incluso te haremos cosas que de seguro ni querrás saber_ — Advierte Akeno de forma amenazante y siniestra, mostrando una dentadura afilada tipo tiburón que luego saca su lengua y lame a Tsukune por la oreja dejándolo paralizado del miedo mientras que Rías se ríe de forma sombría acompañada de una mirada fulminante tipo depredadora

— _¿Sabes algo Akeno? ¡Es un lindo día para una cita romántica!_ — Exclama Tsukune de forma muy alegre

— _Así me gusta. Y para asegurar que todo salga bien_ — Akeno saca de su bolsillo un collar negro con correa que se lo pone a Tsukune en el cuello seguido de un par de esposas tanto en las muñecas como en las piernas — _Ahora vámonos_ — Sujeta la correa llevándose al caballero de Cáncer como si fuera su mascota

— _Me cago en todo_ — Pensó Tsukune maldiciéndose a sí mismo en la humillante situación a la que esta y voltea la mirada viendo entre la gente a tipos que pasan por lo mismo que el hasta un hombre adulto ya casado derrama lágrimas siendo obligado ir con su esposa de compras — _¿Pero qué mierda está pasando con todo el mundo? ¿Será una especie de moda de mierda? ¿Y que hace Goku siendo arrastrado? _— Ve muy sorprendido de como uno de sus héroes de la infancia está teniendo un regaño de su esposa en frente de su pequeño hijo idéntico a el

A más avanzar al lugar llegan a un puesto de heladería

— _Disculpa ¿Nos puedan dar 2 helados por favor? Uno para mí y otro para mi novio_ — Pide Akeno dando un ligero vistazo al puesto

— _Aquí tiene señorita_ — Llega el heladero que es un tipo de cabello plateado y ojos amarillos que entre sus manos tiene un par de helado que da uno a Akeno y al dar el otro ve muy curioso a Tsukune — _¿Ese es tu novio?_

— _Si y estamos en medio de una cita romántica. Lo ate porqué tiende a escaparse y es muy rebelde, por lo que lo estoy educando como el animal salvaje que es_ — Responde Akeno mientras Tsukune da una mirada de total amargura

— _Pues si es así pégale bien duro cuando haga algo malo o envíalo a la perrera para que lo adopten. O mejor a una carnicería para que lo hagan salchicha y hagan perros calientes con su carne de perro_ — Comenta el heladero con mucha burla y descaro mientras Tsukune lo mira con una mueca de odio que luego toma su helado de muy mala gana, a la vez que va con Akeno a tomar asiento

— _Ese miserable deseará morir tras burlarse de mí de ese modo_ — Comenta Tsukune con mucho rencor

— _No es para tanto ¿O acaso quieres que te envíe a la perrera? Hahaha_ — Dijo Akeno con ligera burla mientras prueba su helado y luego lo alza hacia su acompañante — _Ahora di Ah_

— _Primero me término el mío_ — Tsukune termina de comer su helado y se pone de espaldas ante Akeno — _Listo fin del asunto_

— _Date la vuelta y di ¡Ah!_ — Ordena Akeno con su gentil sonrisa

— _No gracias. Ni tampoco me interesa probar_ — Responde Tsukune poniéndose de brazos cruzados

— _Entonces será de esta forma_ — Akeno agarra a Tsukune de la nuca para pegarlo contra la mesa, acto seguido le abre la boca muy bruscamente para hacerle comer el helado muy hasta el fondo casi ahogándolo en el acto mientras este forzosamente se traga el alimento teniendo la cara azul de momentos — _Gracias Tsukune, eres muy amable. No sabía que te encantaba el pastel helado_ — Comenta muy alegre mientras el caballero de Cáncer respira forzadamente tras tragar el helado puesto a la fuerza

— _¡Maldición Akeno! ¿¡Querías matarme!?_ — Exclama Tsukune muy alterado mientras jadea un poco por haber tragado el helado

— _Pensé en darte un poco. Pero como te negaste quise darte todo para hacerte feliz_ — Se excusa Akeno manteniendo su gentil sonrisa

— _Como sea. Quisiera ir a otro lugar en particular. Aquí solo hay mucha gente molesta_ — Insinúa Tsukune con un poco de desgana

— _Buena idea ¿Qué tal vayamos a las salas de videojuegos a divertirnos?_ — Propone Akeno muy entusiasmada

— _Está bien... Pero primero hare algo importante_ — Tsukune mira atentamente el puesto de helados y lo apunta con sus 2 dedos índices

**¡BOOM!**

Dispara uno de sus rayos láser haciendo explotar el puesto y llamando mucho la atención de la gente a los alrededores del lugar — _Ahora vámonos antes que venga mucha más gente molesta_

— _Pfff... ¿Solo eso? ¿Pudiste haber hecho algo mejor? Cómo incendiar el puesto junto al dueño. Seria gracioso verlo y oírle gritar y morir quemado vivo_ — Reprime Akeno con una ligera expresión de aburrimiento mientras se va junto al caballero de Cáncer

En su paseo en la ciudad Tsukune mira a los alrededores viendo como otros hombres lo miran con lástima y otros con burla. Qué entre la multitud ve a alguien inesperada

— _¿Mizore? ¿Pero que hace aquí?_ — Pensó muy impresionado al ver a su amiga de la academia que pasea por la ciudad sujetando 2 barras metálicas en las manos

— _Con éstos sensores encontrare a Tsukune por donde este_ — Pensó Mizore con una larga sonrisa mientras alza sus rastreadores

— _Coño, coño, coño. Que no me vea en este estado o estaré en problemas_ — Pensó Tsukune muy nervioso a casi estallar en miedo — _Hey Akeno ¿No deberíamos de apresurarnos? Es que quiero jugar de los mejores juegos antes de ser ocupados por otros y hacer molestas filas_ — Pide con ligero nerviosismo

— _Ok. Si así lo quieres_ — Asiente Akeno con gentileza — _Algo me dice que vio algo que le incómodo mucho. Esto hará más divertida las cosas en adelante_ — Pensó de forma siniestra al notar la extraña actitud del caballero

Dentro de los sala de videojuegos de la ciudad, Akeno junto a Tsukune juegan un popular juego de disparos sobre rieles en donde toman el papel de 2 agentes de policía. Los 2 disfrutan muy emocionados del juego hasta lograrlo ganarlo con la máxima puntuación y se hacen un choque de manos por el buen trabajo en equipo

— _Jugaste muy bien Tsukune. No me imaginaba que tuvieras una genial puntería_ — Felicita Akeno

— _Es que todo lo debo a mi gran técnica de disparar rayos láser con los dedos así _— Responde Tsukune haciendo una pose simulando que su mano derecha es una pistola — _Pese a que me salió por accidente la primera vez. Llegue a dominarla a tal punto que es mi técnica preferida para usos prácticos. ¿Y cómo te va con el manejó de las rosas?_

— _Pues desde que me volví doncella dorada de Piscis junto a Rías, como pasatiempo decidí dominar la habilidad de crear rosas con mi cosmos. Al principio me resultó difícil pero gracias a que comparto cuerpo con Rías y a ellas misma logre dominarlo de forma natural. Como así_ — Akeno usa un poco de su cosmos comienza a crear una rosa negra, que luego se lo da a Tsukune

— _Hmmm... De verdad que veo que te has esforzado mucho. Se siente igual de poderoso como de las que hace Rías_ — Mira atentamente la rosa y la olfatea — Hasta huele bien

— _Gracias Tsukune. Hice todo un arduo trabajo para poder dominarlo_ — Comenta Akeno muy tranquila pero dentro de su mente Rías esta de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido

— _No te esforzaste un carajo. Solo te di muchos consejos de cómo crear las rosas. Hasta tuve que ayudarte casi todo el tiempo en cómo hacerlo y solo te demoraste 3 días en dominarlo de lo que yo me demore un año de arduo entrenamiento_ — Reprime Rías muy disgustada mientras que Akeno la ignora por completo

En otra parte de la sala se encuentra Moka que viste ropa casual negra que consta de una chaqueta gris sin mangas con una blusa negra, pantalones cortos grises con pantimedias negras y botas negras que llegan hasta la rodilla. Está jugando una máquina de grúa de juguetes en donde intenta obtener un muñeco de felpa del popular personaje Pikachu, mira sonrojada el muñeco hasta que sin querer la grúa lo suelta y se enoja

— _¡Está máquina es una mierda! Como se atreve a fallar a último momento_ — Reclama muy frustrada mientras se da la vuelta — _¿Qué hace ella aquí con eso?_ — Mira muy confundida a Mizore con sus barras metálicas y va a donde esta — _¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué llevas esas barras de metal en las manos? _

— _Hola Moka. Estoy usando estos rastreadores para localizar a Tsukune, supuestamente según debe de estar por aquí_ — Responde Mizore mientras alza sus rastreadores por los lados

— _Debes de estar loca si piensas si piensas usar esas barras como GPS para encontrar a Tsukune _— Insinua Moka con relativa lástima y se da la vuelta para volver a donde estaba, pero ve una sorpresa — _¿¡Tsukune!? ¿Pero cómo?_ — Ve al caballero de Cáncer jugando a la máquina de grúa

— _Encontraste a Tsukune ¿En dónde está?_ — Pregunta Mizore muy emocionada, ve a Tsukune jugando y luego

— _¿¡Quién es ella!? _— Entre la vampiresa y la chica de nieve ven como Tsukune saca de la máquina el muñeco de Pikachu y se lo da Akeno

— _Gracias Tsukune, fue muy amable de tu parte dármelo. Pikachu siempre fue entre mis preferidos después de Victriny_ — Abraza el muñeco con mucho cariño

— _No tienes que montar una escena, si en primer lugar me pediste el Pikachu. Y quisiera ir al tocador si no es mucha molestia_ — Recalca Tsukune con un poco de fastidio

— _Esta bien, sé que tienes tus necesidades_ — Asiente Akeno mientras sujeta la correa de Tsukune y se van

Tras ver eso, las 2 comienza a tener una sombra en sus miradas sintiendo que el mundo se volvió negro para ellas. Mizore congela sus rastreadores y los aprieta hasta romperse. Moka en cambio su ropa se vuelve totalmente y casi que se transforma en su traje de simbionte. Y entre las 2 sienten un gran odio ante la que acompaña a su amado Tsukune

— _¿Quién demonios es esa mujer? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Tsukune? _— Pregunta Mizore con notoria agresividad

— _Su cara de alguna forma me hace familiar_ — Comenta Moka con mucha sospecha mientras hace memoria y recuerda a las supuestas amigas de la infancia de Tsukune tras ver su álbum de fotos — _¡Ya se! Es una de las amigas de Tsukune. Por lo que no es de extrañar que se conozcan. Lo mejor será seguirlos_

En los baños de la sala Tsukune va al de hombres mientras Akeno lo espera pacientemente y a la vez que pone su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su falda

— _¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? ¿Piensas hacerlo aquí en un lugar público? _— Pregunta Rías muy roja de la vergüenza

— _Ya cállate. Solo quiero liberarme un poco antes que pierda el control y prepararme para lo mejor_ — Responde mentalmente Akeno que comienza a sonrojarse y entra al baño de damas. Un poco a lo lejos Mizore y Moka ven toda la escena

— _No sé qué hace con Tsukune. Pero de seguro no debe ser nada bueno_ — Insinúa Mizore con una mirada fulminante

— _Cálmate, primero debemos de saber qué es lo que ocurre antes de hacer algo_ — Sugiere Moka con mucha cautela

Dentro del baño de los hombres, Tsukune se mira al espejo con relativa preocupación y piensa en lo siguiente —_ Akeno por ahora está actuando normal, espero y aspiro que sea así durante está disque cita o si no creo que mi vida ya valió verga _

Dentro de los baños de las mujeres, Akeno toma uno de los inodoros y se sienta para luego manosearse la entrepierna junto el busto derecho, mientras da gemidos de placer a cada rato como también Rías al poco rato no se aguanta y hace lo mismo que su otra parte pero con más fiereza

Volviendo al baño de los hombres, Tsukune extrañamente comienza a tener escalofríos y se sienta en uno de los inodoros con una expresión de miedo — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué presiento que alguien está pensando en mi de una forma que ni me quiero imaginar? ¿Por qué será?

Minutos después Akeno sale del baño muy satisfecha a la vez que estira sus brazos hacia arriba — _Hmmm... Que buena forma de calmar a la bestia_ — Mira por el baño de los hombres — _¿Por qué se está tardando mucho? ¿A no ser que?_ — Con una media sonrisa saca una porra eléctrica le aumenta la potencia al 100% — _Si piensa escapar le tengo una linda sorpresa_

A lo lejos Moka ve muy extrañada el aparato eléctrico que saca Akeno — _¿Qué planea hacer con eso?_

— _Si piensa lastimar a Tsukune. Entonces la mataré_ — Insiste Mizore mientras va a donde Akeno, pero Moka le pone la mano en el hombro

— _No tan rápido. Primero debemos acercarnos de forma discreta y preguntarle quién es_ — Sugiere Moka muy seria

— _¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?_ — Sorpresivamente Akeno aparece detrás de ellas y estás responden con un susto de salto muy sorprendidas — _Si quieren saber de mí, pues me llamo Akeno Himemija. Es un gusto_

Moka se recompone del susto y se rasca la cabeza un poco confundida — _Pues... Me llamo Moka Akashiya, es un gusto conocerla _— Saluda un poco nerviosa

— _Yo me llamo Mizore Shirayuki y quisiera saber ¿Qué haces con Tsukune?_ — Interroga Mizore muy seria

— _Vaya, vaya con que ustedes son las amigas de la academia en donde asiste Tsukune ¿Cierto? _— Asume Akeno con una gentil sonrisa — _Esto se pone muy interesante_ — Pensó de forma siniestra al imaginarse de lo que vendrá luego — _Pues la verdad. Ahora mismo estoy en una cita romántica con mi querido Tsukune_

Entre Moka y Mizore se quedan de piedra con los ojos muy abierto al escuchar la respuesta, por lo que — _¡UNA CITA!_ — Pegan el grito al cielo muy impactadas

De vuelta con Tsukune éste escucha el grito y se pone más tenso al reconocer las voces — _¿Eso sonó como si fueran Moka y Mizore No será que_? — Se levanta del inodoro y respira hondo para luego reírse como loco, para recuperar la calma — _Ah la puta madre con esto. Deben de ser alucinaciones mías por estar paranoico con lo de Akeno_ — Cierra los ojos muy tranquilo y se va de los baños muy seguro de sí mismo

— _¡Oye Tsukune! ¡Mira a las nuevas amigas que acabo de conocer!_ — Exclama Akeno teniendo entre sus brazos a Moka y a Mizore en un extraño abrazo grupal mientras estás 2 miran atentamente a Tsukune

El caballero de Cáncer se queda totalmente petrificado y en total blanco al ver Akeno junto a sus compañeras de la academia — Hay coño, hay verga ¡Hay coño, hay verga! ¿Esto no puede estar pasando? ¿¡Esto no puede estar pasando ahora mismo!? — Los nervios y el terror lo dominan por completo con un sentimiento de que el fin del mundo ya está dando inicio

— _¿Por qué estás esposado tanto en las manos como en las piernas? ¿Y por qué llevas un collar con correa?_ — Pregunta Moka muy curiosa como extrañada

— _Tsukune ¿Es verdad que estás teniendo una cita?_ — Pregunta Mizore muy preocupada

— _Yo pues... Yo... Pues... Es... Qué..._ — El pobre caballero la está siendo difícil poder articular una palabra por los nervios a tal punto que opta por la opción más sana... Corre totalmente despavorido a toda velocidad para alejarse lo más que pueda de Akeno y de sus compañeras

— _Ni creas que te escaparas de mi Tsukune_ — Akeno lanza su porra eléctrica repotenciado con un poco de su cosmos energía y da a Tsukune en la nuca, recibiendo una terrible descarga eléctrica que lo deja paralizado en el piso a casi a poco de perder la consciencia — _¿Acaso olvidas? Qué es de mala educación darle la espalda a una dama, en especial a mí que estamos en una cita_ — Insinúa con una tétrica mirada tras hablarle al caballero de Cáncer por la oreja

En una de las mesas grupales de la sala, Moka y Mizore miran muy confundidas a Tsukune mientras este está muy apegado a Akeno de forma sugestiva

— _Se puede saber ¿Por qué quisiste huir Tsukune? No sabes que eso es de cobardes_ — Reprime Moka un poco avergonzada

— _Pues lo explicaré de esta forma para que entiendan muy bien... ¡Ella me engaño y me secuestro! ¡Hasta me puso estás esposas y collar que ven! ¡Incluso ella casi me mata en una ocasión!_ — Explica Tsukune muy alterado mientras Akeno le aprieta el collar

— _Dirás que le pediste a la hermosa y noble Akeno que te esposara para que actúes como un buen niño. Incluso quisiste de mi helado para que te lo diera con gentileza_ — Dijo Akeno mientras amenaza a Tsukune con volverlo a electrocutar con la porra eléctrica pero con mucha más potencia

— _Es verdad me equivoque. Por un momento olvide lo hermosa, gentil y genial que eres Akeno. He sido un tonto al querer huir de una chica tan perfecta como tú. Ojalá muchas mujeres fuesen como así de perfecta de lo que eres y estoy muy feliz que me esposaras_ — La actitud de Tsukune da un giro de 360 grados de alterado a alguien ridículamente feliz y alegre como adulador

— _Buen niño Tsukune. Dentro de poco te voy a recompensarte por tu arrepentimiento_ — Dijo Akeno mientras apaga su porra eléctrica y la guarda

— _¿Así piensas de ella Tsukune? Creo que he sido mala a juzgarla como una ladrona_ — Dijo Mizore un poco arrepentida

— _Por dios, si se nota que esta chica tiene dominado a Tsukune de alguna forma y el mismo lo sabe. Mejor actuó de como si no supiera nada hasta que todo termine_ — Pensó Moka con mucha sospecha de todo lo que está pasando

— _Y díganme ¿Cómo es Tsukune en esa academia? Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber_ — Pregunta Akeno que a su lado Tsukune comienza a sudar frío ante la pregunta

— _Pues... Tsukune es genial, tiene las mejores notas, es muy atlético, es muy respetado por los profesores, ayuda a todo el mundo y es muy servicial. No hay nadie que se le compare_ — Explica Mizore ligeramente exaltada y con un ligero sonrojo a la vez que ve a Tsukune con mucha admiración

— _Ella ya dijo todo, puedo agregar que siempre veo a Tsukune con una gran sonrisa, aunque bastante estúpida más que este todo el tiempo alegre que a veces llega a incomodar. Aparte que a veces desaparece sin dejar rastro y vuelve a aparecer en medio de la nada como si fuera un fantasma. Y que a veces actúa bastante raro como si estuviera ocultando algo. Pero fuera de eso debo admitir que es alguien muy considerado y bastante elocuente en lo que hace_ — Explica Moka haciendo memoria de lo que hace normalmente Tsukune en público mientras este se siente más nervioso mostrando una sonrisa forzada

— _Interesante respuesta. Parece que le tienen mucha admiración a Tsukune hasta podría decir que le gustan_ — Dijo Akeno haciendo una pose pensativo y a su vez Mizore junto con Moka se sonrojan ante lo último

— _Si me gusta. Hasta le prometí que cuando nos graduemos que nos casemos y tengamos muchos hijos_ — Responde Mizore con mucha convicción

— _Yo pues…. No es que…. Me guste… O que le viera algo especial… Pero… Tampoco digo… Que tenga algo malo… No lo odio… Hasta puedo… decir que… Me cae bien…. ¡Pero como amigo por su puesto!_ — Exclama Moka muy nerviosa ante la pregunta

— _Esta no engaña a nadie… Esto hará las cosas más divertidas_ — Pensó Akeno muy divertida ante el nerviosismo de la vampiresa —_ Entonces tienen mucho aprecio con Tsukune ¿Cierto? Y lo ven como un amigo muy especial_ — Comenta con mucho interés

— _Si ¿Pero a que quiere llegar con eso?_ — Pregunta Mizore muy curiosa

— _Porque como esta es una cita entre yo y mi amado Tsukune. No creo que les importe que haga esto_ — Akeno comienza a abrazar a Tsukune y estruja sus enormes pechos por encima de los pectorales del caballero de oro

— _¿Qué?... ¿Qué estás haciendo Akeno? _— Pregunta Tsukune muy rojo mientras siente los suaves pechos de la doncella de Piscis y ve a sus compañeras con la boca abierta ante la escena

— _Te estoy enseñando todo mi amor hacia ti. Y tal vez no te importe que haga esto_ — Responde Akeno mientras sigue meneándose por encima de Tsukune, luego se acerca aún más al caballero y comienza a lamerle el rostro de forma muy sensual, con mucha lentitud y suavidad

Entre Moka y Mizore dan ligeras muecas de ira ante ver como Akeno se toma a Tsukune como su juguete de placer, Mizore empuña sus manos hasta que llega a salir sangre lo mismo también con Moka que entre las 2 tienen tremendas ganas de matar a la doncella de Piscis

— _Esa miserable puta… Como se atreve a profanar a Tsukune_ — Pensó Mizore con mucho odio e imaginándose miles de formas de como matar a Akeno

— _Ella se está pasando de la raya. Como se le ocurre hacer eso en este momento_ — Pensó Moka muy disgustada

— _Vas a dejar que esa zorra haga lo que quiera con Tsukune. Ponla en su lugar para que no sea tan maldita_ — Dijo la simbionte con mucho odio

Mientras Akeno seguía lamiendo de forma sugestiva al pobre Tsukune, ahora le toca la cabeza mirándolo muy fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa

— _¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa Akeno?... ¿Tengo algo en la cara?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy sonrojado

— _¿Sabes algo Tsukune? Te ves muy sexy con la cara roja_ — Responde Akeno de forma coqueta y a continuación le da al caballero de Cáncer un profundo besó de lengua que deja al pobre chico inconsciente ante el shock

Entre Moka y Mizore quedaron totalmente impactadas ante el total descaro de la doncella de Piscis de besar a su amado amigo en frente de ellas. A lo que responden con:

— _¡TE VOY A MATAR!_ — Saltan totalmente enojadas, directas en querer atacar a la doncella de oro pero de forma inesperada caen al piso de cabeza totalmente inconscientes tras un ligero golpe a velocidad luz por parte de la doncella y esta tras todo lo ocurrido se sacude la ropa muy despreocupada

— _Ha sido muy divertido verlas enojadas. Tal vez nos veamos en unas horas_ — Comenta Akeno muy a gusta mientras carga a Tsukune por el hombro y se va de la zona dejando a Moka e Mizore solas y tiradas en el piso

Horas después Tsukune comienza a despertar de poco a poco y en frente ve una película proyectada de una pareja vestida similar que el y Akeno teniendo una cita

— _¿Qué pasó?... ¿Y en dónde estoy?_ — Pregunta Tsukune apenas despertando y viendo por los lados

— _Estás en el cine en medio de una gran película _— Responde Akeno con una ligera sonrisa estando a lado de Tsukune

— _¿Y qué película es?_ — Vuelve a preguntar el caballero

— _Se llama La Cita de la Muerte. Es una película que mezcla romance con el terror y apenas vamos por la mitad_ — Explica Akeno mientras bebe un poco de su vaso de refresco

— _Ah ya veo. La verdad se ve interesante la película_ — Dijo Tsukune con relativa calma

Mientras ven la película, en las escenas en donde la novia golpea y maltrata a su novio de formas muy sádicas, Tsukune se pone ligeramente nervioso al pensar que pueda ser el quién pase por esas situaciones — _¿Por qué mierda esto me resulta jodidamente incómodo de ver? ¿Será un mal presagio o algo?_

Por parte de Akeno ve muy alegre las escenas gore de la película y comienza a fantasear de ella misma en torturar, maltratar y mutilar a Tsukune como se muestra en la película, hasta incluso internamente Rías tiene un ligero sangrado nasal ante la excitante que le resulta la idea

Tras terminar la película salen de la sala de cine y Tsukune nota que pronto anochecerá

— _Ah coño ya casi va ser de noche. Mejor veo en donde me hospedo para pasar la noche_ — Comenta Tsukune de forma casual al ver el sol ocultándose

— Descuida Tsukune se dé un buen lugar para pasar la noche — Propone Akeno muy a gusta

— _¿De verdad? ¿Y en donde es?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy curioso

— _Está a 280 kilómetros de aquí en pleno bosque a las afueras de la ciudad esta una lujosa cabaña que la gran Atenea hizo para que uno pueda pasar la noche muy tranquilamente_ — Responde Akeno mientras le señala a Tsukune con el dedo índice hacia el norte

— _¿Y vas a ir ahí? _— Pregunta Tsukune con ligera sospecha

— _Lo siento pero voy a hacer otras cosas y me necesitan en un hotel... Espero que te haya gustado la cita y que tengas buenas noches_ — Se despide Akeno mientras camina hacia otra dirección dejando a Tsukune solo

— _Igualmente adiós Akeno y saluda a Rías de mi parte_ — Se despide Tsukune mientras camina hacia donde le indicó Akeno — _Hmmm... Se me olvido preguntarle de que fue de Moka y Mizore cuando quede inconsciente... No creo que importe ahora_

Con Akeno ya muy lejos de Tsukune da una ligera sonrisa siniestra mientras hace una pose pensativa

— _Entonces la fase 1 del plan fue un éxito ¿O no es así?_ — Hablo Rías desde la mente de Akeno

— _Así es amiga. Ahora faltan encontrarlas para que empiece la diversión, a no ser que Kaede se nos adelante_ — Comenta Akeno muy confiada mientras camina por la ciudad hasta que

— _¡Te encontré maldita!_ — De lejos llegan Moka y Mizore con cara de pocos amigos y corren a donde esta Akeno

— _¿En dónde está Tsukune? Responde_ — Interroga Moka muy autoritaria

— _Hace rato que se fue_ — Responde Akeno muy calmada

— _¿A dónde se fue?_ — Interroga Mizore con una mirada fulminante

— _Se fue a una cabaña que queda a las afueras de la ciudad. Más específicamente por allá. Una vez que me desocupe iré a esa cabaña a pasar la noche con él. Y va ser una noche bien loca_ — Explica Akeno con ligera picardía y en tono coqueto

— _Eres una maldita puta si crees que te vas a salir con la tuya_ — Insinúa Moka con mucha rabia

— _Pues si así lo quieren, les propongo un juego_ — Sugiere Akeno llamando mucho la atención de las 2 — _Si entre ustedes logran ir a la cabaña por donde va a estar Tsukune antes que yo. Podrán pasar la noche con él y hacer todo lo que quieran... Hasta hacer cosas más íntimas_ — Tras decir lo último la vampiresa como la chica de nieve se ponen muy pensativas al respecto y al visualizarlo más a fondo comienzan a ponerse muy rojas ante la idea de estar con el caballero de Cáncer solos en una cabaña en pleno bosque

— _Tsukune y yo solos en una cabaña para toda la noche….. ¡No debo perder esta oportunidad por nada del mundo!_ — Pensó Mizore muy reflexiva hasta que empuña su mano derecho y alrededor de ella sale un aura de fuego reflejando mucha determinación e convicción

— _¿No sé si deba o no?... Pero no estaría nada mal pasar la noche con Tsukune… No es que tampoco quiera estar con él en sí y estar al aire libre es bueno… supongo_ — Pensó Moka muy dudosa y extremadamente sonrojada ante la cuestión

— _No te mientas a ti misma. Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo también lo deseo. Nosotras aprovecharemos esta gran noche para saciar nuestro deseo por Tsukune_ — Hablo la simbionte de forma siniestra he pervertida mientras que en la parte baja del cabello de Moka salen mechones rosados

— _Es verdad hehehe… Esta noche será todo mío hehehe… No importa lo que pase hehehe… Hoy será todo mío. Mío_ — Se habla así misma Moka en voz baja con un tono perturbador e psicótico poniendo las manos por encima de la cabeza mientras parte de su cabello dorado se vuelve rosa por obra de la simbionte

— _Bueno chicas, les daré unos minutos de ventaja. Que tengan mucha suerte y que gane la primera que logre llegar a la cabaña_ — Se despide Akeno mientras sigue su rumbo dejando a Moka y Mizore solas en medio de la calle

— _Lo siento por ti Moka Akashiya. Pero yo Mizore Shirayuki será la ganadora y daré todo mi amor a Tsukune en esta noche y contraeremos un hijo en conmemoración_ — Se señala a si misma Mizore con total autoridad y seguridad que luego se da la vuelta lista para ir a la cabaña a acompañar al caballero de Cáncer… Hasta que Moka de forma traicionera la golpea por atrás en la nuca dejándola inconsciente y luego la agarra para tirarla a unos potes de basura

— _Perdón se me resbalo la mano pobre estúpida. Y creo escuchar que seré yo quien gane. Tsukune Aono prepárate porque yo te daré una noche muy, muy especial_ — Insinúa Moka con total locura mientras su ropa se transforma en su traje de la simbionte y da un gran salto dirigiéndose hacia los bosques

En medio del oscuro y espeso bosque yace el joven caballero de Cáncer caminando muy despreocupado hacia la cabaña por donde le señalo Akeno

— _Ha sido un día bastante duro. Akeno al igual que Rías puede dar mucho miedo y ojala que no vuelva a invitarme a esa cosa que llama cita _— Pensó Tsukune con un sentimiento de cansancio tras todo lo ocurrido durante el día y sigue caminando hasta que se para e mira por los lados con mucha sospecha — _¿Por qué siento que alguien me está observando?_

Entre los arboles esta una extraña silueta oscura que se sujeta de un árbol que parece estar viendo a Tsukune con mucha atención y mientras este sigue caminando, ve un árbol que tiene pegado una hoja de papel con una nota escrita que dice así:

Espero que te diviertas con ella

— _¿Hmm? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?_ — Dijo Tsukune confundido ante la misteriosa nota y de repente una mano pálida le toca el hombro derecho dándole un salto de susto — _¡Dios que susto me diste! ¿Quién eres para que aparezcas en medio de un bosque a estas horas?_

El joven caballero ve con relativa claridad la persona que lo sorprende y resulta ser una hermosa chica de largo pelo rosa con ojos del mismo color que da una extraña mirada serie e fulminante cuya piel es pálida como si fuera una fantasma y viste una elegante ropa de oficina negra con una corbata roja

— _Disculpa ¿Estás perdido?_ — Pregunta la chica de pelo rosa

— _Pues... Solo estaba aquí porque una amiga me dijo que hay una lujosa cabaña para pasar la noche y me recomendó para que pasara la noche ahí_ — Responde Tsukune recuperando la calma

— _Ya veo... Para que sepas me llamo Kaede Okamoto pero mis amigos me suelen llamar Lucy. Y creo saber cuál es esa cabaña por lo que si quieres sígueme _— Se presenta la chica de pelo rosa de nombre Kaede y comienza a guiar a Tsukune por el bosque hasta llegar a lo que parece ser una lujosa cabaña de 2 pisos con luces encendidas visible desde las ventanas de la misma

— _Guau. Esa cabaña por casi parece una mansión de 5 estrellas_ — Comenta Tsukune ligeramente impresionado ante la vistosa cabaña

— _Gracias. Esto era de mi padre antes que muriera y solía usarlo para pasar las vacaciones en su trabajo como mangaka. Hay como 7 habitaciones para muchas personas, si quieres puedes usar la que más te acomodes _— Explica Kaede con mucha gentileza mientras ella y Tsukune se adentran a la cabaña

Ya dentro del establecimiento Tsukune mira para los alrededores y ve todo tipo de artículos de lujo como un gran televisor de pantalla plana con lo último en consolas de videojuegos y equipo de DVD/Blue-Ray, varias estanterías de libros que también hay comics, mangas y guías de videojuegos más revistas especiales. Ve por la cocina y nota la gran cantidad de utensilios de gran marca más la buena cantidad de comida de todo tipo y de gran calidad, todo lo digno de un rey por lo que el joven caballero no duda en prepararse su buen festín poniendo a prueba todo lo aprendido en sus años de entrenamiento

— _¿Que vas hacer?_ — Pregunta Kaede muy curiosa al ver a Tsukune agarrando todo tipo de comida entre ellas carne de pescado y de vaca, verduras y salsas

— _Yo hare comida para reyes, aparte que tengo mucha hambre_ — Responde Tsukune muy emocionado mientras empieza a cortar las verduras y enciende la cocina para freír la carne

En los bosques esta Moka intentando localizar al caballero de Cáncer mientras salta de un árbol a otro hasta lograr ver la cabaña a una cierta distancia — _Ya te encontré Tsukune _— Pensó de forma placentera y se acerca al lugar hasta que ve por la ventana y ve a Tsukune sentado en una mesa junto a Kaede que entre los 2 se dan ligeras risas en una conversación dando la sensación de una cena romántica — _¿¡Quien putas es esa zorra!?_ — Exclama muy enojada y va a la cabaña a tocar la puerta mientras transforma su traje de simbionte en ropa normal

— _Diga ¿Que hace aquí a estas horas de la noche?_ — Pregunta Kaede al atender a Moka

— _Buenas noches, una amiga me dio la dirección de esta cabaña para pasar la noche_ — Responde Moka muy tranquila mientras se abraza a si misma simulando tener frio

— _Ya veo. Pasa si quieres, hay muchas habitaciones para pasar la noche_ — Asiente Kaede de forma cortes mientras Moka se adentra a la cabaña

Mientras Tsukune come muy gustoso de la comida que el preparo, se da un gran sorbo de refresco de cola en un gran vaso y al terminar se recuesta en la mesa ya lleno con los ojos cerrados

— _¿Disfrutando de la comida he Tsukune?_ — Pregunta Moka con un tono divertido

— _Así es Moka _— Asiente Tsukune muy sonriente y al notar la voz de su compañera de la academia comienza abrir los ojos de golpe muy sorpresivo y ve a Moka sentada en la mesa en frente suyo — _¿¡Que haces aquí Moka!?_ — Pregunta muy exaltado casi entrando en pánico

— _Una amiga me recomendó que pasara la noche aquí. Hasta me dijo que incluso tu estarías_ — Explica Moka muy calmada mientras bebe un poco de refresco

— _De seguro esa fue Akeno. No tengo duda alguna que debe ser obra de ella_ — Pensó Tsukune con mucha sospecha — _Pues que bien, porque esta cabaña tiene muchas cosas interesantes y cómodas de por si_ — Comenta con una forzada sonrisa mientras se bebe un poco de refresco para tranquilizarse de la conmoción

— _¿Pasó algo? Escuche a alguien gritar_ — Pregunta Kaede un poco preocupada

— _No nada. Solo grite porque estoy muy feliz porque mi amiga de la academia está aquí a pasar la noche al igual que yo Hahahaha_ — Explica Tsukune mientras se ríe de forma tonta

— _No tenía idea de que se conociesen_ — Dijo Kaede ligeramente impresionada ante el repentino encuentro, luego escucha que alguien toca la puerta principal — _¿Otra más viene?_ — Va a atender a ver de quien se trata

— _Hola Kaede ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? Es que no había un hotel que me interesara_ — Saluda Akeno de forma casual

— _Ah hola Akeno. Pasa sin problemas_ — Responde Kaede de forma casual

— _Y dime ¿El ya llego?_ — Pregunta Akeno con un tono sombrío

— _Si. Pero llego otra que se hace llamar Moka y parece conocerlo_ — Responde Kaede con una expresión seria

— _Ah ella, pues no importa. Ella también se unirá a la fiesta cuando ya Tsukune este dormido_ — Dijo Akeno con una media sonrisa

— _Sabes algo. No me imaginaba que ese Tsukune fuese más apuesto cuando me lo mostraste en aquella foto, aparte que es muy buen cocinero. Por lo que quiero resérvamelo para mayor parte de la noche entendido_ — Informa Kaede con autoridad

— _Hecho. Pero creo que debemos de considerar a esa Moka. Por donde la mires ella no podrá contenerse por mucho. Por lo que hay que ser muy amables en dejar que sea la primera y esperar nuestro turno_ — Insinúa Akeno haciendo una pose pensativa

— _Entonces dejémoslo así. Primero esa Moka y luego yo y tú de ultima ¿Si es que no te importa claro está?_ — Propone Kaede

— _Mejor así. Las mejores cosas vienen de ultimo_ — Asiente la doncella de Piscis con sutileza

— _¿Y qué hay de mí? _— Pregunta Rías

— _No me olvide de ti compañera. Tú tomarás la mente de Tsukune mientras yo me encargo del cuerpo. Ha no ser que quede muy exhausto después de la fiesta hehehe _— Responde Akeno con una ligera risa sombría

Volviendo a Tsukune que ahora mismo está teniendo un incómodo momento con Moka en donde esta lo mira con ojos de tigre viendo a su presa en plena cacería. El caballero voltea la mirada hacia un lado y al momento Moka cambia de lugar poniéndose de lado de él, muy pegada del brazo

— _Dime Tsukune ¿Qué piensas de mí?_ — Pregunta Moka mientras toma el brazo derecho de Tsukune de forma sugestiva

— _¿Que... A que... Se debe... eso... Moka? _— Pregunta muy nervioso Tsukune y tiene un ligero sonrojo al notar como Moka toma su brazo

— _Simple curiosidad. Aparte que ya dije todo lo que siento por ti cuando estuvimos en la sala de videojuegos hoy_ — Responde Moka con una ligera sonrisa

— _Buen punto... Pues diría que eres hermosa e inteligente... Aparte de ser muy fuerte como persona en cuanto a carácter y condición física se refiere... Eso es todo lo que puedo decir_ — Responde el joven caballero un poco indeciso mientras voltea la mirada queriendo evitar ver a la vampiresa

— _Gracias, eres muy honesto_ — Dijo Moka con un tono tierno y abraza a Tsukune muy a fondo provocando que el corazón de este comiencen a latir muy acelerado

— _¡Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron?_ — Saluda Akeno muy exaltada e alegre llamando mucho la atención de Tsukune y Moka

— _¿Por qué no me extraña que ella este aquí?_ — Pensó Tsukune de forma casi estoica al ver a Akeno

— _¿Por qué tenía que venir ella a arruinarlo todo? Ya casi lo tenía para mi_ — Pensó Moka viendo con mucho odio a la doncella de Piscis

Akeno va a donde están los 2, agarra a Moka y la tira a quien sabe dónde y toma el asiento para luego tomar el brazo de Tsukune de forma sugestiva

— _Dime Tsukune ¿Estuviste muy triste en mi ausencia?_ — Pregunta Akeno de forma seductora

— _En realidad estaba muy feliz sin ti cerca_ — Responde Tsukune con mucho cinismo

Con Moka tirada en piso boca arriba ve a la doncella con una furia asesina —_ Hija de puta. Ahora sí que te mato_ — Se lanza a querer golpearla pero choca contra una sartén que la misma Akeno llevaba en la mano que la deja fuera de combate con estrellas en los ojos

— _Esa Akeno sí que es toda una loquilla_ — Pensó Kaede viendo la escena a una cierta distancia mientras esboza una ligera risa

— _Y una cosa ¿Qué hay de comer? Tengo mucha hambre_ — Pregunta Akeno muy interesada

— _Pues Tsukune preparo la comida y entre él y yo la terminamos. Por lo que llegaste un poco tarde amiga_ — Explica Kaede muy divertida

— _Si quieres Akeno. Iré a la cocina y preparo la comida si gustas_ — Propone Tsukune con una sonrisa forzada mientras se levanta del asiento poco a poco

— _Esas son buenas noticias. Pues adelante, sé qué haces muy buena comida_ — Asiente Akeno muy segura mientras ve a Tsukune retirarse del lugar

— _¿Podrían hacerme un favor? Quiero estar solo en la cocina. Necesitare mucha concentración_ — Pide Tsukune mientras deja a las chicas solas

Con Moka que se recompone de su vergonzosa derrota se pone en frente de Akeno con los brazos cruzados y mirándola de forma desafiante mientras pone la mano en la mesa muy autoritaria — Que quede claro una cosa. Yo llegue antes que tú por lo que yo gane entendido

— _Estoy consciente de eso. Pero hagamos un trato si te parece_ — Propone Akeno muy calmada

— _¿Un trato? ¿Cuál?_ — Pregunta Moka

— _Una vez que termines con Tsukune, sigue Kaede y por ultimo yo. Digo nosotras también queremos pasar la noche con el_ — Responde Akeno muy segura de sí misma

— _¿¡Me estas jodiendo!? ¿¡Y no que la primera en llegar tendría ese derecho!?_ — Exclama Moka muy molesta — _Aparte ¿Que tiene ella que ver en esto?_ — Señala a Kaede de forma acusadora

— _Akeno me explico todo y si me pongo más estricta yo debería ser la que pase la noche con él y no tú. Además que Akeno me prometió un juguete de buena marca para pasarla bien y ese es Tsukune para tu información_ — Explica Kaede muy seria

— _Y para aclarar. Estoy siendo muy amable en que tú seas la primera señorita, de ser así no tienes de que quejarte_ — Recalca Akeno muy autoritaria

— _Esta bien me cayo _— Acepta Moka a regañadientes mientras toma asiento a la espera de la comida

Minutos después de aclararse la situación llega Tsukune con grandes platos de comida para Moka y Akeno que estas al ver la comida se quedan impactadas con estrellas en los ojos, que entre ellas la vampiresa da el primer bocado

— _¡Oh por dios! ¡Está muy bueno!_ — Exclama Moka muy gustosa mientras come la comida

— _Por este tipo de cosas Tsukune. Es que te quiero como un futuro esposo_ — Insinúa Akeno mientras bebe un poco de jugo de manzana

— _Gracias Akeno por el cumplido_ — Asiente Tsukune mientras va a donde esta Kaede — _Disculpa ¿Me permites el baño? Es que me quiero dar una ducha para limpiarme de algunas manchas_

— _Ok sígueme_ — Asiente Kaede y guía al caballero

Cuando Moka y Akeno escucharon lo de ir al baño a ducharse inmediatamente fijaron la mirada directo hacia Tsukune. Y al terminar de comer ambas se levantan de sus asientos mirándose las unas de la otra

— _Iré a ver una revista_ — Dijo Akeno mientras camina hacia un lado

— _Yo iré a ver la televisión a ver si hay algo bueno_ — Dijo Moka mientras camina hacia su lado y entre ella e Akeno van a donde Kaede guía a Tsukune con la obvia intensión de verlo bañarse a escondidas. Que al avanzar y escuchar el sonido de la regadera inmediatamente inspeccionan la pared en busca de un agujero para poder espiarlo que sin saberlo se topan con Kaede que está sentada viendo por la pared con una sonrisa pervertida e sonrojada

— _Disculpa Kaede ¿Puedo ver?_ — Pide Akeno muy interesada mientras Kaede le da un espacio para ver — _Hmmm... Por poco olvido lo bien formado que esta Tsukune en su físico. Muy digno de un atleta _— Comenta mientras observa muy placentera el físico del caballero de Cáncer en su ducha dándole un toque muy seductor

— _¿Puedo ver yo también?_ — Pide Moka muy sonrojada mientras que Akeno se levanta dándole el asiento a ella para que pueda ver. Y al intentar observar lo que puede de Tsukune en plena ducha se pone muy roja al grado de tener una ligera hemorragia nasal en sí. Hasta llega a tocarse la entrepierna ligeramente en señal de excitación

— _Vaya. Se nota que no aguantara por mucho_ — Pensó Kaede al ver a Moka

Con Tsukune en la ducha de repente empieza a sentir escalofríos mientras se cubría todo el cuerpo de jabón — _¿Porque siento que alguien me está observando? Y no con buenas intenciones_ — 20 minutos después al terminar de ducharse va a sala al ver a las chicas y ve a Moka sentada en un sillón con la cara sonrojada más una ligera sonrisa, por lo que con curiosidad le pregunta — _¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estas enferma acaso?_

— _Eh... ¡Que! ¡No nada! Solo estaba imaginando cosas bonita haha. Solo eso hahaha_ — Responde Moka ligeramente avergonzada y haciendo risas tontas e forzadas

— _Haha pobre. Después de presenciar el cielo ya no puede controlar sus emociones_ — Pensó Akeno muy divertida al ver la ridícula comportamiento de la vampiresa

— _Ya casi serán las 10 por lo que recomiendo que escojan las habitaciones en donde quieran_ — Informa Kaede vestida con una pijama blanca más cargando un peluche del popular personaje Kirby en su brazo derecho

Tras el informe todos suben al segundo piso, cada uno escoge su habitación correspondiente en donde Tsukune escogió uno con una terraza y el aprovecha a contemplar la hermosa vista del paisaje — Ha sido un día bastante divertido, aunque muy extraño a pesar de todo. Primero Akeno, luego Moka y ahora esto — Mientras reflexiona de todo lo acontecido comienza a dar una mirada seria — Pero esa sensacion del mal augurio es mucho más fuerte que antes. Tal parece que lo peor está por ocurrir

2 Horas después ya a casi la media noche, Moka en su ropa de dormir sale de su habitación y va al de Tsukune a tocarle la puerta — _Tsukune, Tsukune ¿Estas despierto?_ — Sigue tocando la puerta pero no tiene respuesta alguna por lo que llega a desesperarse — _Abre la puerta ahora mismo. Es una orden _— Toca la perilla de la puerta notando que está bajo seguro y comienza a golpear la puerta llamando mucho la atención de Akeno e Lucy

— _Acaso Tsukune es de sueño pesado_ — Comenta Kaede muy curiosa

— _Tengo una corazonada_ — Dijo Akeno mientras se acerca a la puerta y al tocarla usa un poco de su cosmos para desintegrarlo

— _¿¡Pero qué fue lo que acabas de hacer!?_ — Pregunta Moka muy impresionada ante la hazaña de la doncella

— _Te lo explicare después_ — Responde Akeno sin darle mucha importancia al asunto que ve con curiosidad que al desintegrarse la puerta esta una estantería de libros bloqueando la habitación. De un solo toque empuja la estantería y entre todas entran a la habitación a ver al caballero en su cama pero se encuentran con la sorpresa que a su vez solo esta una fila de almohadas haciéndose pasar por el

— _¿En dónde está Tsukune? _— Pregunta Moka muy alterada viendo por los lados

Por parte de Akeno nota que la puerta de la terraza de la habitación está abierta y ve los bosques con una sonrisa siniestra — _Al parecer Tsukune está en el bosque. Y no se encuentra muy lejos que digamos_

— _Ya veo ¿Tal vez mejor esperemos que vuelva o no?_ — Sugiere Kaede con una pose pensativa

— _Oh mejor hagamos esto. Propongo que cacemos a Tsukune como la principal presa del momento_ — Dijo Akeno con los ojos brillando en un rojo intenso

— _¿Cazarlo? Eso suena... Bien. Siempre me ha encantado la cacería, por lo que cazar a un chico apuesto en plena noche suena alentador_ — Asiente Kaede muy interesada

— _No lo sé. Eso suena muy extremo a mi gusto_ — Dijo Moka un poco insegura ante la idea

— _Piénsenlo. Quien sea la primera en capturarlo y someterlo será la afortunada de hacer todo lo que quiera con él durante toda la noche_ — Explica Akeno un poco exaltada — _Lo mejor es que la droga que le puse mientras estaba inconsciente impide que use su cosmos por lo que está totalmente indefenso _— Pensó haciendo memoria de haber inyectado al joven caballero una droga que ella misma invento durante el medio día

Moka al escuchar eso se pone a fantasear una situación de ella agarrando y sometiendo a Tsukune de varias formas haciendo que su ropa cambie a un conjunto negro por la simbionte y su dentadura cambie a una totalmente afilada tipo tiburón — _Mejor dicho me encanta la idea. Quiero hacerlo mío a como dé lugar _— Responde con mucha locura e excitación

Kaede por su parte se pone muy pensativa mientras alza su mano derecha e alarga anormalmente sus dedos como si fueran tentáculos — _Me pregunto ¿Cómo sería llevar el hentai a la realidad?_

— _Bien está arreglado. Que empiece la cacería_ — Dijo Akeno mientras alza fuertemente unas sogas que lleva en las manos

En el bosque el joven caballero de Cáncer corre despavorido a toda la velocidad humanamente posible — _No entiendo porque no puedo usar mi cosmos cuando más lo necesito_ — Sigue corriendo y voltea la mirada para ver que muy lejos se ven luces de linterna por parte de las chicas — _Por mi salud mental mejor que no me encuentren_

Mientras sigue avanzando ve una zona en construcción abandonado que consta de una pequeña cabaña más una zona de baños públicos y otras edificaciones sin terminar, por lo que el joven caballero no lo piensa 2 veces y va a los baños a esconderse

Poco después llegan las chicas a la zona a inspeccionar el paradero de Tsukune y entre las 3 se separan buscando por distintos partes. Kaede busca por la pequeña cabaña, por parte de Moka busca por las zonas en construcción

Finalmente Akeno va a los baños empezando por los baños para hombres y con su linterna inspecciona el lugar — _Hmm…. Para estar abandonado está muy limpio _— Ve por cada una de las puertas de inodoro y la abre para ver si está el caballero

— _Mierda esta Akeno aquí, si me encuentra ya estaré jodido_ — Pensó Tsukune muy asustado estando escondido en uno de los cuartos de inodoro mientras escucha a la doncella de Piscis abre cada puerta. Pero al mientras escucha los pasos de la doncella más cerca por donde esta comienza a desesperarse

— _Ahora falta esta. A ver si estas Tsukune_ — Akeno abre la última puerta y apunta la linterna para ver que no hay nada — _Ah falsa alarma. Veré si las otras lo encontraron_ — Cierra la puerta y se retira del lugar sin saber que arriba en los ductos de ventilación yace oculto el caballero

— _Fiuuff… Estuvo cerca. Esperare aquí hasta que ya estén lo suficiente lejos para estar tranquilo_ — Dijo Tsukune en voz baja muy calmado mientras esta acostado en los ductos de ventilación del lugar

Devuelta con las chicas se reúnen muy decepcionadas de no haber encontrado a Tsukune por lo que entre Moka y Kaede se van a los otros lados del bosque a buscar mientras que Akeno se pone a inspeccionar los lugares a donde ellas investigaron. Al revisarlas al detalle no logra encontrarlo por lo que se rinde y va a adentrarse a los bosques, pero antes ve que hay una motocicleta vieja y la revisa con relativa curiosidad e nota que el vehículo esta en buena condición de uso pese a su antigüedad. Ve cerca de la cabaña un pequeño tanque lleno de gasolina que aprovecha para llenar el tanque de combustible de la moto y seguidamente se retira del lugar con una media sonrisa

Media hora después Tsukune sale de los baños y ve por los lados con mucha cautela e revisa la pequeña cabaña más la zona en construcción en caso si lo estaba esperando pacientemente. Pero para su suerte tras revisar los lugares ve que están totalmente vacíos da un suspiro de satisfacción y se va de la zona… Hasta que ve una motocicleta vieja y revisa a ver si funciona hasta ve que tiene la llave incrustada — _Como no puedo usar mi cosmos. Sin saber el porqué. Mejor usare esta moto como ayuda_ — Se monta en el vehículo y lo enciende e acelera a toda velocidad hiendo a varios kilómetros hasta llegar al otro extremo del bosque muy lejos de la cabaña en donde se iba a hospedar y posiblemente de las chicas mismas — _¡Ha! Por fin estoy lejos de esas locas _

— _¿Ya termino el paseo? Si apenas me estaba divirtiendo_ — De la nada aparece Akeno montada en la moto detrás de Tsukune y le manosea la espalda de forma muy sugestiva

Tsukune muy asustado salta del vehículo y da varios pasos hacia atrás muy nervioso —_ ¡Tu! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?_

— _¿Se te olvido acaso? Soy una doncella de oro por lo que voy fácilmente a velocidad luz. Aparte que la moto hacia mucho ruido por lo que no fue difícil en saber que se trataba de ti. Y si te preguntas porque no puedes usar tu cosmos en estos momentos, es un secretito que te lo contare después de terminar contigo _— Explica Akeno muy divertida y con un tono siniestro

— _¿Qué?... ¿Qué vas hacerme?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy aterrado mientras retrocede

— _Tú sabes bien lo que quiero Tsukune…. Es a ti_ — Responde Akeno mientras camina hacia el caballero en plan serpiente hacia su presa y Tsukune comienza a correr despavorido, pero ella saca una pequeña hacha — _Esto se está poniendo mejor_

Mientras Tsukune corre, ve por los lados que Akeno lo persigue alzando su hacha como una psicópata homicida y ella de un solo corte — _¡AAAHHHH!_ — Le mutila las piernas de forma brutal y queda boca arriba mirando a la loca doncella

— _Hahahaha Que divertido fue cortarte las piernas Tsukune hahahaha_ — Dijo Akeno mientras se ría muy psicótica

— _¡Aléjate de mí loca de mierda! _— Grita Tsukune muy aterrado mientras se cubre con los brazos

— _Sabes Tsukune. Te vez más adorable cuando estas aterrado y al borde de la muerte_ — Comenta Akeno mientras se relame los labios y agarra uno de los brazos de Tsukune que con el hacha corta el brazo e agarra el otro para cortarlo de forma más cruel

El pobre caballero tras el daño de perder sus extremidades queda en shock y ve como Akeno se agacha con la cara muy sonrojada de la excitación no tarda en romperle salvajemente la ropa dejándolo desnudo y ella se quita la suya de poco a poco para luego montarse encima suyo haciendo una versión retorcida de la 69

La retorcida escena se aleja de poco a poco mostrándose que en realidad como una película siendo visto por Tsukune y Kaede estando sentados en un sofá en donde el caballero ve muy incómodo la película mientras que la otra se ríe ligeramente

— _Dios… Por este tipo de cosas es que no quiero hacer una cita con Akeno o con Rías_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras apaga la televisión

— _Hahaha No se tu Tsukune. Pero esa Akeno como Rías pueden ser muy divertidas cuando se lo propone_ — Comenta Kaede muy divertida

— _Tal vez sí. Pero al final no salgo bien parado que digamos_ — Dijo Tsukune haciendo memoria de muchos momentos incomodos por parte de la doncella de Piscis

— _Pero sabes. Hice un trato con ella, en donde me prometió una noche muy especial_ — Insinúa Kaede muy sonriente

— _¿Y de que era?_ — Pregunta Tsukune un poco confundido mientras ve como Kaede apaga la luz de la habitación y asegura la puerta para luego ponerse en frente del caballero

— _Se trata de tener una noche contigo muy, muy especial_ — Responde Kaede con un sensual tono de voz mientras alarga sus dedos de las manos como si fueran tentáculos y agarra al caballero de Cáncer atándolo de brazos y piernas

— _¿Qué se supone que vas hacerme?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy asustado mientras intenta hacer un vano esfuerzo por liberarse

— _Algo muy hermoso llamado Rape Time. Tal vez te duela, pero sé que te va a gustar_ — Kaede con la otra mano se quita la ropa muy lentamente mientras camina llevándose a Tsukune a la cama más cercana haciendo todo tipo de cosas retorcidas tipo producción hentai snuff

— _¡Ha! ¡Por dios que pesadilla!_ — Tsukune se despierta de golpe y sudando frio tras una terrible pesadilla

— _Hmm…. ¿Qué paso Tsukune?_ — Pregunta Moka acabando de despertar de poco a poco estando en la misma cama que Tsukune

— _Una maldita pesadilla en donde tenía una cita con una amiga llamada Akeno Himemija y que luego todo se vuelve una cacería hacia a mi terminando de forma retorcida. Y luego otra chica de nombre Kaede Okamoto de repente alarga sus dedos como si fuera una chica pulpo o ese monstruo llamado Slenderman para luego hacerme algo muy malo. Dios que horrible_ — Responde Tsukune un poco alterado

— _Pero si todo eso paso hace como ayer. Esa maldita Akeno hizo trampa_ — Responde Moka con un poco de molestia

— _¿Debes estar bromeando? Es imposible que todo eso haya ocurrido. Hasta tengo los brazos y piernas intactos_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _Si te fijas bien, tienes las extremidades cosidas_ — Moka señala entre los brazos del caballero marcas de hilos y este saca la sabana para ver entre sus piernas marcas de hilos

— _¿¡Pero qué carajo!? Esto está más jodidamente extraño_ — Exclama Tsukune muy alterado al verse las partes cosidas

— _Hehe Sí que eres muy olvidadizo Tsukune. Hay algo muy importante que debes saber_ — Insinúa Moka con una sonrisa seductora

— _¿Qué es Moka?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy confundido

— _Que…_ — Poco a poco Moka es cubierta por la simbionte más sus dientes se vuelven afilados como tiburón y agarra fuertemente por los hombros — _¡Prepárate! ¡Me pondré muy salvaje! _

— _Espera Moka… Ten piedad, no por favor… No ¡NOOOO!_ — Con mucho horror Tsukune sufre una violación de la peor índole mientras que la loca vampiresa se lo monta encima, golpeándolo, estrangulando y un daño psicológico de proporciones inimaginables

Mientras tanto un trio de jóvenes hacen una maratón de películas de romance terror en donde la última ven una película protagonizada por Tsukune y Akeno respectivamente

— _Esta película es una porquería. Solo se trata de un tipo sufriendo porque su novia lo tortura_ — Dijo con mucha decepción un chico de cabello castaño con ojos azules

— _No lo sé Pit. Pero parece que esa película parece retratar mucho la realidad actual. Creo que estaba muy adelantada a su tiempo_ — Comenta con mucho interés un chico rubio de ojos azules

— _Pues el tipo del club dijo que era la película más aterradora de su tiempo. Puede que para hoy en día no sea la gran cosa_ — Dijo con mucho aburrimiento un chico de pelo castaño de ojos verdes

— _La película me pareció una porquería. Lo mejor será ir al video club a reclamar que nos devuelvan el dinero_ — Recalca el chico de nombre Pit

— _Si vas a hacer eso, mejor que lo haces rápido antes que Yuno, Esdeath o Mako vengan por nosotros dado que hoy es Halloween_ — Insinúa el chico de cabello castaño e ojos verdes llamado Tatsumi

Suena el timbre y el joven rubio abre la puerta al ver a 3 hermosas chicas, una de cabello rosa con ojos del mismo color y vestida de colegiada color azul, otra de cabello azul y piel blanca como la nieve que viste ropa militar blanca y está muy proporcionada, por ultima una chica de cabello plateado de ojos morados vestida con ropa de color blanco

— _Hola guapos ¿Quieren celebrar Halloween con nosotras?_ — Pregunta la chica militar de nombre Esdeath mientras los chicos las miran con total terror

— _Pues…. Aquí corrió que aquí quedo_ — Los 3 jóvenes comienzan a correr por sus vidas mientras las 3 visitantes los persiguen en un retorcido juego del gato y el ratón

**Fin del Especial**

**Notas del Autor: Feliz Halloween Hijos de Puta como les tratan la vida. Sé que ha sido una larga o muy larga espera y tal vez este especial a más de uno les parezca una patada en las bolas po razón. Pues estaba en un largo bloqueo mental por parte de este fic mas aparte de estar centrado en otros fics aparte más otros nuevos proyectos en mente. Puede que este especial no tenga mucho sentido en ciertos detalles, pero dado que se expuso ideas que se iban a poner a más avanzar el fic (Dado que tengo una serie de capítulos pautados) Como la de Moka teniendo la simbionte más el cameo de la protagonista de Elfen Lied en cuestión**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado del especial en cuestión y sin más me despido **


	9. Aviso de Ultimo momento

Aviso:

Debido a que por lo general tiendo a tardarme mucho en actualizar mis fics ya sea por falta de tiempo o falta de interes creativo, decidido plantear esta cuestión y se trata en ver si es mejor hacer los capitulos mas cortos para actualizaciones mas seguidas y esto va en general para mis fics ya escritos de antemano, y se que parte de mi audiencia esta muy ancioso por un nuevo capitulo de algunas de mis obras. Pero por un lado puede que esto tenga su lado malo en algunos aspectos

¿Que deciden?

Opcion A: Capitulos mas cortos de alrededor de 5.000 Palabras como maximo, para actualizaciones mas seguidas, aunque tenga que por cuestiones de trama fragmentar los capitulos en caso que estos se expandan

Opcion B: Capitulos mas largos de alrededor de 10,000 Palabras o mas, pero pueden que las actualizaciones sean mas lentas, pero la ventaja sea que los capitulos esten lo suficientemente extensos para no dejar cabos sueltos

Los votos terminaran para el 5 de Septiembre, la opcion que tenga mas votos para ese momento sera la ganadora


	10. Dia 5

Día 5: Confesión Incomoda

En una pacífica mañana en la Academia Youkai, en pleno patio se encuentra una gran mesa en donde el Club de Periódico liderado por Ginei Morioka y formado por Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo la reciente Mizore Shirayuki y por supuesto el noble, gentil y bondadoso Tsukune Aono que se preparan a vender los periódicos escolares con el noble fin de informar a la academia de todo suceso

— _¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Compren nuestros periódicos! ¡Con las últimas noticias!_ — Exclama Kurumu muy alegre mientras enseña los periódicos junto a la pequeña Yukari mientras varios estudiantes varones se acercan a compran cada uno su propio periódico

Cerca de la mesa del club se encuentran Moka sentada de brazos cruzados viendo con notoria indiferencia a la gente — _¿Me tengo que acostumbrar a esto cada mañana? Que estúpida forma de perder el tiempo_ — Pensó con mucho fastidio — _¿Por qué estás tan relajado sentado de esa forma? _ — Se pregunta estando viendo a Tsukune recostado en la silla poniendo los pies en la mesa y ambas manos en la nuca

— _Nada en especial. Solo estoy viendo a los estudiantes que compraron el periódico escolar y ver cómo reaccionan ante las noticias_ — Responde Tsukune muy relajado

Entre los estudiantes que leen el periódico más en específico toda noticia que Tsukune público. Las reacciones de los mismos fueron las siguientes

— _¿Un potencial violador en la academia? Por dios eso es desagradable_ — Comenta una de las estudiantes con una mueca de repudio

— _Ese violador debería de morirse. Es una basura que debe ser erradicada_ — Comenta otra estudiante muy disgustada

— _Oye viejo ¿Parece que eres tu quien sale en la foto?_ — Insinúa uno de los amigos del chico que es acusado de ser violador mientras este sorprendido ante la publicación se pone en la mira de todos

— _¡Esperan un momento! ¡Yo no soy de ese tipo de personas! ¡Es una gran mentira esa noticia!_ — Exclama el joven muy exaltado mientras todo el mundo lo ve con mucho repudio y comienzan a murmurarse entre ellos. Lo peor es que la supuesta amigo que también sale en la foto vio la noticia

— _No puede creer que seas de esa clase de gente…. ¡No quiero volverte a ver! _ — Exclama la joven mientras corre llorando de por medio siendo un duro golpe al corazón del acusado

— _Haaa…. Nada mejor que un buen amanecer y ver sufrir a la gente de forma cruel_ — Pensó Tsukune mientras internamente se está riéndose a mares ante tal acontecimiento

En otra parte del mismo lugar se encuentra un joven estudiante leyendo el periódico hasta que se sorprende ante una publicación en especial

— _Horrible acto de bullyng... ¿Ese soy yo? _ — Se pregunta a sí mismo el chico de baja estatura notoriamente atónito ante la publicación

— _Disculpa ¿De casualidad eres el chico que sale en la foto?_ — Pregunta una hermosa chica a lo que el joven asiente de forma sincera

— _Pobrecito, debió de ser horrible que haya gente así_ — Comenta otra joven con mucha lastima

Al poco tiempo el chico que fue víctima de bullyng es rodeado por varios estudiantes en especial chicas que consuelan que hasta llega una y lo abraza para consolarlo, otros igualmente miran lo miran con lastima pero los chicos lo miran con mucha envidia al verlo rodeado de hermosas chicas

— _Ojala venga a darme las gracias cuando ya se haya vuelto popular_ — Pensó Tsukune muy divertido mientras ve que el chico acercándose hacia donde esta — _Guau que rápido_

— _¿Eres Tsukune Aono? Pues muchas gracias. Esos chicos que me molestaron ayer eran terribles y espero que reciban su merecido_ — Dijo el chico de baja estatura muy agradecido a lo que Tsukune se levanta muy sonriente de su asiento

— _No hay de que chico. Yo solo estuve cumpliendo mi labor de dar a conocer la verdad de cualquier cosa que ocurra en la academia a todo el mundo. Y no te preocupes que muy pronto la mano de la justicia actuara ante esos abusadores, dándoles lo que se merecen _ — Responde Tsukune de forma motivaciones haciendo que todo el mundo en especial las chicas se conmuevan ante tales palabras — _Bien cuando me aburra ya tengo nuevos juguetes de que divertirme_ — Pensó muy animado con una pequeña sombra en su mirada

Mucha gente que se conmovió ante las palabras de Tsukune rápidamente comenzaron a comprar todos los periódicos disponibles hasta agotarse. Todas se quedaron impresionadas ante los resultados de las ventas en especial el presidente Gin viendo con los ojos muy abiertos que la mesa en donde se encontraban los periódicos fueron reemplazados por un modesto cúmulo de dinero en efectivo

— _Esto es increíble, primera vez que los periódicos se agotan de esta forma en tiempo record_ — Comenta Gin muy impresionado ante el resultado de ventas

— _Todo es gracias a Tsukune y las noticias que aporto_ — Dijo Yukari muy alegre mientras va hacia Tsukune y lo abraza

— _Deberían darme también las gracias por el trabajo que he hecho ¿No lo creen?_ — Insinúa Gin muy confiado de sí mismo

— _Nada de eso. Fue Tsukune que hizo más aportes al periódico_ — Responde Kurumu acercándose hacia Tsukune para abrazarlo y pegar su cabeza entre sus pechos

— _Pero yo soy el presidente del club. Merezco reconocimiento _ — Insiste Gin dando una sonrisa forzada

— _¿En serio? ¿Acaso también deberíamos felicitarte por abre visto nuestras bragas de manera inconsciente y estar espiando los baños de las chicas?_ — Pregunta Moka dando una mirada fulminante

— _No recuerdo haber hecho algo así y de ser verdad es solo gente ociosa que solo quiere dañar mi imagen_ — Gin niega todo hecho haciendo una pose de brazos cruzados mientras las chicas lo miran con malos ojos

— _Que puedo decir presidente, todo fruto de trabajo duro_ — Comenta Tsukune rascándose la nuca en señal de pena — _Si todos se tragaron todo lo que invente, entonces esto será más fácil de lo que imagine _ — Pensó con severo sarcasmo y malicia

— _Grrr… Maldito seas Tsukune, teniendo la atención que se supone que debería ser mía _ — Pensó muy molesto Gin estándose mordiendo los dientes y empuñando ambas manos muy envidioso

* * *

Mizore ve a Tsukune mirando hacia el horizonte dando un toque vistoso como si de un actor famoso se tratase y no duda en sacarle una foto a escondidas — _Te vez genial Tsukune_ — Pensó mientras veía al joven caballero de Cáncer ya despegándose del doble abrazo de la bruja y la súcubo

Tras tomar sus fotos de Tsukune a escondidas es sorprendida por...

— _Hola Mizore ¿Dime que estás haciendo?_ — Pregunta Gin con una larga sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados

— _¡Presidente!... yo pues... tomando fotos_ — Exclama Mizore e inmediatamente se pone muy nerviosa ante la presencia del presidente del club, luego muestra la cámara digital fotográfica

— _De casualidad ¿Puedo ver qué tipo de fotos has tomado? Es por cuestiones del club_ — Pide Gin con un poco de amabilidad mientras que Mizore aún muy nerviosa le da cámara y toma para ver todas las fotos tomadas — _Tsukune, Tsukune y más Tsukune. Solo hay puras fotos de ese pendejo tomadas a escondidas ¿Como si lo estuviera acosando? ..._ — Pensó mientras veía cada foto tomada de la chica de nieve que únicamente solo se ve el caballero de Cáncer en distintas tomas más una que otras chicas acompañándolo. Tras reflexionar en lo último esboza una pequeña media sonrisa de malicia — _Parece que te interesa mucho nuestro compañero Tsukune ¿No es así?_

— _Es que... me gusta... Y me dijo que soy bonita... Hasta me dio consejos para el club_ — Explica Mizore muy insegura

— _Ya veo con que así fue eh _ — El presidente se pone en pose pensativa tras escuchar la respuesta de la chica de nieve — _Ha con que impresionado a las chicas he Tsukune. En eso te crees mejor que yo_ — Pensó muy resentido ante la popularidad del caballero de oro — _Sabes algo. Yo podría darte consejos de cómo hacer que Tsukune se enamoré de ti_

— _¿Qué? ¿En serio?_ — Mizore ve a Gin con mucha admiración al escuchar la propuesta

— _Si en serio. Hasta te puedo ayudar a que lo puedas ver en otros lugares especiales_ — Insinúa Gin mientras asiente con una sonrisa

— _¿Como cuáles presidente?_ — Pregunta Mizore muy emocionada

— _Pues... Aunque suene loco, te ayudaré a que puedas ver a Tsukune en los bastidores de los chicos durante las clases de deportes cuando se cambie de ropa_ — Responde Gin de forma motivacional

Mizore tras escuchar eso empieza a tener una serie de fantasías al grado que esboza una sonrisa un tanto pervertida e ignora la sangre que sale de su nariz — _¿De verdad me puede ayudar en eso? Usted es increíble presidente_

— _Gracias. Muchas gracias, siempre me dicen esas cosas a cada rato pero gracias_ — Se habla a si mismo muy creído — _Como mi primer consejo. Te recomiendo que vigiles a Tsukune de cerca_

— _¿Vigilarlo? ¿Te refieres a algo similar cuando le sacó fotos de el en ves en cuándo?_ — Pregunta Mizore un poco confundida

— _Algo así pero a otro nivel. Me refiero que lo observes cuando está en clase, en el almuerzo, en las prácticas de educación física. En todo incluso si termina el horario de clases, también que como segundo consejo. Sugiero que pases tiempo con Tsukune_ — Explica Gin muy exaltado cada uno de sus puntos

— _¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo hago para hacer lo segundo que me aconsejas presidente? _ — Insiste Mizore muy curiosa

— _Hay amiga veo que te hace falta muchas cosas... A lo que voy es debes pasar más tiempo con Tsukune. Lo digo porqué la clave de una buena relación entre novios es estar mayor parte hasta casi todo el tiempo con la persona que amas en este caso Tsukune. Habla con él, acompáñalo a todo momento, pídele que te ayude en algunas cosas cómo también ayúdalo en otras. Si lo sigues bien a este paso Tsukune se enamorara de ti, te pedirá matrimonio y te casarás con él, y tendrás muchos hijos con el_ — Termina de explicar Gin más exaltado que nunca

— _¿Ca-casarme con Tsu-tsu-kune?_ — Mizore se pone roja y muy nerviosa ante lo último que luego se visualiza ella misma en traje de novia con Tsukune en una boda luego tener una vida con él en su hogar cubierto de hielo

Gin se acerca hacia la chica de cabello lila para tocarle el hombro y mirarla con una expresión seria — _¿Si crees que esto es difícil para ti? Puedes venir a mí para darte más consejos si gustas... Te deseo suerte_ — Se despide de forma casi épica, que mientras se aleja de ella comienza a dar una sonrisa de malicia — _Ella me será muy útil para poner a ése maldito en su lugar. Tu fin se acerca Tsukune Aono... Pero primero_ — Pensó muy confiado mientras se acerca a los bastidores de las chicas para ver mientras se cambian a escondidas

Con Mizore tras la charla con el presidente del club, da una mirada hacia el cielo mientras empuña su mano derecha con total determinación — _Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Haré todo lo posible por mi amado Tsukune_ — Agarra su cámara a la vez que se ríe de poco a poco mostrando una pequeña sombra en su mirada

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro del dojo ya remodelado, se encuentra Moka investigando el incidente de hace una semana atrás y entrevista a uno de los estudiantes que se recuperaron del aquel incidente

— _Por una vez más. Todo fue obra de ese miserable de Tsukune Aono, ese desquiciado destruyo todo el dojo sin piedad como todo un sádico_ — Explica muy exaltado uno de los estudiantes

— _Esta bien. Ya me explicaron la misma historia en más de una ocasión _ — Dijo Moka mientras teclea en su Ipad lo que decía el testigo

— _Entonces, mejor que reporten lo que hizo ese maldito al director o a los profesores o mejor, con los tipos de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica para que aprenda lo que es bueno_ — Insinúa el testigo con ligero entusiasmo

— _Si, si lo que digas. Una vez que termine reportare lo que dijiste al presidente y el decidirá que hacer _ — Contesta Moka un poco aburrida ya al terminar su reporte y se retira del lugar muy tranquila — _Durante toda la semana solo ha sido Tsukune hizo esto. Tsukune hizo aquello y lo otro. Por dios ¿Acaso el mundo gira alrededor de el?_ — Pensó muy fastidiada mientras voltea la mirada y casualmente ve al caballero de Cáncer conversando con unas estudiantes e riéndose junto con ellas — _Parece que es un si _ — De repente ve entre los arbustos a Mizore y se pone detrás de ella — _¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?_

— _Yo sacarle fotos a Tsukune a escondidas _ — Responde Mizore enfocando la cámara hacia Tsukune de forma cuidadosa

— _¿Y para qué carajo haces eso?_ — Pregunta Moka con una gota en la frente

— _Porque si saco muchas fotos de Tsukune y se las demuestro, el de seguro me amara_ — Dijo Mizore al momento de tomar una foto

Ante la respuesta Moka se hace un palmazo en la cara — _Eres idiota para hacer esa clase de estupidez_

— _¿A qué quieres llegar? _ — Pregunta Mizore dándose la vuelta para ver a Moka

— _Que si de verdad te gusta Tsukune, ve y díselo de frente. Y mejor que lo hagas ahora _ — Replica Moka señalándole a la chica de nieve a Tsukune con el dedo

— _¡Decírselo!... ¿Y. Y si... si no... Le gusto... o... O lo incomodo?_ — Pregunta Mizore sonrojándose de los nervios

— _No seas estúpida. Hazlo y punto, no pierdas esta oportunidad o si no lo podrías lamentar después_ — Insiste Moka muy directa

— _Ok _ — Armándose de valor, Mizore va a paso lento hacia donde está el joven caballero y con la frente en alto le dice — _¡Tsukune!_

— _Si señorita Mizore ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?_ — Pregunta Tsukune manteniendo su sonrisa alegre

— _Quiero que... ¡Quiero que! _ — Exclama Mizore con mucha convicción

— _¿Qué quieres exactamente?_ — Vuelve a preguntar el joven caballero, un poco extrañado de la forma de actuar de la dama de nieve

— _¡Quiero que seas mi novio y tengamos una cita! _ — Contesta Mizore a todo pulmón y firme a su postura

Todos los que presenciaron la declaración se impresionaron por la actitud tan determinada de la mujer de nieve que incluso el propio caballero dorado esta sin habla y quedando en piedra

— _¿Que quiere que sea su novio? _ — Pensó Tsukune muy anonadado y casi paralizado — _Pues... yo... pues_

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — Pregunta Mizore muy interesada

— _Pues... Lo pensareee... Luego_ — Dijo Tsukune muy sonrojado y nervioso que de inmediato corre a toda velocidad — _¡Adiós!_

— _¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?_ — Se pregunta Moka a si misma sin creer lo que acaba de ver

— _Guau... Esto vale oro_ — Dijo Gin estando un poco lejos y a la vez toma muchas fotos como si no hubiese mañana

Con el joven caballero que corre hasta llegar a su dormitorio y encerrarse, luego se revuelca en su cama mirando el techo con mucha confusión

— _¿Pero qué mierda acaba de pasar?... Ella de la nada llego con que sea su novio ¿Porque eso me llego a afectar?_ — Se cuestiona Tsukune bastante agitado y nervioso — _¿Sera acaso por ser la primera vez que alguien me dice ese tipo de cosas con real sentimiento de honestidad y determinación?... ¿O será que me tomo desprevenido? ¡Si! ¡Debió de ser eso!_

* * *

Tras una hora de estar meditando todo lo ocurrido, Tsukune se va ya todo arreglado de su dormitorio con la frente en alto y postrando una sonrisa de un campeón muy determinado, llega hasta la salida de los dormitorios para luego toparse con

— _¿Aquí vives Tsukune? _ — Sorpresivamente aparece Mizore frente de la entrada principal de los dormitorios y Tsukune al verla, inmediatamente se hecha a correr directo a su dormitorio a esconderse entre las sabanas de su cama

— _Maldición, esa chica es bastante escurridiza_ — Pensó Tsukune sintiéndose muy presionado

— Mejor espero hasta mañana, para que las cosas se calmen

Al día siguiente en medio del recorrido de la academia, mientras Moka camina muy despreocupada y ve a la joven Mizore viendo a varios lados

— _Hey tu ¿A quién buscas?_ — Pregunta Moka un poco curiosa

— _Busco a Tsukune. No lo veo por ningún lado_ — Responde la dama de nieve viendo por los lados con un poco de desespero

Dentro de los baños de los chicos aparece Tsukune a través de su técnica de tele transportación

— _Bendito sea la Tele transportación, su nivel de utilidad es impresionante_ — Pensó el joven Cáncer con una larga sonrisa mientras sale de los baños y uno de los estudiantes lo mira muy sorprendido

— _Oye tu ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar si no había nadie?_ — Pregunta el estudiante muy impresionado

— _Hice magia y por favor cállate, y no hagas más preguntas_ — Responde Tsukune mientras se despide manteniendo su sonrisa dejando al estudiante desconcertado

* * *

Dentro del salón de clases, el joven Tsukune se pone en posición de descanso mientras el salón poco a poco de estudiantes. Incluso cuando llegan Moka y Mizore esta última mira a los alrededores en busca de Tsukune

— _¿En dónde estará Tsukune? ¿Acaso habrá faltado a clases? _ — Pensó Mizore muy preocupada, ignorando que el joven caballero está sentado al final del salón, estando en posición de descanso sin que nadie lo note

En medio de la clase, la profesora Nekonome expone muy preocupada un tema muy serio — _Chicos quiero hablarles de un asunto muy grave que le ocurrió a un joven como ustedes. Al parecer hizo una especie de pacto para hacerse millonario y termino perdiendo todo incluyendo a su familia tras hacer el pacto... Chicos como importante consejo, por nada del mundo no hagan un pacto de lo que sea por favor. Ese tipo de actos son muy peligrosos y pueden terminar en perder muchas entre ellas la vida o el alma_

Tras el aviso, muchos estudiantes comienzan a murmurar y conversar entre sí del tema, por el lado del joven caballero de Cáncer se pone muy pensativo

— _¿Que es malo hacer un pacto?... No creo que sea para tanto _ — Pensó Tsukune muy reflexivo mientras hace memoria de un acontecimiento de hace mucho tiempo — _Hasta creo recordar haber hecho un pacto con un ente espectral_

* * *

**Flashback**

Hace aproximadamente 2 años tras una agotadora sección de entrenamiento por parte de Kenpachi de Orión, este le propone a Tsukune una oferta muy especial

— _¿Que pasa maestro? ¿Acaso tiene planes de una feliz, muy feliz tortura de entrenamiento como la de hoy?_ — Pregunta el joven Tsukune con mucho sarcasmo

— _Eso será para una agradable ocasión chico. Te tengo una propuesta especial _ — Propone el imponente hombre de pelo pincho con una media sonrisa

— ¿_Y qué es? ¿Sera de casualidad una misión suicida de alto riesgo como acostumbra dar mi querido maestro?_ — Pregunta muy entusiasmado el aprendiz de Cáncer Tsukune

— _Ohh... Es algo mucho más peligroso chico. Dime... ¿Quieres volverte mucho más fuerte de lo que ya eres? ¿O quieres morir en el intento como un miserable idiota?_ — Pregunta Kenpachi con ligera malicia

— _¡Por supuesto que quiero volverme más fuerte maldita sea! No por nada llevo años haciendo este entrenamiento suicida para ser un caballero de oro, y para serlo necesito volverme más fuerte si quiero dominar el 7mo sentido como de lugar_ — Asiente Tsukune con mostrar el puño derecho con mucha agresividad

— _Eso me gusta... Veras, hace poco me topé con un Lich o una Parca como algunos quisieran llamarlo. Pero no uno cualquiera sino con el rey de su estirpe y uno muy poderoso que me dijo personalmente que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y busca de alguien digno de su poder. Ese espectro me busco a mi viéndome como el más indicado, pero rechace la oferta porque no necesito tal cosa, y le sugerí a un candidato mucho más ideal. Y ese candidato eres tu Tsukune, sé que tienes el poder necesario para ser una muy buena Parca, capaz de reducir toda insignificante forma de vida a nada, ese poder combinar mucho mejor en ti hijo mío_ — Explica Kenpachi expresando mucha ambición con cada una de sus palabras

— _Genial... Y dime maestro ¿En dónde está ese Rey Lich?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy emocionado

Kenpachi guía a su discípulo hacia un oscuro bosque de mala muerte en donde los árboles, arbustos están muy secos y muertos que incluso sus hojas están muy marchitadas, los lagos están secos que cuyos peces y animales acuáticos no son más que simples costales de huesos. Mas avanzar ve una cueva que no duda de adentrarse, cuyo interior hay huesos de animales y cadáveres de murciélagos esparcidos por todo el lugar

— _Soy yo o aquí parece que todo se muere sin explicación alguna_ — Pensó el aprendiz de caballero al ver toda esa cantidad de cadáveres tirados en el piso con un avanzado estado de descomposición

Al final de la cueva se ve un pequeño resplandor azul que al avanzar se puede apreciar que se trata de un ente que mediante que su cosmos que se asemeja al fuego fatuo ilumina el lugar. Su apariencia es literalmente la de un esqueleto humano de aproximadamente 2.25 metros de altura que esta incendiada de un azulado fuego fatuo que parece no quemar nada de lo que toca o este parado dado que viste una especie de armadura gris medieval con notorias hombreras de picos muy puntiagudos que la tiara de picos que lleva en el cráneo, más una capa roja como la sangre dándole un tono agresivo e imponente, junto a los puntos rojos pero brillantes de sus vacíos ojos dando en si una mirada penetrante como si viese directamente el alma de cualquier ser (Para ponerlo más fácil, imagínense a Skull Knight del manga y anime de Berserk)

— _Siento un gran cosmos dentro de ti joven... ¿Eres el discípulo de que tanto me hablaba Orión?_ — Pregunto el enigmático ente esquelético en llamas con una voz fantasmal y grave resonando en eco

— _En efecto. Y veo que usted es el Gran Rey Lich del que hablo mi maestro, de verdad que usted está en onda señor_ — Responde el joven Tsukune de forma alegre y netamente emocionado ante la presencia del siniestro lich

— _Si de verdad quieres ser digno de ser heredero de las artes oscuras de la necromancia tendrás que pasar una dura prueba de supervivencia ante algo que muy pocos seres en el universo se atreverían a hacer ni si quiera inmortales tendrían tal valentía_ — Informa el rey de forma ligeramente amenazante

— _Acepto la prueba. Si de verdad quiero volverme un poderoso caballero de oro debo superar cualquier reto que se me avecina, no importa que tan peligrosa o imposible parezca. Así reduciré a nada a cualquier molestia que se me interponga en mi camino _ — Insiste Tsukune empuñando su mano derecha muy decidido acompañada de su mirada ensombrecida de malicia

— _Me impresiona tu determinación joven... Si así lo deseas, te enviare a realidad fuera de este universo para la infernal prueba que se avecina _ — Asiente el rey y con señalar con su dedo índice hacia Tsukune, comienza a engullirlo en un mar de fuego fatuo y lo hace desaparecer del lugar

En medio de un vasto campo abierto de tierra negra y cuyo cielo esta oscurecido por un gran mar de nubes negras, que viendo con detenimiento se puede apreciar que ha sido escenario de una gran guerra tras notarse una incontable cantidad de cadáveres de humanos, monstruos hasta algunos seres antropomórficos de rasgos animales

En medio de la oscura zona se ve a Tsukune caminando entre los cadáveres, mientras ve los alrededores — _¿En qué parte de Yomotsu debo de estar?_

— _Te equivocas joven. Esto no es la colina de los muertos de Yomotsu, este lugar era lo que quedaba de mi reino... Pero eso ya no tiene relevancia ahora mismo_ — Informa el rey apareciendo mediante sus llamas azules

— _Entonces... ¿Qué debo de hacer?_ — Pregunto el aprendiz de Cáncer con suma curiosidad

— _Vez ese castillo que está muy lejos al final_ — Señala muy a lo lejos a casi una distancia de 955.000.000 trillones de kilómetros de distancia se ve un pequeño punto que más de cerca se trata de un gran castillo de corte gótico que emana un aura cósmica azulada simbolizando el fuego fatuo — _Tienes que llegar hasta dentro e ir al trono principal. Si llegas hacerlo en menos de una hora, entonces abras pasado la prueba_

— _Pufff... Demasiado fácil, en menos de un segundo o mucho menos que eso lograre llegar a ese castillo_ — Comento Tsukune bastante confiado

De la nada toda la fila de cadáveres que rondan por el lugar comienza a cobrar vida y entre todos fijan su mirada hacia el joven aprendiz

— _¿Seguro? Porque primero tendrás que pasar por mi ejercito de muertos vivientes si de verdad quieres llegar en una sola pieza _ — Insinúa el liche con ligero sarcasmo mientras se tele transporta hacia su castillo sentado en su propio trono

— _Bueno un poco de diversión para empezar_ — Elevando su cosmos de aura purpura, Tsukune empuña su mano derecha y lo alza hacia arriba — _¡Explosión Infernal! _ — Soltando su par de dedos índices, hace una inmensa explosión atómica que desintegra a todo el ejército sin dejar absolutamente nada. Cuya expansión podría desaparecer toda la región de Europa y Asia en tan solo un instante — _Listo, ahora puedo avanzar sin problemas_ — De lejos ve que se avecina otra oleada de muertos vivientes, esta vez reforzada por monstruos gigantescos como dragones zombis, golems del tamaño de una montaña, hasta incluso tanques de guerra que parecen pequeñas ciudades por su exagerado tamaño — _Veo que no será tan fácil como pensé... ¡Mejor todavía!_

Toda la horda de no muertos comienzan a lanzar todo tipo de proyectiles desde ataques mágicos elementales, intensas bolas de fuegos de parte de los dragones, cañones nucleares de parte de los tanques, hasta láseres que van a velocidad luz de parte de algunos soldados. Todos en dirección hacia el joven creando un gran corriente de humo, que al desvanecerse no se ve nada. Por lo que asumen que murió desintegrado ante tal oleada

Pero sin que nadie se lo espera, Tsukune con solo desplazarse traspasa toda la armada de no muertos con básicamente haber recorrido en tan solo unos 58 millones de kilómetros en tan solo un segundo. Que estando de espaldas y volteando ligeramente la mirada en vista al ejército, ve como estos mismo explotan, son mutilados y desintegrados, tan solo en un mero parpadeo toda la oleada es reducida a mero polvo cósmico sin quedar ni un solo cuerpo o espíritu a la vista

— _¿Que más hay?_ — Comento Tsukune mientras ve que por todos los lados se avecina otra oleada de no muertos, abismalmente mayor que la anterior cuya cantidad podría abarcar todo el planeta de Júpiter haciendo que a la vista de todo parezca una hormiga ante toda una colmena — _Hora de ir a lo básico _ — Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos primitivos, comienza a desplazarse en círculos en medio de toda la armada como si de un espiral estuviese formando. Con el poder de sus puños y patadas destruye sin ningún esfuerzo a todo ente sin importar que tan grande o resistente parezca a la vista. Que al cabo de tan solo un minuto desintegra a toda la tercera oleada de no muertos

Dentro del castillo, el Rey Lich desde su propio trono observa mediante un monitor de pantalla plana de como el joven Tsukune arrasa con total bestialidad a la interminable horda de muertos vivientes de toda índole, mientras sigue avanzando a pasos agigantados en su ruto hacia el propio castillo

— _Este joven promete mucho. No me extraña que un futuro se vuelva un poderoso caballero de oro_ — Pensó el rey nigromante mientras bebe de su copa de vino y al poco nota que se escuchan grandes ruidos de explosiones dentro del castillo

— _¡Aquí estoy putas!_ — Tsukune llega tras romper la puerta a la sala del trono — _Logre llegar 20 minutos antes de la hora jajajaja. He logrado superar la prueba con creces Rey Lich y ahora ¿Qué es lo que viene?_

— _Nada en lo absoluto... Con solo verte ya has demostrado que eres digno de heredar los conocimientos de las artes de la necromancia_ — Informa el rey mientras se levanta de su trono — _Una pregunta joven ¿Cuál es tu fin para ser caballero de Atenea?_

— _Yo... Pues una vez que sea caballero de oro pretendo repartir justicia a mi manera, con borrar a toda alma inmunda que dañe a seres inocentes. Me encargare de cualquier tirano, violador, genocida y cualquier escoria que habita en el universo sufra su merecido castigo divino_ — Responde Tsukune con mucha convicción e determinación de forma muy inspiradora

— _Jejeje está bien. Creo que le darás un buen uso a mis conocimientos e habilidades. Pero una vez que te los otorgué tu espíritu ya no volverá a ser el mismo _ — Insinúo el rey mientras camina hacia donde esta Tsukune y con la punta de su dedo le toca el pecho para engullirlo en las llamas de fuego fatuo

— _¡Aaahhh!_ — Tsukune absorbe las llamas del fuego fatuo mientras siente que todo su cuerpo y alma está siendo incinerado bajo la temperatura de billones de soles. Al grado que las llamas entran al interior de su cuerpo desde la boca y los ojos, que incluso su alma tras absorber por completo las llamas se convierte en un esqueleto llameante de intenso fuego azul

Tras concretar el pacto, Tsukune cae inconsciente y el Rey Lich lo tele transporta devuelta al universo de donde pertenece. Y minutos después este mismo recobrar la consciencia en medio de la oscura cueva, abre los ojos que estos brillan en un intenso azul dándole un toque escalofriante

— _Me siento... Genial _ — Dijo Tsukune tras salirle fuego azul de su boca que acto seguido eleva al máximo su cosmos de aura purpura y su cuerpo comienza rodearse de intenso fuego fatuo que se extiende por toda la cueva

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

— _Aaahh que buenos tiempo_ — Pensó Tsukune con mucha nostalgia al recordar cómo fue su pacto con el Rey Lich y su proceso en el uso de las artes oscuras de la necromancia

Luego de que la clase terminará, el alegre Tsukune intenta ser lo más discreto posible hasta que alguien le toca el hombro izquierdo, tratándose de...

— _Tengamos una cita Tsukune_ — Pide Mizore con esbozar una tierna sonrisa que hipnotizaría a cualquiera, hasta el mismo caballero de Cáncer casi cae ante tal encanto

— _Ahh... yo... pues... Lo pensaré luego_ — Con mucho nerviosismo y una muy forzada sonrisa, Tsukune da unos torpes pasos hacia adelante y enseguida va corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo mismo

— _Que tanto jaleo ¿Porque Tsukune se va corriendo de esa forma?_ — Pregunta Kurumu bastante extrañada

— _Le pedí que tuviéramos una cita y se fue para prepararse_ — Responde Mizore estando ligeramente ruborizada

— _¿Una cita?... Lo más seguro que lo espantaste con eso. Dudo mucho que quiera ese tipo de cosas con alguien como tu_ — Insinúa Kurumu con severa burla y arrogancia sin notar que Mizore comienza a agarrarle por el cuello para estrangularla

— _Repite eso que acabas de decir vaca de bustos grandes_ — Ordena Mizore con un frío pero severo tono de voz mientras le aprieta el cuello a la súcubo.

— _Basta Mizore, suéltala ahora_ — Pide Moka muy seria y estando a espaldas de la dama de nieve, y esta que voltea ligeramente la mirada que luego hace caso. No sin antes tirar a Kurumu de forma muy agresiva a los casilleros y luego se marcha hacia el club de periodismo. Por último la vampiresa fija la mirada hacia la lastimada súcubo — _¿Estás bien?_

— _Si... O algo_ — Responde Kurumu tras levantarse y limpiarse un poco — _Pero que tipa tan loca. No me extraña que Tsukune corriese de ella_

* * *

De nuevo en el dormitorio del joven caballero, este se acuesta en su cama y medita con mirar al techo

— _¿Otra vez?... ¿Qué clase de truco o brujería tiene esa chica para que me afecte tanto?_ — Pensó Tsukune muy reflexivo y luego se levanta de su cama — _Tal vez necesite un paseo para calmarme un poco_

Dentro del club de periodismo, al llegar el presidente Gin nota que todas las chicas estan haciendo sus respectivas partes. Pero nota que alguien falta

— _¿En dónde está Tsukune exactamente?_ — Pregunta Gin viendo los alrededores del lugar

— _No ha venido porque alguien lo espanto_ — Responde Kurumu tras ver a Mizore de mala manera

— _Bueno da igual, si no va a venir continuaremos sin el — _Dijo el presidente mientras saca de su sobre unos papeles y entre ellos saca una media sonrisa al ver una nota que le llamo mucho la atención, pensando en — _Creo que será hora de sacar esto a la luz_ — Luego va hacia donde esta — _Hey Moka ¿Cómo era la investigación que estabas haciendo últimamente?_

* * *

3 horas pasan y con el joven caballero cancerígeno en su tranquilo paseo por el bosque, que a su vez por pura diversión hizo un incendio forestal para atraer unas bestias salvajes para así matarlas y cocinarlas en el acto. Haciendo su propio festín, que poco después vuelve a la academia sin que nadie lo vea y al seguir avanzando ve a unas estudiantes leyendo el periódico de la academia de hoy, por lo que va a donde están

— _Disculpa bellas damas ¿Me permiten un momento el periódico por favor?_ — Pidió Tsukune con su refinado porte de caballero

La par de jóvenes al ver a Tsukune se muestran muy temerosas y una muy temblorosa le entrega el periódico al joven caballero

— _Toma y por favor no nos lastimes_ — Rogo la estudiante que tras dar el periódico se va corriendo despavorida junto a su amiga

— _Qué raro, todavía aún no he hecho nada para que las chicas me tengan miedo. Eso lo quería dejar para final de año_ — Pensó Tsukune muy extrañado mientras comienza a leer el periódico — _Guau, que hijos de puta con publicar las noticias sin mí_ — Tras leer todo lo mostrado, ve algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención — _¿Pero qué carajos es esto?_

Noticia del Momento:

Los clubes de artes marciales, de herrería, jardinería y muchos más fueron destruidos en horribles actos de vandalismo por cortesía del estudiante:

Tsukune Aono

**Fin del Dia 5**

* * *

**Especial el Salón de Oro:**

El caballero de Cáncer Tsukune Aono llega al salón con la ropa hecha mierda con varios cortes y arrancadas en varias partes. Como hubiese tenido una difícil pelea y todo termino valiendo madres

— _Hola a todos… Soy Tsukune Aono de Cáncer y… Este es el salón de oro – _Se presenta el buen Tsukune mostrándose muy exhausto — _Y traigo hoy a 3 invitados muy especiales y amigos cercanos de entrenamiento… Con ustedes el tailandés Apachai Jopachai de Ballena, Iori Yagami de Hidra Macho y el amigable Gaoh Rikiya de Tortuga_

De la puerta aparecen 3 sujetos con aire de mala pinta niveles bajos. Uno es un tipo moreno de aspecto de físico culturista de pelo índigo con una marcada sonrisa como si fuese un niño, luego esta un tipo de la misma edad que Tsukune siendo unos 15 centímetros más alto cuyo color de cabello es rojo y el peinado es de flaquito de ocultar un ojo de un lado. Por ultimo esta un sujeto de altura considerable de por encima de los 2.10 metros con una larga considerablemente larga y a su vez puntiaguda que lo hace parecer un cuerpo espín o Goku súper saiyayin fase 3 o su hermano Raditz, con un cuerpo de físico culturista igual o hasta un poco más musculoso que el del tailandés, más que su rostro tiene unas marcas de pintura roja en las mejillas de forma puntiaguda junto a sus grandes y largas cejas dan una mirada penetrante de un depredador viendo a su presa en plena cacería. Los 3 toman asiento

— _Muy bien amigos ¿Qué pueden decir con respecto a lo mostrado?_ — Pregunta Tsukune con su entre media sonrisa

— _Tsukune ¿Qué carajos te paso? Estas hecho un culo_ — Pregunta el pelirrojo de nombre Iori bastante curioso ante el desastroso estado de su amigo

— _Es una larga historia que no quiero contarla_ — Responde el caballero con alzar la palma de su mano

— _Una cosa Tsukune ¿Por qué te tardaste un año en volver__? Todos aquí en la audiencia te extrañábamos_ — Pregunta el tailandés de nombre Apachai con mucha inocencia mientras voltea la mirada viendo a…. ¿A nosotros?

— _Solo diré que hubo problemas de presupuesto y como no me podían darme mi paga del momento tuve que buscar trabajo, pero sin querer termine trabajando de esclavo en Corea del Norte durante varios meses hasta que Akeno acudió a mi rescate y… y… No quiero decir más_ — Explica Tsukune a detalle para final querer imponer un silencio algo inquietante

— _¿Y qué tiene que ver Akeno con todo esto? — _Esta vez es Gaoh quien lanza su pregunta

— _De nuevo… No quiero hablar de eso nunca o los envió a Yomotsu con mis Ondas Infernales_ — Impone Tsukune notoriamente molesto y elevando su cosmos de aura dorada — _En fin podrían decir algo al respecto de este capítulo o sobre lo último_

— _Tengo una cuestión y es con el Rey Lich, ¿Qué fue lo que te otorgo exactamente? Porque a nosotros nos dio un entrenamiento más pesado que el maestro Zaraki nos dio y tras eso nos hemos vuelto mucho más fuertes casi a tu nivel y con mucha más habilidades — _Interroga Iori tras explicar su punto

— _Pues es algo muy simple ¿Tienen idea sobre el arte de la Necromancia? O llamado por muchos como Nigromancia, consiste en controlar o manipular almas errantes teniéndolos bajo mi voluntad, pero no lo confundan con traer a alguien a la vida. Lo único que hago es simplemente es controlar de forma parcial a seres que ya están muertos, como los que están detrás de ustedes_ — Tsukune explica a detalle su habilidad y señala por detrás de sus amigos al final del salón a un puñado de esqueletos y zombis sentados en los pupitres, que luego estos se paran bajando la cabeza en señal de devoción y vuelven a sentarse — _Pero solo son zombis errantes por lo que sí quiero o alguien me interrumpa de algún modo, desaparecerán. Además que en batalla solo servirían como carne de cañón y nada más_ — Haciendo un chasquido hace que todo el grupo de muertos vivientes desaparezca con engullirlos en llamas de fuego fatuo — _Por lo que me son útiles para tareas domésticas o cosas básicas, pero para pelear contra seres igual de fuertes que yo no es más que una simple distracción_

— _Guau igual a mi habilidad para hablar con los peces y que me ayuden _ — Dijo Apachai muy impresionado

— _O mi forma de contactarme con animales como reptiles y que estos ataquen en mi lugar _ — Insinúa Iori con mucha despreocupación

— _Bah no necesito de estúpidas cosas que me ayuden. Puedo yo solo _ — Dijo Gaoh con mucho cinismo

— _Pero no solo también puedo sellar almas en diversos objetos o lugares para que estos puedan tener propiedades muy especiales_ — Informa Tsukune mientras le da a sus amigos lo siguiente: A Apachai le da unos guanteletes metálicos de color morado con filosos picos en los nudillos, a Iori una Espada Árabe con el grabado de una calavera en el metal de oricalco puro que está hecho y a Gaoh le da una hacha de doble filo de color negro con mango de color rojo

— _Vaya... Siento que esta espada me queriéndome hablar de ir a la guerra_ — Dijo Iori mientras revisa la espada

— _Tengo grandes ganas de golpear algo _ — Insinúa Apachai tras chocar sus puños con mucho entusiasmo

— _¿Puedo probarlo a ver qué tal?_ — Pregunta Gaoh tras destrozar un pupitre con el hacha

— _Seguro, aprovechen todo el potencial que contienen esas armas_ — Propone Tsukune tras abrir la puerta y ve como sus compañeros van afuera a probar sus nuevos obsequios mediante causar una ola de destrucción desenfrenada con Apachai destruyendo todo a su paso con sus puños, Iori cortando y partiendo personas a la mitad y Gaoh haciendo lo mismo pero a una escala mucho más extrema. Mientras que Tsukune se regocija muy nostálgico de lo que ve — _Ahh... Volviendo a los viejos tiempos_

— _¿Me recuerdas Tsukune?_ — De la nada aparece Akeno Himemija con cubrir los ojos de Tsukune con sus manos, y este mismo pega un salto de susto

— _¿¡Que haces aquí Akeno!? _ — Grito Tsukune muy asustado tras retroceder a unos pasos

— _Solo quería encontrarte para jugar contigo y probar mi nuevo cuerpo con nuevas habilidades _ — Informa Akeno con pequeña y algo aterradora sonrisa

— _¿Nuevo cuerpo?_ — Dijo Tsukune sintiendo grandes escalofríos de lo que puede significar

— _¿Te acuerdas de?_ — Akeno suelta su recogida cola de caballo mientras el mismo color de cabello cambia de oscuro a rosado, igualmente se cubre el rostro con su mano izquierda que al sacarla se muestra a otra persona con ojos color rojo y de expresión inocente que con una voz totalmente distinta dice — _¿Mi?_

— _¿Kaede? ¿Ahora eres una con Akeno en cuerpo y alma al igual que Rías?_ — Pregunta Tsukune bastante impactado y a la vez de temeroso

— _Jejeje se siente muy bien ser parte de Akeno y Rías. Y mira ya no tengo esos molestos cuernos que me hacen verme ridícula_ — Comenta la ex diclonius mientras le señala a Tsukune la superficie de su cráneo — _Pero todavía conservo mis vectores que gracias al poder del cosmos las puede alargar de forma ilimitada_ — De su espalda salen 4 brazos transparentes que a la vista parecen invisibles

— _Ahhh que bueno Kaede, me alegro mucho por ti _ — Dijo Tsukune con una sonrisa ridículamente forzada mientras no para de retroceder — _Sabes, tengo muchas cosas pendientes y me tengo que irme ahora _ — De solo soplo sale disparado con correr como si se lo quisiera llevar el diablo

— _Hahaha siempre tan divertido Tsukune _ — Kaede lanza sus vectores a una velocidad mayor al de la propia luz como si fueran rayos laser de gran potencia

En una zona desconocida en del mundo de los monstruos, mientras Tsukune sigue corriendo como si no hubiese mañana, de la nada uno de los vectores de Kaede le agarra la pierna haciendo que se caiga y comienza arrastrarlo, por lo que Tsukune inmediatamente clava sus manos en el piso

— _Bueno chicos, esto ha sido el Salón de Oro de hoy. Prometo volver para el siguiente... Si es que salgo vivo claro está_ — Se despide el joven caballero de Cáncer mientras los otros vectores lo agarran y se lo llevan a dios sabe donde

**Fin del Salón de Oro**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Saludos a todo el mundo. Ha sido una larga espera ¿Verdad? Lamento mucho la demora de este capítulo. Todo esto se debió a que mi memoria en donde tenía guardado este mas otros capítulos a futuro del fic. Se dañó hace un año lo cual fue la pérdida de toda la información y trabajo (También de otros fics hechos) hecho por lo que significó un gran trauma para mí y a consecuencia tuve que hacer todo de nuevo. Además que tuve que darle prioridad a otros fics al grado que tuve que dejar este de lado, pero sin querer termine por olvidarlo. Por lo que espero que este capítulo haya compensado toda la espera**

**Con respecto a lo mostrado vemos como Gin en sus facetas de envidioso busca como joderle la existencia a Tsukune, por lo que pretende utilizar a Mizore como si carta del triunfo y esta con el poderoso poder del MOE logra diezmar a Tsukune sin que este sepa el porqué, y de la nada ve como los propios medios intentan darle una pésima reputación**

**Podrá el caballero de Cáncer recuperar su buena fama o fracasara en el intento**

**Si te gusto el capítulo, o tienes alguna sugerencia, recomendación, consejo o petición puedes dejar tu review con respecto al capítulo en cuestión o puedes enviarme un mensaje privado (PM) para lo demás que estés interesado en discutir en cualquier que sea del fic, de alguno de mis otros trabajos o de cualquier cosa**

**Pueden apoyarme desde mi (Roy4) para que pueda crecer como generador de contenido o por lo menos tener algunas lecciones de cómo escribir historias o por lo menos para una ayuda en caso especial, para más detalles pueden ver mi perfil **

**Sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo titulado: Prensa Cancerigena**

**Nota final: ¿Qué cosas curiosas notaron del capítulo? Como referencias, parodias o guiños**


End file.
